Hiccstrid
by PandaDawgBE
Summary: Two adults named Hiccup and Astrid are famous YouTubers who started off unknown but continued big. Their YouTube channel is Hiccstrid and they do crazy things for their subscribers; dares, gaming videos that almost give them heart attacks, challenges, collabs...but they're mostly known for their vlogs. Modern AU/Pairings: Hiccstrid (Writing gets better in later chapters)
1. First video

It was a fine Tuesday morning for the two best friends, Hiccup and Astrid. They both graduated high school when they were 18 and finished college at 23. They've been living together for a long time and some people think they should get together. And those people are their friends. Their friends' names are Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Jack, and Elsa. Right now Hiccup and Astrid are in their basement sitting on the couch doing nothing.

All they're doing is looking at each other. "So..." Astrid started as she kept looking at Hiccup, "What'ya wanna do?" Astrid asked still staring at Hiccup. "I don't...know." Hiccup said as he stared at Astrid as well. Suddenly the door to the basement slammed open startling the two away from their stares and looked at the stairs, where the door is. Their friend, Tuffnut, came in holding a camcorder. "Hey, guys. I found a camera in your attic. I wanted to know if you wanted to keep it." Tuffnut said as he casually walked down the stairs and walked towards them until he was standing in front of them. Not entirely in front of them but close to them.

Hiccup calmed down a bit and leaned back on the couch and looked forward at Astrid and said, "Sure." bored. "Cool!" Tuffnut said as he was starting to walk back to the stairs. Astrid then thought of something. "Wait!" Astrid shouted as she turned around and looked at a frozen Tuffnut. Tuffnut rose an eyebrow waiting for her to continue. Astrid spoke, "Give me the camcorder. I wanna do something." Astrid said as she stood up and walked over to Tuffnut. Hiccup was confused so he stood up and walked over to the two.

"What's a camcorder?" Tuffnut asked Astrid as he held the camera. "It-! Ugh! The camera!" Astrid exclaimed as she pointed to it. Tuffnut then nodded his head and made an understanding sound. Tuffnut then stopped and handed the camera back to her. Astrid took it with a, "thanks" and walked over to the door that's next to the D.J they have in their basement. Tuffnut and Hiccup just looked at her moving figure confused as to what she's gonna do. Mostly Hiccup.

Astrid then came out of the room with a camera holder and she walked to the middle of the basement and placed it there placing the camcorder on top. Hiccup was confused, "Uh...what're you doing?" Hiccup asked as he walked over to Astrid. Astrid had her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth in concentration as she adjusted the camera on the holder. Astrid spoke, "I'm gonna make a video. I'm bored. You're bored. Why not do something to get out of boredom?" Astrid said to Hiccup as she finished adjusting the camera and said, "Ok. Tuffnut, do you know how to work the camera?" Astrid asked Tuffnut as she looked at him. Tuffnut looked at her and then the camera and said, "Yea. Yea, I can." Tuffnut said as he walked over behind the camera.

Astrid put a thumbs up and said, "Great. Alright. Hiccup, me and you are gonna do whatever we want and let's see how it goes." Astrid said as she smiled at Hiccup. He smiled back. Astrid then stood in front of the camera, but was far enough to show her from head to toe, with Hiccup next to her. Astrid spoke once more, "We're gonna upload this to YouTube and let's just see what we get." Astrid then gave Tuffnut a thumbs up indicating that they're ready. Tuffnut pressed record and when he did the light on the camera turned red meaning that they are recording.

"Wait. You never said we were gonna put this on the internet." Hiccup said to Astrid as he looked down at her incredulously. "Uh...I just did. Right before we recorded." Astrid said to Hiccup with her brow furrowed as she motioned to the camera that's recording. Hiccup had his mouth open a bit. Astrid saw this so she scoffed and hit Hiccup on the chest playfully, but it was hard enough to push him back a bit, and said, "Don't worry, you big baby. Besides we already started." Astrid said as she pointed to the camera Tuffnut is behind again. "Oh." Hiccup said as he looked at the camera with his hand on his chest rubbing it a bit.

Astrid spoke, "Hello! People of the internet. I'm Astrid and this dork over here is, Hiccup. My best friend." Astrid said introducing herself and Hiccup to the camera. Hiccup just gave a little nervous chuckle and crooked smile. Astrid looked at him plainly as he stared down at her for a couple of seconds before Astrid broke out of her gaze and walked forward closer to the camera. "So! This is the very first video me and Hiccup have ever done. Ever." Astrid said as she looked at the camera seriously before smiling widely like a crazy chick. Astrid then backed up so Hiccup could be in view and spoke, "So. Our channel's gonna be called 'Hiccstrid.' Well, I think you'll already know." Astrid said as she moved next to Hiccup.

Hiccup was confused. "Hiccstrid?" Hiccup asked as he looked at the camera where Tuffnut coughed, abruptly, and looked at Astrid. Astrid understood so she answered, "It's our names. Together." Astrid explained to the camera but mostly to Hiccup. Hiccup still wasn't getting it. Astrid groaned and said, "Hiccup plus Astrid equals Hiccstrid." Astrid said as she rose both of her eyebrows up and looked at Hiccup hoping he got it. Hiccup mumbled to himself what Astrid said and finally got it. "Oh...oh ok." Hiccup said as he looked to the camera and said, "I get it." and smiled.

Astrid smiled and looked back at the camera. "Also, we have a camera man. Say hi, Tuff." Astrid said to the camera and Tuffnut. Tuffnut turned the camera and nodded his head once to the people watching and said, "Sup." and turned the camera back around. Hiccup spoke once again, "Tuffnut, the camera man, isn't going to_be_ our camera man all the time, just so you guys know." Hiccup said to the camera as Astrid nodded her head in agreement. "If you guys are wondering what we will be doing on this channel is pretty simple. We'll be vlogging our daily lives...or we'll sometimes do random videos?" Astrid said but the last one came out as a question. "I don't know but we'll probably come up with something along the way!" Astrid said in a cheery way and threw her arms out beside her but as she did she accidentally hit Hiccup in the face.

"Ow!" Hiccup said as he held his face. Astrid looked to her left and saw Hiccup holding his face. "Oh my gods! I am so sorry." Astrid said moving Hiccup's hands and examining his face. Hiccup just chuckled and gently pushed Astrid back and said, "Don't worry, Astrid. I'm ok." Hiccup said as he smiled. Astrid smiled back because he's ok and isn't bleeding because of her and turned to the camera. Tuffnut moved back a bit since Astrid basically whipped her head towards the camera and startled Tuffnut. "So...I guess that's all for this video, I guess?" Astrid said looking at the camera. Out of nowhere Tuffnut started to snicker. Astrid and Hiccup furrowed their brows, "What?" Hiccup asked.

Tuffnut shook his head and then laughed out loud. He was laughing too hard that he started stumbling over to the front o the camera so he was seen. Tuffnut then regained his posture and cleared his throat and said, "I'm going home. Have fun love birds." Tuffnut said as he walked up the stairs out the basement. Hiccup, Astrid, and the camera were now left alone. "What?" Astrid asked as she looked at Hiccup and then back at the camera. That was then, Astrid realized that her and Hiccup had their arms hooked together. They both blushed and looked at the camera. Hiccup spoke, "We're not dating. Our friends just want us together. And...this." Hiccup said as he gestured to their arms, "Is normal for us. I mean, we're best friends. Perfectly normal." Hiccup said trying to act casual. Astrid nodded in agreement and looked at the camera and said, "So! I guess that's it then. Tuffnut's gone. It's just us. We'll see you guys tomorrow." Astrid said as she unhooked her arm from Hiccup's and walked towards the camera. "Because that's when we make another video." Astrid mumbled to herself and the camera right before she pressed stop on the camcorder.

Astrid sighed in exhaustion and looked at Hiccup. "That was harder than I though. I was nervous." Astrid said as she took the camera from the holder and walked over to the laptop that's next to the D.J. and booth. The booth is for when they sing or something. Astrid turned on the laptop and went to YouTube and started to make an account. "So..." Hiccup started to say as he waddled over to Astrid and continued, "Hiccstrid? That's our channel name? Not bad." Hiccup said as he appeared beside Astrid and saw her type in the name 'Hiccstrid.' Astrid sighed and said, "Let's just hope the name's not taken. I mean, it probably wouldn't since it's our names and we're pretty much the only people in the world who have the names, Hiccup and Astrid." Astrid said as she typed the name and sure enough it wasn't taken.

Astrid smiled and looked at Hiccup. Hiccup smiled back. They've made a channel and uploaded a video.

* * *

**Hey guys! So I made a new story. If you read my other stories than you'll know that I did. So...Hiccup and Astrid are gonna youtubers :) Next chapter will be their reviews and stuff. I hope you guys like the story so far. Ok. See you guys next chapter. **

**BYE! :D**


	2. Comments

"So." Hiccup said, "We...uploaded the video." Hiccup said as he and Astrid are sitting together on the same couch. Astrid just nodded and hummed, "mm-hmm" Hiccup broke his gaze from the floor and looked at Astrid, who's currently staring at the floor, and said, "We should go check what the people think of our video." Hiccup said to Astrid as he stood up. Astrid understood what he said so she shook her head and looked up at Hiccup. "Hiccup, we _just_ uploaded the video. Do you expect people to find it that fast?" Astrid said as she stood up too. Hiccup just shrugged and said, "Let's just go see."

Astrid sighed and nodded her head and walked towards the computer. Astrid rolled the chair out and sat in it with Hiccup standing behind her looking at the screen. Astrid then typed in their password for the computer as she spoke, "So...the video's name is, 'First video,' right?" Astrid asked as she went on to YouTube. Hiccup just nodded behind her and knelt down so his chin was on her shoulder so he could get a better view of the screen.

"Ok..." Astrid mumbled to herself as she went on their channel. Astrid widened her eyes and said, "Wow. 32 notifications." Astrid said to Hiccup as she looked at the bell that's on the top right corner of the website and saw that it had 32 on it. Astrid went onto their uploads and decided to look at the notifications after checking their video. Astrid clicked on their video and as it played the sound went through the speakers.

Astrid put the volume down a bit and scrolled down to the comments and likes. Astrid widened her eyes. "What?" Hiccup asked as he removed his chin from her shoulder and saw her widen her eyes. Astrid breathed a laugh and smiled, "Look! Look at the likes!" Astrid said joyfully to Hiccup as she placed the pointer of the mouse on the likes. Hiccup squinted his eyes and then widened them when he saw it. Hiccup also breathed a laugh and said, "Wow...Ha! I can't believe it! 30 likes!" Hiccup said as he looked at Astrid with his eyes full of happiness. Astrid looked at him and smiled back.

Astrid looked back at the screen and kept her smile on her face, Hiccup as well, as she scrolled down to the comments. Sure enough they had 32 comments. Astrid was smiling and Hiccup as well. Astrid read the comments out loud, "Jorge Kong-" Astrid started to say but stopped when Hiccup started to snicker. "What?" Astrid asked as she looked over at Hiccup. Hiccup just shook his head and took a deep breathe before saying, "Jorge Kong." Hiccup said and giggled but abruptly stopped when Astrid elbowed him in the chest. Hiccup puffed in some air before glaring at Astrid. Astrid just flicked her eyebrows up and smiled smugly.

"Ok. As I was saying, before I got interrupted," Astrid said as she looked over at Hiccup who had his lips pursed, "Jorge Kong-" Astrid said but was interrupted, again, by a snicker from Hiccup but he stopped when Astrid glared at him and mumbled a quick, "Sorry." Astrid groaned in frustration and continued, "Jorge Kong says, "Funny video. It's really good for the first one :) I can't wait to see the next video. I wanna see what you guys have in store for us."" Astrid said as she smiled a bit by the comment, "So far we know that one person likes the video." Astrid said to Hiccup. Hiccup spoke up, "Were we really funny?" Hiccup asked Astrid. She just shrugged her shoulders and continued reading the comments.

* * *

After reading the comments Astrid smiled, along with Hiccup, and stood up and walked up the stairs to the living room. Hiccup was confused, "Where are you going?" Hiccup asked as Astrid descended up the stairs. "To the bathroom!" Astrid shouted as the door closed. Hiccup just chuckled and walked over to the computer. "I'm surprised that we got so many good reviews in like 1 minute." Hiccup mumbled to himself. Hiccup chuckled to himself and grabbed the camera on the table next to the computer.

Hiccup tossed it around in his hand and observed it before saying, "Tomorrow we start again." Hiccup then placed the camera back where it was and walked up the stairs.

* * *

**Hey guys! I made another chapter! :D I hope your happy. I'm sorry if this chapter was short, I just wanted to show how many comments and likes Hiccup and Astrid got. A lot for under a minute huh? Hehe. So..if you guys are wondering what their profile picture is, it's a picture of Hiccup behind Astrid with his chin on her shoulder and their both smiling. So. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I liked writing it. Remember Hiccup and Astrid are just friends. :) But will they be friends for long...? OooOooo. who knows? (Maybe I do) Hehe. So. I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	3. Subscribers

"Ok, ok." Hiccup mumbled as he walked up the stairs to Astrid's room with Tuffnut following with the camera, which is on record. Hiccup looked at the camera before fully making it up the stairs and walk. Tuffnut had the camera on Hiccup the whole time. "Ok. So. This is our second video. Hello." Hiccup whispered as he stopped walking and turn to the camera. Tuffnut moved back so Hiccup was shown. Hiccup spoke, "So. Welcome back." Hiccup said as he smiled and continued, "In this video I'm gonna wake up Astrid by scaring her. So I'm gonna do a scare prank." Hiccup whispered to the camera as he started walking backwards and turn around, walking to Astrid's room. Hiccup then stopped in front of her door and turned to Tuffnut, or the camera.

Hiccup whispered again, "It's currently 12:32 P.M. so I'm gonna wake up Astrid since I felt like it." Hiccup said as he grinned wickedly. Tuffnut coughed a bit trying to stifle a laughter. Hiccup nodded once and put his hand on the knob on Astrid's door and slowly and quietly opened it. Hiccup slowly sneaked in and peeked around the room as he and Tuffnut quietly walked towards Astrid's bed. Astrid's on her side with her back facing Hiccup and the camera right now so we can't see her face.

Hiccup nodded to Tuffnut and slowly walked to the other side of the bed so Hiccup can see her face. Tuffnut backed up so he had a clear shot of Astrid's bed, fully, and Hiccup. Tuffnut turned the camera around and whispered to the viewers, "Let's hope Hiccup doesn't get hurt." Tuffnut whispered and turned the camera back around so Hiccup and the bed was in view. Hiccup slowly sucked in a deep breath and let it out, slowly. Hiccup then took out an air horn that was inexplicably hanging on the belt loop of his jeans and moved it closer to Astrid's face.

Hiccup grabbed a pillow that's next to Astrid's head and slowly raised it before hitting Astrid in the face with it. Astrid abruptly sat up but stopped midway when Hiccup blew the air horn making her go back down on the bed and cover her ears. Hiccup dropped the air horn on the ground and laughed, along with Tuffnut, which made the camera shake with his laughter. Tuffnut then started chuckling and giggling when he saw Astrid glare at him but then she looked towards Hiccup who was snickering. Hiccup then stopped with wide eyes and started to run when Astrid got out of bed and went after him out of the room.

Tuffnut cackled with laughter so hard when he heard both, Hiccup and Astrid screaming, mostly Hiccup, that he accidentally dropped the camcorder. "Whoops!" Tuffnut said as he continued laughing but bent down to pick up the camera. Tuffnut then turned the camera around and spoke to the people watching, "And that's why you don't mess with, Astrid." Tuffnut said smiling.

* * *

The video cuts to midday and Hiccup and Astrid are walking outside in the city, recording. Hiccup has the camera in front of him with his arm outstretched a bit so both of them are shown. Hiccup spoke, "So we're outside now. You guys can now see what's outside our house." Hiccup said as he moved the camera so it was scanning their surroundings. Hiccup pointed the camera towards both of them again and Astrid spoke, "Tuffnut went home. And...uh...I don't know if I or he," Astrid pointed to Hiccup, "said this before but, Tuffnut isn't gonna always be the cameraman." Astrid said as she looked at the viewers/camera.

Hiccup nodded in agreement and spoke, "Me and Astrid are currently walking to..." Hiccup said but trailed off and mumbled to Astrid, "Where are we going?" Hiccup asked as he looked down at Astrid. Astrid rolled her eyes and chuckled with a smile and said to the camera, "We're gonna go eat. We're hungry and we don't really have anything at our house right now." Astrid said as she and Hiccup waited at a curb to cross the street. Hiccup nodded and pointed the camera only to him as they crossed the street and said, "We forgot to mention that me and Astrid live together. We'll explain it at some point. But. Just so you guys know. Me and Astrid are _not_ dating." Hiccup said as he looked at the camera. Astrid then popped up on the camera and nodded her head as she hummed, "Mm-hmm." and walked forward and entered a McDonald's. Hiccup pointed the camera towards Astrid now so she's the one on camera. "McDonald's?" Hiccup asked as he recorded Astrid.

Astrid just shrugged her shoulders and walked to the cashier. As Astrid and Hiccup were taking their order, mostly Astrid, the person who _was_ taking their order stopped and looked at the both of them then the camera. The person spoke, "Hey, aren't you guys...Hiccstrid? You know, the recent YouTubers?" The guy asked both of them. Hiccup and Astrid were shocked. Hiccup pointed the camera to Astrid when he looked at her and looked back at the person when Astrid did. Astrid nodded and said, "Uh...yea." Astrid said. Hiccup spoke, "We're recording. Like, right now." Hiccup said as he showed the guy the camera in his hands. The guys breathed a laugh and called for someone.

The person the guy called was a girl and she was about to ask something but stopped short when he saw Hiccup and Astrid. The girl gasped and said, "Oh my god, no way! You're Hiccup and Astrid!" The girl said in shock. Hiccup just nodded his head, Astrid also, and asked, "How do you guys know us? I mean we're just recent. We're not famous." Hiccup said as he looked at both of them with the camera still recording. The guy spoke, "Do you guys know how many subscribers you have?" The guy asked Astrid and Hiccup. They both shook their heads. The spoke, "Over 100." The girl said. Hiccup and Astrid were flabbergasted. 100?! How? How _that_ fast? Hiccup spoke up, "Over 100? How did we get noticed _that_ fast?" Hiccup asked either the girl or boy. They both just shrugged and the guy said, "I don't know but you're pretty known." The guys said but then quickly jumped and said, "Wait. I can't keep talking because me or Lea will get in trouble." The guy said. Oh so the girl's name is Lea.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid sitting down with trays, that are full of their eaten food. Hiccup had the camera pointing at their food, "So...we've eaten, as you can see." Hiccup said to the viewers. Hiccup pointed the camera towards Astrid and she nodded with her lips pursed. Astrid opened her mouth and spoke, "So...I guess me and Hiccup have some fans." Astrid said as she smiled to the camera. Hiccup smiled but of course the people watching weren't able to see it. Hiccup turned the camera towards him so his face is shown and said, "Already recording our second video and we have over 100 subs already. Shocker." Hiccup said to the camera.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup at their house but Astrid isn't shown and apparently it's nighttime for them. "So...I guess this concludes our second video." Hiccup whispered to the camera. "Astrid's pretty knocked out." Hiccup whispered again to the camera and moved the camera so Astrid was shown. Astrid was on the couch on her stomach with her lips parted a bit as she was asleep. The viewers can hear Hiccup chuckle but not see him do it. Hiccup turned the camera so his face was shown and he spoke to it, "I'm going to bed. I should probably take Astrid upstairs to her bed before I go to bed." Hiccup whispered as he smiled and chuckled quietly.

Hiccup then did a peace sign and said, "Peace." and stopped the recording. Hiccup sighed and placed the camera down on the table and noted to himself to upload the video. Hiccup stood up with a little groan and walked to Astrid, who's still sleeping, and looked down at her for a bit before putting a small smile on his lips. Hiccup bent his knees a little and tried to find a way to pick Astrid up without waking her. Hiccup couldn't find a way so he just wrapped an arm around her stomach and gently picked her up and turned her so he could pick her up bridal style.

Once he picked her up he walked up the stairs, careful not to drop Astrid. As Hiccup was halfway up the stairs Hiccup heard Astrid take a deep breath and groan a bit. When Hiccup looked at Astrid she had her eyes half-open. Astrid looked at Hiccup through her half-lidded eyes and said, "Where are you taking me?" Astrid asked, her voice small and groggily. Hiccup chuckled a bit and answered, "I'm taking you to your room. I don't want you sleeping on the couch." Hiccup said as he smiled at Astrid. Astrid smiled back and closed her eyes.

Hiccup smiled to himself and once he made it up the stairs he walked to Astrid's bedroom. When he made it he opened it using his hand that's under Astrid's knees. Hiccup entered her room and placed her on her bed. She wasn't changed but Hiccup didn't wanna bother her. Hiccup sighed happily to himself and smiled with his hands on his waist as he looked down at Astrid. Hiccup turned on her fan putting it on 1 and opening Astrid's covers and covered her up to her chest. Astrid turned on her side and kicked her covers so her blanket was in between her legs and laid on her stomach. Hiccup laughed quietly at her cuteness and took one more look at her before walking out of her room, but not before closing her door.

Hiccup walked down the stairs and picked up the camera and walked down to the basement to upload the video. As Hiccup was on YouTube uploading the video he and Astrid did today he couldn't help but think of Astrid. She's just so beautiful. But, Hiccup doesn't know what he feels for her. Sure he loves her but as a friend. Hiccup sighed to himself and looked over their first video they took. Hiccup looked through the new comments they got and read some that said, "Hiccup and Astrid you both look cute together." or "Are you two dating?" Some of the comments are about their cuteness and if they're dating or not.

Hiccup looked over at the comments there are. So far they have 126 comments on their first video, 112 likes, 0 dislikes, 324 views, and finally...214 subscribers. Once Hiccup saw the amount of subscribers they have he breathed a laugh and widened his eyes. Hiccup had a large grin on his face when he saw what he and Astrid got. Hiccup went back to the tab where the video is uploading and sure enough it's finished. Hiccup put the title in, left the thumbnail the way it is, put in the description, and shut off the laptop. Hiccup leaned back in his seat and sighed to himself, exhausted. Hiccup smiled a bit. Hiccup stood up and walked up the stairs to his room and changed into his pajamas. He couldn't wait to tell Astrid how many subscribers they have.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you guys liked this chapter. So...it's the second video. They did it. And...they have ****_quite_**** a lot of subscribers, views, comments, and likes. :D I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I enjoyed the reviews I got from you guys. It makes me happy. So...I'll see you guys next chapter!**

**BYE! :D**


	4. Payback

It's now the morning. 10:24 A.M. to be exact. Astrid's currently walking to Hiccup's room with the camera in her hands. Just like yesterday, she's gonna scare Hiccup awake. Astrid lifted up the camera so it was pointing to her face and pressed record. Once it was recording Astrid spoke, "Sup, guys. Remember yesterday morning when Hiccup woke me up? Yea. I'm gonna do the same to him. Except _he_ won't chase _me_ around." Astrid whispered to the camera as she pointed a thumb at herself when she said Hiccup wasn't gonna chase her. Astrid was now in front of Hiccup's door so Astrid turned the camera so the door was in view and opened his door, quietly. As Astrid entered his room she had the camera observing his room.

Once Hiccup's bed was in view in the camera Astrid crept up to his bed, quietly, so she wouldn't wake him up. Astrid walked up to Hiccup's drawer that has the T.V. on it and carefully, and quietly (again), set the camera there so Hiccup's bed was fully in view. Astrid double checked if the camera was ok so she gave it a thumbs up and walked up the Hiccup's bed. Astrid stood next to his bed and leaned over and grabbed a pillow that he was hugging. Astrid took a deep breathed and raised the pillow. Astrid brought the pillow down, fast, and hit his face.

Hiccup shot up and shouted for a second. Hiccup turned his head and saw a snickering Astrid. Astrid uncovered her mouth, because she was covering it, and spoke, "Payback's a beach isn't it?" Astrid said, using a non-curse word, as she smiled at Hiccup. Hiccup just scoffed and looked forward and squinted. "Di-did you record that?" Hiccup asked as he pointed to the camera next to his T.V. Astrid looked at him before looking at the camera. Astrid walked up to the drawer and picked up the camera. Astrid smiled at the viewers and pointed the camera to Hiccup.

"Say hi." Astrid said in a teasing voice. Hiccup just groaned and flopped back down on his bed. Astrid groaned and put the camera back on the drawer, still on record, so the viewers still saw what's happening. Astrid walked over to Hiccup's bed and stood in front of it before jumping and landing on Hiccup's lying body. Hiccup groaned and turned around so his side was facing Astrid. "Astrid...I'm tired." Hiccup said hoarsely. Astrid just chuckled and straddled his side. "I _was_ tired too, but now I'm not so get up!" Astrid said shaking Hiccup a bit. Hiccup sighed before grabbing Astrid's arm and yanking her down next to him.

Astrid blushed but of course the viewers can't see it. Only Hiccup can. Hiccup then uncovered himself exposing his basketball shorts and his green shirt, fully. Hiccup then wrapped his arms around Astrid's waist so he was spooning her and said, "Sleep with me." Hiccup said burring his face in Astrid's hair. "Uh...I would love to, really." Astrid said as she chuckled a bit, "But...I'm still recording." Astrid added awkwardly. Hiccup shot up, which made him accidentally push Astrid off his bed and onto the floor. Astrid was groaning on the floor now. Hiccup had his eyes wide as he stared at the camera on his drawer.

The viewers can now see Astrid pop out from the side of Hiccup's bed, slowly bringing herself up from the ground but she lost her grip on the bed and fell back down. Astrid groaned again. "I'll just stay down here then. It's so warm." Astrid said sarcastically as she actually stayed on the floor when she saw Hiccup staring at the camera. Astrid then popped up from the floor to her feet. For the viewers she jumped up. Astrid walked up to the drawer and took the camera, breaking Hiccup's gaze from it. "See you after breakfast." Astrid said to the viewers as she looked at the camera then paused the recording.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid in their kitchen sitting on the counter. "So. We just ate. Well...we ate a couple hours ago since...we forgot we were making a video." Astrid said as she looked down but occasionally glanced at the camera. Hiccup was shown in the camera so he nodded to the viewers. Astrid looked up and spoke, "Sorry...for forgetting." Astrid said as she chuckled at the end. Hiccup chuckled a bit too. "So...remember the clip from the morning?" Astrid asked. "Well, don't think we're dating because I looked at some of the comments on our second and first video and some of you want us to date, or you either think we _are_ dating. Don't think that. We're just best friends." Astrid said as she hopped off the counter and started walking down to the basement with the camera pointed at her.

Hiccup hopped off the counter, you could see him doing it in the background, and followed Astrid down to the basement.

* * *

Cut the video to Hiccup and Astrid in the basement sitting in front of the D.J. (basically in front of the booth) doing nothing besides recording. "So. We're in the basement." Hiccup said with the camera in his hands and turned it so the viewers can get a good look at the basement. Hiccup turned the camera back around so he and Astrid were shown. Astrid spoke, "We're bored-" Astrid said but was interrupted, "You're bored." Hiccup said. "I'm bored." Astrid said right after Hiccup said she's the one that's bored. "I'm bored so I'm gonna play the drums. I have nothing to do, really, so I'm just gonna play to entertain myself." Astrid said but quickly added, "And you, guys." Hiccup secretly rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. Astrid smiled and stood up; Hiccup doing the same.

Astrid handed the camera over to Hiccup and he gladly took it. Astrid set the D.J. up and walked inside the booth. Hiccup had the camera pointing at the booth the whole time. Astrid then came on screen with drums in front of her. Astrid then pulled the drums, with it's wheels, and set it up. Once she did she grabbed drum sticks and sat down in the stool. Astrid looked up and saw Hiccup recording her. Astrid grinned and waved as Hiccup tipped the camera forward a bit so Astrid knows he's recording; also because it's like a wave back. Astrid coughed a bit and spun the drum sticks around her fingers before starting when the music started.

**(SEARCH UP: Still into you - Paramore (Drum Cover) - Rani Ramadhany)**

Once Astrid finished she spun the drum sticks around her fingers once more before putting them back where they belong and stand up. Astrid made it out the booth and Hiccup followed her figure with the camera, still on record. When Astrid made it out Hiccup spoke, "Not bad. You never cease to amaze me." Hiccup said as he had the camera pointed at Astrid, who's now in front of Hiccup. Astrid smiled and said, "Thanks. And I hope _you,_" Astrid pointed at the camera, "guys enjoyed that." Astrid said as she smiled and placed her hands on her hips. Hiccup chuckled behind the camera and spoke, "Yea. Astrid really is a good musician though." Hiccup said behind the camera and smiled, but of course the viewers can't see his smile.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid in the basement still but it's nighttime. "So...I hope you guys enjoyed today's video." Hiccup said to the camera as he smiled. Astrid was next to him on a rolling chair; the second one they have. Astrid's voice cut through the silence, "Yea. I enjoyed today. It was...interesting? Well, the beginning of the day was." Astrid said as she sat there on the chair, spinning around. Hiccup chuckled and blushed a bit. "Yea...it was." Hiccup said agreeing to the spinning Astrid. Hiccup then looked up at the viewers, still red, and spoke, "So...we're both gonna go to bed. And...in case you're wondering we're both gonna sleep in my bed...because it's been a while since we slept together." Hiccup said confidently.

Astrid chuckled, still spinning, and said, "Yea. I's been a while." Astrid said and then stopped spinning. Hiccup spoke, "So! We'll see you guys tomorrow, I guess?" Hiccup said as he chuckled at the end. In the background, for the viewers, you could see Astrid stand up but stumble a bit from the dizziness. Hiccup spoke again, "So. We'll see ya tomorrow. Bonjour!" Hiccup said as he did a little salute. Astrid stopped swaying and looked at Hiccup from behind, "Isn't "bonjour" hello?" Astrid said as she placed her hands on her hips. Hiccup shrugged, "I dunno." and said bye to the camera before stopping the recording.

Hiccup brought his arm down lazily and sighed before spinning the chair he's in to look at Astrid. "What happened to you?" Hiccup asked because Astrid apparently stubbed her toe when Hiccup wasn't looking, or the viewers. Astrid looked up from her foot, that's in her hand, and looked at Hiccup. "Uh...I...just stubbed my toe." Astrid said as she smiled sheepishly at him. Hiccup just shook his head, amused, and stood up from the chair, but not before placing the camera on the table where the laptop is, and walk towards Astrid. "Here. Let me help you." Hiccup said as he went towards Astrid and was about to carry her but Astrid moved aside and started limping towards the stairs, "No thanks. I got it. I'm fi-woah!" Astrid started saying but shrieked a bit when Hiccup popped up behind her and scooped her into his arms. Astrid automatically wrapped her arms around his neck so she won't fall and exclaimed, "I said I was fine!"

Hiccup just chuckled and shook his head before saying, "You didn't. You said you were, "Fi."" Hiccup said sarcastically. Astrid just groaned and plopped her head on Hiccup's shoulder as he walked up the stairs and up to his room. Once Hiccup made it to his room he dropped Astrid on his bed. Astrid groaned a bit until Hiccup threw a pair of his basketball shorts and shirt on her face. Astrid sat up, which made the pair of clothing fall on her lap, and spoke, "Uh...Hiccup, you do know that my room is right next to yours. Right?" Astrid said as she pointed to the direction where her room is at.

Hiccup just shrugged and smiled before walking into his bathroom so Astrid can change. Astrid just shook her head amusingly and changed. Once she finished changing she called out to Hiccup saying she finished. Hiccup came out of the bathroom in his own pajamas and smiled at Astrid when he saw her in his clothes. Hiccup's gotta say, Astrid looks pretty hot to him in his clothes. Hiccup's not gonna lie...he's not sure if he loves Astrid like...in a relationship way. All he knows is that he loves her as a friend. But...he can't help but feel like he loves her more. He's not sure.

As Astrid was looking at Hiccup she couldn't help but think he's cute. Well, he's always cute but right now he's adorable. Astrid accidentally let a chuckle slip out of her mouth breaking the silence between them and breaking Hiccup's thoughts. Hiccup looked at her, noticing she's smiling, and said, "Why're you smiling?" Hiccup asked putting a smile on his own face. Astrid just chuckled and said, "Nothing, nothing."

After a couple of moments of silence Astrid broke it, again, by speaking, "Uh...I'll go upload the video. I'll be back." Astrid said. Hiccup nodded in agreement and said, "Ok. I'll wait here." and smiled. Astrid smiled back and walked out of the room, downstairs, and into the basement to upload the video.

* * *

After the video was uploaded Astrid couldn't help but notice that they have 493 subscribers already. Astrid chuckled a bit and smiled to herself. Astrid sighed, happy, to herself and successfully finished uploading the video and putting the title and other stuff. Astrid shut off the laptop and walked up the stairs back to Hiccup's room. Once she made it there Hiccup was laying in bed with the light still on. Hiccup wasn't sleeping yet. Astrid smiled to herself, secretly, and walked up to the bed. "I'm back." Astrid said as she smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. Hiccup looked over to her and smiled before saying, "Yea? Did you have any time to check if our channel got bigger?" Hiccup asked Astrid as she went back to the door frame and switched off the light.

Astrid nodded as she laid down under the covers next to Hiccup, having the moonlight cast upon them. "How many subs do we have?" Hiccup asked softly as he turned to his side so he was facing Astrid; who was also on her side. "493." Astrid said as she smiled at the awestruck face she saw appear on Hiccup. "493?" Hiccup asked in disbelief with a smile on his face. Astrid kept her smile on her face and nodded her head. Hiccup just had his smile get bigger and say, "Huh. I guess we're getting big pretty fast." Hiccup said as he smiled. Astrid smiled too and said, "I think we should go to sleep now. We don't wanna wake up late tomorrow. We don't know what we'd sleep over." Astrid said as she chuckled with Hiccup doing the same.

Hiccup just nodded his head. Astrid turned around so her back was to Hiccup. Hiccup moved forward and wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him. Hiccup inhaled her scent before lulling to sleep by Astrid's lovely scent. They both couldn't wait to start another day tomorrow.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! I'm...incredibly sorry for not updating. I've just been busy with school and-just-ugh! I'm sorry. It's just that school's been such a pain. So...at least I'm back. I'm planning on making this a daily kind of thing and I feel like I can't do that if school's in the way. 6th grade sometimes feels like...a more higher grade, ya know? So. I'm back. And...I'm pretty sure that this is a long one. I think it is :) I hope you liked it. I did. Like always. I'm so positive. It's weird. I don't know why but it is. I don't know if that's a good thing but...yay! Let me tell you a fact about me: I'm left handed. Just like Hiccup :D hehe. And...I got a left part of me...uhm...I guess you could say...um...missing? Hehe. It's my left pinkie toe. It got crushed in a marry go round. It was a broken one. My friends persuaded me to go to the playground with them...I agreed. **

**So...I still have the toe it's just that the nail is missing. I don't think it's ever gonna come back either since the incident happened 3 years ago. I don't have them anymore - my friends - because I moved. :( They were cool. So...I...guess that's all I have to say. Oops. Almost forgot. I'm having winter break this Friday. Yay! It's gonna be for two weeks. Ok. Now. See ya all next chapter!**

**BYE! :D **


	5. Argument, sort of

It's now the next day and Hiccup was the first to wake up. Once he did wake up he looked down and in his arms was his best friend. Hiccup smiled to himself and laid back down, careful not to wake Astrid up. Hiccup tightened his arms around Astrid and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

* * *

Astrid woke up a couple of minutes later (Hiccup's already asleep again) and felt two strong, but scrawny, arms around her waist. Astrid smiled and snuggled more closer to the owner of the arms. Hiccup tightened his hold on her and slowly opened his eyes. Hiccup looked down and was met by two beautiful ocean blue eyes. Hiccup smiled and Astrid smiled back. Hiccup spoke, "Good morning." Hiccup said as he let go of Astrid and she sat up. Astrid looked over her shoulder as she stood up and smiled saying, "G'morning." Astrid walked into Hiccup's bathroom and used it before coming out.

Astrid stretched and Hiccup was looking at her the whole time. Astrid caught him staring so she stopped stretching and looked at him with a blank face. "What?" Astrid asked as she looked at Hiccup quizzically. Hiccup broke out of his gaze and looked down, blushing a bit, and answered, "Uh...nothing." Hiccup said as he looked up to see her face. Hiccup spoke again, breaking the awkward silence, "Uh...do-do you wanna go check the reviews we got for the recent video?" Hiccup asked as he pointed at the floor, where the basement is.

Astrid just nodded, slowly, and started walking to the door when Hiccup got out of bed.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid are in the basement now looking over the comments they got on the video they uploaded last night, still in their pajamas. As they were reading some they didn't fail to notice one comment. Astrid squinted her eyes and spoke, "Uh...Hiccup, have you read this comment yet?" Astrid asked as she looked to her right; where Hiccup is, sitting in another rolling chair. Hiccup looked to where she was looking and said, "Which one?" Hiccup asked as he raised an eyebrow looking for the comment she was talking about.

Astrid pointed to the comment she was looking at and read it aloud, "This person says, "Guys if you want to read the fanfiction i made about Hiccup and Astrid check it out here..."" Astrid said as she finished when the link was shown. Hiccup looked at Astrid and she looked back. "Wanna check it out?" Astrid asked. Hiccup nodded and gestured for her to click on the link. Astrid obeyed and clicked on the link.

When Astrid was on the page she read the title out loud, "The title is..."Hiccstrid as a couple."" Astrid said as she looked at Hiccup with her eyes a bit wide and Hiccup looked back at her with his mouth a bit open. Hiccup or Astrid had no words. It's pretty obvious that the person who made the fanfiction want's them to date. Astrid looked at Hiccup once more before looking back at the screen and said, "Ok. Uh...I'll read it." Astrid said with her voice cracking a bit so she coughed a bit. Hiccup just stayed speechless and said, "Uh...uh-huh." as he nodded his head.

Astrid read, _"__**First fanfic for all you Hiccup and Astrid shippers, smiley face.**__" _Astrid said indicating that there's a smiley face. _"It was a lovely day in the city for Hiccup and Astrid. They both had no idea what was gonna happen at midnight, exactly. Well, Astrid didn't, Hiccup did. At midnight Hiccup will ask Astrid to be his."_Astrid read but paused and blushed and Hiccup noticed and blushed himself. Astrid continued, _"It's now midnight and Astrid is currently uploading a new video that they just did and Hiccup is secretly standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting to be noticed by-" _Astrid read but stopped at "by" and widened her eyes. "What?" Hiccup asked noticing her pause.

Astrid just shook her head and continued, hesitantly, _"By...the hot women sitting in the chair."_ When Astrid finished that sentence she blushed, hard. Hiccup just sat there, still, with a blank gods...Hiccup thought, still frozen. Astrid continued reading the rest of the story. You can pretty much guess what happened, Hiccup asked Astrid to be his girlfriend, she obliged and they kissed and bit...that's what happened.

* * *

When Astrid finished reading she went back to their channel and just sat there, flabbergasted. Astrid then broke out of her gaze and sat up straight and said, "Ok!" Astrid said awkwardly as she leaned back on her chair. Hiccup broke out of _his_ gaze and coughed, awkwardly, and spoke, "Uh...that...was...interesting." Hiccup said skeptically with a nervous smile on his face. Astrid just nodded and looked down. Did that just happen? Astrid thought after everything went quiet.

Astrid then picked her head up and rolled forward, so she was close to the laptop, and went to the comment that said they made a fanfic about them. Hiccup saw this so he rolled closer to Astrid and said, "What are you doing?" Hiccup asked as he placed his forearm on the table so he can rest his arm on it. "I'm gonna reply to the person who made the fanfic." Astrid said as she pursed her lips and found the comment. Astrid typed a response. Once she finished typing she clicked post and Hiccup read it, "Well, OlivePop it's me Astrid and...me and Hiccup read the fanfiction and...let me just say that it was...interesting? I don't know what to say but...you have good writing skills." Hiccup read aloud. Hiccup chuckled a bit and leaned back on his chair, moving back a bit, and said, "Really? That's all you can say? He or she has good writing skills?" Hiccup asked with an amused smile on his face with an eyebrow raised.

Astrid just looked into his eyes and shrugged her shoulders high and widened her eyes, "Well, what else was I supposed to say!?" Astrid said, over exaggerating. Hiccup just laughed a bit and said, "Whoa...calm down there. I was just askin'." Hiccup said with his arms out in front of him but when he finished he brought them to his sides like he was surrendering. Astrid just sighed and sat back in her chair and said, "Sorry." Hiccup just giggled once and said, "It's no big deal." Hiccup then stood up when he saw Astrid stand up and said, "Where you going?" Hiccup asked when she started walking up the stairs. Astrid stopped at the first step and said, "Uh...to the kitchen." Astrid said and tapped her temple with the tips of her fingers as if saying, "Isn't it obvious?" Hiccup just nodded and said, "Ok. While you're up there...I'll start recording another video." Hiccup said as he walked to the camera and picked it up when Astrid nodded and walked up the rest of the stairs.

Hiccup raised the camera so his face was shown and started recording, "Hey guys! We're back! Well, _I'm _back." Hiccup said as he smiled and pointed to himself when he said he was back. "If you're wondering where Astrid is...uh..." Hiccup said but pretended to frown and sniff, "She's...gone." Hiccup said as his smile faded and he frowned as he fake sniffed. Hiccup looked down at his feet. Hiccup then looked up and said, "Nah! Just kidding. She's just upstairs eating." Hiccup said as he smiled. Hiccup then chuckled and said, "Shall we go scare her?" Hiccup said as he grinned at the viewers and raised an eyebrow. Hiccup nodded and said, "Ok, Let's go."

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup creeping up the stairs and into the kitchen where Astrid is currently eating a sandwich with her back facing the camera. Hiccup turned the camera around so he was shown; he nodded his head and laughed quietly. Hiccup turned the camera back around and once he made it to the kitchen he quietly placed the camera on the counter so he and Astrid were both shown. Hiccup double checked the camera before lurking behind Astrid.

Hiccup raised his hands in front of him and moved them forward, abruptly, and shouted, "Bah!" Hiccup shouted scaring Astrid which made her drop her sandwich and turn around, smacking the person who scared her. Once Astrid's hand connected with Hiccup's cheek he held his cheek and twisted, because of the impact, and fell to the ground, groaning. "Aww..." Hiccup groaned as he laid on the floor holding his cheek. Astrid widened her eyes and gasped as she knelt down next to Hiccup and laughed a bit and said, "Hiccup, are you Ok?" Astrid asked laughing a bit in between. Hiccup just nodded, "Yup. Never been better." Hiccup said as he still groaned and added, "The pain should go away some day." Hiccup said as he laid on the ground, holding his cheek, still.

Astrid just rolled her eyes, playfully, and smiled saying, "Don't exaggerate. Get up." Astrid said as she stood up and held out a hand. Hiccup looked up at her hand and took it, with the hand that's not on his cheek, and thanked her. Hiccup then looked towards the camera and said, "Please. Don't scare Astrid if you don't wanna be injured." Hiccup said to the camera as he brought his hand down showing a red mark on his cheek. Astrid winced at the sight of his red cheek but said, "You recorded all that?" Astrid asked as she looked at Hiccup and then looked at the camera. Hiccup just nodded and blew out some air and said, "Yea. I think that entertained them." Hiccup said as he smiled and gave out a thumbs up but abruptly brought his arm down and rubbed the now sore spot Astrid hit. Hiccup looked down at Astrid and said, "What was that for?!" Hiccup asked distressed. He was in enough pain by Astrid. Astrid just glared at him and said, "You made me drop my sandwich. That was my breakfast!" Astrid exclaimed as she pointed to her messed up sandwich that's splattered all over the floor, but didn't take her eyes off of Hiccup.

Hiccup just shrugged and said, "It's not my problem!" Hiccup said as he raised his voice a bit. Astrid rolled her eyes and walked away. Hiccup just stared at her descending figure that's now walking off camera and into the basement. Hiccup just rolled his eyes and went up to the camera and said, "You guys just got to see an argument between us for the first time now." Hiccup said plainly but you could tell there's a bit of pain in his voice. Hiccup then picked up the camera and said, "We'll see you guys when we forgive each other." Hiccup said before pausing the video.

* * *

The video cuts to nighttime and Hiccup is in Astrid's bedroom. Astrid is currently sitting on her windowsill looking out to the city. Hiccup turned the camera so he was shown and he pursed his lips and he looked anxious. Hiccup turned the camera back around so Astrid and the city lights were shown. Hiccup sighed and it was audible because Astrid turned around and saw Hiccup with the camera in her hands. Astrid sighed and turned around and held herself. Hiccup just shook his head a bit but the viewers can't see it - of course. Hiccup took a deep breath and walked towards Astrid, camera in hand.

Hiccup put a leg over the windowsill and sat down, his legs astride the windowsill. Hiccup placed the camera on the drawer that's closest to the window, without standing up, and made sure they were both shown. Hiccup finally got the camera to land on both of them so he left it there, so the viewers can see the scene; for the viewers the scenery probably looked like a movie.

Hiccup just stared at Astrid, who is looking out into the lit up city still, for a little bit and then spoke, "Astrid. Are...you still mad?" Hiccup asked as he moved forward so he was closer to Astrid. Astrid just sighed but still held herself and said, "No. I wasn't even mad. It's just..." Astrid started to say but sighed, not finishing her sentence. "It's just what?" Hiccup asked as he rose an eyebrow. Astrid sighed again and spoke, "It's just...it's just that..." Astrid staggered, "It's just...*sigh* i-it's hard to say." Astrid said trying to come up with a way to tell Hiccup how she's feeling but couldn't.

Hiccup smiled a bit with his lips pursed and scooted forward all the way so he could hug Astrid's side. Hiccup placed his forehead on her temple and spoke, "You don't have to tell me. As long as you're not mad it's ok." Hiccup said as he squeezed Astrid a bit. Astrid looked at the ground that's a couple feet down and said, "I'm sorry for ignoring you for...almost the whole day." Astrid said, smiling and chuckling a bit a the end. Hiccup smiled too and let go of Astrid, backing away, and said, "It's ok." Astrid looked up at Hiccup, still holding herself, and smiled. Hiccup smiled back.

Astrid turned and threw her leg over the windowsill, followed by her other leg and stood up, walking to the bathroom in her room. Hiccup saw this so before she went into the bathroom he spoke, "Did you know that I recorded this whole thing?" Hiccup asked standing up and walked to the camera, picking it up so the viewers can see his face until he turned it around so Astrid was shown. Astrid turned her head around, so she was looking over her shoulder and smiled, saying, "I didn't...but it's ok. At least they saw something that...is probably never shown." Astrid said as she smiled and turned her head back around, walking into her bathroom with her towel.

Hiccup smiled, but the viewers cant's see it. Hiccup turned the camera around and said, "At lease we forgave each other. Well, she forgave me since she was the one "mad"."Hiccup said as he smiled and quoted the word, "mad" with one hand.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup in the basement and the camera is pointing to his face, as he sat down in a chair. "Ok. So...I guess that's it for this video." Hiccup said as he smiled. Hiccup spoke again, "Uh...Astrid's in the shower and...all's well, I guess." Hiccup said as he chuckled a bit at the end. Hiccup then scratched the back of his neck because there was an itch there, "Uh...so. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Hiccup smiled. "Oh! Before I go. Me and Astrid wanna thank you for the recent...620 subscribers?" Hiccup asked trying to remember how many subscribers they have. "Yea! Yea, 620, as of now. Me and Astrid are really surprised by how many subscribers we get overnight...especially, since we have only 4 videos, counting this one." Hiccup pointed out, smirking.

Hiccup then sighed happily and said, "Ok. I'm gonna go to bed; after Astrid's finished." Hiccup said smiling. "Ok. So...See ya guys." Hiccup said as he did a quick salute with two fingers and ended the video. Hiccup sighed once he finished the recording and leaned back in his seat, smiling. Hiccup nodded his head, satisfied, and moved forward, with the wheels, and opened up the laptop, turned it on, entered the password, went onto YouTube, and uploaded the video.

* * *

**Hey! I'm back! I hope you're happy. I've been writing this chapter for 3 days :I But only when I'm not at school. So I hope this satisfied you. Guess what? Winter break! Yay! For 2 weeks only. But. There's a downside. I have a packet to do. Gods dangit! But! I will be able to stay up late :) Ok.**

**I'm sorry if there were any mistakes. And...I'm pretty sure this was long. It sure felt like it was since I was writing this for 3 days. But, some other authors write more than me so probably not. So...if you guys don't know...Httyd 3 will come out in 3 years! Yay...? I'm happy and sad. Happy that there's a third one but...sad that it's the last part. No! The precise date is June 9, 2017. :) It was gonna come out on June 19 (I think), 2016 until they had to move it for Finding Dory. **

**Alright! I'll see you guys next chapter. BYE! :D**


	6. Puddle

It's now the next day and Astrid was the first to wake up since she's in the basement recording a video. "Hey guys!" Astrid said to the viewers with a smile on her face. Astrid was in her rolling chair so she spun around in it as she had the camera pointed at her face so the background was spinning. Astrid spoke, "Hiccup's still sleeping." as she was still spinning and added, "He's lazy." and slowed to a stop. Astrid shook her head and said, "Wow. I'm dizzy." Astrid said as she chuckled with the camera still on her.

Astrid stopped shaking her head and started speaking to the camera. In the background you can see Hiccup sneaking behind her and place a finger on his lips signaling to be quiet, even though the viewers aren't actually there. "...I don't know if Hiccup told you guys this but thanks fo- AH!" Astrid started to say but screamed and accidentally dropped the camera when Hiccup scared her by shaking her, not too hard, and shouted.

Hiccup was laughing and the viewers were only allowed to see the scene on the ground, horizontally. Hiccup had his hands on his stomach and was laughing hard when Astrid fell to the ground, and off her chair, when she flinched. Astrid had her hands behind her, supporting her, and she was laughing a little bit too. "Hi-Hiccup! Don't do that to me!" Astrid said laughing but she was clutching her chest with a hand, the other supporting her still. Astrid then lost her strength on the arm that's supporting her and fell to the ground on her back. Astrid groaned once and placed her hands atop her chest because her heart was beating fast from the scare and laughing.

Astrid then stopped and tried to catch her breath. Hiccup was chuckling or giggling, by now. Astrid let out a content sigh and started crawling towards the viewers. Once Astrid did she sat down with one foot on the ground and the other under it **(Like Hiccup's pose in the Hiccstrid clip)**. Astrid sighed at the viewers and said, "If you guys can count how many times I was scared," Astrid paused, "then that's how many times Hiccup will regret it." Astrid said smiling sweetly. Hiccup was shown in the background and you can see him widen his eyes and shift on his feet, anxiously.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid in the park. "Hey guys." Hiccup said waving a bit at the camera, Astrid by his side. Astrid nodded once at the camera and smiled smugly with her eyes narrowed a bit. Hiccup saw her look on the screen and looked at her saying, "Why're you doing that look?" Hiccup asked quietly so only Astrid can hear but the viewers were able to hear it. Astrid stopped doing the look and shrugged her shoulders saying, "I really don't know." Hiccup and Astrid laughed a bit. "So. We're outside the house again. Been a while." Hiccup said turning the camera; so the viewers can see the park. "You guys can probably tell we're at the park." Hiccup said once he pointed the camera back at them. Astrid rolled her eyes playfully and said, "No duh. The scenery behind us surely looks like a park." Astrid smiled. Hiccup smiled too and shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's go to the swings." Astrid suggested and started walking off screen to the swings before Hiccup can speak. Hiccup just smirked a bit and followed her.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid on the swings but Hiccup is on a swing with the camera while Astrid is behind pushing him. "Hello." Hiccup randomly said as Astrid pushed him. Astrid snickered a bit and said, "Hello? Where did that come from?" Astrid asked pushing Hiccup when he came back to her. Hiccup shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know." and laughed a bit with Astrid. Astrid smiled and continued pushing and said, "You sure you're not gonna drop the camera?" Astrid asked as she looked at the camera that's currently in Hiccup's hand and rose an eyebrow.

Hiccup just waved her off with the hand that was holding onto a chain but quickly held onto the chain again and said, "Of course I'm sure." Hiccup smiled at the viewers and continued, "No one's gonna get hurt so I think it's fine I hold onto the camera." Hiccup said as Astrid pushed him. Astrid nodded her head a bit and chuckled breathlessly and said, "What if I get hu-oh!" Astrid said but finished short when Hiccup was accidentally hit Astrid making her fall back, on her bottom. Hiccup grinned widely and laughed so hard. Hiccup became weak because of the laughing so he let go of the chain and the camera fell onto the ground showing Astrid on her bottom but she slowly laid down and curled up in a ball.

Hiccup then came into view when he fell back and fell, face first, onto the ground. Apparently there was a big puddle where Hiccup was so he slowly sunk down. Astrid didn't notice Hiccup since she was still curled up. Hiccup then popped out of the water, with a deep breath and startled Astrid when he did. Astrid turned and looked at him. Once she saw him come out of the puddle, careful not to fall in again, she laughed so hard that Hiccup grabbed her and fell back in the puddle with her.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid walking to their house, all wet and gloomy. "I hate you." Astrid said breaking the silence there was between them with the camera in her hand, not looking at Hiccup. "Why?" Hiccup asked not looking at Astrid. "You brought me in the puddle with you-and oh look! People are looking." Astrid said realizing there's people staring at the two as they walked down the street to their house. Hiccup just rolled his eyes and said, "Well, I hate you too since you made me laugh and fall." Hiccup said not looking at Astrid and ignored the people who are staring. Astrid just scoffed and said, "That's not a reason. You were just mean so you had to laugh." Astrid said and shoved the camera to him before walking to their house, alone. Hiccup stopped in his tracks, with the camera facing the ground. Hiccup sighed sadly and turned the camera and looked down at it and said to the viewers, "I better go apologize." Hiccup said as he started walking and added, "There's always drama between us." Hiccup said before pausing the video.

Hiccup looked up from the camera and put it in his pocket (he has his sweater on) and ran to the house, where Astrid surely is.

* * *

Once Hiccup made it inside the house he heard the shower running. Hiccup nodded to himself. Yup,Hiccup thought. Astrid's showering. Hiccup sighed and took out the camera. Hiccup pointed the camera to his face and played the recording the recording again. "Uh...me and Astrid haven't apologized yet. So...I'm gonna stop the video here. Sorry if it was a short one it's just...we're having problems now, as you already know." Hiccup said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Hiccup sighed and lazily dropped his hand and said, "See ya." before stopping the recording.

Hiccup pursed his lips and furrowed his brow in sadness noting to himself to make things right between him and Astrid. Hiccup sighed once more and walked up the stairs to his room to shower.

* * *

**Hey guys...I'm sorry if this wasn't what you expected but...eh...? I'm just not feeling it today. I...don't feel good. Well! I do but...I'm not...fine. I'm...hurt. Not the emotion but...the feeling. So. I guess that's all I can say. I was yelled at and...some other stuff. Ok. I'm gonna go now. :I Sorry if there were any mistakes.**

**Bye!**


	7. Separate

It's the next day and Hiccup already apologized to Astrid; she accepted his apology and they went on with the rest of their day. Hiccup's currently downstairs in the basement playing with a guitar and Tuffnut and his other friend, Jack, is with him. Astrid went to her other friends house with the other camera they found and is probably recording. Let's see what she's doing.

* * *

Astrid is shown at her friends house, the camera next to her. "So." Astrid's friend, Elsa, started, "I heard you and Hiccup make videos now." Elsa said coming from the kitchen with a batch of cookies. Astrid looked up from her phone and nodded with her lips pursed and said, "Yea." Elsa nodded and sat down next to Astrid eating a chocolate cookie. Suddenly the door to Elsa's house broke down, startling the two girls who are currently looking at Astrid's phone.

In came Astrid's other friend, Ruffnut. Ruffnut stumbled all the way in and regained her posture saying, "Hey guys." and smiled brightly at the two. Elsa stood up with Astrid doing the same and exclaimed, "Dude! Why'd you barge in?! I have a doorbell!" shouted Elsa. Ruffnut just shrugged and said, "Have any food?" Ruffnut said walking to the kitchen. Elsa just groaned and walked towards her broken door and said, "You're buying me a new door." Elsa said walking through the door, inspecting it from the outside.

"Nah...I ain't doin' anything." Ruffnut said as she opened the refrigerator. Astrid just looked at the scene unfold with furrowed eyebrows. "Uh..." Astrid said trying to come up with something to say. "I-I'll just record since I have nothing to do." Astrid said twisting her body so she can get the camera she brought with her. "Hey guys. I'm back. Uh...I'm currently at my friends house so this place may look unfamiliar." Astrid said to the camera when she started recording. Astrid pursed her lips and turned the camera around so Ruffnut and Elsa were shown. The door was clearly shown, Elsa was shown outside the door, and the kitchen and Ruffnut were shown.

Ruffnut turned around with a chocolate bar in her hand and looked at the camera, "Uh...why are you recording?" Ruffnut asked as she took a bite out of the chocolate. "Um...I make videos?" Astrid said with her eyebrows furrowed but the viewers couldn't see it until she held the camera out in front of her and turned it so she, and the background, was shown. Astrid walked forward with the camera still pointed at her face and she turned so she and Ruffnut were shown, "Say hi to the viewers, Ruffnut." Astrid said with her arm outstretched so Ruffnut was shown, along with her. Ruffnut nodded once to the camera before Astrid started walking towards the, still, broken door where Elsa was.

Astrid turned the camera around so the broken door and Elsa was shown. "Elsa, say hi." Astrid said, no emotion in her voice. "Hey." Elsa said waving a bit but didn't take her eyes off her door. Astrid turned the camera around so she was shown and said, "If you're wondering what happened do the door...uh..." Astrid said trying to explain what happened but came up with, "Ruffnut happened." Astrid said as she turned the camera back around so the door was shown and walked through it. "So. Any luck on finding out if you can fix it? Or do you have to buy a new one?" Astrid asked as she backed up so the door was fully shown, Elsa included. Elsa just sighed and turned around so her front was shown and said, "I'm not doing anything. Ruffnut's the one who's gonna either buy one or fix it." Elsa said as she crossed her arms and rose her eyebrows.

Astrid spoke, "But...what if she refuses to do it?" Astrid asked as she walked towards Elsa. Elsa just shrugged and said, "I'll make her do it." before walking through the door, into her house. Astrid walked towards the living room where Ruffnut is and sat down next to her as Elsa went to her refrigerator to get something to eat. Astrid leaned back on the couch and turned to Ruffnut, "Uh...did you eat the cookies?" Astrid asked as she saw the plate of cookies empty. Ruffnut just laid down on the couch, relaxed, and said, "Yup..." as she sighed, tired.

A couple moments later we hear an audible gasp from Elsa in the kitchen. Astrid turned the camera so Elsa was shown and asked, "What's wrong, Els?" Astrid asked, using the nickname she made her. Elsa turned around, no longer looking in the refrigerator and exclaimed, "Who ate my chocolate?!" Elsa asked desperately. Astrid shrugged and was about to say she didn't know but she then remembered Ruffnut eating a chocolate bar earlier. Astrid shut her mouth tight and slowly turned her head and the camera to the lying Ruffnut.

Elsa gasped and she ran and jumped on Ruffnut, on camera. And so thus began a wrestling battle between Elsa and Ruffnut. Astrid was there sitting on the couch recording the whole thing as she snickered. Suddenly a pillow came towards Astrid's direction so it hit her in the face making her fall back, off the couch. The camera was somewhere on the floor until Astrid picked it up and said, "Too much violence, too much violence!" Astrid shrieked fast as she was pushed down by the two rolling girls. Astrid groaned from the push and paused the recording in case anything got too out of hand and Ruffnut or Elsa get busted. Oh, but this will still go on YouTube.

* * *

Hiccup is sitting in a beanbag in the basement talking to Tuffnut and Jack, "So. It's been a while, Jack." Hiccup said as he tossed a ball around in his hand. Jack nodded and said, "Yup, I heard you and Astrid make videos now. I've seen them. They're hilarious." Jack said as he placed his hands behind his head as he leaned back on the couch. Tuffnut nodded in agreement. Hiccup spoke, "You think they're hilarious?" Hiccup asked as he stopped tossing the ball and held it. Jack nodded and said, "Even your fans think they are too." Jack said as he moved so he was able to lay on the couch. Hiccup hummed, "Hm. I did see some comments that say me and Astrid look cute together or that me and Astrid should date. I didn't really see a lot of ones that say we're funny." Hiccup said as he looked at Jack with his eyebrows furrowed.

Jack breathed a laugh and said, "Have you seen your latest comments?" Jack asked. Hiccup thought about 'till saying, "No. I haven't seen the comments for a while." Hiccup said as he stood up and walked to the laptop. Jack just nodded and said, "Well, you should go check them." Jack said before taking a nap. Hiccup just shook his head amused at Jack and turned to Tuffnut. "Mind recording me?" Hiccup asked Tuffnut as he raised his shoulders. Tuffnut just nodded and stood up from the floor and went to get the camera.

When Tuffnut came back with the camera Hiccup was already on YouTube looking over the comments. Tuffnut pointed the camera towards Hiccup and started recording. "Hiccup, I started." Tuffnut said as he walked forward so he was beside Hiccup. Hiccup turned in his seat and waved to the viewers, "Hello. So...I don't know if you guys know this but Astrid is currently at a friends house so I'm with my other friends, Tuffnut and Jack." Hiccup said as he gestured to Tuffnut who's behind the camera and gestured to the sleeping Jack. Tuffnut turned the camera so Jack was shown and Jack was shown sprawled all over the couch. Tuffnut turned the camera back to Hiccup and Hiccup was back to looking at the laptop.

Hiccup looked away from the computer and looked at the camera saying, "So...I guess you guys think our videos are funny. I think they're funny sometimes, too." Hiccup said as he smiled. Hiccup spoke again, "And...you guys still think me and Astrid belong together." Hiccup said as he chuckled. Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh...I don't know-" Hiccup said but was interrupted by Tuffnut, "Yes, you do." Hiccup huffed and said again, "I don't _know_ if we belong together. I mean, sure...I-I may..." Hiccup said trailing off but said, "never mind." dismissing the thing he was gonna say. "What were you gonna say?" asked Tuffnut as he sat down in another chair, still recording. Hiccup just waved him off and said, "It's no big deal." Tuffnut just nodded but wasn't convinced.

Hiccup looked back at the computer and said, "So...I've read some of your other comments and you guys want me and Astrid to do truth or dare." Hiccup said as he looked back at the camera. "We will do it someday." Hiccup said as he smiled. Hiccup then perked up and snapped his fingers saying, "Oh! You guys can tweet me and Astrid some dares. I think dares are better than truths so..." Hiccup said as he shrugged. Hiccup chuckled and said, "Our twitter is in the description so just give us a dare and we'll know it's a dare if you put in hashtag HSdares. It's right here on the screen right now." Hiccup said as he pointed to a random spot on screen. "HS stands for Hiccstrid." Hiccup said as he smiled. Hiccup then clapped his hands together and said, "So...yea that's pretty much it for this video. Well, for my side. I don't know if Astrid's still gonna record, or if she is recording." Hiccup said as he furrowed his brow in thought. Hiccup then looked up and said, "I'll officially end the video when Astrid gets home so we can both do it. Ok. See ya on the other side." Hiccup saluted a little to the viewers and Tuffnut ended the recording. Hiccup'll edit the recording in with Astrid's recording when she gets back.

* * *

Astrid's sitting on the messed up couch in Elsa's house. The two girls, Ruffnut and Elsa, just finished their fight and Astrid is left on the couch tired. Astrid brought up the camera so her face was shown and outstretched her arm so the camera was high up and started the video again. "Hey...guys." Astrid said hoarsely. Astrid coughed and thought, Geez, I really put up a fight trying to protect myself from Els and Ruff. Astrid coughed once more and said, "So...Elsa and Ruffnut stopped fighting and went to sleep...I have no idea where. But. I told Elsa I'm going home so...I'm going now." Astrid said.

* * *

The video cuts to Astrid in her car driving. "Yes. I can drive if that's what you're wondering, which you're probably not." Astrid said with the camera close to the handle so her face was shown. Astrid then made a turn and made it to the house. Astrid parked the car and turned it off. Astrid huffed and looked down at the viewers before picking up the camera and pausing the video.

* * *

The video cuts to Astrid opening the house door and entering. Astrid sighs and tosses her keys somewhere and turns the camera so she's shown and says, "I don't know what Hiccup's doing but let's go check." Astrid said as she walked down to the basement because she know's Hiccup will be there. Once Astrid entered the basement she saw something that made her almost burst out laughing. Hiccup, Tuffnut, and Jack were all over the floor, their limbs sprawled all over the place. It looks like they got drunk. Astrid couldn't take it so she ran up the stairs still recording and closed the basement door behind her and laughed so hard.

"Oh-oh my gods!" Astrid said in between laughter to the viewers. After a couple of moments of laughter Astrid's laughter died down and she sighed happily before speaking, "That-they looked like they drank and passed out." Astrid said pointing downstairs to where the guys are. Astrid sighed once more before speaking, "I'm going to sleep. I wanna find out what happens tomorrow when the guys find out their position." Astrid laughed a bit and spoke once more, "Alright. I'm gonna go now. See ya later and fly high." Astrid said and then she smiled and said, "Wow. That just came out. Heh. I'll use that more often now. Hiccup better also." Astrid then smiled once more before saluting and tilting her head a bit before stopping the video.

Astrid sighed and looked at the camera once more before walking downstairs into the basement, trying not to laugh, and grabbed the camera that Hiccup had and edited the video before uploading it and shutting off the laptop before going to bed.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! I'm ok now. Apparently music I like keeps me motivated. :D And...the catchphrase for the end was a suggestion by...One-Crazed-Up-Dragon-Fan. Also...I need some dares so if you want you can suggest some on here or my twitter, PandaDawgBE. Oh geez. I feel like an actual YouTuber XD and use the thing I said to use, well, the thing Hiccup said to use: #HSdares. It'll be easier for me to find them :) So...you can suggest a dare on my twitter or on here in the reviews. Ok. So!**

**I'm sorry if this was...bad? I don't know. I love all your guys' reviews. It makes me smile. It really does that sometimes my brother thinks I'm weird. Well, he already thinks I'm weird because I squeal all the time . Hehe. Sorry for any mistakes. Ok. I'll see ya guys next chapter :)**

**BYE :D**


	8. Dares

**-Time skip: 3 days-**

* * *

Astrid and Hiccup are downstairs in the basement with Tuffnut and they're currently getting ready to do the Truth or Dare video...well, just dare. Tuffnut's there to record the two since they'll both be sitting and they both don't wanna get up every time; only when a dare happens they will. "So. Are we ready?" Hiccup asked as he sat down next to Astrid on the couch when he finished setting the laptop down on the table in front of them. Astrid and Tuffnut nodded. Tuffnut went behind the camera and once Hiccup gave a thumbs up Tuffnut started recording.

"Hey guys! Welcome back." Hiccup said gleefully as he smiled next to Astrid. Astrid smiled also and waved a bit to the viewers. "So." Hiccup started as he placed a fist on his thigh and put all his weight on it, "I promised you guys a Truth or Dare video-" Hiccup said but was interrupted by Astrid, "Just dare." Hiccup looked at her and nodded and continued, "A dare video and here we are." Hiccup said as he threw his arms out by his side. Astrid spoke, "So. We have our laptop right here as you can see," Astrid gestured to the laptop, "we're going to use it to read your guys' dares." Astrid finished as she smiled and leaned back on the couch.

Hiccup nodded and said, "Let's start." Hiccup moved forward and read a dare, "ZefronsAngel says: I dare Astrid to braid Hiccup's hair if it's long enough and he has to go out in public with the braids!" Hiccup said his voice rising at the end. "Aw! Come on Zefrons." Hiccup said miserably as he looked at the camera. Hiccup just sighed while Astrid was just next to him smiling widely. "Thanks Zefrons." Astrid said as she turned and said, "Gimme your hair." Astrid said as she looked at Hiccup. Hiccup sighed and turned so the back of his head was facing Astrid.

Astrid smiled and started to braid the longish hair. Astrid braided the end of his hair and she put two little braids next to Hiccup's right ear. Astrid gave Hiccup a mirror and he looked at himself. Hiccup groaned sadly and said, "Oh gods..." Tuffnut laughed and so did Astrid. "Do I really have to go out in public?" Hiccup asked Astrid but partly to the person who suggested it even if they can't answer him. Astrid just chuckled and said, "Yea, you do. It's a dare." Astrid said as she grinned. Hiccup groaned once more and said, "Ok, let's just get this over with." Hiccup said as he stood up.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup outside walking through the city where a lot of people are staring, Astrid and Tuffnut with him. Tuffnut followed Hiccup and Astrid and got the whole thing. "People are staring." Hiccup said as he hung his head. Astrid just chuckled and said, "Yea, I know." Astrid said as she looked around her and saw people looking at them. Hiccup sighed and said, "Why couldn't you just leave the two little braids instead of the noticeable one?" Hiccup asked as he looked as Astrid and pointed to the back braid. Astrid just shrugged and said, "I don't know." Astrid giggled.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid back in the basement, the braids off. "Thank you ZefronsAngel...for the wonderful dare." Hiccup said as he smiled sweetly. Astrid just chuckled and said, "Don't worry. You haven't lost your dignity." Astrid said. Hiccup just looked at her and looked back to the computer. "Next dare." Hiccup said. "Astrid please read the next dare." Hiccup said as he looked at Astrid. Astrid nodded and read the next dare, "Veyonce says: Go out in the cold rain only in shorts, a t-shirt, and no shoes." Astrid said as she looked at Hiccup. "Uh...it's not raining but we'll do something else." Astrid said as she smiled.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup in the bathtub only in shorts, a t-shirt, and no shoes. "So. We did rock paper scissors and...I lost." Hiccup said as he looked down. Astrid just laughed and brought in a bucket of cold, cold water. "Also. Hiccup said that ZefronsAngel suggested something similar to this; I don't know what it is since he won't tell me." Astrid said as Hiccup just smiled sheepishly up at her. Astrid playfully shook her head and said to Tuffnut, "Try not to get the camera wet." Tuffnut nodded. "Ok. Get ready, Hiccup." Astrid said as she raised the bucket of water.

Hiccup furrowed his brow and held his breath, waiting for what's to come. Astrid lifted up the bucket and tilted it the rest of the way so Hiccup was soaked. "Ahh! Oh geez! Holy-it's cold!" Hiccup said as he started shaking in the bathtub with damp hair and his eyes closed. Astrid just dropped the bucket and laughed. "Oh..oh gods..." Astrid said catching her breath, along with Tuffnut. Hiccup then got out of the tub and Tuffnut backed up so the camera won't get wet.

When Astrid wasn't looking he walked up behind her and hugged her. "Oh gods! What-w-why?!" Astrid said shivering. Hiccup just sighed and said, "You're warm." Hiccup said as he tightened his hold around her and shook his head like a dog spraying water everywhere. "Hiccup!" Astrid shrieked when some water hit her. Tuffnut shielded the camera from the water and said, "Cool!" Hiccup spoke, "Thank you for the dare Zefrons and Veyonce." Hiccup said as he buried his wet face in Astrid's hair. Poor Astrid. She looks like she's trapped.

* * *

The video cuts to Astrid in a cocoon of blankets and Hiccup in one blanket. "So." Hiccup started since he was actually able to speak, "Me and Astrid took a warm shower." Hiccup said but then realized how that sounded when Astrid glared at him, under the blankets, he added, "_Not_ together." Hiccups said as he looked at the viewers. Tuffnut snorted and said, "Yea right. I heard you guys singing in the shower." Tuffnut said as he grinned wickedly. Astrid glared at Tuffnut and spoke, "We ph-ere in _our_ baph-rooms." Astrid said, her voice muffled from all the blankets. Astrid then moved her head up so her chin was atop of the blanket. "Ok, that's better. I could barely breathe." Astrid said as she chuckled a bit. Hiccup smiled to himself and spoke, "Onto the next dare." Hiccup said as he smiled and read the next dare. "ZefronsAngel again says: I dare the both of you to make a ridiculous couple-like nickname for each other and use it sometimes." Hiccup said as he widened his eyes and blushed. Astrid blushed as well.

"Uh...ok?" Hiccup said skeptically. "Uh...hey...baby-boo..." Hiccup said as he smiled and hugged Astrid, slowly. Astrid backed away from him and got out of the blankets, having them fall on the floor and said, "Baby-boo?" Astrid asked Hiccup with an eyebrow raised. Hiccup spoke again, "Snugglybug?" Hiccup asked as he held his arms out waiting for the hug. Astrid crossed her arms and looked down saying, "That's even worse." Hiccup just chuckled and hugged her. "Hello, snugglybug." Hiccup said as he held her. Astrid looked at him, "Do I look like a snugglybug to you? I don't even snuggle." Astrid said as she gestured to herself. Hiccup shrugged and said, "Your snuggly in bed." Hiccup said as he smirked. Astrid gasped and punched his shoulder saying, "Seriously?" Hiccup just shrugged, ignoring the pain in his shoulder.

Astrid spoke again and said, "I'll call _you_ baby-boo then." Astrid said as she smirked at Hiccup when his face got red. Hiccup sighed and said, "Fine." Hiccup then wrapped an arm around her shoulder and said, "Snugglybug." Astrid spoke, "Baby-boo." They both laughed, including Tuffnut. "Hiccstrid is happening!" Tuffnut squealed quietly to the viewers. Hiccup and Astrid couldn't hear him because of their chuckles.

"Next dare." Hiccup said as he let go of Astrid and said a dare someone suggested, "xEdum says: I dare Astrid to eat a spoon full of peanut butter." Hiccup looked at Astrid once he finished and Astrid looked at Hiccup and said, "Doesn't seem so bad."

* * *

The video cuts to Astrid with a spoon full of peanut butter in the basement; Hiccup standing beside her. Astrid nodded once and put the spoon in her mouth. Astrid opened her mouth wide and started chewing slowly on the peanut butter since it's hard to swallow. "Uh..." Hiccup said looking at Astrid, who's having trouble swallowing it. "Need some water?" Hiccup asked as he took out a water bottle that's on the table. Astrid nodded and took the bottle and opened it, drinking the water.

* * *

The video cuts to Astrid wiping her mouth with her arm and speak, "It's like Nutella." Astrid said as she finished wiping her mouth. Hiccup smiled and said, "Ok. So. Next dare." Hiccup then looked to Astrid, waiting for her to read the next dare. Astrid nodded and read, "Rand0mn3ss says: Reenact a scene from a romantic movie." Astrid looked up at Hiccup and she looked down at her.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid in the living room, standing on their couch. Astrid brings her arms up and extends them with Hiccup behind her. Hiccup places his hands on her waist and suddenly they both started to sing when the theme song for the 'Titanic' started playing, "Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you..." Hiccup and Astrid sang, loudly. Hiccup looked down at Astrid and she looked up at him. Suddenly they both started to lean in...

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid back in her their basement. "You guys were probably expecting a kiss, weren't you?" Astrid asked the viewers teasingly. Hiccup and Astrid chuckled. Tuffnut spoke, "I was." Hiccup and Astrid looked at him. He looked back at them. After a couple of silence Hiccup spoke again, "Uh...ok...next dare." Hiccup spoke again, "Another dare from Rand0mn3ss is: Drink something blended together with random things in your kitchen made by one of you." Hiccup said. Astrid looked up at Hiccup and spoke, "I'll do it."

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid in the kitchen and Astrid is currently putting random things in the blender. "You're gonna taste my awesome slash disgusting drink, Hiccup." Astrid said as she started blending the food. Hiccup gulped and mouthed to the camera, "Help me!" Hiccup looked back at Astrid when she finished blending. Astrid took out a cup and poured in the substance. Hiccup made a disgusted face when he saw the chunks in the drink. "There's chunks in there!" Hiccup exclaimed. Astrid nodded and backed her head up so she won't smell it.

Astrid gave the cup to Hiccup and said, "Bon appetit." Hiccup stared at the cup that's in his hands and took a deep breath before jugging down the drink. Hiccup's face became red and he swallowed everything before scrunching up his face and saying, "Gods! That's disgusting!" Astrid smirked and said, "I call it Yaknog." Hiccup then widened his eyes and said, "It's a thing!?" Hiccup asked incredulously. Astrid just laughed and said, "Nope." Hiccup went to the sink and rinsed his mouth.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid back in the basement; Hiccup with a cup of water, jugging it down. Once Hiccup finished the water he spoke, "Next dare. And. Thank you Rand0mn3ss." Hiccup said and spoke again, "The next dare is by...Rand0mn3ss again, ok. He or she says: I dare one or both of you to perform a song." Hiccup looked at Astrid and she looked back at him. "We're doing this together." Astrid said and grabbed Hiccup's arm and dragged him to the booth before he can protest.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid in the booth with microphones in front of them. Hiccup sighed, "Astrid...I can't sing." Astrid scoffed and said, "Yes you can, don't deny it." Astrid finished picking a song so she told Hiccup what it was and he nodded. After a deep breath Hiccup began.

**(SEARCH UP: For the Dancing and the Dreaming (Cover) - The Hound + The Fox (feat. Taylor Davis))**

_Hiccup:  
I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
With ne'er a fear of drowning  
And gladly ride the waves of life  
If you will marry me  
No scorching sun  
Nor freezing cold  
Will stop me on my journey  
If you will promise me your heart_

Astrid smiled once Hiccup started singing and sung when it was her turn

_Astrid:  
And love me for eternity  
My dearest one my darling dear  
Your mighty words astound me  
But I've no need of mighty deeds  
When I feel your arms around me_

_Hiccup:  
But I would bring you rings of gold  
I'd even sing you poetry  
And I would keep you from all harm  
If you would stay beside me_

_Astrid:  
I have no use for rings of gold  
I care not for your poetry  
I only want your hand to hold_

_Hiccup:  
I only want you near me_

_Both:  
To love to kiss to sweetly hold  
For the dancing and the dreaming  
Through all life's sorrows and delights  
I'll keep your love inside me  
I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
With ne'er a fear of drowning  
And gladly ride the waves of life  
If you will marry me_

Once they both finished singing they smiled at each other before smiling at the camera. "Hiccup, can sing, no doubt." Astrid said to the viewers.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid back to their previous spots and Astrid spoke, "Last dare." Astrid read the dare, "Lorde says: I dare you guys to kiss (Cheek or lips...I hope it's lips)." Astrid finished reading and she widened her eyes, along with Hiccup's. As for Tuffnut...he's grinning. Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other anxiously before looking at Tuffnut. "Can we skip it?" Astrid asked anxiously. Tuffnut just shook his head and grinned all the more saying, "It's a dare." Hiccup and Astrid sighed and looked at each other. "Lips or cheek?" Astrid asked as she looked at Hiccup. "Ah...Uh...lips?" Hiccup said but it came out more like a question. Astrid nodded and leaned in with Hiccup doing the same.

Astrid then stopped leaning in and looked towards Tuffnut. "Wait! How long do we have to kiss?" Astrid asked. Hiccup nodded waiting for an answer. Tuffnut thought about it. "Uh...1 minute." Tuffnut said smiling. Hiccup and Astrid leaned in, hesitantly. After a couple of seconds their lips met. Their hands were in front of them, on the couch supporting them. Hiccup then moved his hands forward held Astrid's hands in his. Astrid didn't pull back. Tuffnut couldn't hold it in anymore. Tuffnut jumped in front of the camera and started squealing like a fanboy, mostly fangirl, would, "Oh my gods! Their kissing!" Tuffnut squealed. Tuffnut then fanned himself but couldn't take it anymore. He fainted. In case you're wondering...Tuffnut's not gay. Maybe.

Hiccup and Astrid then broke the kiss and when they did they realized that Astrid was cupping Hiccup's cheek and Hiccup's hand was behind her neck while their other hands were together. Hiccup and Astrid then widened their eyes and broke apart quickly. "Uh..." Hiccup said as Astrid coughed, awkwardly. "Tha-that was..." Hiccup said trailing off. "Yea..." Astrid said. It was a couple moments of silence before Astrid spoke, "Uh..." Astrid said once she found Tuffnut on the floor. Passed out. Hiccup looked at Tuffnut and smiled a bit, "He probably fanboyed over us." Hiccup said as he looked at a red Astrid. Astrid smiled a bit a him and spoke to the camera. "So. I hope you guys liked this video. If you did you can hit the like button if you want. And. All I can say is...what a way to end this video." Astrid said as she smiled. Hiccup spoke, "You guys are gonna probably fangirl or fanboy in the comments about our kiss." Hiccup said as he and Astrid chuckled. "So...yea I guess that's it." Hiccup said. Astrid nodded and spoke, "Yea. We'll see you guys tomorrow." Hiccup and Astrid spoke together, "See ya later and fly high." they both said as they saluted with two fingers and tilted their heads forward a bit.

"Wait. We gotta end the video since Tuff's down." Hiccup said as he looked down at Tuffnut. Astrid nodded and stood up walking to the camera. "Bye." Astrid said before ending the recording.

* * *

It's nighttime and Hiccup and Astrid are in Hiccup's bed thinking about the events that happened in the Dare video. They already edited and uploaded the video so they don't need to worry about that. "So...that kiss." Hiccup said staring at the ceiling. Astrid was staring at the ceiling also and said, "That kiss was...I don't know what to say about it." Astrid said not looking at Hiccup. "Me neither." Hiccup said. Astrid sighed and turned so she could see Hiccup. Hiccup turned too so he could look at her.

"Did...did you regret the kiss?" Hiccup asked Astrid as he looked deeply into her eyes. Astrid looked into Hiccup's eyes and said, "No...actually. I...I liked it." Astrid said as she smiled slightly. "Same." Hiccup said as he smiled. Astrid smiled more so he could see it and said, "Wa-wanna do it again?" Astrid asked, stuttering a bit as she took in Hiccup's features. Hiccup smiled and said, "Sure." and leaned in so his lips were on hers.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm back! And...Hiccstrid kissed! YES! Hehe. I was actually fangirling as I wrote that. So. Thanks to all you who suggested a dare. I had fun doing this chapter. So...are Hiccup and Astrid gonna go out now? I don't know (I probably do), they might. Who knows? (I might) So...Thanks for reading :) I love all your guys' reviews. I'm pretty sure I said this last chapter...I don't remember. Hehe. But I still love the reviews :) I don't know but I can't help but feel like I'm the first person to come up with this Hiccup and Astrid as YouTubers thing. I don't know though.**

**Thanks for eighty...something followers and...fifty...something favorites. Yea, I don't remember how many followers and favorites I have, exactly XD Ok. Sorry for any mistakes (if there are any) and I'll see you all next chapter :)**

**BYE! :D**


	9. Cats

It's now the next day and Hiccup was the first to wake up. Hiccup smiled once he looked down because in his arms was Astrid, sleeping peacefully. Hiccup grinned as he remembered the events that happened yesterday. He had fun. Hiccup then grinned all the more when he remembered the kiss he and Astrid shared last night and during the video. When they kissed he felt warmth spread through him. Hiccup didn't know why but he felt like he wanted to kiss Astrid again.

Hiccup turned around, letting go of Astrid in the process, and looked at his desk that's next to his bed. The camera was there. Hiccup reached out and grabbed it and brought it back. Hiccup laid on his back and looked at the camera for a bit before bringing the camera up and record. "Hey guys." Hiccup whispered to the viewers so he won't wake Astrid up. "I just woke up. Astrid's here with me." Hiccup whispered as he moved the camera just a little bit so he and the sleeping Astrid was shown. Hiccup smiled to himself and said, "She's still sleeping." Hiccup said with the smile still on his face. "I'm gonna pause the recording until she wakes up." Hiccup said as he gestured to Astrid.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid strolling around the city. Hiccup sighed and said, "We're outside once again." Hiccup said as he looked around his surroundings, Astrid by his side. "We're gonna go to the pet store and look at some animals." Astrid said as she smiled and turned a corner. Hiccup turned the camera so Astrid was shown and said, "Do you even know where we're going?" Hiccup asked Astrid. Astrid just chuckled and said, "It's right here." Astrid said as she stopped and entered the pet store. "Oh." Hiccup said as he followed her.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid in the pet store looking at cats. "Aw...look at this one, Hiccup." Astrid said as she pointed to a bluish peach cat. "Why is part of it blue?" Hiccup asked as the camera was pointed to the cat and Astrid, who is currently scratching the cat. Astrid just shrugged and said, "Can we keep her?" Astrid asked as she looked up at Hiccup but didn't remove her hand. "Uh...I don't know. But, how do you know it's a girl?" Hiccup asked as he came closer to the cat. "I just know." Astrid said as she smiled. Hiccup stood up and said, "Well, the cat I saw is the one I want." Hiccup said as he turned the camera and pointed it to a black cat. Hiccup reached a hand out and started scratching it through the cage.

The cat meowed as he purred and smothered his face against the cage wanting to be pet more. Hiccup chuckled as Astrid went next to him and said, "See? This one looks like it needs a home. It's adorable!" Hiccup exclaimed. "But, I want the blue one." Astrid said as she turned to look at the blue at. "And - The one I want is adorable too. In fact - All cats are adorable." Astrid said as she went back to the blue cat. The cat meowed and Astrid started scratching the cat's chin. "Uh..." Hiccup said as he pointed the camera to the cat Astrid wants and to the cat he wants. "Ok. How 'bout we get both of the cats? Problem solved." Astrid said as she looked up at Hiccup. Hiccup thought about it before saying, "Deal."

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid outside of the pet store with a cage in Hiccup's hands. "We got the cats." Astrid said as she smiled. Hiccup smiled too and said, "We didn't fight about it. We almost did, though." Hiccup and Astrid chuckled

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid back at their house and the cats are playing around. "These two just got to know each other." Hiccup said as he smiled, crisscrossed on the floor beside Astrid. "Yea. Hiccup decided to name the black one, Toothless and I decided to name the blue one, Stormfly." Astrid said as she went closer to Stormfly and picked her up. Astrid smiled and rubbed her nose against Stormfly's nose and Stormfly purred. Hiccup chuckled at their cuteness and had the camera linger on them.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid in the couch that's in the basement and the camera is on the table so they don't have to hold it. "So. Me and Astrid read your guys' comments yesterday in the dare video and let me just say...uh..." Hiccup said, "you guys went crazy." Hiccup said as he and Astrid chuckled. "Yea. You guys were saying, "Oh my gods! They kissed!" or "Holy...yes!"" Astrid said remembering some comments people put in the video. "And some of you guys were wondering about what happened to Tuffnut, um...he's back home. We drove him home." Hiccup said as he remembered yesterday. Suddenly Stormfly jumped on the couch and cuddled Astrid on her lap. Astrid smiled and pet Stormfly. Toothless also jumped on the couch and cuddled up on Hiccup's lap.

"So...you guys are also wondering if we're dating now since we kissed." Hiccup said as he looked at the viewers, "To answer your question...no. We're not dating." Hiccup said as he flicked an eyebrow up and pursed his lips. Astrid nodded in agreement. "Also. We wanna thank you for 3,426 subscribers." Hiccup said as he smiled along with Astrid. "We're surprise by how fast we get subscribers." Astrid said as she chuckled with Hiccup. Astrid pet Stormfly's fur and said, "Uh...some of you guys were wondering what it felt like to kiss the other and...all I can say is that...it felt...good?" Astrid said but it came out as a question and she didn't take her eyes off of Stormfly. "Also. A lot of you guys want us to do challenges or more dares." Astrid said as she didn't look up. Hiccup nodded in agreement as he pet Toothless and said, "Yea. We decided that we'll do challenges every Saturday and dares every Friday." Hiccup said and added, "I hope that sounds good to you guys." Hiccup said as he smiled and when Astrid finally looked up she smiled.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid in Hiccup's bed together again. Hiccup has his arms outstretched so the camera was in the air recording them, "So. We're back in bed." Hiccup said as he smiled. Astrid was next to him smiling as well. "Sorry if this video was short." Astrid said with pursed lips. Hiccup nodded in agreement. Toothless and Stormfly then came in view on the bed and meowed to the viewers. Hiccup and Astrid chuckled. "I think they're saying bye." Astrid said as she smiled. Hiccup nodded in agreement and spoke, "So. I think that's it for this video. We're very sorry it's short." Hiccup said with an apologetic expression. Astrid nodded and said, "We'll see you guys tomorrow." Astrid smiled and she and Hiccup spoke at the same time. "See ya later and fly high." They both did the salute and Toothless unexpectedly licked the camera as Hiccup ended the video so for the viewers the video faded when he licked it.

"Aw...Toothless. You giving the viewers kisses?" Hiccup asked in a baby voice as he placed the camera down and picked up Toothless so he was in the air. Toothless meowed. Hiccup chuckled. Astrid was just there smiling at the two. Once Hiccup turned his head and saw her smiling he asked, "What?" Hiccup smiled at her. Astrid just chuckled a bit with the smile on her face and said, "You two are cute." Astrid said as she smiled. Hiccup smiled back and said, "Haha. I guess I'd say the same for you except you're beautiful and Stormfly's cute." Hiccup said as he smirked when Astrid's face turned a bit red. Astrid chuckled a bit and softly slapped Hiccup on his chest and said, "G'night." before turning around and closing her eyes. Hiccup smiled to himself and turned off the light before turning also, carefully putting Toothless and Stormfly at their feet, and hugged Astrid from behind and whispered, "Goodnight." Hiccup then placed a kiss on Astrid's temple and hugged her tighter.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! I'm back :) So...I'm sorry that this is short. I just ran out of ideas. And...yes! Hiccup kissed Astrid's temple! Hehe. They might be dating someday...or not ;)** **Ok. I'll see you guys next chapter :) Again I'm sorry this is short :I Oh! They also got Toothless and Stormfly :D Sorry for any mistakes if there are any. Ok!**

**BYE! :D**


	10. Happy Snoggletog!

As of now it's the next day and Hiccup and Astrid are at Target with the camera recording for another video. They already uploaded the last video once they woke up so no worry. "Hey guys." Hiccup said as he held the camera and walked down Target with Astrid beside him. "We're here at Target looking for some cat food and cat stuff." Hiccup said as he looked around but glanced at the camera. Astrid nodded and said, "Apparently, we had to buy it. I thought the pet store would give it to us but...apparently not." Astrid said as she shrugged and smiled. Hiccup nodded in agreement and said, "Yea. I thought so too."

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid walking down the isle of cat food. "Ok. What do you think Stormfly and Toothless will like?" Hiccup asked Astrid as he looked at the food and toys. Astrid just shrugged and said, "I don't know but I think Stormfly would want something with chicken." Astrid said as she went to the cat food. "What makes you think that?" Hiccup asked as he followed Astrid. Astrid shrugged a little and said, "I don't know but I feel like she would want something with chicken." Hiccup just looked at her and shrugged saying, "Alright. I'll go check for cat food that has fish since I feel like Toothless would like fish." Hiccup walked over to the cat food area the has fish while Astrid is a the chicken one.

"Hey. Can any of you guys tell me why there's Snoggletog stuff hanging around here? Isn't Snoggletog in like...3 months?" Hiccup asked the viewers as he picked out some cat food. Suddenly Hiccup heard Astrid gasp, which startled him, and run up to him. "What's wrong?" Hiccup asked Astrid as he had the camera pointed at her. "Hiccup! Today's Snoggletog!" Astrid exclaimed as she smiled and laughed. Hiccup widened his eyes and laughed too. "Oh my gods! How didn't we remember that? Snoggletog is our favorite time of the year!" Hiccup said as he laughed. Once Astrid caught her breath she spoke, "Well, while we're here I guess we should get some Snoggletog stuff." Astrid said as she smiled. Hiccup smiled too and said, "Yea we should."

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid walking down an isle with Snoggletog stuff; a cart with their cat food in Hiccup's hands. Astrid has the camera right now so she pointed the camera to herself so Hiccup was in the background. "Alright. So...I feel stupid for forgetting that Snoggletog was today." Hiccup said in the background, pushing the cart. Astrid nodded, "I do too. I guess, Toothless and Stormfly are our early Snoggletog gifts." Astrid said as she and Hiccup chuckled.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid at their house and the camera is on the kitchen table so the viewers were able to see Hiccup and Astrid setting up decorations. "Phew! What time is it?" Hiccup asked Astrid as he wiped his brow with the back of his hand. Astrid stopped and reached in her pocket to check the time. "Uh...it's 12:5-" Astrid started to say but stopped short. "What?" Hiccup asked Astrid as he jumped on the chair and walked towards Astrid. "Uh...Hiccup." Astrid said still looking at her phone. "What is it?" Hiccup asked as he looked up at her because she was on a chair. "Mm...it's December 23rd." Astrid said as she looked at Hiccup. "We have 1-2 days 'till Snoggletog." Astrid said as she looked down at Hiccup who was flabbergasted.

"What?!" Hiccup exclaimed. "Wha-How!?" Hiccup asked as he looked around examining the hard work they both did. Astrid just shrugged and smiled, "I don't know but it's kinda a good thing, though. We got a head start." Astrid said as she looked jumped off the chair. "We can continue later." Astrid said as she went and picked up Toothless off the wrapping paper and Stormfly away from the scissors. "I'm gonna go shower. Make sure the cats don't hurt themselves." Astrid said as she descended up the stairs leaving Hiccup, the cats, and the viewers alone. Hiccup looked towards the camera incredulously and said, "What?" breathlessly.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup, "Well, that was a bummer." Hiccup said as he sat down on the living room couch. "Astrid's still showering, but I just can't believe me and Astrid totally forgot what today was." Hiccup said as he chuckled a bit. Hiccup then scratched the back of his head and said, "Uh - So..." Hiccup started to say but trailed off remembering something. "Oh, gods, I forgot to feed the cats!" Hiccup said as he jumped up.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup opening the cat food and serving some to Toothless and Stormfly. "There you go little buds. Just enjoy that...delicious food," Hiccup said as he stroked Toothless's and Stormfly's fur as they ate, which made them purr and pop up their backs. Hiccup smiled to himself and straightened himself since he was crouched down. Hiccup let out a content sigh and walked out of the room he was in with the camera. Hiccup turns the camera so he was shown and said, "Let's go see if Astrid's finished."

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup in front of Astrid bathroom door. Hiccup knocks on the door, "Astrid! You almost done?" Hiccup asked as he stopped knocking. "Almost!" Astrid shouted from the other side. Hiccup nodded to himself, "K!" Hiccup said as he walked out of Astrid's room and down the stairs. "So," Hiccup said as he walked down the stairs, "I have an idea." Hiccup said as he smiled.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup in the kitchen with something in his hands. "Alright. So, I made a gift for, Astrid. Let's hope she likes it on Snoggletog." Hiccup said as he smiled.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup sitting on the couch next to Astrid, who has damp hair. "So, I just came out of the shower." Astrid said as she brushed her wet hair. Hiccup nodded. "Wait. Did you feed the cats?" Astrid asked Hiccup. "Yea. Yea, I did." Hiccup said as he smiled at Astrid. Astrid nodded her head and smiled back. "Good." Astrid said as she leaned back on the couch.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid, who now has her hair up, strolling around the park. "Ok. We're gonna show you guys something that might make you think we're crazy." Hiccup said as he pointed the camera down to the cats, who are in leashes. "We're walking our cats." Hiccup said. Astrid chuckled, "I don't know if it's normal to walk your cat but for us...it feels fine." Astrid said as she smiled. Astrid has Stormfly's leash in her hand and Hiccup has Toothless's leash in his hand and in the other, the camera.

"So...Happy Snoggletog, I guess?" Hiccup said to the viewers as he looked down at Toothless and sat down on a park bench when Astrid sat down. "Happy Snoggletog." Astrid said as she smiled. Hiccup bent forward and picked up Toothless, placing him on his lap. Astrid picked up Stormfly and placed her on her shoulder. "Uh...why'd you put 'er on your shoulder?" Hiccup asked Astrid as he looked at her with an eyebrow raised. Astrid looked at him blankly for a bit before saying, "She likes it. I like it. She's happy. I'm happy. It's fine." Astrid said as she pointed to Stormfly and herself. Hiccup looked at her for a bit, "Oh - kay." Hiccup said slowly.

Hiccup stuck his bottom lip out and said, "Alright, Snugglybug." Hiccup said as he smirked when he saw Astrid turn red. "Shut up, Baby-boo." Astrid said as she smirked when she saw Hiccup go red from the corner of her eye. Hiccup turned the camera so the viewers were able to see the scenery in front of them. "So-" Hiccup started but was interrupted when Tuffnut suddenly ran past them yelling, "Hiccstrid!" at the top of his lungs. Hiccup and Astrid widened their eyes and looked at his fading figure. Hiccup and Astrid looked at the viewers then at each other. "That was..." Astrid said but trailed off and Hiccup finished for her, "Random..." They both nodded and stood up, Hiccup placing Toothless back on the ground and Stormfly still on Astrid's shoulder, and walked back home.

* * *

The video cuts to night and Hiccup and Astrid are in the basement. "Ok, guys, so me and Astrid are going to bed. And no. We are not going to sleep together today." Hiccup said as he smirked a bit. Astrid nodded by his side, "Yea. So...I guess that's it for this video." Astrid said as she rested an arm on Hiccup's shoulder, leaning on it. Hiccup nodded once and said, "Alright we'll see you guys tomorrow." Hiccup said the catchphrase alone, "See ya later and fly high!" Hiccup said as he and Astrid saluted with two fingers and stopped the recording.

Hiccup sighed beside Astrid and said, "Another successful video." Hiccup smiled down at Astrid and she smiled too. Astrid moved her arm from Hiccup's shoulder and stretched as Hiccup went to upload the video. Hiccup lingered his gaze on Astrid so he wasn't able to notice Astrid catch him staring at her. "Uh...Hiccup?" Astrid said as she snapped her fingers. Hiccup snapped out of it and looked up into her eyes, "Yea?" Hiccup asked. Astrid pursed her lips for a little bit a said, "You were staring." Hiccup widened his eyes, "What? N-no. I wa-wasn't staring..." Hiccup said, stuttering as he trailed off and looked down, red in the face.

Astrid sighed and stepped forward so she was in front of Hiccup. "What's wrong?" Astrid asked as she knelt down so she was able to see his face. Hiccup sighed and said, "Nothing's wrong...it's just...that..." Hiccup said but couldn't say what he wanted to so he sighed. Astrid stood up and Hiccup looked up into her eyes. Hiccup then stood up so he was face to face with Astrid and spoke, "I have to tell you something." Astrid just raised an eyebrow and bit the inside of her lip. Astrid nodded, gesturing him to continue.

Hiccup took a deep breath and spoke, "Astrid...I - Ever since...we met, which was in Middle School; I...never thought we would become friends. Let alone best friends." Hiccup said as he chuckled a bit. Astrid looked at Hiccup with a tilted head and a questioning gaze. "What are you saying?" Astrid asked Hiccup. Hiccup took a deep breath again and continued, "What I'm saying is that...I love you." Hiccup said as he looked into Astrid eyes. Astrid was a bit taken aback. "Uh...you love me?" Astrid asked making sure she heard it right. Hiccup nodded, looking at her with a hopeful look. "As...friends...right?" Astrid asked as she looked into Hiccup's forest green eyes. Hiccup shook his head and held Astrid's hand in his and said, "I _love_ you...more than just a friend." Hiccup said as he reached out his other hand and grabbed Astrid's other hand.

Astrid observed Hiccup's face, trying to look for some clue that shows he's lying. He's not. Astrid had a little gap in between her lips and spoke, "I-I don't know...what to say..." Astrid said as she looked down at the ground. Hiccup sighed and slowly let go of Astrid's hands and said, "It's ok. I...we could just stay friends if that's o-" Hiccup started to say, sadly, but was taken aback when he felt 2 pairs of warm lips touch his. Hiccup had his eyes wide but he slowly closed them and placed his hands on Astrid's waist. Astrid broke the kiss and looked up at Hiccup, in the eyes, "I love you, too." Astrid said as she smiled. Hiccup grinned from ear to ear and hugged Astrid. Astrid didn't hesitate to hug back. "Oh, my gods! Astrid! You have no idea how happy I am!" Hiccup said joyfully as he tightened his hold on her.

Astrid chuckled and said, "I think I know how happy you are." Astrid said as she broke the hug didn't let go of Hiccup. Hiccup smiled at her and she smiled back. Hiccup leaned down and placed his lips on Astrid's. Hiccup broke the kiss and spoke, "Astrid. Uh...will you be my girlfriend?" Hiccup asked Astrid as he looked into her eyes. Astrid smiled softly and said, "Do you think we should wait a bit?" Astrid asked. Hiccup just shook his head, "Nah." and pecked her lips. Astrid smiled and said, "Then yes. Yes. I would love to be your girlfriend, Hiccup." Astrid grinned. Hiccup grinned and said, "So." Hiccup let go of Astrid and sat back down on the chair to finish uploading the video. "What now?" Hiccup asked Astrid as he put in the title of the video and other stuff. Astrid though about it, "Uh...we are gonna have to tell our viewers that we're together." Astrid said as she smiled. Hiccup smiled too and finished uploading the video so he stood up and said, "Yea. Let's tell them tomorrow." Hiccup smiled, "It could be their Snoggletog gift." Hiccup shrugged his shoulders.

Astrid thought about it 'till nodding her head and saying, "Yea. It could be." Astrid then chuckled, "I could just imagine their comments already when they find out." Astrid said. Hiccup laughed and nodded his head.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid are upstairs in the hallway where their bedrooms are. "Ok. Well, goodnight." Hiccup said as he kissed Astrid on the lips once more and smiled once he stepped back. Astrid smiled too and said, "Goodnight." and walked into her bedroom. Hiccup smiled to himself and walking into his room. Hiccup threw his hands in the air and yelled, "Yes!"

* * *

Astrid got in bed after she changed into her pajamas and as she covered herself she heard Hiccup yell, "Yes!" on the other side of the wall. Astrid chuckled to herself and smiled before going to sleep; waiting for what's to come tomorrow.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! I'm back! So...this is probably a chapter you guys will fangirl about! :D THEY'RE TOGETHER! YES! Just so you guys know...I kinda fangirled over this too :) I can just imagine your guys' reviews for this chapter. And...if you guys wanna know...this is ****_kinda_**** base off of a real YouTube channel. BFvsGF. They're kinda different from Hiccup and Astrid. But this story isn't entirely base off of that channel :) Ok...so...Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Haha. Ok. They confessed their feelings! Hah! I'm literally rocking around and biting my finger since I'm on the floor. Ok. I guess that's all for this chapter!**

**OH GODS! I'M SO HAPPY AND JOYFUL! IT'S WEIRD! AND YES! I MEANT THESE CAPS! Merry Christmas! This chapter is a gift for you guys! (If you wanna call it a gift :D)**

**BYE! :D**


	11. The announcement

**Part of this chapter is by: ****LissanFuryEye**

* * *

It's now the next day and Hiccup and Astrid are currently sitting in the basement couch; Toothless and Stormfly cuddled by their side. Hiccup wrapped an arm around Astrid's shoulders and said, "I'm glad we're together now because we won't be in awkward situations." Hiccup looked down at Astrid and smiled as she smiled back. Hiccup leaned back on the couch and sighed, contently, bringing Astrid back with him. Astrid sighed also and rested her head on his chest as she wrapped her arms around his midriff. Hiccup smiled and kissed her on the head. Astrid smiled and snuggled more closer to Hiccup. Hiccup chuckled, "Told ya you were suggly." Hiccup said as he smiled against Astrid's hair.

Astrid playfully rolled her eyes and slapped Hiccup's chest, softly. Hiccup just laughed a bit and rubbed his chest, pretending the hit hurt. "Ow. That hurt." Hiccup said as he continued rubbing his chest with his unoccupied hand. Astrid just rolled her eyes, "I didn't even try." Astrid said as she smiled up at him. Hiccup just smirked and said, "I love you." Hiccup wrapped both of his arms around her so he was hugging her. Astrid smiled and said, "I love you, too."

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid are now in the living room sitting on the couch with the camera in front of them on the table. Astrid took a deep breath and rubbed her hands together as she asked, "Ready to tell them?" Hiccup looked down at her and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers together, "Yea. Let's hope they take the news calmly." Hiccup said as he and Astrid chuckled. Hiccup moved forward, his hand still in Astrid's, and pressed record on the camera. "Hey guys! Happy Snoggletog! And since today _is_ Snoggletog me and Hiccup have a gift for you." Astrid started, nervously. Hiccup just squeezed her hand reassuringly, off screen so the viewers won't see, and said, "The gift is...more like _big news_. And I think you gu-" Hiccup said but stopped short because of a knock on the door.

Astrid raised an eyebrow, looking at Hiccup. He shook his head, "I don't know." Hiccup said as he looked at her. Astrid stood up and walked to the door, Hiccup following with the camera. Once they made it to the front door Astrid opened it revealing their friends: Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Elsa, and Jack. "Happy Snoggletog!" the four said synchronously, which crept Hiccup and Astrid out. Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other then back at their friends and said, "Hey..." "Happy Snoggletog..." Hiccup and Astrid said trailing off. "Not that we don't want you to leave but...why're you guys here?" Astrid asked as she held onto the door. The four just looked at each other before looking back at the two. "It's Snoggletog and we just wanted to celebrate it together." Jack said as he looked at Hiccup, Astrid, and the viewers.

Jack waved to the viewers. "Uh...ok. Come on in then!" Astrid said _way_ to enthusiastically that the four, including Hiccup, stopped and stared at her. "What?" Astrid asked as the door closed. They didn't answer. "Well, it's not my fault I didn't know you guys were coming! I gotta at least be nice!" Astrid said as she glared at them. Hiccup then coughed breaking the silence.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid sitting on the floor, in front of Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Jack, and Elsa. "Ok...so as me and Astrid were saying - We got some big news." Hiccup said as he looked down at Astrid. Astrid looked back up at him and smiled, he smiled back. The four were now confused in the background. "So. The news is..." Hiccup said as he felt an arm hug his side and heard an angelic voice come from the owner of the arm, "Yesterday when me and Hiccup uploaded the video we talked a bit and..." Astrid said as she looked up at Hiccup and he looked down at her. Hiccup wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her closer and smiled.

Hiccup looked back to the viewers and spoke, "...We've decided to be together, as a couple." Hiccup said as he grinned and looked down at Astrid and kissed her on the lips. In the background you can see Tuffnut drop Toothless since he was holding him and look at the two kissing. Tuffnut and the others widened their eyes and _freaked out_, mostly Tuffnut. Tuffnut slowly stood up, "Oh...my gods. Thi-this isn't happening!" Tuffnut then panted and fanned himself and then fainted.

The others lingered their gaze on Hiccup and Astrid, who are still kissing, and jumped up, freaking out. "Yes!" "It's happening!" "Everyone let the feels overtake you!" Ruffnut, Jack, and, Elsa said as they held onto each other and went crazy. "Oh...gods...I-I need to go wash my face. This-this isn't happening." Jack said as he walked into their bathroom, followed by Ruffnut and Elsa.

Apparently Hiccup and Astrid were able to still kiss through all the noise. Hiccup and Astrid then _finally_ stopped kissing and smiled at each other once they finished. They both looked behind them and were confused when they saw nobody there besides an unconscious Tuffnut.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid back in the basement. Ruffnut, Elsa, and Jack left as they carried Tuffnut altogether since he's heavier than he looks. So it's just them now. Hiccup was sitting on a beanbag with Astrid sitting on the spot beside him. The camera was somewhere in front of them so they were both fully shown with the cats in the background playing. Astrid then looked at the viewers and smirked and turned to Hiccup. Hiccup felt her move so he looked towards her and said, "Huh?" Suddenly Astrid wiggled her fingers (tried to) and moved them forward. "Whoa! No, no, no, no. Astrid no-ho-ho!" Hiccup said but was tickled.

"Astrid!" Hiccup squeaked in a high pitched voice so it made Astrid snicker but she didn't stop tickling him. Hiccup kept laughing and tried to pry her hands off his sides and front but she wouldn't budge. Suddenly Hiccup moved forward and kissed her on the lips and grabbed her hands making her stop. Hiccup giggled as he kissed her and broke the kiss breathing heavily. Astrid glared at him and said, "I can't believe you just did that." Astrid then sat on him and crossed her arms. Hiccup just shrugged, "How else was I supposed to get you off?" Hiccup asked as he just laid there with Astrid on top of him. Astrid shrugged.

Astrid then stood up and stumbled off the beanbag, off of Hiccup. Astrid walked over to the couch and sat on it as she placed Stormfly on her lap but Stormfly immediately climbed up to her shoulder. Astrid chuckled and stroked her fur. Hiccup chuckled and stood up, walking over to Astrid and sat down beside her, as the viewers still saw. Astrid stood up, confusing Hiccup, and picked up the camera, walking back to her spot. Hiccup then looked at the viewers and said, "Hope you enjoyed the scene." Hiccup smiled, pretending he knew that the viewers were watching. Astrid just playfully scoffed, "Admit it. You had _no_ idea that they saw." Astrid said as she looked at Hiccup and pointed the camera closer to him.

Hiccup just sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, careful to not hurt Stormfly, and spoke, "Ok. I admit it. I didn't know you guys saw that." Hiccup said to the viewers with a pursed smile. Astrid just chuckled and grabbed Stormfly and carefully placed her on her lap. Stormfly just tried to get back up on her shoulder until Astrid spoke, "Stay here, Stormfly." Astrid said as she looked at her cat. Stormfly meowed sadly. Astrid then furrowed her eyebrows and stuck out her lower lip and let go of Stormfly saying, "Ugh. You're just too cute. Get back on my shoulder." Astrid said as she stroked Stormfly's fur and smiled when she happily climbed back on her shoulder. Hiccup just chuckled and kissed Astrid's temple, "You - Are beautiful." Hiccup said as he smiled at Astrid and stroked Stormfly's fur because his arm was around Astrid's shoulders.

Astrid looked up at Hiccup and smiled. Hiccup smirked and kissed her on the lips, chastely, as Astrid had the camera pointed at them. "Screenshot this if you want to." Hiccup said to the viewers with his lips still on Astrid's. They both the broke the kiss with a smack and turned to the viewers. "You guys might be seeing a lot of that for a while now." Astrid said as she chuckled along with Hiccup. "Ok. I guess that's all for this video." Hiccup said as he sighed and looked down at Astrid real fast before looking back up at the viewers. "Yea. We'll end it here." Astrid said, "Hope you guys have a _great_ Snoggletog!" Astrid said as she grinned at the viewers. Hiccup nodded in agreement, "Yup! Happy Snoggletog guys, and," Hiccup said, "see ya later and fly high!" Hiccup then did the salute and ended the video.

Hiccup sighed and wrapped his arm more securely around Astrid's shoulders. Hiccup looked at the camera in his hand and set it down carefully beside him and hugged Astrid once Stormfly came off her shoulder and said, "I miss them." Hiccup buried his face in the crook of her neck and took a deep breath. Astrid wrapped her arms around him and sniffed, "Me too, Hiccup. Me too."

* * *

It's now nighttime and Hiccup and Astrid are together in bed since Hiccup insisted that she should sleep with him (they already uploaded the video). Hiccup just didn't wanna sleep alone anymore so he also insisted on buying a bed for the two of them. So, here they are, in Hiccup's bed holding each other. Hiccup inhaled Astrid's scent before speaking, "I know I keep asking this each Snoggletog but, what do you think our parents would do if they were still...here." Hiccup said as he tightened his hold on Astrid. Astrid sighed and let the back of her head fall on Hiccup's shoulder and said, "I don't know but...I know they'd be proud of us." Astrid said as she covered her eyes on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup sighed, "Yea, I bet they'd be proud." Hiccup said as he smiled down at Astrid and she smiled back.

Hiccup then sighed once more before nestling his face in Astrid's neck, "Goodnight, Astrid. I love you." Hiccup said, still not over the fact that he's able to say "I love you" to Astrid. Astrid smiled but it was small and said, "Goodnight, I love you, too." And that was the last thing those two said before they went to sleep, in each others arms.

* * *

**Hey guys! Another chapter done and I'm sorry if it was short. It seems short to me even if I did take like...a 3 to 4 hour break. Hehe. Ok. So...Hiccup and Astrid revealed their love to the internet :D And...the rest of the crew went crazy. Especially Tuffnut XD. Tuffnut's like the biggest Hiccstrid shipper out of all of them. And, just so you guys know. I'm gonna delete all the stories I made besides this one. So! Don't get mad or upset if you read my other stories but I think it's better to do one and once I'm done with this one, do another. Makes it easier and it won't be too much pressure.**

**Also! Once this story is finished (which will take a while) I'm making another one but it's a prequel to this one. It's Hiccup and Astrid's college life. There will be some kisses, drama (I think), dares, parties (I think), and some other stuff. I mean, come on. It's college! And Hiccstrid! Of course there'll be those stuff. Hehe. Ok. Now that that's out of the way. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry for any mistakes and I hope you won't get ****_mad_**** at me if there is (people judge me by everything I do...mostly my friends) and...yea. Ok. I hope you enjoyed this. Wait. I think I already said that. I dunno. I'm too lazy to go back and check XD Ok. **

**My friends...they think that HTTYD 1/2 is a kids movie. ****_Kids movie._**** Have they seen it? It's surely more than just a kids movie...even if kids see it and I'm sort of still a kid. Especially the second one. I have a lanyard of HTTYD for school and it's the classes of the dragons and there's a key chain of the strike class that went with it. I also got a Toothless stuffed animal for Christmas :D I also got two shirts of Toothless. One is a baby Toothless in a blue shirt and the other in a red shirt with the fully grown Toothless. Ok. And...I also got wall stickers of HTTYD 2. I'm gonna totally put Hiccup and Astrid together. No hesitation, I am. Probably even on my laptop if I have space :) **

**Ok! Enough with my authors note. You guys probably didn't even read it XD Ok...alright. That's all. See ya next chapter!**

**BYE! :D**


	12. Taking a picture

It's now the next day and the two lovers are sitting at a McDonald's table eating. Hiccup took a bite out of his McMuffin, "So," Hiccup said pausing to chew on his breakfast, "we hit 100,000 subscribers." Astrid nodded, "Yea - Yea we did." Astrid said as she smiled up at Hiccup and drank some of her orange juice. "We only have like..." Hiccup said but forgot, "How many videos do we have?" Hiccup asked Astrid. Astrid just smirked a bit, "Uh...14? Yea. Yea, 14 videos." Astrid said as she took a bite out of her food. Hiccup nodded and took a sip from his orange juice. Hiccup smacked his lips, "That's kinda bias to other YouTubers who started off with only 4 subscribers at like...6 or 5 videos." Hiccup said as he ate a piece of bacon. Astrid nodded with her lips crooked and said, "It is, but, I guess people just like us a lot." Astrid said as she took out her phone, after cleaning her hands with her napkin, and went onto YouTube.

"What'ya doing?" Hiccup asked Astrid as he strained his neck to check Astrid's phone. Astrid moved her phone closer to her so Hiccup won't see, "I'm just checking the comments we got yesterday. We didn't get to check them and I wanna see the peoples' reactions to our announcement." Astrid said as she chuckled. Hiccup chuckled too and sat back in his chair, eating his food. Suddenly a girl that looks like she's 13 years old came up to them with a phone. "Oh my gods...ar-are you guys Hiccstrid?" the girl asked. Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other before turning to the girl and nod. The girl tried to contain a squeal and asked, "Ca-can I take a picture with you guys?" Astrid looked at Hiccup and smiled at the girl, "Sure." Astrid stood up and went next to the girl as Hiccup stood up and went beside the girl also.

The girl smiled as Hiccup and Astrid smiled and took the picture. The girl then turned around and hugged them both saying, "Thanks! I hope you guys get engaged!" the girl said before running back to her mom. Hiccup and Astrid sat down and stared at each other. "That was...unexpected but at the same time overwhelming." Astrid said as she smiled at Hiccup. Hiccup smiled back at her and said, "I know. That was the first person to ever take picture with us." Hiccup said agreeing with Astrid as he kept eating. Astrid snorted, "You pig." Astrid said playfully to Hiccup as he ate his bacon, pancakes, McMuffin, and drank his orange juice at the same time. Hiccup just rolled his eyes and said, "Like you're any different. You already finished your food." Hiccup said as he gestured to Astrid's empty tray. "Hey! I was hungry!" Astrid said defending herself. Hiccup just chuckled and continued eating.

Astrid just shook her head, amused, and went back to her phone. Astrid chuckled as she read some comments, "Hey, Hiccup. Look at this comment." Astrid said as she handed Hiccup her phone. Hiccup wiped his hands and took the phone, reading the comments. "Haha. This person says: Oh my gods! Hiccstrid is together! Our fanfictions came true!" Hiccup said reading the comment using expressions. Astrid just laughed as Hiccup read it. Hiccup laughed a bit, "Here's another: Yes! And I totally did screenshot your guys' kiss. It's now my screensaver." Hiccup read. "Wow. They really wanted us to be together. Especially the girl who just came by." Astrid said as she smiled. Hiccup looked up at her and smiled too, "Not as much as Tuffnut though, since he knows us he's been wanting us together since he met us - Which was in 8th grade." Hiccup said as he remembered their times in Middle School. All good and bad memories. Astrid nodded as Hiccup handed her her phone. "That's true. Almost all the people we've known has wanted us together. _Almost_." Astrid said as she read some of the other comments. Hiccup nodded remembering their bullies who tried to ruin their friendship. Sucks for them, Hiccup and Astrid are inseparable.

Hiccup finallyfinished his food and looked at Astrid, "Wanna go home now?" Hiccup asked Astrid as he stood up. Astrid nodded and read one more comment before turning off her phone and putting it in her back pocket. Astrid grabbed her tray while Hiccup grabbed his tray and threw away the trash and placed the tray on top of the trash bin. Hiccup and Astrid then walked out of McDonald's and walked to the direction of their house. "You know, we should've brought the camera." Astrid said. Hiccup nodded and reached for Astrid's hand and entwined their fingers together. Astrid smiled at Hiccup and he smiled back.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid are back at their house recording a video. "Hey guys! Welcome back!" Hiccup said as he waved to the viewers and walked out of the house with Astrid behind him. "We're gonna walk around the park since we feel like it." Hiccup said as he rolled his finger around gesturing to the whole area.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid walking around the cement part of the park where the fountain is. "Alright. We...have nothing planned for today's video so...it's might just be some random stuff." Astrid said as she shrugged to the viewers. Hiccup took a deep breath, "Actually. This is a video to tell you guys that there will be _no_ video today." Hiccup said as he looked a the camera. Astrid furrowed her brow at him, "What do you mean?" Astrid asked. Hiccup looked down at her and said, "Uh...we don't really have anything planned so this video will just probably be us walking around the park 'n stuff." Hiccup said as he looked up at the viewers. Astrid nodded her head skeptically, "Uh...ok I guess the video's done then?" Astrid said but it came out as a question. Hiccup nodded which pursed lips and said, "Just tell us what you guys wanna see tomorrow so we won't be out of ideas." Hiccup rose both of his eyebrows.

Astrid nodded beside him and chewed the inside of her mouth. "Alright. I guess that's it. See ya later and fly high." Hiccup said as he saluted and ended the video.

* * *

**Hey...guys...! Help me! I'm really, really, really, (so many really's) really sorry that this was so short and so many other negative stuff. I just ran out of ideas and I have no idea what to do :B Please, please, ****_please_**** help me. Can you guys suggest what I should do next chapter? Please! Alright...also! I wanted to thank each and every one of you who take your time to read this story (which I think is going really downhill now with each chapter) and follow and or favorite it. I reached 105 followers, 68 favorites, 85 awesome reviews, and even 10,510 views! I'm shocked, really, that this happened. I never thought that my dream/thoughts would turn into a story and get so many good reviews. **

**My friend thinks I'm good and that I should be an author one day (even my 22 or twenty-somthing year old cousin). But I think they're overreacting. There's way better writers than me. I mean, sure I'm probably a young writer, considering I'm in 6th grade, but I think that's a bit too much. I don't know though. My teacher even thinks I make good stories since for spelling there's an option to make a story or letter, I choose story. **

**Ok...uh...yea that's it. Sorry this was short (ran out of ideas...I already said it) Ok...see you guys next chapter :)**

**BYE! :D**


	13. The incident

It's now the next day and Hiccup and Astrid are doing absolutely nothing. "I'm bored!" Astrid groaned as she plopped down on their bed that Hiccup has recently bought. Hiccup chuckled and went next to her and said, "Me too, Astrid. Me too." Astrid sighed and turned around so her face was buried in her pillow and groaned again. What Astrid didn't know was that Hiccup just started recording her. "I'm bored..." Astrid said slowly as she sobbed dramatically. "Hey guys! Welcome back!" Once Astrid heard Hiccup say that she shot up and looked towards the camera, that's pointed at her. Astrid stared at the camera for a bit before speaking, "Did you record all that?" Hiccup just shrugged with a smirk on his face. Astrid groaned, for like the hundredth time, "Why? Don't record my misery," Astrid said miserable. "Ok. I won't record your misery's anymore," Hiccup said as he smiled at her and she smiled back, a little bit.

Suddenly Toothless and Stormfly jumped on camera, onto Astrid, which made her fall back and fall on the floor with a thump and groan. "Aw-haw-haw! Hey guys!" Astrid said in between licks from the two cats. The two then stopped and cuddled on her front. While Hiccup recorded everything, Astrid stayed laying on the floor. Astrid looked up at Hiccup, "Help," she said because she's afraid she might hurt the cats. Hiccup chuckled and placed the camera on the bed, showing what's happening, and got on his knees as he carefully picked up Toothless and Stormfly off of Astrid. Astrid stood up from the floor and helped Hiccup up. "Thanks," Astrid said as she dusted off Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup nodded and gave her a peck on the forehead as he grabbed the camera.

"Alright, me and Astrid...literally have nothing to do so we're just gonna do nothing besides watch movies and stay in bed." Hiccup looked towards Astrid who was currently putting her hair up in a ponytail, "What?" Astrid asked as she shrugged at him. Hiccup just shook his head and smirked at the viewers.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid on their bed, wearing onesies. "We're currently watching, Titanic," Hiccup said as he was holding Astrid from behind since she was seated in between his legs. Astrid nodded once, agreeing with what he said. Hiccup reached for the T.V. controller that's next to them and paused the movie. "Also. You guys may be wondering why Astrid's wearing glasses. Well, truth to be told, she wears glasses. She just uses contacts but she doesn't feel like putting them in," Hiccup said as he looked down at Astrid and took off her glasses so he could put them on. Astrid rolled her eyes and took the glasses saying, "I need to see."

Hiccup just smirked and replayed the movie.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup kissing Astrid's neck. Astrid widened her eyes and slapped Hiccup's arm a little, "Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup! It's recording!" Astrid panicked trying to stop Hiccup as she saw the light turn red. Hiccup abruptly stopped and stared at the camera.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid eating pizza. "Could you pass me the Parmesan?" Astrid asked as Hiccup passed her the cheese. Astrid sprinkled some cheese on her pizza and took a bite out of it. Astrid turned her head and saw the red light on the camera so she stopped mid-bite and stared at the camera, frozen. Hiccup looked to where she was looking and froze. "Why does the camera always record on its own?" Astrid asked as she put her food down and turned to Hiccup. He just shrugged.

"We're gonna have to go check it out later," Hiccup said as he squinted at the camera.

Hiccup then furrowed his brow as he saw something black move behind the camera, "What the...?" Hiccup murmured as he took a good look behind the camera. Hiccup then gasped when he saw what was behind the camera. "Toothless?!" Hiccup asked incredulously. Astrid looked to where he was looking and widened her eyes at Toothless. "_He's_ been the one recording the video?" Astrid asked as she pointed to Toothless. Hiccup just nodded his head, skeptically, "I...guess so."

Astrid then burst out laughing and plopped her head on Hiccup's chest trying to catch her breath. "We-we've been recorded by a cat," Astrid said trying to catch her breath - And when she did she sighed contently right as Hiccup pecked her on the lips.

* * *

**{The next day}**

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid are up and about, strolling around the city. "Alright...so...we're sorry that we apparently forgot we were making a video right before we went to sleep and started the next day," Astrid said, not wearing her glasses and has her hair in a braid. Hiccup chuckled and scratched his head, nervously. "Uh...yea...what she said," Hiccup said as he gestured to Astrid with the hand that's not occupied. Hiccup and Astrid stopped at corner and waited to cross the street.

Once the street light indicated that it was ok to cross they walked across the street with other people not far behind. As they were crossing the street a car just zoomed passed everyone. Everyone but one person. Hiccup and the people stumbled back and Hiccup and some others fell on the ground trying to block the car. As Hiccup fell down the camera fell too. Hiccup slowly sat up and looked around panting. As Hiccup looked around he widened his eyes and saw a familiar girl with blonde hair laying on the ground coughing. Hiccup instantly recognized the person.

"Astrid!" Hiccup shouted as he scrambled up to his feet and ran next to her. Hiccup knelt down and held the back of her head with his hand and had the other rest on her stomach, shaking, as he tried not to hurt her. "Oh, oh gods..." Hiccup muttered, half to himself and half to Astrid. Hiccup saw that she had cuts and blood all over her; her clothes disheveled. Hiccup had tears brimming in his eyes by now. "Someone call 911!" Hiccup heard someone shout. Hiccup started to get beyond worried when he felt Astrid not move an inch or open her eyes. Hiccup sobbed and by now he was hearing the sirens from the ambulance and police coming.

* * *

Hiccup's at the hospital, his leg shaking anxiously as he waited to be called. "Astrid Hofferson?" Hiccup heard a nurse say. Hiccup stood up and walked over to the nurse. "Are you a relative?" the nurse said. Hiccup shrugged, hesitantly, and said, "I don't know, but I'm all she has." The nurse thought for a moment before nodding and motioning him to follow her.

As Hiccup walked down the hallway he saw some other patients in rooms who are either waiting to be helped or _are_ being helped. Hiccup felt bad for them since he can kinda feel their pain.

Hiccup made it to Astrid's room and nodded to the nurse as if to say "thank you" and walked inside, the door closing behind him. Hiccup stopped in his tracks as he saw his love in a hospital bed, wires attached to her and a breathing mask on her. Hiccup choked on a sob and walked over to the bed. Hiccup sat down in the chair that's next to it and grabbed Astrid's limp hand and looked at her for a moment before bringing her hand up to his face. "Oh, gods, Astrid," Hiccup sobbed out at he kissed her pale hand.

"Please make it," Hiccup said but then added, "m'lady." Hiccup kissed her hand once more before placing it beside her. Hiccup let a tear come out of his eye, followed by another and hesitantly walked out of the room, trying not to cry. Hiccup didn't want to leave but he had to because the nurses would just tell him to leave either way.

* * *

Hiccup's back at the house, sitting in front of the laptop with the camera in his hands since someone gave it to him because they recognize him from his and Astrid's videos. Hiccup observed the camera in his hands and let a tear fall out as he remembered what happened. Hiccup doesn't know if he should upload it or not. Hiccup shook his head and raised the camera so he was shown and by now he has red puffy eyes. Hiccup ignored his appearance and unpaused the recording. "Hey, guys," Hiccup said softly. "What you guys saw in the...incident...did happen. I know that some people always think that that stuff is fake since nobody would ever put it on YouTube but...I'm doing it to...kinda show you guys why we won't be uploading for a while," Hiccup said staggering as he looked down at his lap and glanced up at the viewers. Hiccup sniffed and rubbed his nose, "So, that's all for this video." Hiccup saluted shortly to the viewers, "See ya later and fly high." Hiccup stopped the recording and placed the beaten camera on the table, connecting it to the cable and uploaded the video.

Hiccup stared at his computer, thinking about the events that happened. Hiccup closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again as tears flowed down his face.

The video finished uploading and Hiccup entered the title. "Lazy day &amp; and an incident" is what the title said. Hiccup left the thumbnail the way it is, which is a picture of Hiccup and Astrid in their onesies eating pizza. Hiccup felt more tears brimming his eyes as he saw the picture. He knows it's only been a couple hours since he's seen Astrid and since the incident happened but he misses her so dearly. Hiccup let out a shaky sigh and shut off the laptop when he finished uploading the video and stood up. Hiccup wiped his tears away and walked up the stairs to his and Astrid's room.

Hiccup changed into his pajamas and went into bed. Hiccup lingered his gaze on the spot Astrid would be in right now before he grabbed her pillow and hugged it as he cried to sleep; he couldn't wait to go visit Astrid tomorrow.

* * *

**SUP GUYS! I'm back! I'm sorry this chapter was uploaded late. I made this chapter earlier but...my computer pooped out and crashed so...it got deleted :I So...I redid it. I was really mad when that happened but...I ****_eventually_**** calmed down and typed. Personally, I think this one is better than the one that got deleted, hehe. And! I think my writing got better in this chapter. I feel like I did it right. I - think. Alright, I hope you guys enjoyed this one. I feel bad for hurting Astrid now. **

**The lazy day idea was by ZefronsAngel. They make good stories :) Especially "Falling for him" and "Hiccstrid Oneshots." The Astrid-gets-hit-by-a-car idea was by lorde. I changed the idea so much. Sorry lorde. Hehe...so...yea. I really hope you guys like this. I don't care if you hate it, I just hope that a majority of you like it. I took...like pretty much the whole day (even midnight since it's midnight right here, right now) making this chapter and...it feels short. Like, very short. **

**Also! I love your guys' nice reviews...it makes me smile. It makes me smile so wide that my cheeks even start to hurt. Also, I've been thinking that after this story (when it's finished) I might have the prequel be their Middle School life :) If you want that tell me or if you just want their College life still - then ok. Alright, I'mma go now. My eyes hurt. I've been on my laptop and iPad all day, it happens everyday either way so it's pretty normal for me :) **

**I will probably one day need glasses but that's ok since when I was younger I always thought that glasses were cool :) I kinda still do think they are. Ok. For reals I'm going now. Sorry for any mistakes and...I'll see you guys next chapter :D**

**BYE! :D **


	14. Two weeks later

**{14 days later}**

* * *

It's been two weeks since Astrid was thrown into a coma, from what Hiccup was told, and Hiccup's been visiting her everyday. It's also been two weeks since their last video was uploaded. The people in the comments were nice and understood why there won't be videos for a while. And while Hiccup's been visiting Astrid he's been telling her how they've already reached 328,133 subscribers and that life hasn't been the same without her. The cats also miss Astrid and they haven't been eating. They wait until they see Astrid walk through their house door and ask her to feed them. The cats have been as desperate as Hiccup but Hiccup is much more worse.

Hiccup's at the hospital right now, talking to Astrid. "...I miss you, Astrid. I-I don't want to lose you," Hiccup said as he held Astrid's hand, knelt down beside her bed. "You're all I have. I'm all you have. I know th-that...if...you don't make it," Hiccup choked out a sob, "you'll be with...our parents." Hiccup had tears rapidly streaming down his face and he sniffed and wiped his nose with his sleeve. "But, I'm not gonna lose hope, Astrid. Our friends won't, Toothless and Stormfly won't, so I for sure won't," Hiccup said as he wiped his tears away. Hiccup's bottom lip trembled and he let out a sob as he brought Astrid's hand to his trembling lips and gave it a sloppy kiss. Hiccup shoulders were shaking with each silent sob.

Hiccup sucked in a deep breath and looked up at Astrid with blurry eyes and stood up. Hiccup moved forward and gave Astrid a gentle, lingering kiss on her forehead. Hiccup moved away from her and whispered, "Please, _please_ make it, Astrid - I don't wanna go on without you." Those were the last words Hiccup said to the unconscious Astrid before he looked at her once more before walking out the room, hesitantly. As Hiccup made his way out of the hospital he keeps on thinking why the nurses won't let him stay.

As Hiccup exited the hospital he looked around and took in the surroundings. People, cars, families, all happy. Hiccup sighed and walked back to his house. Hiccup got some people looking at him as they saw his red face and red eyes but he ignored it because he doesn't care at the moment.

* * *

Hiccup opened the door to his house and when the door made a sound when he opened it the cats perked up. Once they turned towards the door they were hoping it was Hiccup _with_ Astrid but their hopes were crushed when it was a messed up Hiccup. The cats whined and went back to their previous positions. Hiccup sighed at the cats and dropped the keys on the counter as he made his way up to his and Astrid's room. Hiccup opened the door and flopped down onto the bed face first.

* * *

Hiccup slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple times. What time is it? Hiccup thought. Hiccup turned around and saw his phone on the desk that's next to the bed. Hiccup reached out and grabbed his phone._ 7:29 P.M._ his phone read. Hiccup sighed and let his phone fall on the carpeted floor. Hiccup rubbed his face and he can feel some remaining tears. Hiccup's eyes hurt from all the crying but he doesn't care. Hiccup saw some tear stains on the sheets as he stood up but he ignored it. Hiccup lazily walked to his bathroom and used it. Hiccup hasn't showered since Astrid's injury and he doesn't plan to until she comes back. Hiccup hasn't eaten either.

Hiccup sighed as he came out of the bathroom and walked downstairs into the living room and into the basement. Hiccup sat on a beanbag and started having memories flash in his head about his and Astrid's times down here. Hiccup sighed, for like the thousandth time that day, and let _one more_ tear fall out of his eye. Hiccup shook his head trying to stop himself from breaking down again and once he stopped shaking his head he saw the camera next to the laptop.

Hiccup lingered his gaze on it thinking if he should record a video or not saying sorry to the viewers for not uploading for two weeks.

* * *

"Hey, guys," Hiccup said with the camera in his hands recording, his voice cracking. Hiccup coughed, "I'm sorry for not uploading anything for the past two weeks," Hiccup said, his face really messed up on camera. "But, Astrid hasn't woken up yet and...I just can't do anything without 'er," Hiccup said as his eyes started to water. Hiccup wiped away the water in his eyes and said, "Sorry, you guys might not be expecting a video until Astrid wakes up; I don't know when, though." Hiccup looked up at the viewers with a furrowed brow and saluted, "See ya later and fly...high." Hiccup ended the video.

Hiccup slowly stood up and walked over to the laptop and sat down in the chair. Hiccup pursed his lips and hesitantly uploaded the video. Hiccup typed in the title, put in the description, which is the same, and left the thumbnail the way it is. Hiccup stood up and shut off the laptop and went up to his room and laid in bed. Hiccup didn't bother to change his clothes as he went to sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that this is short. There's just nothing I can really do with this chapter and I have homework I need to do since I have a packet and there's only 8 more days left until I go back to school. I only have spelling and the 8 or 7 reading summaries I need to do :I I don't like school. Well, I do, I just hate the homework and the...waking up early thing. And...leaving school later. I want school to start at like...10 and end at 11. 1 hour. That'd be the best. **

**I hope in the future school gets better. I know that bullying stopped so that's one good thing about Middle School now. Alright. I'mma go now :) I'm really sorry, though, that this is really short. Sorry. I'll probably do another chapter today and continue it tomorrow or...just start tomorrow. Next chapter something good will happen ;) I wonder if you guys can guess it. Hiccup will be happy, the cats will be happy, their friends will be happy. **

**Alright, I'm going now. **

**Adios, Amigos!**


	15. Reunion

**{1 month later}**

* * *

It's been a month since Astrid's incident and it's also been a month since Hiccup stopped eating, drinking, and talking. Hiccup's been staying at the hospital beside Astrid since a nurse said it's ok for Hiccup to stay now. Hiccup thanked the nurse by nodding and once he walked into the room he hasn't came out. The cats are at the house still mourning about Astrid and aren't doing anything. Hiccup's sitting in the chair that's beside Astrid's bed and has her lifeless hand in his. He looks like a mess. His clothes are all wrinkled and dirty, he has bags under his eyes, his eyes are red and puffy from all the crying, his hair's even messier than before, and he has some acne on his face from not showering.

As Hiccup was sitting there he felt Astrid's hand twitch in his. Hiccup widened his eyes for the first time in forever and swung his head to the right looking at Astrid, who's now starting to get some color back. Hiccup sat up straight and furrowed his brow at Astrid. Hiccup then felt Astrid squeeze his hand and let out a little sound. Hiccup breathed a laugh of joy and called for a nurse. A male nurse came in and asked, "What's the matter?" Hiccup looked down at Astrid and back up at the nurse, "She moved and made noise," Hiccup said as he smiled. The nurse started to grow a smile and called for two other nurses. The three nurses inspected Astrid and one of the nurses laughed joyfully. "She's awake!" a nurse shouted happily as they backed up and turned to Hiccup.

"She's going to be ok. You'll be expecting her to wake up in about a day." Once Hiccup heard that he jumped up and unexpectedly hugged the three. "Thank you," Hiccup said as he smiled when he pulled back. The three smiled at him, "No problem. It is our job isn't it?" the four laughed, "You shoulder go shower," a nurse said and added, "and eat." Hiccup just chuckled and nodded as the three walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. Once Hiccup made sure the nurses were away from the door he jumped up and down. "Ye-he-hes!" Hiccup said, _extremely_ happy that Astrid will wake up. Hiccup stopped jumping and walked closer to Astrid.

Hiccup sighed contently and smiled, for the first time in a month and two weeks. Hiccup leaned down and placed multiple kisses on Astrid's forehead. Hiccup chuckled as he pecked her, "I - can't - wait - 'till - I - see you - again," Hiccup said happily in between kisses. Hiccup stopped kissing her and smiled down at her colorful face. Hiccup chuckled, with the smile still on his face, and gave her one last kiss before skipping, literally, out of her room and out of the hospital.

* * *

Once Hiccup made it back home he went to the kitchen and drank some water. After that he went up to his room and took a nice warm shower. After his shower he dressed up in nice comfy clothes and put his old, dirty, and wrinkled ones in the washer machine. Hiccup went back down the stairs and made himself three sandwiches. After he ate he took out his phone and dialed Tuffnut's number. As the phone rang Hiccup made a mental note to himself that he should tell that cats that Astrid's coming home soon. _"Hello?"_ Tuffnut said on the other line. "Tuff! Hey! Long time," Hiccup said as he drummed his fingers against the counter. _"Hiccup? Hey! You're finally talking!" _Tuffnut said but then gasped, _"Wait! Something...good happened, right?!"_ Tuffnut asked on the other line. "Uh-huh," Hiccup said as he nodded.

_"Oh...my...gods...is Astrid ok!?"_ Tuffnut asked, more like shouted. Hiccup chuckled, "Yea." Hiccup heard silence on the other line for a bit. "Uh...Tu-Tuff? You alri-" Hiccup was about to ask if Tuffnut was alright until he heard Tuffnut squeal on the other line, _"Astrid's ok! Ruffnut!" _And that was the last thing Hiccup heard from Tuffnut until the call ended. "Uh...ok..." Hiccup put his phone down and smiled. Hiccup stood up and walked over to the still cats. Hiccup frowned at their state. The cats are skinny and lifeless. Hiccup sighed and stroked their fur. "Guys, I have good news." Once Hiccup said that the cats turned their attention to him. "Astrid's ok," Hiccup said as he smiled. The cats perked up at this and meowed for the first time in a long time.

Hiccup chuckled and asked, "You guys hungry?" The cats nodded their head and stood up, running to their bowls. Hiccup grinned, happy, that the cats are active like him again. Hiccup poured their food in their bowls and they dug in right away. Hiccup poured water in their other bowls and they slurped away.

Hiccup giggled and ruffled their fur before walking up to his room to get some sleep. Hiccup wants to sleep now so the next day can come faster - And also because he's tired.

* * *

**{Al día siguiente} (The next day)**

* * *

It's now the next day and Hiccup is at the hospital with his friends: Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Elsa, and Jack. They're walking down the hallway to Astrid's room being led by a nurse. The nurse stopped in front of Astrid room and nodded once to them before walking away. Hiccup took a deep breath and opened Astrid's door. Once he did everyone, mostly Hiccup, saw something that made them grew grins or smiles on their faces. Astrid is sitting on the hospital bed drinking some water. Astrid looked up to the sound of the door opening and froze when she saw her friends and boyfriend at the doorway. Hiccup breathed a laugh and walked closer to Astrid and once he was in front of her he bent his knees a little and kissed her on the lips like there's no tomorrow. Astrid kissed back but kept her hands on her lap. Their lips moved in sync and they were pretty much eating each others mouths.

Tuffnut had this huge creepy grin on his face while the others are nervously chuckling. Tuffnut slowly took out Hiccup and Astrid's camera, we don't know how or where he got it, and recorded the two. After a couple of moment Hiccup and Astrid broke their kiss so they could breathe and smiled at each other. "I've missed you, Astrid," Hiccup said as he grinned and hugged Astrid, careful to not hurt her. Astrid chuckled and asked, "Uh...how long was I out?" Hiccup looked down and sat down beside Astrid, "Uh...for about...a month and 2 or 3 weeks I think," Hiccup said as he pursed his lips. Astrid widened her eyes, "Over a month!?" Astrid asked incredulously. Hiccup nodded and looked at his friends but furrowed his brow at one of them.

"Tuffnut, what're you doing?" Hiccup asked Tuffnut, who's still recording. "Oh, you know, recording a video for your channel," Tuffnut said as he chuckled evilly. Hiccup rose an eyebrow, "Did you record me and Astrid...you know." Tuffnut nodded with a huge smirk. Hiccup widened his eyes, "We're cutting that out," Hiccup said as he pointed a finger to the viewers. "Nah, you're not," Ruffnut said. "Oh, great. You too Ruff?" Astrid asked. Ruffnut nodded with a smirk. Astrid groaned. Hiccup chuckled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "At least were back together again." Hiccup smiled down at Astrid and she mirrored his actions.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid back at the house with the rest of the crew, Tuffnut recording still. "Alright, we're back home and we're hanging out together since Astrid's back and it's been a long time since we have," Hiccup said as he smiled at the camera and kissed Astrid on her temple. Astrid smiled up at him and looked back to the camera, "I'm sorry that we haven't been uploading for...a month, I believe is what Hiccup said," Astrid said as he looked up at Hiccup. Hiccup nodded and pecked Astrid's lips. Tuffnut tried to contain a squeal behind the camera - He succeed. "You guys were so nice in the comments and...were ok that there wasn't gonna be any videos for a while, you guys were disappointed, but you understood," Astrid said as she smiled.

"We're gonna end the video here, _but_, tomorrow we're gonna do a dare video, since you guys liked the last one, then a challenge video the day after that to make it up to you," Hiccup said as he smiled. Astrid smiled too and said, "Yea, just tell us what dares you guys want us to do and we'll do them." Hiccup nodded and Astrid said the catchphrase, "See ya later and fly high, amigas and amigos." Astrid saluted along with Hiccup.

Hiccup and Astrid noted to themselves to upload the video after the gang leave.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! Hiccstrid is back together now! Yes! Also! A question from Lorde, to answer your question, yes I am that age and yes I am ****_that_**** Panda. Also, Don't feel ****old, uncreative, and untalented, Lorde. I'm not talented nor creative so you shouldn't feel that way.**** :) Also. In this chapter I added some Spanish words. Where it says "The next day" and the reason to that is because I felt like it and I'm starting to learn Spanish...because I'm Mexican American and my mom says I need to learn ****_all_**** the Spanish words since everyone in my heritage is Mexican :I Alright, I also need some dares for next chapter :D Dare time! **

**Sorry if this was short. It feels short. Everything I write feels short. Also...thank you all for 114 followers, 76 favorites, and 13,601 views as of now. Thanks! Hehe, alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow and I'm sorry if you guys didn't like this chapter (or all the chapters for that matter).**

**Adios! Amigos and amigas! (My new outro) **


	16. Dare time

It's now the next day and Hiccup, Astrid, and Tuffnut are in the basement getting ready to do another dare video. "Alright, let's do this!" Hiccup shouted enthusiastically as he jumped a bit. "Calm down," Astrid said, glancing at Hiccup for a bit. Hiccup nodded once and immediately calmed down. "Alright, you guys ready?" Tuffnut asked as he set the camera up. Astrid nodded as Hiccup gave Tuffnut an enthusiastic thumbs up. Astrid slapped his arm and he rubbed it. Tuffnut gave the two a thumbs up indicating that he's started. "Hello, amigas and amigos!" Hiccup said, enthusiastic again. "Why are you so enthusiastic all of a sudden?" Astrid asked as he looked at Hiccup. He just shrugged with a sheepish smile. Astrid shook her head with a smile on her face and waved a bit to the viewers. "You know, I think what I just said can be the intro," Hiccup said as he looked at Astrid. She just shrugged.

Hiccup looked back to the camera, "Alright! We promised, I think, you guys another dare video," Hiccup smiled, "and tomorrow we will do a...challenge video." Astrid nodded and spoke, "I have no idea why we are standing up so I'm just gonna sit down." Astrid pursed her lips and sat down on the couch since they were standing up. Hiccup flicked his eyebrow up and sat down beside her. "Ok, first dare," Hiccup said as he moved forward and started to read a dare.

"Albino Stingray says: Stand up, spin like a top, hop twice and spin in the other direction, count from one to five, clap twice, then bend your knees, slap each others thighs, then jump and say hooray after grasping each others shoulders and last but not least, passionately kiss each other while playing a song called Hoppípolla," Hiccup read as he squinted his eyes trying to take it all in. Astrid rose an eyebrow and asked, "I hope this doesn't hurt your feelings Albino but...what's Hoppipolla?" Hiccup looked up at her and shrugged. "I don't know what it is but let's just do it," Hiccup said as he stood up, with Astrid, and walked up the stairs with the laptop.

"Alright, we have the laptop here so we know what to do," Hiccup said as he placed the laptop on the kitchen counter once they made it up stairs. "Ok," Astrid started, "It says to spin like a top." The both spun like a top but almost fell from the lack of balance. "Whoa, ok, uh...next it says, hop twice and spin in the other direction." The both hopped twice, but Astrid stumbled, and spun in the other direction. "I'm gonna fall, I know I am," Astrid said as she tried to balance herself. "Count from...one to five," Hiccup said. They both counted at the same time but sometimes staggered on there words. "Clap twice." They clapped twice. "Bend your knees." They bent their knees. "Slap each others thighs." The both slapped each others thighs. "Ow," Hiccup whined as he rubbed his thighs. Astrid giggled evilly.

"We grasp each others shoulders and say hooray." They grasped each others shoulders as they jumped, "Hooray!" Astrid lost balance and fell on the floor along with Hiccup, "Ow," Astrid said plainly. "Shoot," Hiccup said as he fell. They both stood up as Tuffnut snickered but stopped when Astrid glared at him. "And...last but not least, passionately kiss as the song Hoppipolla plays." Tuffnut played the song and Astrid and Hiccup leaned in and kissed each other passionately. The kiss was slow and their lips were sometimes missing each other since they're still dizzy. They both giggled as they kissed.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid back in the basement sitting on the couch. "Thank you Albino for that...interesting dare," Astrid said as she chuckled. "Next dare," Astrid said as she looked back to the laptop. "A dare from...hm, welcome back Veyonce," Astrid said as she looked towards the camera. Astrid chuckled and continued, "Veyonce has two dares for us. Ok, one of them is: Eat frozen ice cream with a huge Chuck of peanut butter on top." Astrid looked up at Hiccup and he looked down at her.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid up stairs in the kitchen with a bowl of chocolate ice cream in front of them. "Alright, we got the peanut butter and ice cream," Astrid said as she gestured to the peanut butter and the ice cream. "Let's do this," Hiccup said. The video speeds up as Hiccup and Astrid drop chunks of peanut butter on top of the ice cream. The video goes back to its normal speed and Hiccup and Astrid have spoons in their hands. "Ready?" Hiccup asked. Astrid nodded. Astrid and Hiccup scooped up some ice cream, but made sure to get some peanut butter, and looked at each other before eating it. Astrid had a face which looked like she was expecting it to taste bad but her face softened and she hummed. "Hm..." Astrid smacked her lips, "It's not bad." Astrid finished the ice cream she had in her mouth and scooped up another and put ate it. Hiccup just had a disgusted face as he stared at her eat it and Tuffnut giggled and zoomed in on his face.

Hiccup looked at the ice cream in his hands and back at her as Tuffnut zoomed back out. "You like it?" Hiccup asked incredulously. Astrid nodded and looked up at him. She groaned, "You didn't even eat yours! Eat it _then_ you'll know how good it is." Hiccup sighed and ate it. He hummed. "Wow, not bad," Hiccup said. Astrid chuckled, "What did I tell you?" Hiccup smiled.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid back in the basement and Hiccup started to read the next dare. "Another one by Veyonce is: Say each others names 10 times fast," Hiccup read. Astrid turned so she was face to face with Hiccup and started to say his name as fast as she can, "Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup, Hipic, cipup, hice- I can't do it," Astrid said as she laughed along with Hiccup. "Ok, ok. My turn," Hiccup said. "Astrid, Astrid, Ashrid, Ashrid, Astid, Ashrid- Ow," Hiccup said but then stopped and laughed. "What?" Astrid asked as she smiled slightly. Hiccup chuckled, "I bit my tongue." They both laughed.

"Ok, next dare. Thank you Veyonce," Astrid said as she smiled at the camera. "The next dare is by...LissanFuryEye and he or she says: Hiccstrid, I dare you to make costumes for Toothless and Stormfly. It doesn't have to be something special and you don't need to put them on, I just want to see how good you are in needlework. XD," Astrid read. Astrid made a farting sound with her lips and pursed her lips, "Uh...to be honest...I suck," Astrid said, "at needlework so...let's just do it."

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid still in the basement but they have cotton, yarn, and some other needle tools. "Hiccup's gonna do Toothless and I'll do Stormfly," Astrid said as she smiled.

The video speeds up as Hiccup and Astrid work on the clothes. Astrid would occasionally poke herself with a needle and it was sped up and Hiccup would just laugh.

* * *

The video cuts to Astrid and Hiccup with knit costumes and Astrid's hair is all over the place. "I - Did it!" Astrid said victoriously as she showed the viewers her, almost, well knit dragon costume for Stormfly. Hiccup chuckled and showed the viewers his perfect one. "Astrid sucks," Hiccup said but earned a smack on the back of his from Astrid. "I can't knit ok, deal with it!" Astrid said as she crossed her arms and pouted as she looked at the ground. Hiccup felt bad so he hugged her, "Aw...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Hiccup said as he kissed her head. Astrid chuckled and smiled, "Ok, I forgive you." Astrid moved her head up and pecked him on the lips. Hiccup frowned a bit. "That's it?" Hiccup asked. Astrid giggled, "_What's_ it?" Astrid asked. Hiccup narrowed his eyes at her and moved forward, instantly kissing her on the lips. The impact was hard that Astrid fell back on the couch and squealed on his mouth as they kissed on the couch.

* * *

The video cuts to Astrid breathing heavily as Hiccup chuckled evilly and sat up and left Astrid laying on the couch. "Why'd you do that?" Astrid asked incredulously with a breathless voice. Hiccup just giggled, "'Cause, I asked if that was it and you didn't know what I meant, " Hiccup gestured to the disheveled Astrid, "now you know." Astrid sat up and undid her braid because it was messed up and brushed it with her fingers. Astrid glared at Hiccup as he just smirked. "I hate you guys," Tuffnut said behind the camera. "Why?" Hiccup asked as Astrid kept running her fingers through her hair. "You guys almost killed me with the _feels_," Tuffnut said.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid back to the way they were before...you know. "Next dare is by...oh! Another known person, ZefronsAngel," Astrid said as she smiled at the viewers. "Welcome back Zefrons," Hiccup said as he chuckled. "Hopefully you have...some dares that won't include me being cold," Astrid said as she chuckled. Hiccup nodded his head and read the dare, "They said: Do the cinnamon challenge." Hiccup widened his eyes. "Aw, man," Astrid whined.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid in their kitchen with cinnamon and spoons in front of them. Astrid puffed out some air and asked, "Ok, ok, uh...who's gonna go first?" as she looked at Hiccup. Hiccup pointed to her. "Dang," Astrid muttered under her breath. Astrid took her spoon and sucked in a deep breath before scooping a spoonful of cinnamon. Astrid glanced at Hiccup and Tuffnut before slowly putting the spoon in her mouth. Astrid took the spoon out as the cinnamon stayed in her mouth. Astrid coughed and some cinnamon came out like dust. "Oh - Oh, my gods," Astrid said a she coughed in between and some cinnamon came out. Hiccup rubbed her back with his hand as she coughed her guts out. "Oh - Oh my gods - Why?!" Astrid whined as she opened their refrigerator and rummaged in there for some water. Hiccup just snickered and stopped, along with Tuffnut, until coughed and glared at him for a second.

"Oh gods - I - Literally can't - breathe! Oh this hurts!" Astrid said as she savagely tried to open the water bottle as she coughed and once she did she immediately took big gulps and washed her mouth with some water that's in her mouth. Astrid went to the sink and spat the water out. Astrid coughed once more and shook her head with her face scrunched up as she looked at Hiccup and the viewers. Hiccup snickered again but stopped when Astrid spoke, "Your turn, idiot," Astrid said as she walked over to the cabinet and took out a spoon for Hiccup. Astrid shoved it in Hiccup's hands and looked at him. Hiccup took a deep breath and scooped up a spoonful of cinnamon.

Hiccup brought the spoon to his lips and put the spoon in his mouth. He took out the spoon and once he did he coughed out some cinnamon. "Oh - My gods! That is - Horrible!" Hiccup said as he coughed and went to the sink. Hiccup rinsed his mouth as he extended the spray and the water shot into his mouth. Hiccup coughed and spat out the water. "Oh...that-that was...horrible. My throat was burning!" Hiccup said as he turned to the viewers. Hiccup coughed in his mouth

"Thank you, Zefrons," Hiccup said plainly as he walked back to the basement.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid back in the basement. Hiccup sighed with his arms crossed and said, "Zefrons...you have some...crazy ideas." Astrid giggled and spoke, "Last dare...it's by...Zefrons again." Astrid smirked and turned to see Hiccup with wide eyes. "What do they want us to do now?" Hiccup asked. "They want us to fill our bathtub with ice and water," Astrid said and Hiccup groaned, "and put on swimsuits (or you guys could put on t-shirts over your swimsuits if you don't wanna wear your swimsuits on camera)," Astrid looked up at Hiccup and said, "Let's change. I'm gonna wear a t-shirt." Astrid stood up as Hiccup groaned and stood up saying, "Me too."

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid in their bathroom in swimsuits but they have big t-shirts over them. "Phew," Hiccup rubbed his hands together, "let's do this." Hiccup got in the bathtub first and hissed because it too darn cold. Astrid had an anxious expression as she entered the bathtub. "Oh...aw...so...c-c-cold," Astrid said with her teeth clattering. Hiccup nodded as he trembled and held himself. Tuffnut just laughed. "Shut up, T-Tuff!" Astrid said as she glared at him. He stopped and snickered.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid drying themselves as fast as they can because ZefronsAngel also dared them to have a contest to see who could dry off faster. Astrid was losing and Hiccup was winning. Hiccup looked over at Astrid and furrowed his brow. Hiccup stepped up and grabbed her towel. Astrid was about to question him until he wrapped her in the towel and rubbed her. "Uh...wha-what're you doing?" Astrid asked as she tried to back away but he brought her closer.

"I'm drying you," Hiccup said as if it was the most obvious thing. Astrid stopped struggling and asked, "Why?" Hiccup smirked and kissed her on the lips. "Because, I don't like seeing you cold," Hiccup said as he added, "And also because...you need to be treated more properly." Hiccup frowned a bit as he remembered what happened. Astrid saw this so she turned around and hugged him. "It's ok," Astrid said, "At least I'm here, right now." Astrid closed her eyes and Hiccup hugged her back. "Yea," Hiccup said. "Oh my gods...so cute..." Tuffnut whispered to the viewers.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid back in the basement in their onsies and Hiccup is snuggled up with Astrid. "Alright, end of video. We hope you like it," Astrid said as she smiled. Hiccup smiled too and spoke, "Yea, next video we're doing a challenge video, so send us some challenges and the one that's suggested the most will be picked," Hiccup said as he hugged Astrid impossibly closer. Astrid nodded and saluted as Hiccup said the outro, "See ya guys later and fly high."

Tuffnut stopped the video and sighed happily. "You guys are so...cute!" Tuffnut squealed. Hiccup and Astrid narrowed their eyes at him. He chuckled and said, "Alright I'll upload the video. You two go to sleep." Tuffnut took the camera off the holder and walked over to the laptop. Hiccup stood up and carried Astrid bridal style. "Hiccup, I can walk, you know," Astrid said as she chuckled. Hiccup smiled softly at Astrid and said, "Yea, I know but...I want you safe." Hiccup walked up to their bedroom.

* * *

Hiccup dropped her on the bed and that earned him a squeal out of her. Hiccup giggled and got in bed with her. Hiccup turned and held Astrid tightly. "Remember in Middle School...and...when I got overprotective?" Hiccup asked as he looked at her in the eyes. Astrid giggled quietly and nodded, "Yea." Hiccup chuckled, "Well, I think it's gonna happen again." Astrid groaned, "Hiccup..." Astrid warned but he spoke, "Yes! Yes, I know that it was a bit annoying but I just want you safe." Astrid sighed and nodded as she nestled herself closer to Hiccup and played with the zipper on his onesie. Hiccup smiled and kissed Astrid atop her head before closing his eyes.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm sorry if this was short...it feels like it (remember what I said in the last A/N). Also, I'm sorry if this was...not...good. It feels like this chapter was so poorly done. I just had a lot of stuff to do like: rearrange my room (everything), my mom cut my hair, and I ate food. So I basically took like a 4 to 5 hour break :I When I came back and continued I totally functioned out and forgot what I was doing. My mind just exploded everywhere because of all the things I've been doing. So...yea, I also got homework, which sucks.**

**Also, Lorde, I will update "Behind The Mask" soon on wattpad, I've just been busy with...this, hehe - And while I still had school. Also! Thanks guys for 117 followers and 81 favorites :) Makes me happy and loved. Hehe, alright. I gotta go...my stupid friend, Homework is calling me. Alright, I need some challenges and whichever one is suggested the most I will choose. Ok, see ya guys next chapter!**

**Adios! Amigas and amigos!**


	17. Challenges

It's now the next day and Hiccup and Astrid are downstairs in the basement getting ready to do their challenge video. "Ok, so...you ready?" Astrid asked Hiccup as she got the video ready since they're gonna do a jump scare challenge. Hiccup nodded. Astrid moved forward and pressed record on their camera. "Hey, guys, welcome back!" Astrid said as she waved at the viewers. Hiccup smiled and waved as well. "Yesterday we told you guys that we were gonna do a challenge video today so," Hiccup gestured around the room, "here we are."

"Yea, the challenge we're gonna do is called the jump scare challenge. I don't know if it exists or not but someone named Alderic suggested us to watch jump scare videos and we just decided to name it something," Astrid said as she bit her upper lip. Hiccup nodded and chewed on the inside of his mouth and said, "Lets do this. Let's just hope we don't have a heart attack." Hiccup moved the mouse and pressed play on the video. For the viewers the video is on the bottom right.

"Peaceful so far," Hiccup said as the video just had some nice music. A scary person then appeared on the video and screamed. Astrid flinched and let out a short scream as Hiccup jumped out of his skin and screamed. They had their volume all the way up, by the way. Astrid laughed breathlessly and placed a hand over her chest. "That-that was good," Astrid stuttered as she tried to catch her breath. Hiccup just nodded, unable to speak at the moment. "Next video," Astrid said as she searched for a new video.

* * *

The video skips until Astrid's found another scare video and once she did she played it. Hiccup's hugging a pillow because he's just _that_ scared. Astrid rolled her eyes at him and watched the video. A person rolled in ripped up toilet paper to look like a ghost is walking up the stairs of a house. Hiccup whimpers and Astrid laughs. Hiccup held the pillow tighter as the ghost came closer. As the ghost took a step it tripped and fell back down the stairs. Hiccup loosens his grip on the pillow and burst out laughing, Astrid too.

"Oh-oh, gods, that was unexpected, yet, hilarious!" Astrid said in between laughter. Hiccup nodded in agreement. "Trust me guys, I had no idea that that was gonna happen. The title said, "Horrific ghost footage," I had no idea it would end up being-being that," Astrid said, stuttering a bit, as her laughter died down. Hiccup sighed contently as he scratched his temple and nodded. "Yea-yea, we had no idea- I had no idea," Hiccup said. "Ok, uh...that's all for that challenge," Astrid said as she pushed their laptop back. "What?" Hiccup asked as he quirked an eyebrow at her. Astrid chuckled and spoke, "We're going to do more than one," Astrid held up a finger, "challenge." Hiccup licked his lips and stared at Astrid with a furrowed brow, "More than one?"

Astrid nodded and hummed, "Mm-hmm." Astrid sighed and stood up.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid upstairs in the kitchen and they both have blender cups in front of them. Astrid smirked, "We're gonna also do the smoothie challenge."

"To be honest," Hiccup paused, "I had no idea that we were doing this until she took out the food with numbers on it." Astrid giggled evilly, "Let's do this." Astrid explained the game and showed them a bowl that had the numbers in it. "Ok, I'll go first," Astrid said as she put her hand in the bowl and mixed the papers around before picking one. Astrid looked at the paper, "Number two." Astrid looked for the item that had the number two in front of it and once she found it she picked it up and read the name.

"Oh, man! We just started and I got the worst one possible," Astrid said as she showed the viewers her first ingredient, "Vegemite." Astrid brought it back to her and sighed as Hiccup laughed and clapped his hands once. "Oh, gods, I got so lucky," Hiccup said as he leaned on the counter. Astrid slapped his arm. Astrid sniffed her spoon, which has the Vegemite, and grimaced as she poured it in the cup. Hiccup just had a large grin on his face. Astrid put her spoon down and shoved the bowl towards Hiccup's direction, "Your turn."

Hiccup pursed his lips reached in the bowl, mixing it, hoping for something good. Hiccup took out the paper and read the number, "Five, number five." Hiccup looked for the item that have number five and sighed in relief and smiled as he picked up the item. "A banana," Hiccup said as he showed the viewers the perfect, yellow banana. Astrid groaned, "You lucky son of a beach." Hiccup just chuckled and peeled open the banana and cut it into slices, having it fall into the cup. .

"Alright, next one." Astrid reached into the bowl and mixed it before bringing out a number. "I got ten," Astrid said as she looked for the number ten. "Oh, come on!" Astrid reached down and picked up the item that seems bad to her. "Mustard! Freaking mustard!" Astrid exclaimed as she showed the viewers the bottle. Astrid sighed frustrated as she squirted some mustard in the cup. "I hate mustard," Astrid muttered. Hiccup just laughed at her, "Tuffnut, should've been here," Hiccup said as he sighed happily, which earned him a smack in the head with the mustard bottle. "Shut up," Astrid said as she placed the mustard bottle somewhere when she finished. Astrid groaned, "This is disgusting," Astrid gestured to her cup, "whose idea was it to do this?" Astrid looked at Hiccup. Hiccup chuckled, "If I recall, it was _your_ idea," Hiccup said as he pointed at Astrid with an amusing finger. Astrid slapped his finger away, "Don't point at me with your disgusting finger."

Hiccup just laughed, amused at her actions and choice of words.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup reading a number he got, "Three." Hiccup chewed the inside of his cheek and looked for the number three. "Yes!" Hiccup exclaimed as he picked up the item. "Strawberries!" Hiccup smiled and plopped some strawberries in the cup. "No!" Astrid exclaimed. "You get the good ones!" Astrid looked desperate by now. "Aw...ok. I'm sorry for getting the good ones. Here," Hiccup said apologetically as he showed Astrid a strawberry. "Open up."

"What?" Astrid said, confused. "I'mma feed you a strawberry; now open your mouth," Hiccup said as he brought the strawberry close to her lips. "No, Hiccup."

"Yes, Astrid," Hiccup said securely as he suddenly stopped extending his arm. Hiccup put half the strawberry in his mouth and kissed Astrid on the lips as the strawberry was in his mouth. Astrid accidentally bit half of the strawberry and ate it, breaking the kiss. "Dang, I hate you," Astrid said as she chewed. Hiccup chuckled and smirked as he chewed the other half of it.

* * *

The video cuts to Astrid reading a number on a piece of paper from the bowl, "I got six." Astrid looked for the number six and sighed in relief as she picked up the item. "Chocolate syrup. Not a good combination with the ones I have right now but...it's not bad," Astrid said as she showed the viewers the bottle before squirting some in the cup. Hiccup coughed and covered his nose, "Oh my gods! That smells horrible," Hiccup said as he grimaced. Astrid furrowed her brow, "It does?" Astrid moved forward and sniffed her cup but immediately moved her head back. Astrid coughed once, "Oh - Geez, it does."

"My turn." Hiccup picked out a number and read it, "Number one." Astrid picked up number one for him and laughed. Hiccup clicked his tongue and sighed, "Really?" Hiccup paused, "Tuna? I hate tuna!" Hiccup groaned. Astrid laughed, "Your streak of goodness is now ruined," Astrid said with a big smile on her face. Hiccup glared at her but she just smirked. Hiccup sighed and poured some tuna into his cup. "Ugh. Screw my life," Hiccup said miserable. "Aw...don't say that," Astrid said in a baby voice as she ruffled his hair. Hiccup shrugged his shoulders and stole a kiss from Astrid.

Astrid smiled and shook her head. "My turn," Astrid said as she took a number out. "Number nine," Astrid said as she looked for the item. "Oh! Yes!" Astrid showed the viewers the item, "Oreo's!" Astrid exclaimed, happy. Hiccup sighed and mumbled, "I wanted the Oreo's." Astrid chuckled and put an Oreo into his mouth. He was confused but ate it anyways. "You gave me food so I give you food," Astrid said as she smirked and put some Oreo's into her cup. "Mm," Hiccup hummed as he ate his Oreo happily.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup reading his number, "Number seven." Hiccup looked for number seven and groaned once he knew what it was. Hiccup showed the viewers his recipe, "Baby food." Astrid snickered but Hiccup gave her a glare so she just giggled. Hiccup sighed and poured some baby food in his cup.

"I'm sorry..." Astrid apologized. "Sh," Hiccup said as he put the food down. Astrid giggled as she took out a piece of paper, "Number four," Astrid read. Astrid picked up number four and sighed in relief when it was cut up peaches. "Peaches!" Astrid mumbled to herself happily. Hiccup rolled his eyes, still mad that he's getting the bad stuff now. After Astrid poured the peaches in her cup she gave gave the bowl to Hiccup so he could get the last number. Hiccup read the number, "Eight." Hiccup sighed and looked towards the viewers, "I hope it's gonna be good." Hiccup took the last item and huffed in relief. Hiccup grinned and showed the viewers his item, "Ice cream." Astrid patted Hiccup on the back and smiled, "At least you got something good for the last one," Astrid said. Hiccup smiled and nodded. "Ok, let's blend these," Astrid said once Hiccup finished scooping the ice cream and plopping it in the cup.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid blending their cups. Astrid was first and Hiccup was second. "Ok," Astrid said as she took her blender cup and poured her smoothie in a regular cup. "Oh my gods, there's chunks." Astrid said as she put her blender cup down once she finished pouring it in her cup. Hiccup poured his in his regular cup and smiled, "No chunks." Astrid rolled her eyes. Hiccup put his blender cup down and took a deep breath before nodding at Astrid. Astrid took a deep breath and brought her cup to her lips, along with Hiccup. Once Astrid took a gulp she spit some out into her cup.

* * *

The video cuts to Astrid rinsing her mouth in the sink as Hiccup kept drinking his smoothie. "Mines not bad; it tastes like...it tastes like an ice cream sundae," Hiccup said as he looked at Astrid. Astrid coughed loudly from the sink, as Hiccup kept drinking, and shouted, "Screw you!" Astrid spat some water out of her mouth and turned to Hiccup as she wiped her mouth with a towel and said, "Mine tasted like- mine was foul." Astrid put the towel down and asked Hiccup, "Want some?" Astrid showed her cup to Hiccup. Hiccup backed away with his cup and said, "Nope." Hiccup put his cup in the sink.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid back down in the basement and their cats are with them; Toothless on Hiccup's lap and Stormfly on Astrid's shoulder, of course. "We hope you guys liked the video, we had fun doing the video," Hiccup said as he pointed to the both of them. Astrid shrugged. "Hiccup was scared, I almost threw up, yup pretty fun." Astrid smiled and brought Stormfly off her shoulder but the cat just kept on coming back. Astrid chuckled and let her stay.

"Yea, we hope you enjoyed." Hiccup saluted and said, "See ya guys later and fly high." Astrid stood up, with Stormfly on her shoulder, and stopped the video. Astrid sighed and went to the laptop to upload the video. Astrid was standing up as she did so, so Hiccup walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Hiccup sighed on her neck, which sent shivers down her from head to toe, and said, "I'm gonna go to bed. I'll meet you there." Hiccup kissed Astrid's neck for a couple seconds before leaving, up to their room.

Astrid sighed and as the video was uploading she decided to check their status. Astrid sat in the chair and went onto their account on a new tab. Astrid widened her eyes in disbelief when she saw that they have 913,358 subscribers. Astrid clamped a hand over her mouth and laughed incredulously on it. "No...way," Astrid breathed out. This is impossible, Astrid thought.

After some time the video finished uploading and Astrid put in the title and left the thumbnail the way it is as she put in the description. Astrid shut off the laptop and stood up, walking up the stairs and into the bedroom. Once Astrid opened the door she turned her head to the left and saw Hiccup laying in bed. Hiccup waved a bit to her with a smile and Astrid smiled a bit and took out her pajamas before taking off her shirt and putting on her t-shirt she wears at night. "Did the video finish uploading?" Hiccup asked as he looked at her change. Astrid looked up at him as she took off her jeans and nodded as she put on her shorts. Hiccup nodded and stared at Astrid as she put her clothes into the laundry basket.

Astrid turned and saw him staring so she rose an eyebrow and asked, "Are you gonna always stare?" Hiccup smirked and shrugged, "Maybe." Astrid chuckled and got into bed with Hiccup. Hiccup sighed and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head before saying, "Goodnight, beautiful." Astrid rolled her eyes playfully and responded, "Goodnight, dork." Hiccup chuckled and kissed her head once more before going to sleep with Astrid in his arms.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for not uploading a chapter yesterday but, I'm pretty sure you guys know why...it was New Years Eve. :) Happy New Years everybody! hehe, so...uh...I'm sorry if this was short and if I messed up ;) So, it was my idea to do the smoothie challenge. And...this totally has nothing to do with the story but my house feels like it's in a paranormal activity situation right now. As I was using the bathroom something black just zoomed past me and something dripped on my head but once I looked up there was nothing there. Also the curtains fell one time and when I was in the shower they fell again. I swear I don't know what happened but it scared me.**

**Alright, so...I forgot what I was gonna say :I Oh! The prequel is gonna be their middle school life :) Not their college life, their middle school life. Ok, uh...I'm sorry if there was any mistakes and if this was short; Happy New Years!**

**Ok, uh...**

**Adios! Amigos and Amigas!**


	18. Two million subscribers

**{1 year later}** **(Big time gap, I know)**

* * *

Hiccup is editing a video they just finished this afternoon and Astrid is on the floor playing with the cats. "Do you think we should buy bikes for us?" Hiccup asked as he turned his chair so he could look behind him and see Astrid. Astrid groaned. "Hiccup..." Astrid whined. "What?" Hiccup asked with a smile on his face. Astrid dropped the cat toy and sat crisscrossed as she faced Hiccup's direction. "You _know_ that I can't ride a bike," Astrid said as she remembered the day she first rode a bike. "Well, I can teach you," Hiccup said with the smile still on his face and straightened in his chair. Astrid sighed, "Hiccup, when we were twelve you taught me; it didn't end well." Astrid rose her eyebrow halfway and looked anxiously towards Hiccup.

Hiccup sighed and bit his bottom lip thoughtfully. That day when he taught Astrid _did_ _not_ end well. "Ok," Hiccup started as he laid an arm on an arm rest, "How 'bout we get...skateboards?" Hiccup rose an eyebrow, "You're good at that." Astrid furrowed her brow and looked down. Astrid is good at riding a skateboard. Astrid sighed and looked up, "Fine." Hiccup fist bumped the air, "Yes!" Astrid chuckled at his actions and stood up, making the cats meow questioningly at her. Astrid smiled at them and said, "You two play." Astrid ruffled both of their fur and walked up to Hiccup, who's back to looking at the laptop. "Did you finish uploading the video?" Astrid asked as she sat on one of his knees. Hiccup nodded and said, "Yea. Hey, do you think we should make a video _thanking_ our viewers for over two million subscribers? I mean, I know it's a bit late but we at least gotta thank them." Hiccup rested his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her fully on his lap. Astrid shrugged and said, "I think we should."

Hiccup hummed, "Hm..." Hiccup took a deep inhale from his nose and grabbed the camera that's next to the laptop and pointed it at them. Hiccup started the video. "Hey guys! Welcome back!" Hiccup said to the viewers with a smile as his chin is still on Astrid's shoulder. Astrid smiled at the camera. "So, me and Astrid," Hiccup glanced at Astrid, "just wanted to thank you guys for over two million subscribers." Hiccup smiled large enough to have his dimples show. Astrid looked at him and laughed as she looked away. Hiccup made his smile smaller and looked at her, "What?" Astrid just shook her head and looked back at him, "You just looked like a creep with that smile."

Hiccup rolled his eyes but kept his small smile. "Yea, we know we're a bit late on the thanking, but, we just wanted to do it," Hiccup said as he smirked with his brow furrowed. "Hiccup, I swear to the gods, the faces you make," Astrid said as she giggled. Hiccup just rolled his eyes and tickled her waist. "Ah! Hiccup, no!" Astrid grabbed his hands with all her strength and held them away from her waist. Hiccup let his hands fall on her lap as he panted, "Geez, woman." Hiccup moved his hands and rubbed his wrist as he flexed his fingers. Astrid smirked, "Then don't tickle me because you know I will hurt someone." Hiccup nodded. "Yea, so we just wanted to thank you guys for two million subscribers," Astrid said as she smiled and rested her back on Hiccup's shoulder when he brought her closer with his arms. Hiccup nodded, "Yea, who knew that me and Astrid would get so many subscribers in less than two years?" Hiccup said as he kissed Astrid's cheek.

"Yea, and you guys even said that you want me and Hiccup to sing more often, and play an instrument. You guys enjoyed it when I played the drums," Astrid said as she pursed her lips. Hiccup nodded and said, "Some of you even wanted us to make another channel where we sing covers 'n stuff."

"Yea, but I feel like we should do it on the same channel, but in separate videos, like, one video's a vlog and the other's a cover or something," Astrid said as she chewed the inside of her cheek. Hiccup nodded agreeing with her. "Ok, so since you guys want us to sing so badly we'll sing for you guys now," Hiccup said as he stood up, making Astrid fall off his lap and onto her knees. "Ow..." Astrid whined as she rubbed her knees. "Gah! Sorry!" Hiccup apologized as he helped Astrid stand up. Hiccup reached down and rubbed her knees. "You ok?" Astrid nodded and pushed his hand away, gently. Astrid stood up and walked over to the booth, "So...are we gonna take turns or sing a duet?" Astrid asked as she stood in front of the booth entrance. Hiccup turned the camera around so the inside of the booth was shown and said, "Take turns; you go first." Astrid nodded and walked into the booth, on camera.

"Alright, I'm also gonna play an instrument since you guys want me to do that more," Astrid said as she pushed a keyboard in front of the mic and stood in front of it. Hiccup gave her a thumbs up and she started the music.

* * *

**(SEARCH UP: "Feelin' Good" - Christina Grimmie - With Love)**

* * *

_Before last night, I was down on my luck  
There was nothing going my way  
Before last night, wasn't feeling the love  
No reason for a smile on my face_

_But I was always told, "You could turn it around,  
Do it for the light of day  
So get yourself together, head out on the town  
The music gets you feelin' okay"_

_Now I'm on a roll, and I'm losing control cause_

_I got that sunshine, it's like the world is mine  
I can't deny I'm feelin' good (feelin' good)  
Can't stop from smiling, I'm bottled lightning  
Oh, deep inside, I'm feelin' good (feelin' good)_

_All my heartbreak, my long and rainy days  
Are gone, and now I can't complain  
Everything's all right, I'm feelin' so alive  
I can't deny I'm feelin' good, yeah_

_I was so low on a Friday alone  
No one even calling my phone  
I looked in the mirror and I said to myself,  
"Why am I still sitting at home?"_

_Now I'm on a roll and I'm losing control, cause_

_I got that sunshine, it's like the world is mine  
I can't deny I'm feelin' good (feelin' good)  
Can't stop from smiling, I'm bottled lightning  
Oh, deep inside, I'm feelin' good (feelin' good)_

_All my heartbreak, my long and rainy days  
Are gone, and now I can't complain  
Everything's all right, I'm feelin' so alive  
I can't deny I'm feelin' good, yeah_

_I got that sunshine, the world is mine  
I'm feelin' good  
I feel it deep inside, I can't deny  
I'm feelin' good  
Everything's all right, I'm so alive  
I'm feelin' good, I'm feelin' good  
I'm feelin' good, hey!_

_I got that sunshine, it's like the world is mine  
I can't deny I'm feelin' good, na, I'm feelin' good  
Can't stop from smiling, I'm bottled lightning  
Oh, deep inside, I'm feelin' good_

_Yeah, all my heartbreak, my long and rainy days  
Are gone, and now I can't complain  
No, no, I can't complain  
Everything's all right (all right), I'm feelin' so alive  
I can't deny, oh!_

_I got that sunshine, it's like the world is mine  
I can't deny I'm feelin' good (oh, I can't deny I'm feelin' good)  
Can't stop from smiling (smiling), I'm bottled lightning (bottled lightning)  
Oh, deep inside, I'm feelin' good_

_Yeah, all my heartbreak, my long and rainy days  
Are gone, and I can't complain, yeah  
Everything's all right (all right), I'm feelin' so alive  
I can't deny I'm feelin' good, yeah_

Hiccup stood up and clapped as he walked inside the booth and said, "My turn." Astrid moved aside and put the keyboard away as Hiccup picked his instrument. Astrid walked out of the booth and sat down in the chair Hiccup was sitting in when she was singing. Hiccup grabbed an acoustic guitar and stood in front of the mic. Astrid smiled at him and he smiled back and started.

* * *

**(SEARCH UP: Phillip Phillips - Gone, Gone, Gone)**

* * *

_When life leaves you high and dry_

_I'll be at your door tonight if you need help, if you need help_  
_I'll shut down the city lights,_  
_I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe to make you well, to make you well_  
_When enemies are at your door I'll carry you away from war_  
_If you need help, if you need help_  
_Your hope dangling by a string_  
_I'll share in your suffering to make you well, to make you well_  
_Give me reasons to believe that you would do the same for me_

_And I would do it for you, for you_  
_Baby I'm not moving on_  
_I'll love you long after you're gone_  
_For you, for you_  
_You will never sleep alone_  
_I'll love you long after you go_  
_And long after you're gone gone gone_

_When you fall like a statue_  
_I'm gon' be there to catch you_  
_Put you on your feet, you on your feet_  
_And if your well is empty_  
_Not a thing will prevent me_  
_Tell me what you need, what do you need_

_I surrender honestly_  
_You've always done the same for me_

_So I would do it for you, for you_  
_Baby I'm not moving on_  
_I'll love you long after you're gone_  
_For you, for you_  
_You would never sleep alone_  
_I'll love you long after you're gone_  
_And long after you're gone gone gone_

_You're my back bone, you're my cornerstone_  
_You're my crutch when my legs stop moving_  
_You're my head start, you're my rugged heart_  
_You're the pulse that I've always needed_  
_Like a drum baby don't stop beating_  
_Like a drum baby don't stop beating_  
_Like a drum baby don't stop beating_  
_Like a drum my heart never stops beating_

_For you, for you_  
_Baby I'm not moving on_  
_I'll love you long after you're gone_  
_For you, for you_  
_You would never sleep alone_  
_I'll love you long after you're gone_  
_For you, for you_  
_Baby I'm not moving on_  
_I'll love you long after you're gone_  
_For you, for you_  
_You would never sleep alone_  
_I'll love you long, long after you're gone_

_Like a drum baby don't stop beating_  
_Like a drum baby don't stop beating_  
_Like a drum baby don't stop beating_  
_Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you_  
_And long after you're gone gone gone_  
_I love you long after you're gone gone gone_

Hiccup put the guitar back in its place once he finished and turned to Astrid who had some tears in her red eyes. "Uh...Astrid? Are you...crying?" Hiccup asked as he tried not to smile. "Huh? No, no. I-I'm not. I just rubbed my eyes too much," Astrid said as she shot a quick glance at Hiccup before rubbing her eyes and looking down. Hiccup chuckled and walked out of the booth and turned the camera to Astrid so she was fully shown and said, "Let me see your beautiful face."

"No," Astrid said like a kid. Hiccup laughed a little and pleaded, "C'mon, _please_?" Astrid shook her head and turned the chair so her back was to Hiccup. Hiccup sighed and turned the camera so he was shown and said, "Alright, well, thanks again for over two million subscribers. And...we'll see you all tomorrow hopefully." Hiccup saluted and said, "See ya all later and fly high." Hiccup ended the video with a smile. Hiccup put the camera down and plugged it in the laptop so he could upload it. As the video's uploading Hiccup turned back to Astrid. "Astrid, please answer me," Hiccup pleaded as he leaned on the back of the chair. Astrid sighed frustrated and turned to Hiccup, "It was the song! Ok? It's just that the song was so...so...sweet, and-and it hit me!" Astrid exclaimed as she turned back around. Hiccup stood up straight and asked again, "Where did it hit you?"

"The feels, man!" Astrid said as she brought her knees up to her chest. Hiccup took a while to process what she said and once he did he chuckled. "The feels?" Hiccup asked. "Yes!" Astrid said exasperated. Hiccup chuckled again and walked in front of her. He knelt down and said, "So...what now? I mean, I already ended the video." Hiccup looked into her almost clear eyes when she looked up. "I don't know but you sad you wanted a skateboard so tomorrow we're gonna go get it. I'm going to sleep," Astrid said as she stood up in front of him and walked around him and up the stairs, into their room. Hiccup sighed and sat in the chair and rolled up to the laptop. The video was uploaded so he put in the title, "2 million subscribers!" he left the thumbnail the way it is and put in the description. Hiccup sighed and shut off the laptop, stood up, and walked up the stairs, into his room.

* * *

When Hiccup made it into the room he saw Astrid already changed and asleep. Hiccup smiled to himself and changed into his clothes and entered the bed next to Astrid. Hiccup kissed her temple and wrapped his arms around her as he whispered in her ear, "Goodnight." Hiccup kissed her temple once more before going to sleep himself.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! I'm back with another chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it :) I hope you guys aren't mad that I skipped so much :I Alright, uh...so...they reached two million :D That's a good thing, I guess, hehe. Uh...so...I'm sorry if you didn't like the chapter. And...I'm sorry if it's short. This feels rushed. :P I go back to school in...3 days...no! Ugh...schools cool and all but I just hate waking up early and getting out later. School takes away my home time. I have homework and that just takes away all the time I have at home. **

**I only have like 1 hour later until I go to sleep when I finish homework (depending on how much I have and what time I do it). Ok...uh...yea that's all...I think. I forgot if I had something else to say...I don't know.**

**Ok. That's all.**

**Adios! Amigos and amigas!**


	19. YouTube Play Button

Hiccup and Astrid are walking to the skateboard shop to buy a skateboard for the both of them and Hiccup has the camera in his sweater pocket. "Are we gonna record as we're in there?" Astrid asked Hiccup as they were nearing the shop. Hiccup nodded and grabbed her hand and said, "Yup."

Hiccup and Astrid entered the store and they were greeted by the store owner, "Welcome!"

Hiccup nodded towards the owner in response and Astrid waved a bit. "Oh, hey, aren't you the guys from YouTube? Uh...Hiccstrid?" the owner asked as he pointed to them. They both nodded with a smile. "Can I get a picture?" he asked. Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other for a second before Hiccup answered, "Sure," with a little shrug and smile. The owner walked up to them and held his phone out in front of them. He took a picture and looked at the photo.

He thanked Hiccup and Astrid before standing in front of them and asking, "What're you guys doing here?"

Hiccup looked at Astrid and looked back to him, "We're here to buy a skateboard for the both of us."

The owner looked at the both of them and said, "Hm, ok, well, if you need any help," he pointed to his desk, "I'll be over there." Hiccup and Astrid thanked him before walking over to the skateboards. Astrid went to go find a skateboard that has a blue deck as Hiccup went to go find a skateboard that has a green deck. As Hiccup was looking for a skate he took out the camera.

"Hey guys, welcome back," Hiccup greeted to the viewers with a smile. "So, me and Astrid are at the skateboard warehouse looking for boards for the both of us and I'm currently looking for a board with a green deck," Hiccup paused, "since green's my favorite color."

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid out of the store and they're at the park with their skateboards. "Alright, we got our boards and...we're gonna use them," Hiccup said to the viewers as he smiled.

"Hiccup, didn't tell me that he recorded until we were out of the warehouse, so...I was totally oblivious as to why he didn't say the intro," Astrid pointed out as she shrugged with her skateboard in hand. Hiccup chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Wow, it's been such a long time since I've been on a skateboard," Astrid said as she put her foot down on the board. Hiccup turned the camera so she was shown and put his skateboard down and put his foot on it. "Yea, me too."

On the camera you could see Astrid roll away on the skateboard. Hiccup saw her so he just stayed where he was and waited for her to come back as he recorded her. In the distance the viewers and Hiccup could see Astrid do a kickflip and as she comes back she did an underflip. Astrid stopped in front of Hiccup and laughed breathlessly. "Wow, that felt good," Astrid said with a smile. Hiccup shook his head, breaking out of his awestruck gaze, and stuttered, "Uh...y-yea," Hiccup paused, "I totally forgot how good you were with a skateboard. I also can't believe that you didn't forget how to do the tricks."

Astrid just chuckled to herself, but mostly to Hiccup and the viewers, and said, "Yea, me too."

"Here," Hiccup handed the camera over to Astrid and said, "let's see if I remember anything."

Astrid nodded and turned the camera around so Hiccup was shown and Hiccup rode away. In the distance Hiccup did an ollie over a trash bin. Hiccup rode back over to Astrid and he spun on the back wheels and spread his arms apart as he stopped in front of Astrid. "That's all I know," Hiccup said as he and Astrid chuckled.

"Oh, just so you guys know," Hiccup showed the viewers his deck, "my deck isn't green. I found this one of a black dragon and it seemed cool so I took it." Hiccup then added, "Also because the dragon reminded me of Toothless." Hiccup and Astrid chuckled.

Astrid brought up her skateboard, "My deck is a blue dragon; reminded me of Stormfly so I took it," Astrid then added, "Also because it was cool as well."

They both chuckled and got on their skateboards and started riding towards home.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid back home in the basement and they're playing with the cats. "So, when we came home we found two packages at our front door," Hiccup said as he rose an eyebrow at the viewers.

"We haven't opened it yet so we could open it as we recorded," Astrid said in the background as she threw a small ball for the cats to fetch. As the cats were fetching the ball Astrid turned towards the viewers and said, "We didn't order anything so...we don't know what it is."

"Yea, and - Our address is on both of them," Hiccup said, adding to what Astrid said. Astrid nodded just as Toothless came back with the ball. Toothless dropped it beside Astrid and nudged her hip to let her know that they've came back. Astrid ruffled Toothless's fur and grabbed the ball before throwing it. Toothless and Stormfly ran after it.

Astrid smiled at the cats and looked back at the camera. Hiccup was shown smiling on the screen and Astrid raised an eyebrow. "Why're you smiling?" Astrid asked as she moved forward so she was seated beside Hiccup.

Hiccup just chuckled and said, "You're just beautiful and whenever you play with the cats it's beyond beautiful and cute." Hiccup shot a lopsided smile towards Astrid's direction and smirked when he noticed that she was blushing.

"Like you're no different," Astrid said as she looked up with a small smile. Hiccup cocked his head to the right and asked, "What do ya mean?"

"You're always cute whenever you play with Toothless. I don't think me and Stormfly, including Toothless, look any more cuter than you do," Astrid smiled. Hiccup just narrowed his eyes at Astrid. She just shrugged.

"Ok, back to the packages," Hiccup said as he turned to the viewers, "Let's open them."

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid sitting in front of the two boxes and Astrid has a pair of scissors in her hands. "We're gonna open one first and then the other," Hiccup said as Astrid found the closed opening of the box and stabbed it once before slicing it open. Hiccup winced when Astrid stabbed it.

Once Astrid opened it she carefully took out what was in it. Astrid and Hiccup were really surprised when YouTube Silver Play Button came out. Astrid looked towards Hiccup and read the writing, "Congratulations for surpassing 100,000 subscribers."

Astrid looked at Hiccup and smiled. Hiccup smiled as well. "Wow," Hiccup paused, "A little late but, wow."

Astrid chuckled and cheerfully said, "Our very first award guys," to the viewers. Hiccup nodded and said, "Let's open the next one."

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid looking at a YouTube Golden Play Button. "Congratulations for surpassing 1,000,000 subscribers," Hiccup read as he looked up and smiled at the viewers. "Me nor Astrid were expecting this but, _ok_," Hiccup said with a chuckle.

Astrid smiled a little bit and said, "These are late considering we have over two million subscribers already, but, at least we got awards." Astrid smirked and kissed Hiccup's cheek. Hiccup nodded his head and smiled, turning his head to peck Astrid on the lips.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid sitting in front of the basement couch with the cats by their sides. "Alright, so we're gonna end it here; me and Astrid are gonna hang up the Play Buttons then go to sleep," Hiccup said as he jabbed a thumb behind him, pointing to where they're gonna hang the Play Buttons.

"Tomorrow we're gonna do the whisper challenge," Astrid said as she smiled.

"Yea, we're gonna do it with another YouTuber also," Hiccup smirked.

"Alright, that's all for today. Thanks for watching!" Hiccup said as he waved to the viewers.

Hiccup and Astrid said the outro in unison, "See ya later and fly high." They both saluted before Hiccup stood up and ended the video. "Ok, Astrid do you mind hanging up the Play Buttons as I upload the video?" Hiccup asked as he walked over to the laptop and sat in the chair. Astrid nodded as she stood up, but not before petting Toothless and Stormfly.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid are in bed and in their pajamas by now. They both already finished what they needed to do so they're fine. "Today was a fun day," Hiccup said as he was laid on his back, his arm around Astrid's shoulders. "Yea," Astrid said, her head on his shoulder. Hiccup sighed and moved his head so he could kiss Astrid's forehead. Hiccup let his lips linger on her forehead for a moment before kissing her head and bringing Astrid more closer to him.

"Goodnight, Hiccup," Astrid said as she turned so her temple was on Hiccup's shoulder. Astrid kissed his cheek before closing her eyes. Hiccup smiled and kissed her head once more before closing his own eyes.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :D I need a YouTuber who can be with Hiccstrid, anyone got any ideas? I might know them I might not. So...Hiccup and Astrid got the YouTube Play Buttons :) They're happy that they got it. I'm happy that they did (I really am, seriously). It was One-Crazed-Up-Dragon-Fan who suggested this idea. Also to do the collaboration with another YouTuber was their idea also :)**

**One more chapter and we'll be at chapter 20 :O And probably another month or two until the prequel since I have no idea when I'll finish this; probably before a month or two...I don't know :P Alright, I need a YouTuber. Please suggest one. Alright, I got some reading and a summary to do. See ya guys next chapter (Sorry for any mistakes) :D**

**Adios amigos and amigas!**


	20. The whisper challenge

"Hey guys! Welcome back!" Hiccup said as he and Astrid were seated on the basement couch, the camera on the table. "We're gonna do the whisper challenge and we have a very special YouTuber with us," Astrid said with a smile. Hiccup and Astrid turned to look at the booth and incomes...

"Hey, how's it goin' bros? it's _PewDiePie,_" PewDiePie introduced as he sat down in between Hiccup and Astrid. "Sup, pewds," Astrid said as Hiccup fist bumped PewDiePie and Astrid gave him a high five him. "Hello, you beautiful people," PewDiePie said to the viewers, but also to Hiccup and Astrid.

"So, guys...we got PewDiePie, also known as Felix, to join us," Astrid said as she leaned back on the couch.

"Yea, he saw our videos and - He just decided to pop in," Hiccup said with a pursed smile.

Felix chuckled, "Yea. If they didn't put me in I would've had my dog Edgar destroy them." By now Felix's voice has turned menacing.

Hiccup and Astrid looked towards the camera and Hiccup mouthed, "Help us!"

* * *

The video cuts to Felix with an iPad in his hands. "Alright, who's going first," Felix asked as he chuckled along with Astrid and Hiccup. "I'll go first," Astrid volunteered. "Ok," Hiccup said. Astrid put on the headphones they brought in and Hiccup and Felix have the iPad to read sentences.

"Ok, I hear music, she's ok," Felix said. "Alright, read the first sentence Felix," Hiccup said as he gestured to the iPad. "Ok," Felix mumbled as he looked for a sentence.

Felix started to mouth words to Astrid, "I..."

"Uh...I," Astrid echoed.

"I...love..." Felix mouthed as Hiccup snickered when he read the sentence.

"I...love...?" Astrid said questioningly. Felix nodded and continued, "I...love...nipples..."

"I-I...love...hippies? What?" Astrid said, confused. Hiccup and Felix laughed hard. Felix nodded his head, "Yesh, you love hippies."

Astrid took off the headphones. "I got it right?" Astrid asked with a furrowed brow. "No," PewDiePie said as he calmed his laughter. "Oh, well, what was it?" Astrid asked as Hiccup and Felix stopped laughing.

"It was "I love _nipples._" Not "I love hippies," Hiccup said as he giggled. Astrid understood, "Oh...well, it's kinda hard to read lips when Taylor Swift is playing." The three laughed.

* * *

The video cuts to Felix wearing the headphones, jamming to whatever he's listening to. "Uhn, mm, yea. I love this song," Felix said as he snapped his fingers. "Shake it off, I'll shake it off!" Felix sang off key.

The camera view switches to Astrid and Hiccup, separately, who are both backing their heads up and widening their eyes.

"Alright, pewds. Turn the music back on," Hiccup said as he held the iPad, Astrid beside him now. Felix nodded and pressed play on the laptop. "Alright," Hiccup whispered.

"PewDiePie..." Hiccup mouthed. "Pew-PewDiePie?" Felix said. Hiccup nodded his head and continued, "Sucks..."

"Sucks? P-PewDiePie sucks?" Felix said as he took off the headphones. Hiccup nodded along with Astrid. Felix dramatically gasped and turned the to viewers saying, "You're so mean." Felix then pretended to cry.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup wearing the headphones and Astrid has the iPad, Felix beside her. Astrid nodded to Hiccup and started, "Donuts..."

Hiccup furrowed his brow and said, "Blow...nuts?"

"Oh, Astrid, that's just wrong," Hiccup said as Astrid and Felix laughed. Astrid shook her head and repeated what she said.

"Do...nuts...?" Hiccup said questioningly. Astrid nodded her head and continued, "Are..."

"Are?"

Astrid nodded, "Are...Patrick star's...favorite." Astrid looked up through her fringes and saw Hiccup trying to figure out what she said.

"Uh...Donuts...are...Patrick star's favorite," Hiccup said as he took off the headphones. Astrid nodded along with Felix. "Wow," Hiccup put the headphones down and turned to the viewers, "You guys are weird." The three chuckled simultaneously which made them abruptly stop and laugh.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup, Astrid, and Felix still seated on the couch but they don't have the devices anymore. "Alright, we're gonna end it here," Astrid said.

"Yea, we're _very_ sorry that this is short, Felix, or PewDiePie, just has to go now and we have some stuff to do as well," Hiccup said apologetically.

Felix nodded and said, "Sorry, peoples."

Astrid sighed and scratched the back of her head and said, "So...I guess that's it." Astrid smiled softly.

"See ya later and fly high!"

"See ya bros!

The video fades.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm...****_really, really_**** sorry that I didn't update yesterday and that this chapter was short and bad. I feel like this was the worst chapter I've ever done. I've just been really busy yesterday. I went to Disney on Ice (I didn't wanna go but it turned out it wasn't bad) and I went to my cousins house for the rest of the day. And I put PewDiePie in here so...:I Some of you suggested BFvsGF but I started writing this chapter before I saw your comments :P Sorry..._but_ don't worry, I will have Hiccup and Astrid do a challenge or something with BFvsGF sometime...or next challenge :)**

**I gotta go to bed. School's back. I rocked my HTTYD lanyard today. Just kidding. My friend (other friend), she saw the lanyard as we changed after P.E. in the locker room and said I'm apparently "racist" because I'm half Mexican and I love HTTYD. I told her that other people and races watch it, she didn't really believe me. But, I don't care. She even called me ghetto. To be honest I barely know what that means but whatever. **

**Alright...bring the hate on how much this chapter sucked; see you guys next chapter! (Hopefully it's better than this one)**

**Adios!**


	21. Best friend tag

**{1 week later}**

* * *

"Hey guys!" Hiccup beamed. Astrid flicked her eyebrows up and looked smug. "So, today we're both gonna do the best friend tag since...we felt like it," Hiccup informed as he and Astrid laughed for a little. "Yes, we know we're both technically not best friends anymore since we're dating _but _me and Astrid are still best friends in our world," Hiccup said. Astrid nodded, agreeing with him.

"Why aren't you talking?" Hiccup asked Astrid as he looked down at her, beside her on the couch in the basement.

Astrid just shrugged and answered, "I dunno."

Hiccup just nodded smugly and considered what she said. Hiccup looked back toward the viewers and said, "Alright, we have some questions from the best friend tag but also some questions from you guys."

Astrid nodded once again. Hiccup resisted the urge to groan and ask her why she's still not speaking. "Ok, let's start." Hiccup looked toward the laptop, where the questions are listed, and read one.

"How and when did you guys meet?" Hiccup read.

"We actually met in middle school and at lunch I found Hiccup alone, doing nothing, it was the first day, so I walked up to him and talked to him - it was awkward at first but we got used to it," Astrid explained.

"Actually, you got used to it," Hiccup pointed to her, relieved that she's speaking, "I was still a bit hesitant."

Astrid just nodded agreeing with what he said but implied, "Yea, I got used to it but not too much."

Hiccup nodded, agreeing with her, and read the next question, "What's your favorite memory together? Hmm."

"Uh...I think _my_ favorite memory with Hiccup was when I met Hiccup and later on, became best friends," Astrid said.

Hiccup nodded and said, "Yea, I gotta say, that's my favorite too actually." Hiccup wrapped an arm around Astrid. "When our friendship began, best memory."

They both smiled at each other before Hiccup kissed her temple and read another question, "What's your second favorite memory?" Hiccup immediately answered, "When Astrid and I started going out."

"Yea, I think that's also my second favorite," Astrid said as she smiled.

Hiccup chuckled and moved onto the next question, "How would you describe each other in one word?"

"Stubborn."

"Scary."

"What?" Hiccup and Astrid both looked at each other before Astrid spoke, "I'm not scary!"

"And I'm not stubborn!" Hiccup exclaimed. They both sighed and groaned frustrated.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup reading another question, "What's your dream job?"

"Hmm, I'd have to say that my dream job is to be an electrician," Hiccup said as he looked at the viewers and glanced at Astrid.

"My dream job is to be a vet," Astrid said and added, "'Cause I love animals and I wanna help them." Astrid shrugged with her answer. Hiccup nodded and carried onto the next question, "How old were you when you met?"

"Uh...I'd say about eleven; right, Astrid?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid thought about it for a moment before shrugging and say, "Yea, yea, I'm pretty sure we were eleven."

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup reading the next question, "What is something that annoys you about the other person?"

Hiccup thought about it as Astrid spoke, "The thing that's annoying about him is that he's too overprotective."

Hiccup looked toward Astrid and said, "I'm not overprotective!"

Astrid playfully scoffed, "Yes you are! You were in middle school and you even said so yourself before we went to sleep last time."

Hiccup sighed as he realized she's right. "Ok, well. The thing that annoys me about Astrid is nothing," Hiccup smiled, "She's perfect."

Astrid rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, trust me. In like a year or two I'll at least get annoying," Astrid paused, "even though I thought I was annoying anyway."

Hiccup smiled and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

The video cuts to Astrid reading the next question, "What's your favorite inside joke?"

Astrid turned her head to look at Hiccup.

Hiccup looked to the floor and thought about it. "Uh...I'm don't think me and Astrid have an inside _joke,_" Hiccup said skeptically.

Astrid tried to remember if they have an inside joke or not but it seems like they don't so she said, "Yea, we don't."

Hiccup shrugged and moved onto the next question, "Who takes longer to get ready in the morning?"

Hiccup looked toward Astrid with a lazy eyebrow raised and said, "I'm pretty sure it's Astrid."

Astrid's mouth was agape and she exclaimed, "Well, it's not my fault that I'm a girl - and we take longer because of the hair!"

Hiccup chuckled and asked, "What does hair have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with something!"

"And what is that?" Hiccup rose his eyebrow higher, well, as high as it can go.

"Hmm, well, first of all, it occasionally gets tangled and us girls have to brush it, second of all it also gets in our face," Astrid explained.

Hiccup looked down and sighed in relief as he mumbled, "I'm glad I'm not a girl."

"Ow!" Hiccup rubbed his now sore bicep.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup reading the next question, "Favorite season?"

"Summer, for reasons," Astrid said.

"I'd say summer too." Hiccup sat back in the couch and moved onto the next question, "Favorite song?"

"Hmm...a lot of songs," Astrid said as she sat up straight. Hiccup chuckled and said, "Sing one then." Hiccup then turned to the viewers and added, "Also, it's hard to tell which one's my favorite."

Astrid looked at him and shrugged, responding to his command.

* * *

The video cuts to Astrid in the booth with a keyboard in front of her.

"What song are you gonna sing?" Hiccup eyed her keyboard, "And play."

Astrid just shrugged in response and said, "A video game song."

Hiccup rose an eyebrow, "What game?"

Astrid looked at him and answered, "The almighty, Skyrim."

Hiccup gasped dramatically and said, "Is it, The Dragonborn comes?"

Astrid nodded and smiled a bit at the viewers.

* * *

**(SEARCH UP: Christina Grimmie ~ The Dragonborn Comes - Skyrim)**

* * *

_Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart  
I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes  
With a voice wielding power of the ancient  
Nord art_

_Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes  
It's an end to the evil, of all Skyrim's foes_  
_Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes_

_For the darkness has passed and the legend  
Yet grows_

_You'll know, you'll know the Dragonborn's  
come_

Hiccup nodded his head and thought, mm-hmm, mm-hmm, good so far.

_Whoa, whoa, whoaa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa, whoaaa_  
_Whoaaaa, whoa_

Hiccup mentally sighed and thought, here it comes.

_Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, Naal ok zin los vahriin  
Wah dein, vokul, mahfaeraak ahst vaal ahrk fin norok  
Paal graan, fod nust hon zindro zaan  
Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal..._

Astrid hit one more key before dropping her hands.

"I - I didn't know you could speak the Dragon Language _that_ fluently! I can't even speak it!" Hiccup exclaimed

"Eh, it's pretty easy once you learn it," Astrid said calmly as she walked out of the booth and in front of the viewers.

* * *

The video cuts to Astrid and Hiccup back on the couch. "Alright, so that was one of my favorites," Astrid said to the viewers.

"I think it's mine too," Hiccup said as he leaned back on the couch. Astrid chuckled and read the next question, "If you've never met each other what would you be doing right now?"

Hiccup looked down and sighed sadly.

Astrid just gave Hiccup a sideways glance and looked down, sighing as well.

"I'd probably...be with Elsa," Astrid said softly as she slowly looked toward Hiccup.

Hiccup sighed again and quietly said, "I'd probably be lonely and dead."

Astrid widened her eyes and gasped. "Hiccup, don't say that!" Astrid harshly whispered. Hiccup kept his eyes downcast and muttered, "Well, it's true."

Astrid sighed and leaned forward and anxiously whispered in his ear, which sent shivers down his spine, "We'll talk after we're done."

Hiccup nodded.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup reading another question, "Astrid, heels or flats?"

"Neither," Astrid said instantly, "I choose sneakers."

Hiccup nodded and smiled as he kissed her cheek before reading another question, "Astrid, pants or dresses?"

Astrid didn't hesitate to say, "Pants."

Hiccup chuckled because he knew she would say that. "Favorite animal?" Hiccup read.

"All the animals, I guess," Astrid said as she smiled. Astrid then added, "But, if I had to only pick _one_ animal," Astrid paused, "I'd say cats."

Hiccup chuckled and smiled as he said, "I agree."

* * *

The video cuts to Astrid reading the next question, "If your house was burning down, and your entire family," Astrid paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "and pets were sure to be okay, what would you save and why?"

Hiccup sensed her distress so he wrapped an arm around her.

"I'd save my phone, our laptop, our camera, and...that's it." Hiccup flicked an eyebrow up and had his lips pursed.

Astrid thought about before saying, "I'd do the same thing."

* * *

"Comedy, horror, or chick-flick?" Astrid read.

"Comedy and horror," Astrid said as Hiccup smiled.

"Comedy and horror, as well," Hiccup said.

* * *

"Blackberry or iPhone?" Hiccup read.

"iPhone. I don't know why, but, yea," Astrid said skeptically.

"iPhone, as well," Hiccup echoed.

* * *

"Favorite superhero movie?" Hiccup read as he looked down to Astrid.

Astrid raised her hand half up in the air and said, "The Amazing Spiderman, one and two." Astrid looked up at Hiccup. He shrugged with a smile and removed his arm that was around Astrid as he said, "Same."

Astrid narrowed her eyes at him and nodded slowly.

Astrid looked down at the laptop and read the question, "What is something weird that you eat?"

"Mine isn't exactly eating but I like to drink orange juice and chocolate milk combined," Astrid stated as she looked at the viewers and at Hiccup. Hiccup widened his eyes and said, "Oh my gods, I remember that day you tried it. I still can't believe you like it."

Astrid just laughed a bit and said, "It wasn't bad. I couldn't even taste the milk that much...nor the chocolate."

Hiccup rolled his eyes playfully and said, "But, still it was disgusting."

Astrid just shrugged and smiled smugly.

"I once ate raw fish. It was weird and disgusting so I'm not gonna do it again," Hiccup said grimacing as he remembered the time he ate the raw fish.

Astrid just laughed as she remembered.

* * *

The video cuts to Astrid saying, "Last question, what's your favorite TV show?" Astrid looked up from the laptop and at the same time as Hiccup she said, "iCarly."

They both looked at each other and laughed. "Yes. Yea, we know that that show ended but it was our favorite show of all time," Hiccup said with a smile on his face.

Astrid's laughter died down and slowly faded into chuckles as she said, "I love it."

Hiccup nodded agreeing with her.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid sitting straightly as Astrid speaks, "Ok, guys! So this is the end of the video for today."

"We hope you guys enjoyed our best friend tag," Hiccup said as he smiled, along with Astrid.

Astrid chuckled and said, "Tomorrow we're going back to vlogging."

Hiccup nodded in agreement as he spoke up, "Alright, well, we had fun and we hope you did too as you watched us."

Astrid smiled and saluted along with Hiccup as she said, "See you all later and fly high."

Astrid moved forward and pressed the stop button on the camera. Astrid took the camera from the holder and walked up to the booth, sat down in the chair, turned on the laptop, and started uploading the video. Hiccup's behind her, knelt down on his knees and his hands are around the back of the chair on Astrid's thighs, playing with her waistband. Astrid was on another tab doing something else as she waited for the video to upload and she felt Hiccup play with her waistband so she said, "Hiccup stop that," without taking her eyes off the screen

"Stop what?" Hiccup asked with a teasing smile on his face. Astrid didn't look away from the screen but she moved her head to gesture to his hands and said, "_That_."

"Define, _that_," Hiccup said as he stretched her waistband with one of his hands and slid his fingertips inside, placing them over the waistband of her underwear. By now Astrid was blushing beet red and Hiccup smirked once he saw her face. Astrid tried to say something but her voice failed her so all that came out was a cracked squeak.

Hiccup smirked and leaned forward, placing his lips on her neck. As Hiccup was kissing her neck Astrid found her voice, "Hiccup," Astrid stopped to bite her lip to suppress a groan, "I-I'm busy." Astrid wasn't entirely busy but she needed an excuse to get out of whatever this is.

Hiccup smirked against her neck and asked, "Busy doing what?"

"Stuff," Astrid said, a bit relieved that Hiccup stopped kissing her neck to let her speak but still anxious when his lips didn't _leave_ her neck, "like uploading the video and-and some other things like checking our stats and-" Astrid abruptly stopped and let out a strangled groan when Hiccup sucked on her pulse. Astrid continued though, "And...and the comments."

Hiccup hummed against her neck, "Mm," and trailed kisses from there to her jaw, her cheek, and to her lips. Astrid responded to the kiss by grabbing his hand that's remained on her thigh and move it off of her before grabbing his other hand, that's still halfway in her pants, and slowly pull it out. Hiccup was distracted enough because he didn't move, besides moving his lips.

Astrid broke the kiss and Hiccup pouted once he realized his hands were away from her. Astrid chuckled at his expression and reached up to caress and cheek and said, "Hiccup, I kind of am busy, even though I'm just waiting." Hiccup nodded shortly, understanding her.

"K," Hiccup said in a quiet voice. Astrid sighed and smiled a bit as she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips for a moment before pulling away. "Let's not go that far, Hiccup," Astrid said as she felt the corner of her mouth twitch when Hiccup looked a little disappointed. But he immediately perked up when she added, "At least, not yet."

Hiccup smiled and nodded, accepting her choice. Hiccup pecked her on the lips once more before walking up the stairs and say, "See you in bed!" just as the door closed.

Astrid chuckled and shook her head and waited so she could finish uploading and editing a bit. That was when Astrid remembered that she had to talk to Hiccup about something.

* * *

Astrid and Hiccup are in bed together now in their pajamas and there was silence until Astrid broke it, "Hiccup?"

"Yea?" Hiccup responded and he caressed her hands with his thumb as his arm's around her.

"Why'd you say that you would've been dead if we've never met each other?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup sighed and tightened his hold around her as he nuzzled his face in her hair. Hiccup didn't respond.

"Hiccup, answer me," Astrid said anxiously.

Hiccup took a deep breath before speaking, "I said that because it would probably be true."

Astrid turned around in his arms and by now they're nose to nose. "Don't say that, Hiccup. Just because you were bullied a lot, doesn't mean you'll be bullied forever."

Hiccup sighed and rested his forehead against hers and slowly kissed her on the lips before saying, "Thanks, I guess. It kinda made me feel better." Hiccup weakly smiled.

Astrid gave him a small smile before pecking him on the lips and saying, "Well, that's a good thing. Now, I wanna go to sleep so, goodnight."

Astrid placed her head on Hiccup's chest, as he held her close, and sniffed before getting herself more comfortable by placing her leg over Hiccup's. Hiccup smiled and kissed her on the head before whispering, "Goodnight."

Hiccup closed his own eyes and waited for darkness to overtake him.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! I'm so happy that this chapter's finished. I'm so, so, so, ****_so_**** sorry that I didn't update yesterday. It's just that, you know how school is. I hate it. Well, I don't hate it but I hate the homework...and the work, a little bit. I did tell you guys I would upload daily but it's hard with school in the way. So...I hope you liked this one. I feel so accomplished with it. I have no idea why, but, I do. I feel like this is so much better than the last chapter. This feels long. It's 9:04 P.M. over here in California and I think I should go to bed...after I shower. But, my mom's in the shower so I can't yet. **

**Just so you guys know, I tried orange juice and chocolate milk combined today at lunch. It really wasn't bad. I couldn't taste the chocolate milk. The milk was so subtle while the orange juice was the same. My friend told me to do it. She was joking. I did it anyway. She was disgusted. I was satisfied. That's basically my life :D So...uh...I guess that's it. Also! Thanks for being honest on how the last chapter was. You guys said it didn't suck. I don't know. My opinion was that it sucked. Ok. Whatever.**

**Uh...I have more friends now! Yay..? I don't know if I should be happy or not but...eh? Ok. I'm gonna go now since I have school tomorrow and I ripped out the wrong page of math so I'm for sure gonna get an F for math tomorrow. :I Tomorrow's gonna be the first time my teacher will witness my first missed homework assignment. Ok, I said I was gonna go now. So...**

**ADIOS! AMIGOS AND AMIGAS! My back hurts. Ok I'm gone now. Oh, I improved on piano though. Ok, seriously, I'm out now.**

**ADIOS! Wait! By the way it was ZefronsAngel's idea for the best friend tag. Ok. ****_Now_**** I'm gone.**

**BYE! ADIOS! ALOHA! DRAGONS! BONJOUR! KONICHIWA! I HAVE NO IDEA IF THAT MEANS "BYE" BUT WHATEVER.**

**ADIOS! (Sorry for any mistakes...I'm gone)**


	22. Five Nights at Freddy's

**{1 week later}**

* * *

"Hey guys, welcome back!" Hiccup greeted to the viewers with a big smile on his face. Astrid saluted and smirked. "So! Today we're going to play a game, well, two games, actually - you guys suggested it," Hiccup informed.

"We have no idea what the first game is, but, what we do know is that it's called the maze game, let's do this." Astrid cracked her knuckles and Hiccup smiled.

* * *

"Ok," Astrid whispered to herself as she and Hiccup were seated in front of the laptop with the game on. For the viewers the game is in the bottom right corner.

Astrid moved the mouse but had no idea what to do so she asked, "Uh...how do we start?"

Hiccup placed his hand atop of Astrid's and moved her hand so the pointer moved and said, "I have no idea."

Astrid then pressed the space bar and the game started. "Oh! Did it."

Hiccup removed his hand and smiled. "Ok, let's do it."

Astrid moved a key and the little red dot moved forward. "Ok, Hiccup, we'll play the next game together and I'll play this one alone?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup nodded and gestured her to continue. Astrid nodded and moved the up arrow. Astrid moved it to the right when a wall was in the way and moved it forward again. Astrid was really close to the finish and once she barely touched the line the girl from the exorcist popped up and screeched. Astrid screamed, as she jumped back in her chair from the sudden appearance, and fell out of her seat. Hiccup screamed and rolled his chair back as he fell off of it and crawled on the floor.

Astrid and Hiccup were both shown on the camera and it looks like they were kids who got hit by the way they're positioned on the floor. Astrid sobbed out of angst as Hiccup was on his knees on the floor with his face buried in his hands. Hiccup groaned, trying to get his heart back to its normal pace, and rubbed his face. Astrid kept sobbing with her front on the floor and her face in her hands.

"Why would you do that to us?" Astrid groaned on the floor, breathlessly.

Hiccup stopped rubbing his face as his heart started slowing down and looked towards the camera. His eyes were red from rubbing them and his face was a bit red from the surprise. Hiccup made a face that looked like, "Why?"

* * *

Astrid and Hiccup are back on their chairs and the game is off the screen.

"I can't believe that happened," Astrid mumbled, but Hiccup and the viewers were able to hear her. Hiccup huffed out of exhaustion and nodded as he slouched in his chair.

"Ok," Astrid started, "another game you guys suggested we should play is Five Nights at Freddy's."

"I'm not sure if we should play this but let's just do it," Hiccup said.

"Phew! Ok! I'm really scared but I can do it!" Hiccup said, trying to be cheerful but he looked anxious.

Astrid just patted his arm and said, "Don't worry, I'm nervous and scared, too."

* * *

The game is on screen and Hiccup and Astrid are on the top left corner of the screen with headphones on.

"Oh...here we go," Hiccup said as he rubbed his hands together before clicking "New Game."

Hiccup whimpered as the game started. Astrid just tried to stifle giggle or laugh and she was succeeding.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza," Astrid read what's on the screen.

"Help wanted," Hiccup continued. Hiccup cursed under his breath. "That animatronic already looks creepy," Hiccup forced out as the screen cut to black.

Astrid shrugged and said, "True."

"Ok, here we go. First night at 12 am. Oh, boy," Astrid said calmly as she adjusted her headphones.

Hiccup took a deep breath as the screen turned black again. "This isn't gonna end well."

Astrid rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand and squeezed it to comfort him a little before letting it go. Apparently Hiccup calmed down a little.

Hiccup flinched when the office appeared. Hiccup laughed a little and held his chest saying, "Oh, gods, that scared me."

Astrid laughed, "It hasn't even started."

Hiccup just shrugged.

The phone in the game rang. "Oh, get the phone," Astrid said.

"Are we even supposed to?" Hiccup asked.

"I dunno."

"Here, you get the mouse, I'll use the controls," Astrid said and pressed a key but nothing happened so she added, "if there is any."

Hiccup chuckled and took the mouse. "Ok, what no-" Hiccup started but stopped when the phone stopped ringing and the phone guy spoke, _"Hello, hello?"_

"Hi!" Hiccup said, responding to the game.

"Hello," Astrid greeted.

_"Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on the first night,"_ said the phone guy.

"Well, that's good," Astrid said. Hiccup nodded in agreement.

_"Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact."_

"Well, it's a good thing we're not alone...right?" Hiccup said but partially asked.

"I hope we're not," was the response Astrid gave Hiccup.

_"So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_

"Sounds great!" Hiccup said.

_"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read."_

Astrid hummed an, "Mm-hmm," as the phone guy spoke and Hiccup just nodded his head.

_"Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grownups alike, where fantasy and fun come to_ _life."_

"Hell, comes to life not fantasy and fun," Astrid retorted as the phone guy spoke.

_"Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

"What?" Hiccup and Astrid said simultaneously as they stiffened.

_"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No."_

"Why don't you blame them?!" Astrid asked the screen incredulously as she slammed her hand on the table, which made her accidentally drop the mic they have set up. "Whoops," Astrid said plainly as she picked it up and fixed it.

_"If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too."_

"But...they're animatronics - why would they need a bath?" Hiccup asked. Astrid slapped his arm and he winced as he rubbed it. Hiccup shot her a questioning glare.

"I'm _pretty_ sure he's talking about if he was an animatronic...except if he's not...? Wait, never mind," Astrid said, waving Hiccup off. He just shrugged and listened to the phone guy.

_"So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."_

"But...they're gonna kill us or...stuff us in a suit, from what I've heard," Hiccup complained. Astrid shrugged.

_"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87."_

"The Bite of '87?" Astrid questioned. Hiccup just shrugged.

Hiccup gave the mouse to Astrid and she took it. Astrid was about to click the camera but when the phone guy spoke she froze, along with Hiccup. _"Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what?!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"What does he mean? D-Does that have to do with The Bite of '87?" Hiccup asked quickly as he pointed to the screen.

"I'm pretty sure it does," Astrid answered.

_"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person."_

"Oh, no. Here it comes." Hiccup wiped his now clammy hands on his jeans.

_"They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."_

Astrid looked at the screen incredulously as Hiccup adjusted his headphones and say, "And what we heard was true," Hiccup looked toward the viewers as he paused, "help."

_"Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area."_

"Oh, my gods," Astrid said as she sat up in her chair.

_"So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death."_

"Obviously," Hiccup remarked.

_"Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."_

Astrid gagged, imagining that. "Oh, dear gods, no," Hiccup said as he shook his head in disgust.

_"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

When the phone guy hung up Astrid dropped her hands onto her lap and said, "I could already tell that this isn't gonna be good."

Hiccup nodded and said, "Let's check the cameras, we don't know what's gonna move or happen."

Astrid nodded and fixed the left side of her headphone, since it felt crooked, and clicked on the button to check the cameras. Astrid's heart raced faster and faster with each room she clicked on. This is so scary that Astrid felt like she'd burst out and Hiccup felt like he'd scream. Sure they're adults now but they're _freaking_ out.

"Oh, no, oh gods," Astrid panicked as she clicked on random rooms.

"What?" Hiccup asked, his voice cracking a bit.

"One of them moved." Astrid turned her head to look at him, "One of them moved, Hiccup!"

Hiccup widened his eyes and asked, "Which one?" hesitantly.

"Freddy, I'm pretty sure that's his name."

Hiccup shook his leg under the table and took a deep breath before speaking, "Wh-Where did he go?"

"I don't know, I don't see him anywhere," Astrid said.

Astrid stopped checking the cameras and moved the mouse to the right to check if anything was there in the doorway, luckily there wasn't. But, just to make sure she pushed the light and sure enough Freddy the Frazbear was there, looking creepy as ever.

"Oh, hell no!" Astrid shouted as she turned closed the door on the right.

"Astrid, we're gonna waste our battery!" Hiccup shouted, scared.

"I know, but do you wanna be stuffed in a suit that might possibly be filled with wires and stuff?!" Astrid asked.

"Nope."

"Besides, we're only at...like 80%." Astrid pointed to the percentage that's on the screen.

"70 now," Hiccup pointed out as he looked at the percentage. "Turn on the light and check if he's there, if not then open the door," Hiccup suggested, trying to stay calm.

Astrid nodded and turned on the light, and luckily enough, Freddy's gone. Astrid sighed in relief and opened the metal door. Astrid started to check the camera again until that's when she realized that they're at 30%.

"How did we get to 30%?!" Astrid asked incredulously. Hiccup looked at the percentage and widened his eyes. "Oh, come on!"

Astrid clicked on a room and it showed Foxy running down the hallway. "Crap!" Astrid exclaimed as she stopped looking at the camera and close both doors without hesitation.

Astrid lit up both lights from both doors and leaned back in her chair and ran her fingers through her hair, exhausted as she said, "They're both there, Chica and Foxy."

Hiccup groaned, tired, and looked at the percentage. "5%," Hiccup read on, "4, 3, 2...and...1."

Sure enough the power turned off and all that was left was darkness and silence. Hiccup and Astrid feared the most for a jump scare but they got nothing.

Hiccup furrowed his brow, "Uh, shouldn't there be a-" Hiccup started to say but he was cut off and he flinched when he heard the ding of bells.

"What's happening?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup shrugged, not exactly knowing what that sound was.

"So...no jump scare?" Astrid asked as she crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"I...I'm not sure," Hiccup answered.

The game then faded and went back to the main menu. "Wait...did-did we beat night one?" Astrid asked.

"I-I don't know."

They're both pretty sure they beat it since in the main menu there's a "Continue" button so they could go to day two. Astrid breathed a laugh and stood up as she victoriously threw her arms up, "We did it! Oh, thank gods!"

Astrid flopped back in her chair and groaned in relief and she rubbed her eyes. "I'm so tired..." Astrid groaned as she moved her hands away and let them stay on her lap. Hiccup nodded, agreeing with her, and closed the game, not wanting to see anymore animatronics.

"I can't believe we did that," Hiccup said, exhausted.

"Why guys? Why?" Hiccup asked the viewers, desperate. By now the game isn't on the screen and it's just Hiccup and Astrid.

"We're going to bed, at least I am, I'm so tired," Astrid said. Astrid rubbed her eyes and she looked at the camera screen and saw that her hair was all disheveled. Astrid gave the viewers a weak smile before saluting and walking up the stairs to her and Hiccup's room, lazily.

Hiccup chuckled weakly and said, "Alright, that's all."

"I guess we should say thanks for the suggestions that we will never do again," Hiccup said unsure.

Hiccup yawned as he said, "Alright, I'm going to bed too." Hiccup put two fingers up and saluted before saying, "See ya later and fly high."

Hiccup stood up from his chair, with effort, and stopped the recording. Hiccup uploaded the video with half lidded eyes and once it uploaded he put in the title, description, and left the thumbnail the way it is before trudging up to his room and when he made it he saw Astrid already asleep, not changed. He smiled to himself and dragged himself over to the bed and once his face hit the pillow he waited for like 5 minutes or so for sleep to engulf him.

* * *

**Hey guys! It's like 12:47 A.M right now and I spent like...my whole time since making this chapter. I started at 5 and...yea, so...hey? Heh, I'm back! I guess. I'm sorry for not making a chapter yesterday. Remember, school. Oh, gods, I'm tired as flub. Flub's my new work for the bad F word. Yea, I don't curse. I'm still young and even though ****_every single,_**** almost, person I know curses, including some of my friends, curse, I don't. I only do it when I'm mad.**

**Ok...so...it's the weekend...;D? I guess that's cool. I'm sorry if this chapter sucked. I'm just really tired, but I wanted to make a chapter for you guys before I go to sleep. Alright so they play FNaF. They might get a gaming channel. I'm not sure yet but...I'll let you know, or they'll let you know, if or when they are. Alright, I'm going to bed now. By the way, I've never really played FNaF, but I've seen gameplays. **

**Adios, amigos and amigas!**


	23. Caught

Astrid stirred under the covers as she felt some whiskers tickling her cheek. Astrid giggled quietly as the owner of the whiskers pawed at the covers on top of her. Astrid heard the cat meow so she slowly opened her eyes and was met with green and yellow eyes. Astrid weakly smiled, from the remaining tiredness, and whispered, "Hey guys."

Astrid placed her hands on each of the cats and they purred as they laid down on her. Astrid chuckled quietly and turned her head to the right and saw Hiccup sleeping peacefully. Astrid smiled as she thought, this is the first time I woke up without his arms around me. Astrid turned her attention back to the still purring cats and smiled as she leaned forward and kissed their furry heads. Astrid gently picked Stormfly up and placed her beside her and then gently picked up Toothless, putting him on top of Hiccup.

Astrid ruffled Stormfly's fur before sitting up and moving over to give Hiccup a kiss on his temple. Astrid swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stretched. Astrid grunted and moaned as she brought her arms down. Astrid sighed and let her bare feet touch the floor. Astrid stood up and walked over to the bathroom, opened the door, turned on the light, turned on the faucet and wet her hair, brushed her hair for a little, wet her eyes, and dried her hands and face before turning off the light and closing the door, quietly, as she walked out.

Astrid wiped her hands on her jeans, that she hasn't changed out of since yesterday, and she felt two arms wrap around her from behind. Astrid jumped from the sudden contact but calmed down when she saw it was Hiccup. Hiccup looked down at her and smiled as he leaned in and kissed her cheek, slowly making his way to her lips. Astrid kissed back but after a couple seconds she broke the kiss, making Hiccup pout a little.

"Why'd you stop?" Hiccup asked in a childish voice.

Astrid chuckled and turned, so she was facing him, and shrugged, saying, "Reasons."

Astrid smirked as she saw a confused gaze in Hiccup's eyes and before he could speak Astrid ducked out of his hold and went to her drawer to get some other clothes so she could change. Hiccup furrowed his brow in confusion when she left, but caught on when she took out her clothes. Astrid closed her drawer and turned to Hiccup. They both just stared at each other for a moment until Astrid gestured to the door with her head.

"What?" Hiccup asked as he looked to the door then back at Astrid.

"I'm gonna change so you should probably leave," Astrid informed.

Hiccup rose an eyebrow and said, "I've seen you change before." Hiccup placed his hands on his hips, "It's not a big deal."

Astrid pursed her lips and glanced down for a little before looking back up at him and say, "True, but...I'm gonna take off all my clothes."

Astrid blushed and looked down. Hiccup widened his eyes and blushed as he looked down and said, "Uh...ok then..."

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck and asked, "So...can I stay?" with a small smile on his face.

Astrid blushed beet red and said, "Uh, no. No you can't."

"Why not?" Hiccup asked as he took a step towards Astrid.

"Because!"

"Because...what?" Hiccup asked with an eyebrow raised.

Astrid groaned, "Because I already change in front of you! I've never been naked in front of you!"

Hiccup just smirked and said, "Ok, I'll leave. As your changing I'll record a video."

Hiccup walked to the door, his smirk still on his face, and opened it. Hiccup left the room and closed the door, only leaving a little gap in between the door frame and the door. Hiccup peeked in the gap.

Hiccup saw Astrid about to take off her shirt...

"Hiccup, I see you!"

"Sorry!" Hiccup said and closed the door, his smirk bigger than ever. Hiccup wasn't sorry.

* * *

"I said I was sorry!" Hiccup complained as Astrid punched him on the shoulder when she came down to the basement, where he currently is. Astrid scoffed, as she crossed her arms and looked away from him, and said, "You didn't look sorry."

Hiccup chuckled and walked up behind her, grabbed her forearms, uncrossed her arms and turned her slowly around so she could face him. He grabbed her chin and brought her to look up at him. Astrid wasn't fazed by his actions. Hiccup smiled and leaned down so he was able to kiss her lips, they're a bit chapped but he doesn't care.

* * *

"Hey guys?" Tuffnut called out, in Hiccup and Astrid's living room. He came to their house because he was bored and his stupid sister was busy. Apparently he can't find the two so he decided to just subconsciously walk somewhere. Apparently his legs were taking him down to the basement and he didn't care. He likes it there, it's cool.

Tuffnut opened the door and he expected it to be quiet with no one there but what he saw almost made him faint. Hiccup and Astrid were kissing, probably making out because Hiccup had her pinned to the wall and their lips were moving viciously. Tuffnut silently jumped up and down and looked around for their camera.

Tuffnut perked up when he spotted it beside their laptop so he ran over there and picked it up. He turned it on and started recording.

"Guys!" Tuffnut whisper shouted, "Hiccstrid is happening, like, right now!"

Tuffnut turned the camera around and pointed it to the disheveled Hiccup and Astrid. On camera they both broke for air and tilted their heads to the opposite side and kissed again.

They both eventually broke for air and Hiccup smiled at Astrid as they both breathed heavily. Astrid game him a small smile back. Hiccup and Astrid touched foreheads and their panting died down a bit.

Tuffnut snickered, as he squealed at the same time, "Hey guys!"

Hiccup and Astrid abruptly broke apart and stared at Tuffnut, who's still recording. Hiccup widened his eyes, "A-Are you recording?"

Tuffnut nodded.

"Do not upload it!" Hiccup shouted as he pointed a finger to Tuffnut.

Tuffnut shrugged and said, "Too late," and plugged in the camera to the laptop, uploading the video.

"Tuff..." Astrid warned as she took a step closer. Tuffnut just smirked and said, "It's already uploaded."

Hiccup and Astrid widened their eyes and Astrid said, "No, it's not! You just plugged it in!"

"Well, Astrid, my dear, I did something to upload the video by just plugging it in, I also put in the title," Tuffnut pointed out as he smirked smugly.

"You did not!" Hiccup said incredulously.

"Oh, but, I did, my dear, Hiccup."

"Stop speaking like that!" Astrid said, mad and embarrassed at the same time.

Tuffnut chuckled, "Oh, well...you're not gonna be able to delete it either," Tuffnut shrugged, "I rigged it."

The two gasped as Tuffnut laughed evilly and walked out of the basement. Once he was upstairs he squealed and it was heard.

Astrid walked over to the laptop and found the video on their channel. Astrid panicked so she tried to find a way to delete it but it won't work.

"Ugh! I can't delete it! What did he do...?" Astrid complained. Hiccup groaned as well and dragged his hand down his face as he said, "I don't know."

"How did he even get in our house?!" Astrid asked questioningly.

Hiccup shrugged and said, "I didn't even think about that."

Astrid sighed and said, "We're gonna get so many people fangirling or fanboying all over the comments."

Hiccup sighed and sat down in the other chair as he agreed by saying, "Yea."

Astrid stood up and said, "I'mma go shower."

"Why?" asked Hiccup as he stood and followed her up the stairs.

"I feel dirty."

Hiccup considered it and said, "I'll shower after you." Hiccup then slowly smirked as he and Astrid walked up the stairs to their room and said, "Or...I could shower with you?"

"Nope," Astrid said as she blushed and opened their door before grabbing the towel and walking into their bathroom. Hiccup just chuckled and shouted, "I'll lay down in bed until you come out!"

"I don't really need to know that, but, ok!" was his response from Astrid.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm sorry if this was bad. Like, very bad. I'm just tired. It's 12:00 AM as of now and I didn't have this planned out. I feel like from the beginning of this chapter I went downhill. Next chapter I might consider time skipping to 5 or 6 years later. I don't know. I'm just tired and I pretty much played piano for an hour since I'm still learning how. I already know how to play some songs that are from some anime and HTTYD. I only use one hand. I'm still learning on how to use both. I'm self taught so it might take a while. :) Alright, I'm going to bed and...I hope that the next chapter's gonna be good enough. I'm sorry if this was short, like very short and it sucks.**

**Oh! I've been thinking, though. I've been thinking about making a story about Hiccup being Peter Parker from The Amazing Spiderman and he's gonna be called Dragonman and Astrid's gonna be Gwen. I wanna know if you guys want me to do that. **

**Alright, I'm gone now.**

**Adios! **


	24. Popping the question

**{6 years later}**

* * *

"Hey guys, welcome back!" Hiccup greeted to the viewers. "So...ah...me and Astrid are walking to our destination for our 7th anniversary."

"Hiccup said we're going to the park, I don't know why but I just went with it," Astrid said as she grabbed Hiccup's hand. Hiccup nodded and brought her hand up to his lips so he could place a kiss on it. Astrid smiled up at him and he gladly smiled back.

* * *

The video cuts to midday and Hiccup is placing the camera on a bench in the park so Astrid and Hiccup were able to be fully shown. Hiccup made sure it won't fall and backed up in front of Astrid. Astrid was confused so she rose an eyebrow and Hiccup spoke, "Me and Astrid just finished our date and I wanted to do something special, very special, in the end."

Hiccup took a deep breath and glanced at the camera quickly before looking down and slowly getting down on one knee. Astrid gasped as she saw Hiccup reach into his sweater pocket and take out a small velvet box. Hiccup shifted on his foot that's on the ground and started, "I know we've been dating for only 7 years, but, I've known you for almost my whole life." Hiccup looked into Astrid's eyes from below and a smile formed on his face when he saw some tears well up in her eyes.

"When I first saw you I thought that I would never be able to friends with you since I was labeled "Loser" my whole life." Hiccup smiled all the more when he saw Astrid clamp a hand over her mouth with tears daring to come out. "But I was wrong," Hiccup paused, "very wrong."

"I had no idea that in middle school my life would change." Hiccup bit his lip, "My whole life changed, Astrid."

"All because of you, my life changed."

Hiccup grinned at Astrid, "You changed my life."

"So, ever since we started dating I've been meaning to ask," Hiccup paused and opened the box, "will you marry me?"

Astrid had some tears running down her face and she nodded as she removed her hands so she could speak, "Yes, yes, I'll marry you."

Hiccup lopsidedly smiled and stood up so he could hug her. Hiccup moved his head so he could kiss her but still hold her. Hiccup broke the kiss and hug as he said, "Thank you."

Astrid smiled and nodded. Hiccup grabbed her hand and carefully slid the ring on her finger. Hiccup smiled all the more and kissed her on the lips once more before hugging her and whispering, "I love you."

Astrid smiled and hugged him tighter as she responded, "I love you, too."

* * *

"We're engaged guys!" Hiccup cheered to the viewers as he and Astrid walked back home. Astrid nodded and wiped some of her remaining tears with the sleeve of her sweater. "I never imagined this happening," Astrid said as she smiled warmly to the viewers.

"Me neither. I can't believe you said yes, though!" Hiccup said all giddily.

Astrid chuckled and said, "Well, I did."

"You guys are gonna be so happy," Hiccup said to the viewers.

"You guys wanted us to marry ever since we started dating," Astrid said as she chuckled a little.

Hiccup nodded in agreement with a smile on his face.

* * *

"Look at them," Hiccup said as he pointed at Toothless and Stormfly, who are currently play fighting. They're both back at the house and Astrid has the camera.

"Look at how big they've gotten!" Hiccup said in awe.

"You're right. From this angle you _could_ notice how big they've gotten," Astrid agreed.

Hiccup smiled and looked at the camera, "Me and Astrid just wanna thank you guys for 15 million subscribers."

"We never thought we'd make it that far," Astrid said.

Hiccup nodded, agreeing with her and said, "So...I don't know but I guess that the proposal was the gift for the 15 million of you."

"I guess so too," Astrid echoed.

"Alright, we're gonna end the video here since me and Astrid just want some alone time," Hiccup said with a small smile.

"Yea, so...uh, sorry," Astrid said with a sheepish smile.

Hiccup chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and said to the viewers, "See ya later and fly high," as he saluted. Hiccup grabbed the camera and stopped the recording. Hiccup walked over to laptop and plugged in the camera and as he waited for the video to upload he turned around and smirked at Astrid.

"Uh...why're you looking at me like that?" Astrid asked as she rose an eyebrow.

Hiccup just smirked impossibly larger and walked up to Astrid. He went beside her and before she could speak he picked her up bridal style. Astrid squealed in surprise and wrapped her arms around his neck so she won't fall. Hiccup leaned down and kissed her on the lips before speaking, "3 months."

Astrid rose an eyebrow, "3 months...'till?"

Hiccup chuckled and started walking up the stairs to the living room. Hiccup kissed her on the lips and said, "3 months 'till our wedding."

"You already planned it out?" Astrid asked with a furrowed brow.

Hiccup just laughed a little and said, "Nah," he paused, "Tuffnut did."

They both laughed.

"Why does he get to plan it? I mean, it is our wedding," Astrid pointed out.

Hiccup laughed. "I know, but, he threatened me."

They both laughed as Hiccup brought Astrid to their room and dropped her on the bed. Hiccup laid down beside her and kissed her on the lips once more before hugging her and saying, "I can't wait until we get married."

Hiccup dug his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent. Astrid chuckled and kissed his temple, "Me neither."

They both were about to fall asleep until Astrid spoke, "Uh, Hiccup what about the video?"

Hiccup just smiled on her neck and kissed her there once before saying, "I already took care of it."

Astrid nodded her head, understanding, but asked, "What about our clothes?"

Hiccup held Astrid closer and tighter as he said, "Let's just stay like this."

They both eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**SUP GUYS! I'm back! I go back to school tomorrow so...I won't be able to upload chapters daily. Only on the weekends I could. Alright! So...they're engaged! YAY! I...to be honest, I fangirled as I wrote that. Sorry if this was a bad chapter, I know that some of you say that these chapters don't suck, but, I think they do. I don't know. I'm still a writer in progress, I guess. Hehe, so...some of you guys said that you wanted me to do the story about Hiccup being Spiderman/Peter Parker (Dragonman) and Astrid being Gwen. **

**I'm gonna do it sometime. Don't know when but I will. I just want to get this story finished first and the prequel. The prequel might be long though since it's gonna be their three years in middle school ;) Alright, I'm gone now. It's 6:36 P.M so I'm good. I'm sorry if this was short and if there were any mistakes.**

**Adios, amigos and amigas!**


	25. Together

"Did you bring the camera?" Hiccup asked as he drove to the gym with Astrid in the passenger seat, her hand in his right.

"Mm-hmm."

"Do you have your ring on?" Hiccup smirked in Astrid's direction. She just chuckled and said, "'Course I do. If not then what kind of fiance am I?"

Hiccup laughed lightly. "I dunno but I'm just gonna guess that it would make you a fiance who forgets their ring."

Astrid shook her head and giggled.

* * *

Hiccup parked the car in the parking lot at the gym and got out of the car. Astrid was about to open her door until Hiccup opened it for her. Hiccup smiled at her with his right hand behind his back as if he was a limousine driver opening a car door for someone. Astrid shook her head, in amusement, with a smile on her face and said, "Thanks."

Hiccup tipped his head forward a bit and said, "No problem, m'lady."

Astrid cocked her head to the side and asked, "M'lady?"

Hiccup just smiled at her with a furrowed brow and said, "Uh, yea. I-I called you that when-" Hiccup abruptly stopped and looked down at Astrid, not wanting to recall the horrible memory. Astrid seemed to understand so she looked at him with a sad look on her face and got out of the car so she was in front of him and said, "Let's just not think about that, ok?"

Hiccup nodded and looked into her eyes. "K."

"By the way, I don't mind you calling me, m'lady." Astrid smiled at Hiccup and kissed him on the lips for a short second.

The corner of Hiccup's mouth turned upward into a smirk. "Well, then," Hiccup paused and grabbed Astrid's right hand, where the ring is on, and gave it a gentle kiss, "I'll be calling you _m'lady_ occasionally."

Astrid smiled at Hiccup one last time before kissing him on the lips, he kissed back, and broke the kiss so she could get the camera. Astrid got out of the car and gave the camera to Hiccup as she said, "Ok, c'mon."

Hiccup grabbed her right hand with a smile and entwined their fingers together as they walked to the gym.

* * *

"Hey everyone, welcome back," Hiccup said to the viewers as he and Astrid were in the gym.

"So we're at the gym." Hiccup turned the camera so the viewers were able to see the gym and its objects.

"We-We haven't been here in such a long time so we came back," Astrid said, stuttering a bit at the beginning.

"Yea, and we had nothing to do," Hiccup pointed out. "We kind of already celebrated for our engagement but it wasn't really a celebration at the same time."

Astrid nodded beside him and decided to go to the treadmills, since she feels like doing it.

* * *

"Astrid's running like there's no tomorrow," Hiccup said, at the weights.

Hiccup turned the camera and showed the viewers Astrid, who's running really fast on the treadmill. Hiccup turned the camera back around so his, almost, sweaty face was shown and said, "I'm gonna cut this part until we're out of the gym."

* * *

"You could do it, Stormfly!" Astrid cheered as she and Hiccup were at the house in the basement. Stormfly jumped up and bit the string, making it fall on the ground.

"I win," Astrid deadpanned as she looked at the viewers and Hiccup.

"You sure did." Hiccup sighed and turned the camera around as he said, "We were having a contest to see who could jump higher, Stormfly beat Toothless by like 2 inches." Hiccup put up 2 fingers as he turned the camera back to Astrid and the cats.

"Well that's because your awesome, aren't you Stormfly?" Stormfly meowed in response as Astrid had her hands cupping her head. Astrid chuckled and kissed the top of her fluffy bluish peachy head and ruffled her fur once more before standing up and walking over to Toothless. Astrid ruffled his black head and gave him a kiss there before saying, "Don't worry Toothless," Astrid smiled at him, "you're just as awesome as Stormfly."

Hiccup watched the scene with amusement as he recorded it. Hiccup sighed contently behind the camera. "Such cuties. Except one is a beautiful one."

Astrid turned her head and looked at Hiccup with playful narrow eyes. Hiccup just smiled and said, "And one good thingis that the beautiful one is gonna be my wife in a couple months."

Astrid rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

* * *

"Alright, so you guys wanted to know when me and Astrid are gonna get married, since that topic was flooding the comments," Hiccup said as he and Astrid were seated on the couch. Hiccup smiled and answered, "In 3 months."

"Yea, we didn't plan it out," Astrid pointed out. "It was, Tuffnut."

Hiccup chuckled and slowly rubbed the back of his neck with his available hand and said, "Yea...that day when he basically threatened me for it to be 3 months was...I don't know but it was kinda creepy."

_"You're finally gonna propose?!" Tuffnut asked excitedly as he and Hiccup were in his and Astrid's basement. Astrid went to Ruffnut's house for the day. _

_"Yup, and I want it to be right after our date for our 7th anniversary," Hiccup announced with a smile._

_"Oh, oh! Can I come and see it?" Tuffnut asked eagerly as he raised his hand. _

_"Eh...no...I want it to be just us," Hiccup said as he sat down on the table. _

_"But I wanna see it!"_

_"Sorry, Tuff."_

_Tuffnut groaned sadly and sobbed dramatically before regaining his posture and suggesting, "Can I at least plan the wedding?" _

_"Tuff!" Hiccup exclaimed, exasperated._

_"Can I?" Tuffnut asked again with an eyebrow raised._

_Hiccup shrugged and shook his head. "Sorry, dude. Besides, it's our wedding and I don't even know if she's gonna say yes."_

_Tuffnut looked down with a furrowed brow as he thought. Tuffnut then perked up and snapped his fingers as he quickly said, "I'll guarantee you she'll say yes so let me plan it."_

_Hiccup sighed and said, "No, Tuffnut."_

_"Seriously!? You won't even let me see the freaking proposal!" Tuffnut exclaimed as he threw his arms out. _

_Hiccup put his hands up in surrender and said, "Whoa...Tuffnut, calm down."_

_"No! I will not calm down for even a second! I demand you to let me plan the wedding! If not then let me see the proposal!" _

_"Fine! You could plan the wedding if she agrees!" Hiccup exclaimed, defeated._

_Tuffnut lowered his voice and squealed, "Yay!"_

_"When's the wedding?" Tuffnut asked as he sat beside Hiccup._

_"Aren't you the planner?" Hiccup asked with an raised eyebrow. Tuffnut shrugged._

_"I'm guessing...4 months." Hiccup shrugged, unsure._

_"No! It's 3 months!" Tuffnut shouted._

_"Ah!" Hiccup shouted as he fell off the table. _

_"Tuffnut! Stop screaming, you're going to kill me!" Hiccup stood up and glared at Tuffnut._

_"So...in 3 months?"_

"I agreed though," Hiccup said as he finished telling what happened.

Astrid was laughing as he told the story so she died it down and said a quick sorry to Hiccup as he glared at her.

Hiccup sighed. "We all gotta love, Tuffnut."

Astrid giggled and added on, "He's just so, Tuffnuty."

"Tuffnuty?" Hiccup asked.

"I just made that up. But, hey, he is Tuffnuty."

Hiccup laughed and managed out, "You-You make him sound like a fruit."

Astrid furrowed her brow in thought and giggled as she said, "You're right."

Hiccup chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and said, "So, you guys wanted me and Astrid to play more games...since we kinda stopped 6 years ago with Five Nights at Freddy's."

"Such a long time. I still had nightmares for at least a week after we played the game," Astrid said as she placed her head on his shoulder.

Hiccup took a big shaky breath and nodded. "Same with me. That's gotta probably be the most scariest game I've played."

"You guys also wanted us to do more challenges. Well we already do them but you want more," Hiccup said.

"Yea, so we're gonna play a game tomorrow," Astrid announced but added, "hopefully."

Hiccup smiled and kissed her head as he whispered in her ear, "I can't wait 'till we get married."

Astrid giggled and said, "Me neither," just as quietly.

Hiccup turned his head to look at the viewers and said, "If you haven't seen the Five Nights at Freddy's video then the link'll be in the description or somewhere on the screen."

There was silence for a moment.

"Now what?" Hiccup asked Astrid as he looked down at her in his arm.

Astrid shrugged. She doesn't know what to do.

"We don't really have these things planned out." Astrid giggled as Hiccup chuckled.

"Alright, so since we both have no idea what to do next we'll just end the video here," Hiccup announced.

"We hope you liked today's video," Hiccup said.

"If you didn't then don't do anything," Astrid added on to Hiccup with a small smile.

"Heh, uh, so...yea that's all, I guess," Hiccup said as he smiled and moved his arm, that's around Astrid's shoulders, and saluted as he ended with, "See ya later and fly high - you beautiful people."

Hiccup reached out to the camera and ended the video. Hiccup smirked and plugged the camera into the laptop, that's on the table in front of them, and as he waited for the video to upload he leaned back on the couch and peppered kisses on Astrid's face. Astrid squeaked in surprise and giggled and she was pushed down onto the couch.

"Ah-ha-ha, Hiccup that tickles," Astrid complained as she giggled and tried to pry his face away from her but only to have her hands pinned above her.

Hiccup smirked and leaned down so he could kiss her. Astrid responded to the kiss by deepening it. Hiccup held Astrid's hands with his right and slid his left down to her thigh.

They've both gotten comfortable with each other over the years. Well. Astrid has, Hiccup's been comfortable for a long time.

As Hiccup hooked his fingers in her waistband Toothless and Stormfly jumped onto the couch, on top of them.

They both broke the kiss and Toothless started licking Hiccup's face.

"Argh! Toothless! You _know_ your saliva is sticky!" Hiccup complained as he fell back and made sure Toothless doesn't lick his mouth.

Astrid laughed as Stormfly meowed and nuzzled herself closer to her owners chest. Astrid smiled and giggled as she scratched Stormfly under her chin, which made her strain her neck so she could scratch her neck and jawbone.

"Why is she so nice to you?" Hiccup asked incredulously as he sat up, once Toothless stopped licking him, and used his shirt to wipe his face, which is still covered in Toothless's saliva.

Astrid giggled and sat up as well, but placed Stormfly on her lap as she pet her back. "Probably because I'm her owner _and_ I'm just a lovable person."

"Wha-bu-" Hiccup stuttered, "Toothless doesn't even respect me! He just licks me and cuddles me, I'm his owner too, anyway." Hiccup crossed his arms and bit his bottom lip, for no reason.

"Well, then," Toothless waddled over to Astrid and climbed onto her lap, beside Stormfly, "I guess I'm just lovable."

"You got that right." Hiccup uncrossed his arms and smirked at Astrid. She just rolled her eyes but smiled at him either way.

* * *

Hiccup yawned and stretched as he and Astrid entered their room. "I'm so tired," Hiccup stated as he yawned. Hiccup made sure the video was uploaded before they left the basement.

Astrid chuckled and agreed, "Me too."

Astrid closed the door behind her and walked to the bathroom as she said, "I'm gonna go shower."

"Can I shower with you?" Hiccup asked as he followed her.

Astrid stopped in her tracks, which made Hiccup nearly bump into her, and said, "Um...no."

Astrid turned around so she was facing him as she added, "We've only seen each other in our underclothes...not..." Astrid trailed off.

"Just not...naked," Hiccup added on as he titled his head a little to the right.

"Mm-hmm." Astrid nodded as she pursed her lips. Astrid took a step back, only to have Hiccup take a step forward.

Hiccup groaned as he slumped his shoulders. "C'mon! Please, Astrid? You always object!"

Astrid looked down and bit her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Fine! Ok, just-" Astrid paused and took a deep breath, "Just - don't tease me. Ok?"

Hiccup looked at her with his mouth agape and he licked his lips to get rid of the dryness, then he said, "Why would I tease you?"

Astrid looked down and chewed the inside of her cheek. "Because...I've never been..._nude_ in front of anyone."

Hiccup pressed his lips into a thin line and sighed through his nose. He grabbed her shoulders with a gentle grip and said, "I'm not gonna tease you. I promise."

Hiccup let go of her shoulders and she looked up at him as her head was hung down and said, "Promise?"

"Promise." Hiccup smiled a genuine smile and pecked her on the lips before saying, "Now, let's go shower."

Astrid chuckled nervously and her nervousness didn't go unnoticed by Hiccup so he smiled at her once more to reassure her that everything's ok before walking into the bathroom with her following behind. "Don't worry. We're doing this together."

Astrid considered his words for a moment before hesitantly nodding her head. "Yea. Ok."

As Hiccup closed the door once they were inside she spoke once more.

"Together."

* * *

**HEY GUYS! I'm back! I'm sorry for not having been able to update a chapter. One word: school. I hate it but at the same time I like it. I have homework over the weekend, that's a first, and I have a three day weekend though :D No school on Monday. **

**Also, I can't help but feel like I've improved on my writing. I dunno. So, for the first time ever this feels long, even though it's probably not. I started writing this chapter like three days ago, to be honest. **

**I'm getting clumsy though, like, today at school as I was in a rush in the locker room to change as me and my friends were talking, I straightened up fast, like really fast since the bell rang and I was putting on my shoe, I hit the side of my head on my locker door, hard, really hard. To be honest, it kinda hurt but at the same time it didn't since I was laughing way too hard with my friends. And then as I was walking to class with my friends I tripped on a crack. And ****_then_**** as we were walking through the hallway to class my friend grabbed my backpack and I tripped on my own two feet that I fell down. **

**Me and my friends laughed, of course, and some were concerned, those "some" were my other "friends." And as I was playing the keyboard I accidentally knocked off the sheet holder and it fell on my table, kinda almost breaking it because it was glass. And I was getting chocolate syrup so I could pour some on my ice cream but it fell and almost hit my toe. **

**One more, today at lunch my i.d. fell in my food. I cleaned it, it was Toothless who fell in it though since he's on my i.d. case. Alright, I'm done with my rambling.**

**ADIOS!**


	26. The big day

**{3 months later} (Sorry for the time skips)**

* * *

Astrid tried to zip up her wedding dress, which she wasn't able to do since the zipper was on the back, as Ruffnut, Elsa, Elsa's sister, Anna, and Elsa and Anna's cousin, Rapunzel were in the same room, either changing or doing something else.

"Let me do it." Ruffnut walked behind her, dressed in a brown-leathery dress, and grabbed her zipper. She shoved Astrid's hair out of the way, which went around and hit Astrid in the face, and zipped up her dress.

"There you go, you look pretty," Ruffnut complimented Astrid as she turned her around and brushed her hair away from her face. Astrid was wearing a light ocean blue dress with light blue flats, even though she doesn't like flats nor dresses she still wore it, it is her wedding after all.

"Thanks," Astrid said as she let out a breath and helped Ruffnut move her hair.

Astrid turned around again and walked over to the mirror and checked herself out. She didn't look bad but the dress was a bit stiff.

"Today's your big day, Astrid!" Anna squealed as she, Elsa, and Rapunzel walked over to her.

"Thanks, Anna," Astrid replied with a smile. The three, Rapunzel, Astrid, and Anna, became good friends, along with Ruffnut, since they met. Elsa introduced the two to Astrid and Ruffnut once they came back from New Orleans with their husbands, Eugene, Rapunzel's husband, and Kristoff, Anna's husband.

"I'm a bit nervous though," Astrid added with an anxious look on her face.

Astrid turned to them. "What if he changes his mind?"

Elsa and Ruffnut looked at each other with nonchalant expressions as Rapunzel and Anna sighed. They both already know about Astrid and Hiccup's origin.

"Seriously Astrid? You two have been dating for over 7 years! I doubt he'll change his mind now." Elsa crossed her arms as Ruffnut added, "And you guys have also known each other for like...I don't know since _middle school_."

Astrid sighed and looked down. "I guess you're right."

"Aren't we always?" Elsa remarked as they all laughed.

"We all ready?" Rapunzel asked as she walked toward the door.

Astrid took a deep breath and looked at everyone. They all nodded their heads with wide smiles and walked out of the room with Rapunzel. Astrid took one more deep breath before walking out of the room and to the park where the wedding will be held at.

* * *

Hiccup tied his tie as he looked into the mirror with Jack, Tuffnut, his new friends, Eugene, and Kristoff in the same room getting ready.

"Ready for the big day, man?" Jack asked excitedly as he walked up beside him, untying his shoelace on his black shoes. Hiccup puffed out a breath of air and looked at him, unsure.

"I-I don't know."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at him, simultaneously. Hiccup backed up a bit because the stares and the unexpected attention.

"What?" Tuffnut said, his words coming out through gritted teeth as his neck was strained so he could look behind.

"I said I don't know." Hiccup pursed his lips and shrugged as he looked down.

"Why?!" everyone shouted at the same time as they faced him.

Hiccup's freaked out by now.

"Because," Hiccup said, "I don't know if she's still gonna wanna marry me." Hiccup looked down and sighed.

Tuffnut walked up to Hiccup, slowly but fast.

"Look at me," Tuffnut ordered at he stood in front of his friend.

Hiccup reluctantly looked up but only to be slapped in the face. Tuffnut pointed a finger at him as he rubbed his sore cheek. "_She_ _will_ marry you."

"What makes you so sure?"

Tuffnut turned and looked at their friends. They all hung their heads for how stupid Hiccup could sometimes be.

Tuffnut turned around and slapped Hiccup again, which made him screech in pain for a second.

"How stupid could you be, woman?!" Tuffnut exclaimed as he looked at Hiccup with a glare.

"Wha- woman!?" Hiccup asked. "I'm not a girl!"

"Exactly." Tuffnut smirked smugly and walked over to Flynn and Kristoff. People sometimes call Eugene Flynn since he likes that name.

Hiccup shook his head and turned to look at Jack but only to have a shoe thrown at his face.

"Ow!" Hiccup held his face. "Jack, why?!"

"She's marrying you!"

Hiccup removed his hands, showing his almost red face. "But what if she rejects me _during_ the wedding? It'll be embarrassing and at the same time painful!"

Jack groaned. "You two have known each other for as long as I can remember."

"And you've also been dating for 7 years!" Tuffnut shouted in the other side of the room.

Hiccup glanced in Tuffnut's direction for a moment before looking back to Jack. He sighed and bent down so he could pick up Jack's shoe. He handed it to him and said, "I guess you're right."

Jack put on his shoe and replied, "Aren't we always?"

The five laughed and once they finished getting ready they walked out of the room, to the park.

* * *

Hiccup stood on the alter that's in the middle of the park with his friends, his friends' family, and his friends' friends seated in chairs, waiting for the wedding to begin. Some random people and some of Hiccup and Astrid's fans were watching from a distance or either on the sidelines.

Hiccup's taking deep breaths and shaking with anxiety, he's still worried that Astrid might object in the marriage.

"Don't worry lad, I'm positive she'll still want ta marry you," Gobber reassured Hiccup with a smile. Gobber was Hiccup and Astrid's 6th grade P.E. teacher, Mr. Belch. He's heard about Hiccup and Astrid and their wedding and when he bumped into Hiccup and Astrid at McDonald's he offered to be the priest for their wedding. They obliged to his offer since he was a good man, of course. Truth to be told, Gobber was a bit surprised when he found them because it's been so long. He's seen their videos, but seeing them in person? That's different.

Hiccup took a lingering deep breath. "I-I know." Hiccup chewed the inside of his cheek. "Everyone keeps telling me that but I just - I'm not sure."

Gobber sighed and patted Hiccup's shoulder, trying to ease his doubt.

After a couple of minutes Astrid came into view. Hiccup's breath got caught in his throat. She...was beautiful to Hiccup's eyes. Gobber reached out and closed Hiccup's mouth since his mouth was open in awe. Hiccup bit his lip so he could avoid having his jaw drop again.

Astrid giggled as she saw the scene and looked towards Ruffnut, who's the flower girl, and Elsa, who's going to be walking down the isle with her. Astrid took a deep breath and looked at Anna and Rapunzel, the bridesmaids. Astrid then looked towards Eugene, Kristoff, Tuffnut, and Jack, the groomsman's.

Astrid looked at two girls beside her before Elsa chained arms with Astrid and walked down the isle. Everyone stood up from their chairs while the outsiders were watching with smiles, some with tears. As Elsa and Astrid walked Ruffnut started throwing flowers around at people, literally. She even dumped the whole basket on her brother when she made it to the alter. Ruffnut threw the basket aside and walked up on the alter to join the girls, since she's also a bridesmaid.

Astrid tried to stifle a laugh as she walked to the alter. She cannot believe Ruffnut just did that in front of everyone.

Once Astrid made it to the alter Elsa walked over to the other girls, because she's a bridesmaid as well, and Astrid walked in front of Hiccup.

"Hi," Hiccup whispered with a smile, still a bit awestruck.

Astrid giggled softly and smiled back. "Hey."

Hiccup grabbed her left hand and he just couldn't get his smile off his face, along with Astrid. They both turned to Gobber and he smiled at the two before beginning his speech.

* * *

"And with that said, Hiccup, will you have this woman be your lovely wedded wife and love her, comfort her, protect her, and keep her in sickness and in health...as long as ye both shall live?" Gobber said after he did he introduction.

Hiccup looked at Gobber before looking into Astrid's eyes. He took a deep breath and licked his lips. "I-I do."

"And Astrid, will you have this wonderful young man be your husband and love him, comfort him, protect him, and keep him in sickness and in health, as long as ye both shall live?"

Astrid pursed her lips and glanced at Gobber before looking into Hiccup's forest green eyes. Astrid bit her lip and took a deep breath. "I...I do."

Gobber nodded and looked to the crowd, even to the people watching on the outside, and said, "Anyone object to this happy couple?"

There was silence for a couple of moments and Gobber smiled. "Very well then." He looked to Hiccup and Astrid. "I may now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride," Gobber announced as he took a step back to give the newly weds some space.

Hiccup looked at Gobber and smirked at Astrid. "Come here, you." Hiccup grabbed her by the waist and looked into her eyes for a moment before kissing her on the lips.

Everyone immediately stood up and cheered. The fans were squealing and crying at the same time, the random people were cheering, Tuffnut was crying on his knees as he sobbed and muttered, "Feels," multiple times, and their friends and known ones were cheering and clapping with some tears in their eyes.

* * *

It was time for the ceremony and Hiccup, Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Jack, Kristoff, and Flynn were seated at a table chatting.

"So, how many babies?" Tuffnut asked as he was seated in between his sister and Jack.

"Tuffnut!" Hiccup and Astrid exclaimed, red in the face.

"What?" Tuffnut asked with a teasing smile on his face.

Astrid groaned and slouched in her seat.

"You know, I have a feeling that my mom would've said that," Astrid stated with a frown.

Hiccup sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I feel like my dad would've said he wants Grandchildren. More than four, I believe he'd say." Hiccup moved his head so he could kiss Astrid's head.

"I with they were here." Hiccup bit his upper lip and looked down as he placed his head atop Astrid's.

Astrid sighed and nodded in agreement. "Me too."

"I brought the camera, just so you guys know," Tuffnut announced as he showed everyone in the table the camera.

Hiccup furrowed his brow. "How'd you get it?"

"I went to your house, duh." Tuffnut reached out and placed the camera in front of Hiccup and Astrid.

"Announce the 17 million people that you're married." Ruffnut smiled and drank some of her soda.

Hiccup and Astrid glanced at each other before Hiccup grabbed the camera. He looked at his friends and they nodded with a smile. He nodded to them as well and outstretched his hand so he and Astrid were shown.

"Hey guys, welcome back." Hiccup grinned and hugged Astrid closer, well as close as he can manage, once he pressed record.

"So, as you can probably see, me and Astrid just got married," Hiccup pointed out with a smirk and he turned the camera so their friends were shown.

"These are our friends." They all waved to the viewers.

"We have new friends, by the way." Hiccup landed the camera on Eugene, Kristoff, Anna, and Rapunzel.

"This is Eugene, but he likes to be called Flynn." Eugene, or Flynn, waved to the viewers with a smile.

"This is Anna, Elsa's sister." Anna waved eagerly and smiled widely.

Hiccup chuckled, along with everyone at the table, and moved onto the next person, "This is Kristoff, Anna's husband." Kristoff smiled and waved.

"And lastly this is Rapunzel, Flynn's wife." Rapunzel grinned widely and waved with two hands to the viewers.

Hiccup turned the camera back around so he and Astrid were shown. "So...I guess that's all for this video." Hiccup chuckled.

"Yea, we just need some time with our friends and family, also we saw some of you guys at our wedding, which was unexpected, but overwhelming at the same time," Astrid said with a smile.

"Yea, so...we'll see you guys next video." Hiccup smiled and saluted. "We'll see you all later and fly high."

Hiccup ended the video and placed the camera on the table.

"So?" Hiccup shrugged his shoulders. "Let's party!"

Everyone in the table cheered and they all went to the buffet table to get some food.

* * *

"Yea, bye!" Astrid bid goodbye to their friends as she and Hiccup entered their house and closed the door.

"Wow, what a night." Hiccup took off his tuxedo coat and tossed it on the couch. Astrid took off her flats and sighed in relief as she rubbed both of her feet for a second. Hiccup smiled at her and when he saw her stop rubbing her feet he walked up to her and carried her bridal style. Astrid squealed from the abrupt action but laughed along with Hiccup as he walked up to their room.

Hiccup closed their bedroom door with his foot and walked up to the bed, gently but roughly dropping Astrid on it. Hiccup got on top of Astrid, so he was hovering above her, and kissed her.

"So," Hiccup said in between a kiss. "Mrs. Haddock." Hiccup smirked against her mouth as their lips moved and hummed. "I could certainly get used to hearing that."

Astrid giggled and stroked his soft auburn hair as he reached around and grabbed the back of her zipper.

The only thing Hiccup and Astrid have gotta think is, best night ever.

* * *

**Sup, guys! I'm back! Sorry for not uploading a chapter yesterday. Uh...I started this chapter yesterday but never got to finish it since I showered at like 11 P.M. and the faucet wouldn't turn off so me and my older brother took over an hour to turn it off. My hands and legs are still sore. So...yea! **

**Hiccstrid got married! YES! Sorry if this wasn't good enough. I don't know how weddings go. I've never been to one. Nor, do I remember watching them in movies. So, how ya doing? Good? Ok.**

**So! I made a one shot. It's Hiccstrid, of course. And some of you have read it already. So...it's based off of the song "You Belong With Me," by Taylor Swift. I feel like I should make it a story with various Hiccstrid one shots based off of songs. What do you think? I love music, like ****_love it,_**** so I have some in mind already. **

**So...ah...I don't know if I have anything else to say. So...I'm just gonna go. Oh wait! I just wanna know if any of you guys watch Lele Pons's vines. I love her, she's so amazing and funny. **

**Alright. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Adios, amigos and amigas!**


	27. Bumping into them

Hiccup turned around in bed and draped an arm over his wife's naked body. Hiccup smiled and opened his blurry eyes. Wife. Hiccup will now and forever cherish the word. Hiccup scooted closer to Astrid and wrapped his arm more securely around her. Hiccup heard Astrid sniff and get herself more comfy against Hiccup. Hiccup leaned forward and softly kissed Astrid's neck, slowly venturing his way down to her collarbone. Astrid lazily grunted in response and looked over her shoulder with half-lidded eyes.

"What're you doing?" Astrid asked in a groggy morning voice, which Hiccup found, unexpectedly, sexy.

Hiccup smirked and looked up at her as he stopped his lips. "What, I can't cherish my wife?"

Astrid chuckled lightly and shrugged a shoulder, careful to not bump it into Hiccup's face.

Hiccup just lopsidedly grinned and moved up so he could kiss Astrid's lips.

"Well," Hiccup said as he pulled away, "I believe I am able to."

Astrid just giggled breathlessly and said, "Ok, then."

Astrid twisted her body back around and sat up so her back was to Hiccup. Hiccup cocked an eyebrow and sat up as well.

"Where you going?"

Astrid looked over her shoulder and grabbed a towel that's on the dresser closest to their bed. "I'm gonna go shower."

Astrid wrapped the towel around her shoulders and stood up so the towel was covering herself down to her thighs and up to her shoulders. Astrid started walking towards the bathroom and as her hand touched the doorknob she heard Hiccup speak.

"Can I come in with you?"

Astrid turned around and saw a towel wrapped around Hiccup's waist. Astrid looked up to his face and saw that he had an eyebrow raised.

"Can I?"

Astrid smiled, ever so slightly, and shrugged her shoulders as she nodded. "Sure."

Once Astrid turned around and entered the bathroom, but not before opening the door, Hiccup fist bumped the air as he said under his breath, "Yes!"

Hiccup regained his posture and walked into the bathroom, where Astrid is turning on the shower. Hiccup placed his towel on the toilet cover and walked up behind Astrid. He reached out and took her towel.

Astrid flinched in surprise and turned to looked at the person who took her towel. Astrid visibly relaxed when she saw that it was Hiccup and shot him a quick smile as he placed her towel on top of his before checking if the water was an ok temperature. The water was warm so she took her hand out and glanced at Hiccup, who was looking at her, before opening the curtains and step inside. Astrid sighed contently as the warm water drenched every inch of her body.

Not long after, Astrid heard the curtain open, or either close, and heard feet touch the wet ground. She heard the curtain close so she turned around and wiped some of the water away from her eyes so she could open them. Astrid saw Hiccup standing there, his hair, his face, and his entire body, damp. Astrid brushed her bangs away from her face and grabbed the shampoo. She squirted some on her hand and placed the bottle down before rubbing her hands together and scrub her hair.

"What about the short video we did yesterday?" Hiccup asked as he grabbed his bottle and ruffled his hair, careful to not get any shampoo in his eyes or mouth.

"I'm pretty sure Tuffnut uploaded it." Astrid had her eyes shut tight and she immediately closed her mouth once she finished her sentence.

Hiccup hummed in response so he doesn't have to open his mouth.

* * *

"Hey guys! Welcome back!" Astrid greeted the viewers as she and Hiccup walked out of their house, having gotten out of the shower a couple minutes ago.

"We're gonna go walk the cats," Hiccup announced as he closed the door and locked it as he held Stormfly's and Toothless's leashes.

Hiccup walked alongside Astrid as they made their way to the park.

* * *

Hiccup sighed happily as he grabbed Astrid's left hand and swung their intertwined hands back and forth as Astrid had the camera in her right and Hiccup had the leashes in his left.

"Our first walk with the cats _and_ our first walk together as a happily married couple." Hiccup smiled and kissed Astrid's cheek before returning to his previous position.

"Mm-hmm, and also our first actual vlog as a happily married couple," Astrid added on as she smiled at Hiccup, whom smiled back to her.

Hiccup chuckled and locked lips with Astrid for a moment before breaking apart so he could look ahead.

* * *

Astrid swung her legs forward before bending them so she could gain speed as for she is on a swing and Hiccup is on another, not swinging, with the camera.

"Hey, Hiccup?" Astrid called out.

"Yea?" Hiccup responded, letting Astrid know he's listening.

"Um...remember this swing set a long time ago?" Astrid asked with a smile as she looked around.

Hiccup looked around as well and it all clicked in his mind.

"Oh yea, this was where we fell in that puddle." Hiccup snickered and laughed out.

"Uh, if I recall, it was _you_," Astrid pointed a finger to Hiccup, "who fell in that puddle. I was nice and dry until you dragged me in."

"Oh yea." Hiccup chuckled and smirked at Astrid, but as he looked in her direction a small rock flew towards him and hit his chest.

"Ow! Violence!" Hiccup complained as he rubbed his chest, feigning hurt.

Astrid scoffed. "Shut up, it was just a small rock; you're not bleeding or bruised, calm down."

Astrid then stopped swinging her legs and placed her feet on the ground so she could try and stop herself from swinging. Hiccup saw this so he smiled to himself and to the viewers, amused.

After a moment Astrid was able to stop herself so she just sat on the swing and slowly swayed back and forth.

"Wait, where're the cats?" Astrid asked as she stopped moving and started to panic a little.

Hiccup smiled and reassured her. "Don't worry. They're over there." Hiccup turned the camera, so the viewers were able to see, and pointed to the slide that's in front of them and sure enough the cats are play fighting around it.

Astrid chuckled at them in amusement and she looked at Hiccup with a smile. He smiled back and slowly swayed like her.

"Astrid gimme your hand." Hiccup extended his left hand as he put the camera in his right hand.

Astrid was confused but didn't refuse to do it. Hiccup held her right hand, where the ring is, and tugged it, as if he's telling her to come over to him. Astrid stood up and he brought her closer. Astrid rose an eyebrow and was about to speak until Hiccup brought her fully to him and kissed her on the lips. Astrid was surprised, because she didn't know his intentions, but she didn't do anything to show it, instead she just kissed back.

Hiccup broke the kiss and smiled at her; she smiled back. Hiccup wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her down on his lap so that his chin was on her shoulder. Astrid wrapped an arm around his neck and leaned back on his broad shoulder.

"What do you guys think about us having a baby?" Astrid asked as she furrowed her brow.

Hiccup widened his eyes at her question but grinned like a maniac afterwards.

"Yes, we know that we got married just yesterday, but, we wanna know." Astrid said but then added, "Well, I wanna know."

Hiccup chuckled darkly, which made Astrid back her head up a bit and widen her eyes. "Uh...what's-what's with the uh...evil laugh?"

Hiccup just grinned at her and kissed her on the lips before whispering in her ear so the viewers weren't able to hear what he wants to say to Astrid.

Astrid widened her eyes before relaxing and scoffing playfully. "Well, no wonder."

Hiccup normally grinned at her response and pecked her cheek before resting his chin on her shoulder again.

"Um, yea. So what do you guys think about that? Just tell us your opinion in the comments and we'll check them," Astrid announced, trying to pretend that what just happened _didn't_ happen.

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid skipping along the sidewalk, hand in hand, with the cats following behind on their own.

"What're we doing?" Astrid asked in amusement as she chuckled.

"I dunno," Hiccup answered as they both laughed and stopped what they were doing.

Hiccup and Astrid's smiles then faltered and they froze in their tracks, the cats nearly bumping into them. Toothless and Stormfly meowed grumpily at them before standing beside their respectful owners.

"Oh my gawd," Hiccup and Astrid both said.

"No way," two other people said, not shown in the camera, but they sound familiar.

"Uh..." Hiccup looked at the viewers and licked his lips. "I'm pretty sure that a lot of you guys would be totally shocked if we show you who's in front of us right now."

"I'm pretty sure that our viewers would be equally shocked," a girl said.

Hiccup and Astrid smiled, along with the two others in front of them, and turned the camera around. Same with the people in front of them.

"We just bumped into these two," Astrid announced with a chuckle.

"Same with us," the girl, otherwise known as Jeana, said.

"This is actually a bit of a surprise," the guy, also known as Jessie, said.

"Uh-huh."

"Mm-hmm." Hiccup smiled.

"Hey, you know what's funny? We decided to bring our cats, too," Jeana announced as Jessie held onto their cats' leash.

Toothless and Stormfly looked at each other before looking back to Jessie and Jeana's cats, Nylah and Bamboo. Toothless narrowed his eyes and hissed, along with Bamboo.

"Whoa! Toothless, be nice," Hiccup said as he gave the camera to Astrid and bent down to pick up Toothless.

"Where you guys heading to?" Jessie asked as he still had the camera on Hiccup and Astrid.

"We were actually heading home," Hiccup replied.

"Oh, us too," Jessie said with a little smile.

"You know, I feel like this day just got weird," Astrid said, since there's so much coincidental stuff happening right now.

The four laughed.

"Alright, well, we're gonna head home, it was nice getting to meet you guys," Hiccup said with a smile as he looked at Jessie and Jeana.

"Yea, you too." Jessie smiled.

Jessie and Hiccup gave each other a hug, after Hiccup put Toothless down, and pat on the back as Jeana and Astrid gave each other just a hug.

"Alright, bye!" Astrid said as she and Hiccup walked to the direction of their home.

"Bye!"

"See ya!"

* * *

"Today was an odd day," Astrid said as she and Hiccup were in their basement, at home now, with the cats playing with a ball.

"Agreed," Hiccup said as he was seated at the laptop, uploading the video they recently finished. They told the viewers that next video there might be a gaming video, if not then a challenge or dare video, if not then they'll just be doing a regular vlog.

"Alright, so, as we're waiting for the video to upload," Hiccup turned his chair around so he was facing Astrid, who's currently seated on the floor, "what'ya wanna do now?"

Before Astrid could speak Hiccup started to grow a smirk, which Astrid knew all too well.

"Oh, no." Astrid shook her finger, "No, Hiccup."

"Oh, c'mon! Please?" Hiccup pleaded with puppy eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm still sore from yesterday." Astrid gestured to in between her legs with her head.

Hiccup considered it for a moment before speaking. "Well, can we at least still have some fun without doing that?" Hiccup sheepishly smiled and shrugged his shoulders up.

"Eh...no." Astrid started to stand up and she threw the ball that Stormfly brought to her before making her way to the stairs.

"Oh, Astrid, c'mon!" Hiccup whined as she walked up the stairs.

"I'm going to bed!"

"Astrid!"

"Can't hear you!"

That was the last thing Astrid said before Hiccup heard the door close. He groaned to himself and thought, I will get her - once she's _all_ better.

* * *

**HEY GUYS, I'M BACK! :D I hope you guys liked this one ;) I included BFvsGF, a lot of you guys wanted it ;P Sorry for not uploading one yesterday...or the day before while I had the chance. I'm just really busy 'n stuff. My life is also weird, too, so I didn't think I'd be able to. My friend almost stabbed me with scissors today at school, we played basketball (my second favorite sport), I just finished a book called, "The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod." I finished the 3rd book. It's a good book. And so many other crazy stuff happened.**

**I just wanna know, when you're at school and have to do group work with like, your table or some people or something, do you have to do all the work? Because I sure do. Since I'm supposedly "smart," I don't really think I'm smart but by the score we got I'm guessing I am, they make me do the work. I don't really care since I'm happy that they rely on me, I guess. Also, I'm the fastest reader in class, considering I'm the person with the highest score. My life is crazy, I swear.**

**Also, today I almost had a heart attack by my friend since she basically screeched in my ear and I couldn't really breath, I get scared easily. I was called awesome, I doubt it but whatever. Also today I hurt myself in the locker room, again. I'm starting to get friends now, I'm no longer gonna be that lonely like I used to. But, at time I will be lonely since most of my friends aren't in the same class as me.**

**But one kid, he's a guy, he asked if I wanted to join them, since we were outside and I was sitting on the benches, with no one around me. I refused but he kept trying to persuade me to go, I refused again. I'm used to being lonely so he understood. He says that he plays and talks to his toys. It kinda made me laugh XD But, I don't judge. I'm always on my laptop and I always talk to myself, that's way worse. So he left after saying goodbye. So, my life is getting a bit better. But, I'm used to the lonely life. People are trying to change me too! I'm a tomboy and I'm not into girly stuff, at all, I don't like earrings, dresses, having my hair done, makeup, and so many other girly girl stuff. People wanna change me and I don't like it. They say that it's weird that I'm not girly and I'm not into girl stuff. I'm only girly when I squeal and fangirl, that's all. Is it ok for me to be boyish? I just wanna know, because it kinda hurts me that people want me to start being girly. It just...feels weird.**

**So! I'm sorry if there were any mistakes. I'm thinking of a challenge for Hiccstrid though, any of you guys have one? I need one. **

**Ok, I'm gonna go now. I spent all day to finish this chapter, ever since I came back from school. It's 8:17 and I usually go to sleep at 8:00, well, not sleep but lay in bed with my iPad. So...alright, cool.**

**I'll see you all next chapter :) Thanks for 150 followers, 112 favorites, 237 reviews, and 30,760 views. That's a lot guys. I never thought I'd make it that far XD I thought I'd make it to only 10 followers and 5 favorites...and the view count...I'm guessing I expected it to be at like 8,000. And the reviews...I only thought that like 20 of you would review. I'm that doubtful.**

**Adios, amigos and amigas!**


	28. FNaF night 2

**Alright, before I start the chapter I'm gonna answer some guest reviews because I forget a lot. So...I might do this each chapter; depends if I get any reviews from guests or not. Also, sorry for not updating lately (I might say this all the time when I don't update)**

**the Stranger****: Hehe, uh...I don't know. I'm not really good at writing those kind of stuff...I dunno though, would you still wanna read it? It might suck.**

**bruh****: *Gasp* Aw...I hope Vlad doesn't die...uh...that doesn't happen right? I mean, the tenth grade one already broke my heart since Vlad broke up with Meredith. I cried during class as I read that. Now my friends are determined to make me cry again, so they make me talk about the Titanic. I refuse but I end up blurting out the whole movie :P And...Hiccup whispered about...you know, "having fun." **

**Guest****: Same question as the Stranger so...same answer. But yea, he does wanna do it ;)**

**G****: Thank you, so much, for the nice words :) And I'm dragged around too...I'm also forced to do stuff. And...I don't really know what I'm missing XD **

**Nicole R****: Haha...what an interesting reaction XD I would've acted like that too if I was in your shoes...or socks...or...whatever was on your feet that night. And - aren't we all weird? I am, too :) None of us are particularly perfect because all of us have our weird moments ;). And this is coming from a 6th grader, I don't know if I'm right or wrong but whatever.**

**Okay, on with the story.**

* * *

Astrid dramatically sobbed. "I don't wanna do it!" Astrid crossed her arms and leaned back on her chair in the basement.

"Oh...but we have to. They wanted it." Hiccup sucked in a big shaky breath and pressed record on their camera.

"Hey...guys...welcome back," Hiccup greeted uneasily. Astrid just flicked them a nervous smile and waved a little bit.

"So...uh...you guys wanted us to do this again, we didn't want to. We even _vowed_ to never play that game again." Hiccup deeply sighed. "But it seems like you all hate us and want us to do it again."

Hiccup reached out to the mouse and the game "Five Nights at Freddy's" came up on screen on its main menu.

"You guys wanted us to do night _two_ of Five Nights at Freddy's," Hiccup announced as Astrid pouted because she promised herself that she wouldn't play this hell of a game but she's here anyway.

Hiccup took a deep breath, while Astrid was anxious for what's to come, and clicked continue on the game. 12:00 AM 2nd night, appeared on screen.

Hiccup whimpered and rubbed his hands. "You guys practically begged us to play night two. I'm not ready."

"Me neither. I'm never gonna be ready for this game," Astrid agreed.

"Even some of you guys say that this is the most scariest game out there, and I totally agree." As Hiccup was speaking the phone rang.

"Ok...let's see what the phone guy has to say today," Astrid said as she nervously chewed her upper lip.

_"Uh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!"_

"Um...thanks?" Hiccup said skeptically.

"Well I'm just gonna go on and guess that even _he_ knows this is a job where people won't live to see the next sunrise," Astrid stated as she started to taste blood in her mouth from all the lip chewing.

_"I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses."_

"Dammit," Astrid muttered under her breath as she looked down, causing her headphones to slide forward a bit. She reached up and pushed it back before looking back up, not wanting to.

_"Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."_

"Well, then we should've done that a long time ago in the first night," Hiccup deadpanned.

"You know, he should've told us this in the first night. If he did then we wouldn't have been struggling!" Astrid exclaimed, gesturing towards the monitor as her voice rose in anger. Recalling the first night, she felt shivers run down her spine in fear.

Hiccup pat her head, which made her strain her neck down and flinch with each pat he gave her, and nodded. "Totally agree with you, m'lady."

_"Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often."_

"Oh, he doesn't?!" Astrid shouted as she stood up from her chair and stared at the screen with a furrowed brow in anger.

"Astrid, babe, calm down," Hiccup comforted her as he gently pushed her back down by her waist. Astrid grunted in response and crossed her arms as she glared at the laptop.

_"I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors."_

"Mm-hmm, you tell us now?!" Astrid asked, getting mad every time the phone guy gives them advice or a fact.

"Astrid, seriously, calm it." Hiccup squeezed her shoulder, attempting to calm her down at least a tad bit. It worked, but not too much.

"I'll try, don't pressure me," Astrid said as she took deep breaths. Hiccup blabbered out something but it only came out for half a second.

_"So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react..."_

"Good ta know," Astrid said, calmly.

Hiccup looked at her and secretly thanked the gods that she's calm now.

_"Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course."_

"We're always in danger here, what's he talking about?" Astrid said as she looked at the screen incredulously. Hiccup just shrugged a little.

_"I'm not implying that."_

"Oh," Astrid said plainly.

_"Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time."_

"Well, isn't that character, Foxy? I dunno," Astrid said as she shrugged.

Hiccup shrugged too. "Maybe. I don't think we've checked the Pirate Cove."

"Wait! Shouldn't we be checking the cameras?" Astrid asked as she looked at Hiccup. He widened his eyes and almost immediately started to check the cameras.

"Ah-ha-ha," Astrid laughed plainly. "Leave it to a guy on the phone to distract us." There was silence for a moment before Astrid added, "And probably also me."

Hiccup chuckled and continued checking the cameras as the phone guy spoke.

_"I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."_

"Well, what a short message," Hiccup said as he clicked on Pirate Cove once before moving onto the bathroom once he saw the curtain closed in Pirate Cove.

Hiccup then stopped looking at the cameras and when he did he saw Bonnie standing in the left door. Hiccup flinched and stuttered over some incoherent words as Astrid jumped and quickly placed her hand atop Hiccup's and moved it so she could close the door. Astrid removed her hand and sighed as she tried to get her heart going back to its normal pace; she really hates this game, but...at the same time she kinda likes it.

"Ok," Hiccup said as he took a deep breath. "Ok, ok."

Hiccup then jumped backwards into his chair and cursed out loud as an animatronic screeched into his headset, which sent vibrations run through his head out of fear. Astrid shouted and immediately took off her headphones and threw it on the floor on instinct. They were both panting and Hiccup clutched his chest as Toothless and Stormfly, who were in the background the whole time, growled in annoyance and waddled away, simultaneously.

"I'm done! I am so done!" Hiccup exclaimed as he tried to exit the game, which wasn't working.

"We haven't even checked the power! And the door's still closed!" Astrid responded to Hiccup.

"We're at 10 percent, and I can't exit the game!" Hiccup said incredulously.

Astrid shrugged and smirked. "That's the game, it's torture. Let's just wait 'till it finishes...so basically when we die," Astrid suggested as she picked up her headphones, but not before checking if they're ok, and put them on.

* * *

Hiccup sighed as he saw the numbers decrease. "5...4...3...2...and...1..."

Hiccup sat up straight. "Alright, jump scare time. We're waiting."

Suddenly the bells rang just like the end of the first night...indicating they beat night two.

Astrid and Hiccup were flabbergasted. "What?!" Astrid said in a high pitched voice.

"Wha- how?!" Astrid had her arms apart and she was really shocked.

"Again?!" Hiccup said as he stood up, which made his seat roll back.

Astrid half-smiled and clapped her hands once before standing up as well. "Alright, we're done, I'm out." Astrid walked away, but not before saluting to the viewers and taking off her headphones, and walked up the stairs so she could go to their room.

Hiccup sat down in Astrid's chair, since it was closer, and sighed in exhaustion. "Wow, it seems like we get luck...again." Hiccup chuckled and took off his headphones and fixed his hair a bit as he saluted with the other hand.

"See ya later and fly high."

Hiccup stood up, with effort, and reached a hand out to stop the recording.

* * *

**OK! Not the best chapter out there...but...I had no idea what I was doing, to be honest. I just wanted to get a chapter uploaded though so...hi? I...hope you liked this chapter (I doubt you did) and...please don't hate me. To me this probably made no sense, and it might not make sense to you...so...I don't know. Today...was just...a ****_crazy_**** day. I'm starting to get liked, I finally found a friend who...actually doesn't wanna change me, they just asked me why I'm not girly and I answered it, they were ok with it. :D I feel happy. Well, actually ****_two _****friends accept me for who I ****_actually _****am. And they're both really, really nice. And since the friends that want me to change leave me all the time at lunch since I eat slow my new friend(s) tries to tell them to stay so I won't be lonely. It sometimes works it sometimes doesn't. **

**Uh...people say I have a creepy smile, I don't know, it seems normal to me (well of course, it's my smile). 5% of my life is starting to get better. My mom cut my bangs and now it makes me look girly, well, that's what my friends (the ones that want me to change) and my mom say. I don't like that even my mom wants me to change. I mean, she's my mom. She took advantage of me since I was a baby to dress me and stuff. But now since I'm older I could actually fight back 'n stuff. I live with 3 boys and one mom, I kinda get why I'm not girly. **

**I have 5 brothers but I live with 3 (don't know if I said this yet) and I have one little sister but she lives with my dad and two brothers. My mom and dad aren't together. But, I visit my dad from time to time (like once a month if not then once in 3 or 2 months, he's always busy). Speaking of that, I'm going with my dad on Sunday...or tomorrow, I don't remember what he said. Ok, I need a challenge for Hiccup and Astrid to do though. I might include Smosh or BFvsGF or someone else but I don't know since my mind is so messed up right now and I can't really think clearly.**

**Ok, I'm going now. For some reason I'm tired, don't know why. But just to let off some tension in me I'm gonna play the piano (it makes me happy). K...uh...**

**Adios!**


	29. Baking

**G****: Well, I do always tell her that I don't like it but she just argues with me and says she could do whatever she wants with me since I can't do anything about it. So...there's no getting out for me :I**

* * *

"Hello, people of the internet! Welcome back!" Hiccup greeted happily as he and Astrid were at McDonald's.

"So we're at McDonald's. I remember when we came here a long time ago...uh...a fan came up to us and asked us for a picture." Smiling, Hiccup took a sip from his orange juice, since it's the morning and they were able to only get breakfast.

"Mm-hmm," Astrid hummed as she put her hash brown down and swallowed. "It was our very first one, too."

"If we got to know your name we would've probably given you a shout-out," Hiccup said as he smiled and placed the camera on the edge of the table so they were both shown at an angle.

"Yup, and Hiccup's eating like a pig. Just like on the day the girl came up to us," Astrid joked as she smirked and took a bite out of her McMuffin. Hiccup just playfully scoffed and flicked her forehead as she ate, which earned a surprised squeak from her.

* * *

"Ok, so...me and Hiccup decided to do some random things today since we're bored and you guys might have not been entertained this whole video," Astrid announced as she and Hiccup were standing in front of their kitchen counter with random ingredients in front of them, the camera somewhere on the kitchen table to get the whole kitchen in view.

"We're gonna bake with whatever we have!" Astrid announced as she did the jazz hands but Hiccup put her hands down and kissed her on the lips to remove her smile, he knows she's bad at cooking so just having her make things out of random ingredients will be worse. He's a bad cook too, anyways. They both are. Hiccup broke the kiss and turned to the camera as he spoke, "Yea...we're both bad cooks so just having us bake with random ingredients would just be worse," Hiccup sighed, "but we're doing it anyway."

"Wait, what was the kiss for anyway?" Astrid asked when Hiccup stopped speaking. Hiccup shrugged. "I dunno, just felt like it." Hiccup smirked at Astrid but winced when she punched his shoulder.

* * *

"Alright, so we're gonna attempt to make cake, but I know we'll both fail miserably at it," Astrid said as she grabbed a baking pan.

"Ok...so...first we need batter." Astrid observed the ingredients in front of them. "I have no idea what batter is so, Hiccup, what's batter?"

Hiccup laughed at her cute clueless attitude. "I'm pretty sure it's the liquid that you pour in the pan," Hiccup said amused after his laughter died down enough for him to speak. Astrid pouted. "Don't laugh. You know I don't cook."

Hiccup stopped laughing but had a smile on his face. "Ok, ok, I won't laugh. I'm sorry," Hiccup apologized as he held her and kissed her on the lips for a lingering second.

* * *

"Alright, so we have the batter in, my hands are a bit sticky from missing the pan but I did it," Astrid said as she showed the viewers her batter-filled hands. Hiccup chuckled and leaned on the counter. "I didn't do anything so my hands are clean." He showed the viewers his batter-free hands. But his hands weren't clean for long once Astrid, out of annoyance and also because she wanted to, poured some batter on his hands.

"Aw..." Hiccup whined as he splashed the batter on his wife's face in a playful manner. He chuckled and Astrid cupped his cheeks and kissed him on the lips so he could taste the batter that's on her lips. Hiccup grunted in question and brought her closer, but Astrid pulled away before he could fully wrap his arms about her.

"Astrid," Hiccup whined like a little kid, "the batter on your lips made you taste a lot more good." Hiccup smirked when she got red and chuckled when she pushed him as she said, "Shut up."

* * *

"Ok...now what do we do _after _we've implied the batter?" Astrid asked as she picked up the chocolate syrup. "I don't know but let's just put in random ingredients, like this chocolate for instance," Hiccup said as he grabbed the bottle from her hand.

"Um...do we just pour some in _with_ the batter or do we do something to the batter _before_ pouring the syrup?" Astrid asked with an eyebrow raised.

Hiccup bit his upper lip in thought then said, "Uh...I'm pretty sure we pour the syrup in. Oh, let's just hope we're right."

* * *

After Hiccup poured the chocolate syrup in the pan with the batter, creating a mess on the counter since the syrup overflowed, Astrid brought out a bowl.

"Ok, now we're going to pour the now chocolate batter in the bowl and mix it before putting it in the oven," Hiccup stated as Astrid started to pour the batter in the bowl, but she would occasionally miss the bowl causing her shirt and hands to get more batter.

"Why am I the one doing the work?" Astrid asked as she still poured the batter in the bowl.

"I'm doing work as well," Hiccup said.

"No, you're not. You're just giving me the ingredients," Astrid pointed out as she placed the pan down.

"Ok, then it looks like I'm not doing the work." Hiccup crossed his arms but uncrossed them when Astrid wiped her hands on his t-shirt to get rid of at least some batter. Hiccup playfully glared at her when she retracted her hands back. Astrid just smirked smugly at him and grabbed a spoon so she could mix the batter and chocolate.

* * *

"Alright, so now all we gotta do is put the pan in the oven and...I guess...we eat it." Astrid shrugged and started to walk over to the oven to place the pan in.

* * *

"It's done, uh...I burned my hand trying to get it out but I'm good." Astrid showed the viewers her almost red hand and brought it back down.

"So...I guess it's time to eat the cake," Hiccup said as he grabbed a wet towel and grabbed Astrid's wrist and carefully draped the towel over her hand and held it there with his hand. Astrid winced but didn't move her hand away.

Astrid nodded in agreement and used her right hand to grab a utensil, since it's not burned. She took a deep breath and sliced a part of the cake and stabbed it before stuffing it in her mouth. Astrid widened her eyes and ran to the trash can, causing her to remove her hand from Hiccup, despite her pain, and spat out the food. Hiccup glanced at her for a moment before picking up the fork she used and slice a piece before eating it. Even he widened his eyes and spat it back out onto the cake.

Astrid coughed and rinsed her mouth before turning to the camera. "It's confirmed," Astrid said and Hiccup added on, "We are terrible cooks."

* * *

"Now we're gonna play some board games since cooking isn't the thing we only wanna do," Astrid said as she sat down on the floor with Hiccup sitting across from her at the living room table.

"Do we even have board games?" Hiccup asked as he scooted closer to the table.

"Eh...no. But we have Jenga." Astrid brought out a bag of Jenga blocks. Hiccup furrowed his brow. "Where'd you get that?"

"Oh, Stormfly just gave it to me," Astrid said as she carried Stormfly into view of the camera, whom meowed helplessly. Astrid placed her down, after giving her head a kiss, and opened the bag so she could have the blocks fall out.

* * *

"Ok, now that we managed to set the game up, since the blocks collapsed occasionally, we're ready to play," Hiccup said as he gave the viewers a thumbs up. Astrid nodded, agreeing with what he said, and spoke, "So...uh...who starts?"

"I guess I will," Hiccup volunteered as he reached out and pushed a block that's in between the other two carefully. Once Hiccup was successful enough to get the block out without having the tower collapse he placed the block on top of the tower, starting to create another layer.

"My turn," Astrid announced as she reached out and mirrored Hiccup's actions but on another layer. Once she placed her block besides Hiccup's, who was watching with anticipation, she silently thanked the gods for not having the tower fall because of her.

Since Hiccup knew it was his turn he turned his hand at an angle so he could get a block that's on the side. Hiccup bit his lip in anxiety and once he took the block out he bit his lip harder, hoping to not have the tower collapse. Too late.

"YES!"

"GODS DAMMIT!"

Hiccup fell on his back on the floor in anger as Astrid laughed, and secretly cheered for her victory, because of how soon the game ended. Hiccup groaned and sat up. He glared at Astrid as if to tell her to stop laughing but she either took no notice or his glare just didn't take affect on her since she just laughed harder and fell on the floor.

"I'm-I'm sorry!" Astrid managed out as she tried to stop laughing, she couldn't fully stop so she just ended up giggling like a maniac. "You don't sound sorry," Hiccup mumbled as he crossed his arms and frowned.

Astrid noticed his attitude but she just couldn't stop. "No, r-really - I am," Astrid was still giggling and as she spoke she took deep breaths. "I just can't stop, it-it was so abrupt!" Astrid continued giggling, but she started to lose her breath so she tried to stop but she seriously couldn't.

"Uh...Astrid you're dying," Hiccup pointed out, his attitude changing because he's starting to get worried that she might kill her lungs.

Astrid's laughter then faded away as she took deep heavy breaths, still remained on the floor, and put a hand up in front of her. "Yea," she took a deep breath, "I-I know."

"So...um...y-you ok now?" Hiccup asked tentatively since he knew that it was probably a stupid question. Astrid sat up and glared at him as her chest heaved up and down, Hiccup couldn't help but look. "Does it-Does it look like I am?"

Hiccup looked back up to her face. "No."

Astrid shot him a look that made him smile and nervously chuckle.

* * *

"Ok, so we're gonna end it here since we don't have anything planned," Hiccup said as he and Astrid were in their bedroom seated on their bed, the cats playing somewhere in the room.

"Mm-hmm, thanks for watching, if you even did," Astrid added on to Hiccup, being able to breathe and speak properly again. Hiccup chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "So...thanks, thanks for all the support we get from you guys." They both smiled as Hiccup wrapped his arm around Astrid's waist.

"Um...ok then, I guess that's all for today." Hiccup half-smiled and saluted along with Astrid. "See ya later and fly high."

Hiccup got on his knees on the bed, trying to not fall back, and ended the recording by pressing a button. Hiccup sat back down next to Astrid and laid on his back as he breathed heavily. Astrid furrowed her brow. "Why're you panting?" He looked toward her and shrugged. "I dunno. Doing that felt like a lot of work."

Astrid rose an eyebrow at him lazily. "Seriously?" she deadpanned. Hiccup nodded as he turned on his side so that he doesn't have to turn his head to look at Astrid.

She sighed and chuckled at the same time as she slid down on the bed so that she was laying down as well. After a couple moments of silence Hiccup grunted as he rolled over so that he was on top of Astrid.

"Um...what're you doing?" Astrid asked as she rose an eyebrow at him. Hiccup smirked and leaned down so he could kiss her. He moved his lips against hers for a moment before breaking the kiss but he had his lips hovering above hers. "I want a baby."

Astrid's eyebrow shot up in surprise. "A-A baby?" she stuttered. Hiccup nodded once before capturing her lips. Astrid kissed back but she still wanted to talk.

"What-" Astrid started as she pulled back but was interrupted by a kiss from Hiccup. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers before looking into her eyes as he had his elbows astride her head.

"A baby, Astrid. I...I want one." Hiccup looked deeply into Astrid's eyes for any sign of protest about the idea but he couldn't see it. Astrid opened her mouth but closed it. She hesitated but she opened her mouth again. "Are-Are you sure?"

Hiccup nodded and spoke, "I-I-If you don't want one then that's-that's totally-" Hiccup was interrupted when Astrid tilted her head and kissed him; he kissed back, which made the kiss a bit more passionate. Astrid pulled away and looked into Hiccup's forest green eyes. "It's ok. To be honest, I...actually want a baby too." Astrid genuinely smiled at him. Hiccup quietly breathed a laugh and slowly leaned down to kiss her with all the love he could manage.

* * *

**And end of chapter :) Hi! I didn't know if I should write the part of them making love in bed so...this is all I got. And besides, I don't know if you guys would want that, I know that some of you do though. Next chapter I might continue off from the end if you wanna read them making love ;) **

**I made a one-shot. It's about Astrid dying besides Stoick. Ok I gotta go now, I got school and I just wanted to finish this before I leave. Ok.**

**Adios!**


	30. Ready

**Before I start the reviews and chapter...this chapter will have smut, almost all of you wanted it, half of the reviews I've read were that they wanted smut...so...if you don't want to read it then...just...don't read the chapter. This is the first time I've done smut, like, full on smut, so...just so you know, it might be bad. Oh...****_I_**** feel bad, even if I haven't even started.**

**Guest****: Ok then :) Now, this chapter will have "****some Hiccstrid lovin'" but, just don't hurt me if it's bad :I**

**Young 1234567890****: ****_That_**** I do know. But I'm pretty sure that this chapter will be the only rated M chapter I make, if not then I'll just give out warnings...or I'll change the rating. **

**Blue Guest 2****: Well! Here's the chapter :D I'll probably check out the story, if I have time since I'm mostly busy, but I'll try :)**

**Bruh****: Hello, again, Bruh :) I hope you'll love this chapter then. As I said, like twice, I'm not good at making smut, since I've never wrote it before, so...please don't kill me if it sucks and if it's not what you expected.**

**Another, ****Guest****: Well, then here it is ;)**

**Ok...on with the chapter, remember, don't read this chapter if you don't want smut...here we go...starting from where I left off.**

* * *

Hiccup quietly breathed a laugh and slowly leaned down so he could kiss her with all the love he could manage. He gently placed his hand on her hip, so he was now on top of her since he can't hold himself with one hand. Before Hiccup could bring his hand up to her waistband Astrid broke the kiss and breathed heavily, along with Hiccup.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked as he panted.

Astrid looked around the room and whispered, "What about Toothless and Stormfly? They're still here you know."

Hiccup furrowed his brow and looked over his shoulder and saw the cats looking at the two lovers with wide eyes. Hiccup rolled his eyes and smiled. He looked back over to Astrid and kissed her on the lips before whispering in her ear, which sent shivers down her spine, "I'll be right back. I'm not done with you." Hiccup gave her one more kiss before flashing her a smirk and getting off of her and over to the cats. He picked Toothless up with an arm and the other with Stormfly. He walked over to the door and placed Stormfly on his shoulder so he was able to open the door and said, "There you go, have fun."

The two cats didn't hesitate to run out of the room and down the stairs to the living room. Hiccup chuckled and closed the door before locking it. When he turned to look at Astrid, he saw that she was sitting up and looking at him. He smirked and walked over to her with quiet steps. Once he made it to the bed, he bent down and kissed her on the lips as he gently pushed her back down on the bed. As their lips moved simultaneously Hiccup placed his hand on her hip again while the other had its fingertips inside Astrid's t-shirt, slowly moving up so his palm was over her soft stomach and his fingers were around her waist.

Hiccup then started to slowly move his hand that's on her hip up to her waistband. Once he was able to do it, without being interrupted, their kiss was starting to get more intense and noisy. Hiccup pried Astrid's mouth wider and slid his tongue in as he moved his hand that's on her stomach a bit more higher so that his fingertips were at the edge of Astrid's bra. Astrid blushed and felt her face heat up when she felt Hiccup's hand slide higher. She's still not entirely used to doing this. Hiccup broke away from the kiss and left a trail of kisses from her cheek to her neck. He softly kissed her neck and when he made it to her collarbone he brought the hand that was in her shirt back down so he could grab the hem of it. He took his other hand out of her pants and brought it to the other side of the hem of her shirt and raised his arms and removed his lips from her skin so that the shirt was able to be discarded onto the floor.

Hiccup felt his own shirt lift up so he raised his arms again so that Astrid was able to take it off him and throw it on the floor, somewhere. They were both panting for air as they looking into each others' eyes. Astrid started to grow a smile and leaned forward, quickly kissing Hiccup again. Hiccup slid his tongue back in her mouth, starting a fight of dominance with the other. Hiccup slid his hands down along her body, which sent shivers of _pleasure_ down her from head to toe, and hooked his fingers in the waistband of her pants.

Astrid reached up and did some use with her hands by running her fingers through Hiccup's auburn locks and brought his face closer. Hiccup moaned into the kiss as she grabbed a fistful of his hair and gently tugged it. He felt himself growing.

This all too good, this kiss, her soft hands pulling my hair, all too good, Hiccup thought as he pressed his hardness against her vital area.

Astrid gasped on his lips but he took this chance to make the kiss deeper, hotter. Closing his fingers tighter around the hem of Astrid's pants, he slowly brought them down, having to lift himself off of her for a moment, and stopped at her knees to have her kick off the rest. All Astrid was in right now was her underclothes and Hiccup would die to take a look at her but he doesn't want to break away from the kiss just yet.

They both eventually had to breathe so Astrid broke the kiss with a smack and she and Hiccup were breathing heavily as they looked at one another. Hiccup grew a smirk as he glanced down at her body. He looked back up into her eyes and they looked at each other for a moment before Hiccup leaned down and began kissing her neck. Astrid had to bite her lip, hard, to try and suppress a moan. Instead, Astrid grunted and tugged on Hiccup's belt that's keeping his pants up. Hiccup didn't try and hide a moan as their sexes rubbed together for a moment.

"Take them off, I don't wanna be the only one," Astrid managed out into his ear, referring to his pants. Hiccup nodded with half-lidded eyes and quickly undid his belt so he was able to slip off his pants. Once his jeans were discarded onto the floor somewhere, he whispered into her ear, "I don't think it's fair that my chest gets to be exposed and not yours."

"Well, that's because I have something on my chest and you don't." Astrid looked up into his eyes and saw Hiccup grin. "Well, I don't care," he said with a teasing grin.

He leaned back down and caught her lips in his once again as he slid his hands around her waist and moved them up so he could unclasp her bra strap. He tossed the article of clothing to the floor with their other clothes and groped a breast in his hand. Astrid moaned into his mouth and he felt like he was gonna explode if he doesn't do something about his hard member.

Astrid could tell that Hiccup was trying to be patient, even though she knows he's not gonna be for long, so she slid her right hand down from his shoulder to his gray boxers. Hiccup let out a strangled groan into Astrid's mouth and squeezed her breast, not to hard, when he felt her hand cup his bulge and press her palm on it for a moment before dragging her hand up to his waist.

"Astrid..." Hiccup groaned into her mouth, clearly impatient now. Said girl just laughed lightly onto his mouth before muttering, "Ok, ok. Just wait," breathlessly as they kissed ferociously.

Hiccup couldn't wait any longer so he made the kiss impossibly deeper and groaned into her mouth as Astrid let out a little squeak when he started fondling the breast in his hand.

Astrid seemed to understand that he wasn't going to last any longer so she moved her hand that's on his waist and slowly slid it into his boxers. She found his member so she wrapped her fingers around it and gently squeezed it, which earned her a moan from her husband.

"Hold on," Hiccup wheezed out as he let go of Astrid's breast, and with both hands he shoved his boxers down and kicked them off so he was fully naked with Astrid's grasp still on his member. "Ok..." Hiccup nodded to Astrid to let her know that he's ready.

Astrid looked into his eyes for a moment before moving up and abruptly locking their lips together. She then started to slowly stroke Hiccup's member and he moaned into her mouth very loudly which Astrid found...unexpectedly...hot so she started to feel heat build up in her groin.

"Faster," Hiccup growled into her mouth as he bit her bottom lip and sucked on it, making her wrap her fingers more thoroughly around his shaft and stroke faster, just like he demanded. Hiccup groaned and moaned with her lip still in between his lips as her soft, small hand did its magic on his member.

"Gods..." Hiccup moaned quietly as he let go of her lip and craned his neck down so he could kiss her neck. Astrid pursed her lips tightly to suppress a moan as her hand still moved up and down.

Hiccup's hips subconsciously moved forward for a quick second in ecstasy as he felt himself want more. He groaned loudly against her skin as he realized that Astrid was still in her underwear while he's nude.

"How come," Hiccup gulped so he won't have to moan, "I'm the one who's naked and you're not?" Hiccup looked up into her eyes with visible lust but at the same time, curiosity.

Astrid breathlessly chuckled but didn't stop what she was doing. "I'm only wearing one thing-" Astrid's fingers twitched on his shaft in surprise and she sucked in a breath when Hiccup cupped her crotch. "One thing. I'm wearing one thing, don't worry," Astrid continued with a skeptical smile.

Before Hiccup could speak he moaned loudly and kissed Astrid on the lips so he won't make any louder noises. "I'm close," Hiccup said through gritted teeth as he placed his forehead against Astrid's. Astrid nodded and pecked him on the lips as she continued to stroke him. Before she could go any further, though, Hiccup gently grabbed her wrist. She looked up at at him with a questioning gaze.

"I-I want you to finish with your mouth." Hiccup glanced into her eyes for a moment before laying beside her on the bed. Astrid followed him with her eyes and sat up and turned to him. "You sure?" she asked as she hesitantly got on her knees beside his knees. Hiccup nodded and pushed himself up into a sitting position so his back was on the headboard. "I'm sure. Now, with all kindness, please hurry because I'm kinda stiff down here," Hiccup announced as he pointed a finger at his erection.

Astrid chuckled lightly at him and shrugged in response. She moved over closer to Hiccup so that she was beside his knees and glanced at him. He nodded to her, eagerly waiting. She bit her lip and hesitantly opened her mouth and sealed her lips around Hiccup's tip. Said man sighed blissfully as he moaned a little. Astrid inhaled from her nose before slowly swirling her tongue around the tip and bringing her lips back down to his shaft. Hiccup moaned as he resisted the urge to thrust his hips upward.

Astrid noticed this so she placed her hands on his hips as she bobbed her head up and down.

Hiccup was coming, in a couple of seconds, he knew it. "Ah..." Hiccup moaned in complete ecstasy. "A-Astrid...I'm...I'm coming."

"Mm-hmm," Astrid hummed as she, ever so slightly, grazed her teeth against his flesh and that set him over the edge. Hiccup groaned in pleasure and slouched against the headboard and quietly breathed heavily as Astrid wiped her mouth from the eruption with her forearm.

Once Hiccup got his breathing back to its normal pace he looked towards Astrid with lust in his eyes. "Your turn," Hiccup said in a deep voice. Before Astrid had any time to protest if she wanted to, Hiccup abruptly moved forward and pinned Astrid to the bed, which earned him a squeal of surprise from her.

Hiccup leaned down and kissed her deeply, passionately, on the lips. He left her lips and trailed from there to her neck and sucked on her pulse for a while before going to her breasts and giving the two kisses before trailing down to her abdomen. He placed open mouthed kisses there and trailed further down. The man slid off her last piece of clothing and glanced at Astrid as his lips ghosted over her blonde tresses. Astrid had her head thrown back onto the pillow and her eyes were shut closed as her lips were slightly parted. Hiccup smirked and placed kisses down to her core.

"Wow," Hiccup mumbled on her tresses, which sent vibrations through Astrid's body, "did I arouse you that much m'lady?" Hiccup chuckled as he heard Astrid's response, "Shut up."

Hiccup inhaled her scent and smiled to himself.

She smells...so good, Hiccup thought.

Hiccup kissed her pink nub, which made Astrid squirm, and slowly ran his tongue along her slit. Astrid arched her back as Hiccup stopped at her nub and closed his lips around it as he sucked it. Astrid twitched because it felt too good. Hiccup backed away and replaced the spot where his mouth was with his thumb.

"You taste really good, Astrid," Hiccup said as he licked his lips and smirked at Astrid when she arched her back again when he pinched her clit.

"You did too," Astrid groaned out.

Hiccup rose an eyebrow as he rubbed her nub. "I _did_?"

"Well, I'm-I'm not tasting you n-now...am I?" Astrid said as she moaned when Hiccup ducked back down and ran his tongue along her slit, making her shudder. Hiccup chuckled. "No."

Astrid moaned again and said, "H-How did you get good? The f-first time, you were ok because...it was the first t-time." Astrid bit her lip and shut her eyes when Hiccup ran his knuckles along her slit, replacing his tongue.

Hiccup shrugged and moved up so he could kiss her, without having to remove his hand. "I dunno," he murmured against her lips. "I guess...I'm just ready this time."

"Ok." Astrid moaned as Hiccup cupped her crotch and rubbed it.

"Ok...I-I think it's time," Hiccup announced as he broke the kiss and removed his hand from her groin.

"You think so?" Astrid asked as she calmed herself down from all the moaning. Hiccup nodded. "Yea, I'm pretty sure I think so."

Astrid bit her upper lip and nodded. "K...just...be careful. I don't know what it's like..._without_ protection."

"I will, you know I'll never hurt you." Hiccup warmly smiled at Astrid and caressed her cheek as he positioned his tip at her entrance. Astrid smiled back with pursed lips and nodded as she covered her eyes with his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Hiccup kissed her temple and left his lips there as he slowly pushed in. Astrid moaned and dug her fingers into his skin as she raked her nails down the small of his back.

Hiccup grunted and shut his eyes as he let himself go all the way in. "You ok?" Hiccup asked when he was in and he felt Astrid rake his back, which, to his opinion, felt good. Astrid just nodded and breathed into his neck. "Yea, it just feels a bit different than before."

Hiccup nodded, because he agrees, and let out a breath on the side of her head. "Ok. Tell me when you want me to start moving."

Astrid nodded briefly and got herself more comfortable. "Ok...ok, I-I think I'm ready," Astrid said as she brought her hands back up to his upper back.

Hiccup nodded in response and took a deep breath before slowly pulling out and pushing back in. Astrid bit his shoulder, which he didn't mind, to suppress a moan. Hiccup grunted and pulled back out and pushed back in again.

After a moment Hiccup started to thrust in and out of her without stopping. Moans and groans erupted throughout the room and Hiccup didn't stop 'till he finished what they started.

* * *

**Hi...everyone! I'm sorry for not updating, I've just been having problems with my life lately. My friends are the ones doing it too. The ones that want me to change always judge me for ****_every single thing_**** I do. I'm slow, I know that, but they keep on reminding me I am. I'm a slow eater, I know that, but they keep on telling me! One of them told me to walk everyday because I'm slow and I'm like, "Thanks." Clearly, I used sarcasm. But! My friend who doesn't want me to change and's ok with my true self defended me. Whenever my friend that said I'm slow and needs to walk the friend that defends me whispers to me saying, "Look who's talking." But the others hear it. **

**So...now me and my friend who called me slow are currently mad at each other. And they're all talking about me behind my back! Besides the one who defends me. My friends are starting to get mean to me. I don't know if I should even consider them as friends anymore. I'm cool with being lonely and having only 2 friends who accept me. I'm cool with that since I was lonely since the beginning of middle school. So...yea, that's ****_one_**** reason why I haven't updated, there's more but that'll take long. And I've been thinking about what they said, I've been thinking if I should listen to them or not. They boss me around so I don't know. **

**And my friend who doesn't want me to change, well, she even waits for me after school and for lunch...she's really nice, unlike the friends I have and met before her. And I'm the nice one in the group, they're mean to me either way. So...should I even consider them as friends? I just...wanna know. I've considered about...like...committing suicide, too...but I realized that that's probably a stupid thing to do. I am still young, after all. I've only lived like 12% of my life. So I, instead, hurt myself. It kinda relieves me, to be honest, but I have a mark somewhere from stabbing my hand with my pencil, it's slowly fading away that I can barely see it. I also dig my nails into my skin and there's a mark on my forearm from it, also one from a friend. **

**Ok...so I just wanna know if I should consider them as friends still. **

**Alright, enough of my depressing life.**

**I hope this chapter was alright. Uh...sorry if the smut in here sucked. I've never done it, like I said, so...yea. Oh! Happy chapter 30! :D Also, did you guys know that HTTYD 3 is now moved to 2018!? I swear, I freaking threw a tantrum when I found out. Now I have to wait 3 more years. Well, at least we have the series to keep us entertained for at least a year :) I still don't know when the third season come out...does anyone know?**

**Also, if any of you guys watch anime, there's this one anime called Your lie in April, A.K.A, Shigastu wa Kimi no Uso. It's really good. The main characters remind a lot of Hiccup and Astrid. It's about this pianist whose mother died and he's left alone with his friends until this girl violinist comes into his life and she helps him get back on the piano and they become a duo. So good. The girl reminds me a lot of Astrid and the guy reminds me of Hiccup too, he's stubborn, I think, hehe. And the girl, she just makes me remember Astrid when I see her. I don't know but she just does.**

**Ok...enough of that.**

**I'm pretty sure that's all I gotta say...um...alright. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**See you next chapter!**

**Adios!**


	31. Childhood pictures

**Guys...your reviews...they made me smile :) I also forgot to tell you guys that the only thing that makes me happy is your nice reviews and writing. Writing is my favorite thing to do, it's not hard unless I find a plot for the chapter. But still :)**

**Nicole R****: Hehe, thanks for the nice review. I always think about happy stuff, and it's Hiccstrid, that's the only happy thing I think about. But sometimes in bad situations it just doesn't help, but it's rare when it doesn't. I dream about Hiccstrid all the time but I sometimes dream about bad things happening to them. Two nights ago I dreamt about the Titanic and Hiccup and Astrid were in there (even Spongebob) and some real life people. The dream was so real! I cry every time I think about that now. But, if I break a pencil I'll get in trouble (teacher or mom, doesn't matter). And am I actually cool? I've never thought about myself being cool. I am proud of who I am though, I'm never offended about anything and I'm ok with that but when my friend was talking to someone about me behind my back (not really...I saw her look at me as she "whispered") that drew the line. She was talking about me to so many people! Some are people that I don't even know! Pain (and dragons) only relieves my stress... Sorry for this long response.**

**Blue Guest 2****: Thanks for the kind review :) I've never known I was an amazing writer. I'm still in the works of improvement. But, thanks nonetheless :)**

* * *

"I want to sleep," Astrid mumbled in a groggy morning voice as she nestled her nude self more in the warm blanket, her back facing Hiccup. Hiccup looked at her and sighed. "Fine, then I'll stay in bed with you," Hiccup insisted as he tried to get some of the cover but Astrid was hogging it all.

Hiccup's been trying to get Astrid out of bed for the past 5 minutes, but it seems like she doesn't wanna get up.

"I'm cold...and tired. Last night was too much, thanks," Astrid said, using sarcasm at the end, as her voice is slowly coming back to its normal tone.

"So...last night _wasn't_ good?" Hiccup asked worriedly as he plopped himself back on his elbow.

Astrid looked over her shoulder. "No."

Hiccup's jaw dropped. He was about to shout something until Astrid spoke again, "It was amazing." Hiccup slowly closed his mouth and puffed in relief and smiled. He placed a hand on his chest and laid down beside Astrid. "Gods, Astrid. Don't scare me like that."

Astrid giggled and turned around, still in the blanket, and faced Hiccup. "Well, it seems like you made me a bit more waken up," Astrid said as she smiled at Hiccup. Hiccup turned to his side and smiled. "You know, we still haven't uploaded the video we did yesterday," Hiccup announced.

"Yea...you should probably get to that while I shower," Astrid said as she sat up and threw the blanket at Hiccup so he was covered from his head to his waist. Astrid chuckled and crawled over his body so that she could go to the other side of the bed and grab her towel. She draped her towel over her shoulders and walked to the bathroom.

Hiccup sat up and had the blanket fall on his lap. "As much as I really want to shower with you, you're right. I should probably go upload the video." Hiccup saw Astrid enter the bathroom and close the door after she nodded to him to let him know she heard. He stood up and put on a pair of clean boxers and jeans over them. He threw on a black V-neck T-shirt and put socks on his feet to keep them warm. He walked over to the mirror and looked into it as he ruffled his hair. Once he was satisfied with his appearance he grabbed the camera and walked out of the room to upload the video.

* * *

"Hello, everyone! Welcome back," Hiccup greeted to the viewers as he spun for a quick moment with the camera in his hand. "So, sorry for not uploading a video yesterday, me and Astrid were busy so we didn't have the time to. So it's uploading right now," Hiccup turned the camera toward the laptop, where the video is uploading.

"Yea, and Astrid's in the shower right now because she didn't get to shower yesterday." Hiccup turned the camera back to him and shrugged.

* * *

"So...we have nothing planned today, like the other day, so...we're just gonna play games that you guys suggest on twitter," Astrid announced, out the shower, her hair up in a pony tail, her glasses on, and fully dress with socks on.

"Mm-hmm, so we're gonna check our twitter and see what you guys want us to play," Hiccup said as he took out his phone and started to check their twitter.

"Ok, so a majority of you guys wanted us to sing than play a game," Hiccup said as he handed the phone to Astrid so she could see the responses.

"Yea - a song you guys wanted us to sing the most is a cover. So basically we're doing a cover of a cover We'll put the songs we sing in the description below in case you want to hear the original," Astrid said as she adjusted her glasses and stood up from the couch, along with Hiccup. She handed the phone back to Hiccup and walked over to the booth.

"Alright...uh...let's start," Hiccup said as he and Astrid were standing in front of mics and Astrid has a keyboard in front of her.

* * *

**(SEARCH UP: "Just A Dream" by Nelly - Sam Tsui &amp; Christina Grimmie)**

* * *

_(Hiccup)_  
_I was thinkin' about you, thinkin' about me_  
_Thinkin' about us, what we gonna be?_  
_Open my eyes..._

_(Both)_  
_It was only just a dream_

_(Astrid)_  
_Travel back, down that road_  
_Will you come back? No one knows_  
_I realize..._

_(Both)_  
_It was only just a dream_

_(Hiccup)_  
_I was at the top and now it's like I'm in the basement_  
_Number one spot and now you found your own replacement_  
_I swear now that I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby_  
_And now you ain't around, baby I can't think_  
_I shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring_  
_'Cause I can still feel it in the air_  
_See your pretty face run my fingers through your hair_

_My lover, my life, my baby, my wife_  
_You left me, I'm tied_  
_'Cause I know that it just ain't right_

_(Both)_  
_I was thinkin' about you, thinkin' about me_  
_Thinkin' about us, what we gonna be?_  
_Open my eyes; it was only just a dream_  
_So I travel back, down that road_  
_Will you come back? No one knows_  
_I realize, it was only just a dream_

_(Astrid)_  
_When I'm ridin' I swear I see your face at every turn_  
_I'm tryin' to get my usher on, but I can let it burn_  
_And I just hope you'll know you're the only one I yearn for_  
_No wonder I'll be missing when I'll learn?_

_Didn't give it all my love, I guess now I got my payback_  
_Now I'm in the club thinkin' all about you baby_

_Hey, you were so easy to love. But wait, I guess our love wasn't enough_

_I'm goin' through it every time that I'm alone_  
_And now I'm wishin' that you'd pick up the phone_  
_But you made a decision that you wanted to move on_  
_'Cause I was wrong..._

_(Both)_  
_And I was thinkin' about you, thinkin' about me_  
_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_  
_Open my eyes; it was only just a dream_  
_So I travel back, down that road_  
_Will you come back? No one knows_  
_I realize, it was only just a dream_

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_  
_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_  
_And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything_

_Ohhh, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up_  
_(if you ever loved somebody put your hands up)_  
_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_  
_(if you ever loved somebody put your hands up)_  
_And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything_

_I was thinkin' about you, thinkin' about me_  
_Thinkin' about us, what we gonna be?_  
_Open my eyes (open my eyes); it was only just a dream (it's just a dream)_  
_So I travel back (travel back) (i travel back), down that road (down the road)(down the road)_  
_Will you come back? No one knows (no one knows)_  
_I realize, it was only just a dream (No, no, no...)_

_And I was thinkin' about you, thinkin' about me_  
_Thinkin' about us, what we gonna be?_  
_Open my eyes (open my eyes) (open my eyes); it was only just a dream (it's just a.. it's just a dream)_  
_So I travel back, down that road_  
_Will you come back? No one knows_  
_I realize (I realize), it was only just a dream_  
_(baby, it was only just... it was only just a dream)_

_Nooo... Ohhh..._  
_It was only just a dream_

* * *

"Ok...done with that," Hiccup said as he looked through his phone again to search for a song that their viewers want them to sing.

"Next, you guys want Astrid to sing..."Reluctant Heroes..." the English version of the anime called, "Attack on Titans"." Hiccup turned to look at Astrid and he saw that she bit her lip.

"To be honest with you guys, I've never seen that anime but I've heard the song...it's sad, in my opinion," Astrid announced as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yea, me neither but the song is good." Hiccup placed his phone back in his pocket and walked out of the booth so Astrid could sing.

* * *

**(SEARCH UP: ENGLISH "Reluctant Heroes" Attack on Titan (AmaLee))**

* * *

_It was like a nightmare_

_And it's pain for me_  
_Because nobody wants to die too fast_  
_Remember the day of grief_  
_Now it's strange for me_  
_I could see your face_  
_I could hear your voice_

_Remember the day we met_  
_And it's pain for me_  
_Because nobody wants to die too fast_  
_Remember the day we dreamt_  
_Now it's pain for me _  
_I could see your face_  
_I could hear your voice_

_Can't look back_  
_They will not come back_  
_Don't be afraid_  
_It's time after time_  
_So, once again I'm hiding in my room_  
_The peaceful times are what make us blind_  
_"__See you can't fly if you never try," you told me oh, long ago_  
_But you left the wall outside the gate_  
_And more than ever, it's real_

_It was like a nightmare_  
_And it's pain for me_  
_Because nobody wants to die too fast_  
_Remember the day we dreamt_  
_Now it's strange for me_  
_I could see your face_  
_I could hear your voice_

_Remember the day we met_  
_And it's pain for me_  
_Because nobody wants to die too fast_  
_Remember the day we dreamt_  
_And it's pain for me _  
_I could see your face_  
_I could hear your voice_

_Sing for the reluctant heroes_  
_Oh, give me your strength_  
_Your lives are too short_  
_Sing for the reluctant heroes_  
_I wanna be brave like you_

_"__See you can't fly if you never try," you told me oh, long ago_  
_But you left the wall outside the gate_

_Now more than ever, it's real_

_It was like a nightmare_  
_And it's pain for me_  
_Because nobody wants to die too fast_  
_Remember the day we dreamt_  
_Now it's strange for me_  
_I could see your face_  
_I could hear your voice_

_Remember the day we met_  
_And it's pain for me_  
_Because nobody wants to die too fast_  
_Remember the day we dreamt_  
_Now it's pain for me _  
_I could see your face_  
_I could hear your voice_

_Sing for the reluctant heroes  
Oh, give me your strength  
Your lives are too short  
Sing for the reluctant heroes  
I wanna be brave like you_

* * *

"Ok. Wow," Hiccup mumbled behind the camera when Astrid finished.

* * *

"Ok, so _now_ you guys want us to play games since you actually suggested some." Hiccup smiled and looked down at his phone.

"I cannot believe you guys!" Hiccup exclaimed as he hid his face in a hand.

"What?" Astrid said as she strained her neck so she could see the screen. She groaned and slouched her back. "Nope. We're not doing it. Well, at least I'm not."

"Me neither. I'm not doing night 3. Five Nights at Freddy's night 3 is what you guys suggested, if that's what you're wondering," Hiccup informed.

* * *

"So, this isn't a game, but, you guys wanted us to show you our childhood photos," said Hiccup as he and Astrid had a box with their pictures inside.

"Well, this is gonna be embarrassing." Astrid pursed her lips and pushed her glasses back so they won't slide any further.

Astrid opened the box and reached in so she could pick out a photo. When she did she furrowed her brow. "Wow, you looked really different apart from what you look like now." Astrid held the photo up and compared it to Hiccup. "You changed so much. I guess we've been together for such a long time, I've never noticed."

Astrid held the photo in front of the camera so the viewers were able to see and it showed a 12 year old boy with short auburn hair and with a large amount of freckles. Hiccup's face turned red and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yea...I had no friends at that time because of the...uh...freckles."

"Well, lucky him, I was the first friend he's had. I don't care much about looks," Astrid shrugged and put the picture down. "I care about their personality."

"See, and that's one thing I love about you," Hiccup stated as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Yea, if I cared about looks we probably wouldn't be here right now," Astrid said as she rested her head on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup nodded and kissed her head before bringing the box onto his lap and pick out a picture.

"Aw...look at you," Hiccup cooed in a baby voice as he handed the photo to Astrid. Astrid gasped and put the photo back in the box. "We are not showing them that. You forced me to wear that!" Astrid removed her head from his shoulder and he unwrapped his arm around her. Hiccup chuckled. "Ok, I won't show 'em."

"Thank you."

When Astrid wasn't looking, Hiccup reached back into the box, alarming Astrid, and showed the viewers the picture of a 16 year old Astrid in a princess dress with loads of make up on.

"Hiccup!" Astrid exclaimed as he cheeks flushed red so she groan and slouched back in the couch and hung her head low.

"Look at her! She looks so cute!" Hiccup said with a grin.

"I look like a clown who somehow ended up becoming a princess," Astrid retorted as she crossed her arms.

"Hey," he said, nonchalant, as he pointed a finger to her, "that's an insult to clowns."

Astrid scoffed. "You were once afraid of clowns."

"He had a hammer!" Hiccup exclaimed as he put the photo down.

"It was a toy hammer!" Astrid argued back. "You panicked! You even ran away. It was hilarious," Astrid added as she laughed, remembering the day it happened.

"Oh sure, laugh at your miserable husband." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"But you gotta admit it, it was kinda funny. I mean, you were 14 when that happened." Astrid laughed.

Hiccup pouted but grew a smirk when he remembered something. "Well, when you were 11 you were scared of Chuck E. the mouse."

Astrid widened her eyes. "Have you seen his teeth?" Astrid hissed as she pointed to the direction her her teeth.

Hiccup laughed. "Yup, such a good reason to be afraid of him."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Shut up. At least I wasn't 14 that time."

Hiccup sighed. "How do I put up with you?"

"I dunno, how do you?" Astrid shot back.

* * *

"Ok, we're gonna end it here," Hiccup announced with a smile.

"Yea, we would've shown more pictures but...they were too embarrassing," Astrid said as she chewed on her lip.

Hiccup nodded in agreement and said, "Any of you have any suggestions for next video? We could do a vlog but...it'll just be boring since we don't really have anything to do these days."

"Yea. So, that's it for today, I guess. Um...see you all next video." Astrid saluted, along with Hiccup, and said the outro, "See ya'll later and fly high."

Hiccup moved forward so he was able to stop the recording and stood up so he could pick the camera up. "Ya'll? Really?" Hiccup asked with an eyebrow raised as he walked over to the chair where the laptop is.

"Well _sorry_ for saying that," Astrid said, a bit irritated. She sighed and laid down on the couch and looked up at the ceiling.

"9 more months..." Astrid said, breaking the silence besides the clicking and typing.

Hiccup smiled and nodded. "9 months..." he echoed.

After a couple moments of silence, Astrid spoke, "Go shower. I'll take care of the video." Astrid sat up and and got off the couch and over to Hiccup.

"You sure?" he asked as he looked through her glasses into her eyes.

"Yea." Astrid nodded and ushered him off the chair.

"K, then." Hiccup leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. Before he could do anything to make it deeper, Astrid broke the kiss and sat down in the chair.

"Not now. When you shower..._maybe_ we'll continue," said Astrid as she shooed him with her hands.

Hiccup threw his head back and groaned. "Maybe? Why not take out the maybe and replace with "I promise"."

Astrid shook her head and chuckled. "Nope. I'm keeping it at maybe."

Hiccup pouted and crossed his arms. "Fine," whined Hiccup. He turned around and stomped up the stairs like a child who's mad.

Astrid threw her head back and laughed. "You could be such a baby sometimes!" Astrid shouted to Hiccup as he stomped up the stairs.

"Yea, well, that's a perk of being Hiccup," Hiccup shouted back as he opened the door and closed it.

Astrid contently sighed and said to herself, "He's such a man-child."

* * *

**Hi everyone! So...uh...thanks for the reviews, once again :) I had no idea what to do this chapter so it turned out to be this. Um...any of you have any ideas on what I should do next chapter? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter...sorry...if it was bad.**

**I will always doubt myself. Just so you know. If someone says I'm beautiful or pretty, I doubt it. Someone says I'm skinny, I doubt it. But whenever someone says I'm fat, I believe it. And I know that a lot of you reassured me and told to not commit suicide so...I might not. Might. I dunno, I'm still debating on things. But, I know that I won't yet. I hope that the good side of my mind gets to me before the bad one does. **

**And I don't think I deserve your guys' nice reviews...I don't think I deserve anything, to be precise. But you do it anyways so that's fine, I guess. I go back to school tomorrow.**

**Time flies by fast. In 3 more months I'm going to 7th grade, if I'm lucky enough and won't flunk. I've never flunked...but I feel like I'm slacking off now. But...it's only in math. Math is the worst subject, well...depends on what we're doing. Science and P.E. are my favorite subjects, and a bit of History. If I ever take art then that'll be my favorite subject. Grammar's also kinda my favorite subject since my teacher teaches us the aspect of writing. But, most of them I learned myself before she even taught us. She hasn't even taught the rest of the things. I'm kinda self-taught. **

**Alright, I gotta go now. **

**Adios! **


	32. Going to the arcade

**Nicole R****: Haha, well, the duet is one of my favorite songs :) That's why I chose it. I was thinking of a song and then that came to mind ;) Also, I guess, I should thank you for thinking that I'm such a talented writer even though I'm still in 6th, and I think very lowly of that. And...thanks for thinking I'm cool :) High five though, for thinking about the fandom like me when we need happy things :D**

**Blue Guest 2****: Well, I, for one, think that they're a bit too old for sleep overs, even though I think not because to me they're still children in their own way ;) But I will bring them into this chapter. **

**G****: For some reason, you're review made me tear up a bit :) Thanks for the encouraging words. And I think I might have some good news, though, about my intentions. **

**Guest****: Hmm, well...I dunno, I might do that - might - I'm not sure...some people have been asking if he lost foot or when is he gonna lose it. So...I might do it...I'm not sure though...**

**JayismyBae****: I know, I already responded to you in Wattpad, but I'm gonna put you in here anyways since I wanted to, haha :)**

**Ok...done with the reviews...on to the chapter.**

* * *

**{1 month later}**

* * *

"Hello, everybody! Welcome back to this awesome channel," Astrid greeted as she and Hiccup walked around the park; Hiccup holding the camera

"Just kidding, we're not awesome. But welcome back, anyways." Astrid half-smiled but it faltered when she looked down because she felt something poke her foot with each step she took.

"Wait," Astrid started as she stopped walking to shift her foot, "I think I have something in my shoe."

Astrid walked over to the nearest bench and sat down. Whereas, Hiccup just smiled, because he knew exactly what was in her shoe, and walked over to the bench so he could sit down beside her.

"Yea, so welcome back," Hiccup said to the viewers as he tilted his head forward in greeting.

"Uh..." Hiccup heard Astrid blurt out. He turned his head to look and smirked when he saw her holding his "gift." In her hands was a small box, strong enough to not break or crumple as Astrid walked, and it looks like there's something inside.

Hiccup started to grin madly. "Go on, open it."

Astrid looked up at Hiccup and saw that he had a wide smile stretched across the lower half of his face. Astrid felt the corners of her lips twitch upwards, ever so slightly, at the sight of his smile, but Hiccup was fast enough to catch it. She looked at Hiccup once more before looking back to the box. She inhaled from her nostrils and reached out to open it. But before she could, she retracted her hand and turned to Hiccup.

"How the hell did you even get this in my shoe and I didn't even notice?"

Hiccup chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, still holding the camera. "I have my ways." He smirked and dropped his hand.

Astrid rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the box. She reached out once again and this time she didn't retract her hand.

Once she got the box to open she widened her eyes. Hiccup had the camera on her face but not the box because he didn't want the viewers to see what he got her.

"Dude! Why'd you get me this?" Astrid asked, incredulously, as she showed Hiccup the item; a pregnancy test.

Hiccup wanted to burst out laughing because of the look on her face but he thought against it. Instead, he chuckled. "Well, since we're not entirely sure, I got you it." He pointed to the test.

"Sorry that you guys aren't able to see what I got her but...it'd just be weird...and the comments," Hiccup announced as he turned the camera back to him, while Astrid still eyed the test with a questioning glare.

He shrugged and smiled.

* * *

"Alright guys! We're going to an arcade with our friends," Hiccup said as he, Astrid, Jack, Elsa, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut walked towards the arcade place.

"Oh, also," Astrid said, "we'd like to thank you guys for over 20 million subscribers. Who knew we'd make it that far?"

Tuffnut raised his hand. "I did."

The five of them laughed as they heard his response.

"Ok, well, we'll do something in return for the amount of you guys. Me and Ast were thinking about doing another dare video, since you guys like them because they're hilarious, I dunno. So we want to know what you guys want us to do." Hiccup smiled at the viewers sincerely as Astrid nodded but she remembered what he called her.

"Ast?" Astrid asked as she felt Hiccup hold her hand.

Hiccup just smirked. Shrugging, he answered, "I don't know. Just came to me. Don't you like it?"

Astrid could hear his voice waver a bit so she immediately responded. "Yea, I like it. As a matter of fact, I don't know if I'm correct or not but...I think you called me that when we were young." Astrid looked up at him and Hiccup looked down at her. The others just watched in anticipation for a kiss.

Hiccup pondered over her words for a moment until realization hit him in the head. "Oh yea! It was in 7th grade, right?"

Astrid chuckled and nodded as she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. Hiccup's eyes shined for a moment before he smiled back and squeezed her hand, making the others around them coo, while Tuffnut giggled maniacally.

* * *

"This game! I'm so tired!" Hiccup, breathlessly, exclaimed as he moved on the pad of Dance Dance Revolution. He stepped on the right arrow and then the left arrow, creating a pattern of dance moves...which he was failing, so horribly, at.

"Ah! This hurts! Who-Who chose the difficult song!?" Hiccup continued "dancing" as Astrid, with the camera, their friends, their fans, and other people in the place watched him in amusement.

Astrid laughed as she encouraged him. "You could do it, babe!"

"You," Hiccup paused to take a deep breath, "laughing isn't h-helping."

"Don't worry," Astrid continued laughing. "You're doing great! Ju-Just pay attention to the game and not me."

Hiccup nodded and did what she said; he would pay no attention to his wife until the game ends.

Their fans all smiled as they saw their idol attempt to finish the game. Soon enough, everyone around them, watching, started to cheer as Hiccup made it halfway through the game.

* * *

"Whew, that was a lot of work," Hiccup said as he was slightly sweating after finishing the game.

"Yea, and do you feel good about yourself?" Tuffnut asked, holding the camera, whilst Astrid's somewhere in the background playing Pac-Man.

"Uh...I'm not sure, but I'm thirsty." Hiccup took a deep breath, still tired from Dance Dance Revolution, and used his sleeve to wipe away some sweat that glistened on his forehead.

"Geez, man, is DDR _that_ intense that it could make you look like a fountain?" Tuffnut joked as he smirked.

Hiccup looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Ha ha, very funny," Hiccup retorted as he rolled his eyes and took off his hooded jacket, so that he was able to tie the sleeves around his waist, leaving him in a T-shirt that has a picture of a black dragon with its tail curled below it. **(If you didn't catch it, it's Toothless, A.K.A. the Strike class symbol)**

"Nice shirt."

Hiccup looked down at his shirt and shrugged at Tuffnut. "I made it."

"Really?" Tuffnut asked, astonished.

Hiccup nodded and spun on his heel, over to Astrid, with Tuffnut following behind.

* * *

"Go _through_ the hole! Go! No!" Astrid exclaimed as she groaned in frustration, and exhaustion from playing Pac-Man for over 10 minutes.

"Aw..." Hiccup fake pouted as he walked up beside Astrid. "Did someone lose in Pac-Man?"

Astrid glared at him with a sharp gaze. "Shut up. At least I didn't have to play DDR." She gestured to the machinery that Hiccup was on a couple minutes ago.

"Yea, whatever." Hiccup chuckled through his nose and smirked.

Astrid was about to walk away and find Elsa until she noticed his shirt. "Cool shirt, bro."

Hiccup cracked a smile. "Why do you call me bro? Or dude?"

Astrid shrugged. "I dunno. It's just a habit. Besides, I've been saying that for as long as I can remember."

"Hmm. Well, anyways," Hiccup spread his arms apart and let his whole shirt expose to Astrid, "like what you see?" He winked and seductively smirked at Astrid.

Astrid rolled her eyes and playfully pushed him. "Shut up." She looked down before looking back up to see that he still has the grin on his face. "And wipe that smile off your face. It's..."

"Tempting?" Hiccup finished off for her with an raised eyebrow.

Astrid looked at him with her eyes lazily narrowed. "Shut up," she, nonchalantly, said. She turned around and decided to go find Elsa.

Hiccup chuckled and turned to the viewers. "Shut up's also a habit of hers." He smirked and decided to go buy something to drink.

* * *

"Hey Els, what'ya doing?" Astrid asked with the camera in her hands now.

"Playing Mario Kart." Elsa stepped on the pedal and turned the wheel, she's racing Jack.

"Well, I just wanted to ask," Astrid paused and stood beside Jack so that the two were shown, "are you and Jack dating?"

Jack stepped on the pedal with a lot of force and Elsa turned her wheel, ultimately crashing into another car.

"What?!" Jack and Elsa said simultaneously as they turned to look at Astrid, momentarily forgetting about the game.

Astrid laughed when she saw they their faces turn red. "I'm just kidding." Astrid died her laughter down but when she saw the two look down she stopped and froze. "Wait...are...are you two...actually dating?"

By the look on their faces and their posture, Astrid knew they were a thing. Astrid gasped and covered her mouth to hide her grin. "Oh my gods, it's true! You are!"

"What's going on?" Hiccup asked, beside Astrid with a can of soda in his hand. Tuffnut went beside Hiccup and before Astrid could answer her husband's question he spoke. "Wait, where's Ruff?"

Astrid furrowed her brow in concern. "That's true. Where'd she go?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I saw her over there at the snack bar," Hiccup stated as he pointed to snack bar. Sure enough, Ruffnut was over there eating chips.

"Oh, Imma go talk to her," Tuffnut said as he made his way over to his sister.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "We all know what he means by "talking" to her."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Ok, anyways, what's goin' on?" Hiccup asked as he brought the opening of his soda to his lips to take a swig.

"Oh, Elsa and Jack are dating," Astrid answered.

Hiccup did a spit take on his soda. "What?! How long?!"

Astrid shrugged. "I dunno. I just found out." Astrid turned to Elsa and Jack. "How long has this been going on?"

Elsa looked up at her sheepishly. "Uh...a couple weeks."

"Weeks?! Els why didn't you tell me?" Astrid asked as she turned to Jack. "Why didn't you tell Hiccup?"

They both shrugged with innocent looks on their faces. Astrid sighed and handed the camera over to Hiccup, who was trying to clean the wet spot with his foot, and said, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

* * *

The video cuts to Hiccup and Astrid at home with the cats. The rest have gone home already so it's just them.

"Well, since we have nothing to do, we're gonna play something that a lot of you requested." Astrid held up Connect Four and smiled with pursed lips. "You guys seemed to like it when we played Jenga and now you want us to play this."

"Ok, so...who's gonna go first?" Hiccup asked, seated across from Astrid in the basement table with the game set up.

"Uh...I'll go," Astrid volunteered as she moved forward and grabbed a red chip, sliding it into the 1st slot.

Hiccup watched her movement and grabbed his yellow chip so he could drop it into the 5th slot.

"Ok, this is boring. I'm pretty sure that some of you disagree but this is so silent," Astrid pointed out as she turned to the viewers, Hiccup following lead.

"Let's just end it here. But, me and Astrid were planning on doing a Q and A for the 20 million of you guys so...we wanna know what you guys think about that," Hiccup said.

"Yea. So...that's it for today's video then." Astrid looked at Hiccup and he looked back.

"See ya later and fly high." They both saluted and Hiccup got up to end the video.

"Well, we're done for today," Hiccup said to himself, but mostly to Astrid. He looked up at her and smirked. "You _do_ know that you could use the _gift_ I gave you, now, right?"

Astrid rolled her eyes and stood up. "Yes, I know that. But you don't need to know when because that'd be weird."

"Are you gonna do it as I upload the video?" Hiccup asked with an eyebrow raised.

Astrid blankly stared at him and hesitantly nodded. "Yes." She sheepishly looked down.

Hiccup chuckled and walked up to her. "Don't worry," he bent his knees so that he could capture her lips and continued, "I'm not gonna look." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes, again, and looked back up.

"Whatever. Just go upload the video...or something." She turned around and headed up the stairs to their bedroom. Hiccup watched her go with a smirk.

* * *

"Oh gods...it's...ok...we-we both wanted this. Right?" Astrid mumbled to herself in anxiety.

She's currently sitting on the toilet with the seat closed and it seems like the pregnancy test was positive.

"What if he changed his mind? What if...what if-" Astrid was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Astrid? You...uh...you ok in there? You were in there for a couple minutes. It doesn't take long to do the test, you know." Hiccup's voice made it through the door into Astrid's ears.

"Uh...yea, I'm ok. I just..." Astrid started but trailed off when Hiccup opened the door and walked in.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he crouched beside her.

Astrid sighed and handed the pregnancy test over to Hiccup. He took it with no hesitation and looked at it. Astrid heard him gasp and she thought he was gonna walk out or yell but she didn't expect him to laugh.

She looked up and furrowed her brow when she saw him with a wide grin, laughing in joy.

"You're...you're not...upset?" Astrid asked with concern.

"What?" Hiccup looked to her. "Why would I be upset? This is incredible, Astrid!" He stood up and put the test down so he could carry his wife to the bed bridal style.

Astrid laughed when he dropped her on the bed, gently, and peppered her face with kisses. He stopped her on her lips and kissed her with love and passion.

"I thought-" Astrid said on his lips but was stopped by a kiss from Hiccup. "I thought, that you-" Hiccup kissed her again. "I thought you would have changed your mind."

Hiccup, finally, broke the kiss and looked deeply into Astrid's eyes. "Why would I change my mind about the baby, Astrid? You know that I've been wanting one since we got married."

Astrid bit her lip and sighed. "Yea, I know. But let's just forget about that now." She smiled at Hiccup and he smiled back at her with a lopsided grin.

Hiccup leaned back down for another kiss but Astrid moved her hand in between them, having him kiss her palm. Hiccup made a sound like a curious puppy and and tilted his head, lips still on her palm.

"You gotta shower, bro," Astrid said as she rolled away from under him.

Hiccup groaned and sat on the bed. "Again with the bro thing?"

Astrid shrugged and got out of the bed. "I told you, It's a habit."

"Alright then...uh...after we shower we go to bed right?" Hiccup asked.

"Yea," Astrid said but she realized something. "Wait, did you say _we_?"

Hiccup laughed from his nose and nodded. "We're gonna shower together. It's faster and we won't waste any water."

"Alright, you do have a point. But somewhere deep inside I know that you just wanna shower with me for other reasons." Astrid rose an eyebrow and Hiccup sheepishly shrugged.

* * *

**(SMUT! SMUT! I'M WARNING YOU!)**

* * *

"Gods...you know, I never noticed how bit our shower was until now," Astrid pointed out, standing in the shower, naked, with Hiccup beside her, nude as well.

Hiccup snorted as he turned the shower on. "You never noticed? We've lived here for at least over 16 years." He turned back to her once the water sprinkled all over them.

"Ah! Cold! It's cold! Astrid complained as she hugged herself.

Hiccup chuckled and held her from behind, blocking her from the cold water, despite the cold hitting him. "Don't worry, it'll get warm in a moment."

Hiccup looked down at her in his arms and smirked. He bent his neck and pressed his lips to her neck to place tender kisses there, slowly trailing up to her lips. Astrid kissed back and turned around so that she doesn't have to have her head turned to kiss her husband. Said husband placed his hands on her hips and brought her closer. As they kissed, the water, now warm, draped over their bodies, head to toe, but they didn't care since it felt like kissing in the rain, except they're naked, and they've always wanted to do that.

Hiccup gently pushed Astrid onto the wall and she shivered from the coldness touching her back. Hiccup felt his chest brush against Astrid's and he felt himself grow. He emitted a sound and broke the kiss, which confused Astrid.

"Are you on your...you know...are you bleeding?" Hiccup asked as he kissed her wet neck and shoulder.

Astrid thought about it before knowing the answer. "No. I don't think I'm supposed to have it until tomorrow."

"Let me check; spread your legs," Hiccup said, but partly demanded.

Astrid nodded and slowly did what he wanted. Once she did, she felt Hiccup move his hand between them and run his index finger along her slit, making her knees go weak but she stood still. He brought his hand back out and smirked when he saw no blood. His finger was glistening, though, so he put it in his mouth and sucked the juice off of it. He sighed contently as he took his finger out. "You really do taste good, M'lady." He looked back to her and his lips curled up into a large smirk.

He ducked his head back down and kissed her on the lips as he brought his hand back down to her crotch. He rubbed her clit with his thumb and pushed his middle finger into her entrance, which made her moan into the kiss. Hiccup then started thrusting his finger in and out of her as his thumb moved in a circular motion on her nub. Hiccup held her bottom lip in his mouth and sucked and nibbled on it, making Astrid moan. Astrid felt weak in the knees and she felt like collapsing, but she couldn't since Hiccup held her up by having the wall support her; she wasn't complaining, though.

Hiccup sucked Astrid's lip once more before letting it go and sped up his hand thrusts because he doesn't know if he'll last longer.

"Wait, Astrid. Can you," he gestured to his member with his head, "while I keep on doing you?"

Astrid thought about it for a moment as she bit her lip. She nodded after some thought and Hiccup incoherently thanked her. Astrid reached out and reached for Hiccup's member, as he still moved his finger in and out of her, and wrapped her fingers around it. Hiccup bit his lip and placed his other hand on the wall behind Astrid and placed his temple against hers. "Go," Hiccup whispered through gritted teeth into Astrid's ear. She nodded and bit his shoulder, which he didn't mind, and started pumping his member, up and down.

Hiccup's hand moved faster and faster and he groaned in ecstasy. Astrid felt herself come close and Hiccup didn't fail to notice. "Hold on," Hiccup growled into Astrid's ear as she started to move her hand faster.

"Wait!" Hiccup exclaimed as he stopped his hand, followed by Astrid.

"What?" Astrid asked, breathlessly.

"Let's finish with me in you," Hiccup suggested as he turned Astrid around so that her front was on the wet wall.

Astrid concurred with a nod. Hiccup placed her hands on the wall and grabbed her waist, gently lifting her up as little so that he was able to enter from behind. As he slowly slid in Hiccup moaned and Astrid groaned as she placed her forehead on the wall.

"Ok, you ready?" Hiccup asked as he moved closer to Astrid. She nodded and felt Hiccup place his hands over hers on the wall.

"All right." Hiccup moved his hips forward once and emitted a moan from the both of them. Soon enough he started to find a rhythm with each thrust, but he went slow because he wants the moment to last long.

Astrid moaned and bit her forearm to keep from making a lot of noise, they still do have neighbors and the last time they made love the next day they were arguing with their neighbors.

Hiccup grunted as he shut his eyes and placed his forehead on the wall beside Astrid and bit his lip. "I'm close," Hiccup growled out.

Astrid nodded and spoke, "Me too."

Hiccup started to pick up his pace and he made deep grunts with each thrust he made into his wife; same with Astrid, except she made quiet moans.

After a couple of thrusts Hiccup and Astrid came at the exact same time and moaned loudly, not caring if their neighbors hear.

As they both panted for air Hiccup looked into Astrid's eyes and smirked as he leaned in and kissed her.

"I'm surprised-" Hiccup interrupted Astrid with a kiss- "that we didn't slip."

Hiccup chuckled on her lips and nodded as their lips moved in perfect sync. Hiccup didn't pull out of Astrid yet until every last drop of semen was in her. Hiccup broke the kiss and slowly pulled out of Astrid when he felt himself finish. As Astrid still quietly panted, Hiccup turned her around and was about to kiss her again until they both heard the doorbell.

"Fuck," they both said at the same time.

"I guess, we'll have to deal with our neighbors tomorrow." Astrid smirked at Hiccup and he mirrored her actions. He leaned back in and kissed her again.

* * *

**Hi everybody :D Sorry for not updating...school, that's all I can say. Oh...and I've also been watching some anime..."Attack on Titan." My friend (nice one) said it was good...it's awesome. Well, I guess I have good news. I'm no longer gonna commit suicide. But, I will still hurt myself. Pain's apart of my life now...like, literally. I always accidentally get hurt, on purpose or not, it happens all the time. But...yea. I'm all good now. The friends I used to have; I barely talk to them. I talk to my real friends now :) Life's giving me another chance, I suppose. But people still want me to change. So that's one bad thing in life. Another bad thing is that I haven't started my book report and it's due the 27th of January :O. **

**Well, I'd like to give a shout-out to...MissPitchPerfect25. She's my new friend. You're all my friends anyways. Right? Can I call you guys my friends? Ok. Well, I also want to thank you people who gave me an idea. I...don't specifically remember who. Ok, well...I think that's all I gotta say. Um...I hope you liked this chapter. I hope the smut didn't suck and and that it was ok. I swear this chapter took me three days to make. I'm just either too lazy and take so many breaks...or I'm just lazy :I I poured all my emotions into chapter, Just so-Just so you guys know. **

**Ok...sorry for any mistakes. And...uh...I'm gonna go watch The Walking Dead now...with my big brother. Ok, so...I guess that's all I gotta say. I can't help but feel like I repeat myself :| Whatever.**

**Ok. I need questions, 20 or less, for Hiccstrid so that they could do Q and A. Also, this is the longest chapter, I've made. Over 4,000 words...**

**Adios, amigos! Amigas! (Also, I'm getting the hang of Spanish now :) I don't know if it's because I'm growing up or if it's because I...magically learned? I dunno. I'm half Mexican, like I said, so it's probably because I'm growing up and it's in me)**


	33. QnA

**midnight fury****: You're welcome ;)**

**Guest****: ;D Glad you did!**

**JayismyBae****: Yea, well, I'm doing fantastic as of now :) Life's giving me chances, which I'm grateful for. **

**G****: Well, you helped me more than you can imagine :) All of you did.**

**Ok, enough replying, on to the actual thing ;)**

* * *

"Hello! Welcome back to the channel, where we do absolutely nothing, besides vlogging and other things that're suggested," Hiccup greeted, smiling, with Astrid beside him in the basement, on the couch.

"Yea, and speaking of suggestions, you guys suggested that we do a Q 'n A video." Astrid leaned back on the couch as Hiccup added on to her announcement, "Well, we didn't tell you yesterday in the vlog, but you guys did suggest it. We thought it was a good idea to do it for the 20 million subscribers video...thing, so yea."

"Ok, so if any of you watching have no idea what Q and A is, it's questions that we receive from you guys and we answer them. Q 'n A," Astrid explained, lifting one hand up when she said 'questions' and lifting the other up when she said 'answer' and brought them together to make a gesture.

Hiccup grunted in agreement and wrapped an arm around Astrid's shoulders. "So, we got the questions that you guys asked, and it seems like we're ready to answer them."

Astrid nodded and draped an arm around Hiccup's neck, letting her hand dangle over his shoulder.

* * *

"First question," Astrid announced. "This one's from someone named: midnight fury. Ok fury, I hope it's ok that we call you that, let's answer whatever you have to ask." Astrid looked over to Hiccup, silently telling him to read the question.

Hiccup seemed to understand her action, so he read the question. "Who's your favorite YouTuber that you watch and why?"

"I don't know if you mean us separately or us together, but, we'll just do both," Hiccup said. "Me first; my favorite YouTuber's Smosh. They're just hilarious and cool, who can't like them?"

Astrid chuckled and nodded. "I like them too, but they're not my favorite." Hiccup pouted at Astrid. "My absolute favorite is Superwoman, A.K.A. IIsuperwomanII. And I like her because she's awesome and funny and chill; heck, I'd say she's better than me. I'm surprised she's not higher than 5 million subscribers," Astrid clarified with a shrug.

"I wouldn't say she's better than you. Nobody's better than you." Hiccup smiled at Astrid and kissed her on the lips.

Gods, he's so stubborn, Astrid thought as she broke the kiss, only to have Hiccup kiss her again before she could protest.

"Hiccup-" Astrid mumbled on his lips but was cut off with a kiss. "Hiccup, we're still recording."

That made Hiccup pull back, but that didn't stop him from smirking. He kissed her on the lips once more before parting away.

"Sorry if that was unexpected but you all know how much I love this girl." Hiccup wrapped his arm around Astrid again and squeezed her gently before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Ha-ha, and you all know how much I love this dork." Astrid patted his chest and kissed his cheek, making Hiccup grin wider than he already was.

Hiccup chuckled, contently, and looked toward the laptop, to read the next question. "Next one is from: ianthehiccstridshipper - nice name - ok, they want to know when's our birthday and who's older."

"Well, for starters, I'm older," Astrid announced as she pointed to herself.

"By like, what, 4 months?" Hiccup said, sounding a bit embarrassed because he's younger.

"Why do guys get too embarrassed when they find out they're younger than a girl? And yes. You're correct." Astrid said with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm not embarrassed! I'm just...fine, I'm embarrassed. Don't judge." Hiccup crossed his arms and huffed.

Astrid laughed and nodded. "I knew it."

"Anyways, my birthday's in the 4th of July." Hiccup grinned at the viewers.

"It's true. I thought he was joking when he said it was on the 4th of July, but...I ended up getting some proof to believe him." Astrid just merely shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"And Astrid's birthday's in..." Hiccup said, trailing off so Astrid was able to finish.

"In November 14th. Yea...our birthday dates both have the number 4," Astrid said, putting up 4 fingers.

Hiccup chuckled and scratched the back of his head subconsciously. "Next question."

"This one's from: Litwick723. They want to ask, when did we lose...our...purity?" Hiccup awkwardly coughed as Astrid turned beet red.

"Uh, do we really have to answer that?" Astrid asked tentatively.

"I...I believe we do," Hiccup responded. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, slowly dragging it back down.

"Well, we lost it after we got married...but...we did it again and...now...Astrid's pregnant," said Hiccup, hesitantly.

Astrid let out a ragged sigh. "It's true. I'm pregnant with a little Haddock."

* * *

"Ok...enough of that. Next question," Hiccup said, trying to push the recent events away.

"This one's from ZefronsAngel, once again." Astrid smiled at the camera, to said person, if they're watching.

"They ask: What's your dream vacation?" Hiccup leaned back in the couch and though about that question. "Hmm, my dream vacation would be a week in Disney Land." Hiccup smirked and sat upright.

"I second that answer," Astrid agreed, raising her hand half in the air.

"We might be able to go there with the money we have, but, I think we could do something better with the money than go to Disney, but when our child's born we will take them if they wanna go," Hiccup pointed out. Astrid nodded, agreeing with his statement.

"Another one from Zefrons is: How many children do or would you want?" Astrid read.

"I'd want at least 2. But one's fine." Hiccup shrugged and half-smiled.

"Agreed," Astrid said.

"One more from Zefrons is: If you could own any fictional/mythical animal, what would it be and why?" Hiccup read

"Uh...a dragon," Hiccup stated with an eyebrow raised. "They just seem cool, fire breathers, I mean, who wouldn't want one?"

"I agree with that too," Astrid echoed, not looking at Hiccup.

"I thought you would want a pony," Hiccup said, earning a slap on his shoulder from the girl to his right.

"Shut up you sexist idiot," Astrid said, sounding a bit irritated.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry." Hiccup gave Astrid an apologetic look.

"Whatever." Astrid sighed and crossed her arms, leaning back in the couch.

* * *

"Ok...uh...next question is from: The Kid-Zoom; they ask: What was our favorite vlog we've done."

"Hmm, I've gotta say that it's our first video. It has brought us here and we never knew we'd make it this far if it wasn't for your guys' support on that video." Hiccup smiled.

"I agree with that." Astrid smirked.

"Ok. Next question. PuppeteerOllie asks, have you guys thought about doing any other ventures into your creative minds? Like sketches or funny skits? You guys seem like you could make a short movie. Been following you for the past 7 years and always will be a subscriber."

"Wow, well, it's good to know that we have a subscriber who was with us from the beginning," Astrid said, smiling, she winked to the camera.

"Ok, to answer your question, Ollie, we haven't really thought about making those things, but it'd be cool to do it one day. Don't you think so Ast?" Hiccup said, turning to look at Astrid.

Astrid looked over to him and shrugged. "I guess, it seems like a cool idea."

Hiccup nodded and looked back to the laptop to read the next question. "Oh, this one's from Veyonce. Hello, Veyonce." Hiccup waved to the camera. "Ok, they ask, what was your favorite thing to do when you were kids and/or teens?"

Astrid and Hiccup pondered over the question. "Uh...I think our favorite thing to do when we were kids was to sleep over each others houses. But...we stopped doing that when...our...parents...died," Astrid said, hesitating in the end.

Hiccup sighed and nodded. "Yea..."

"Ok, well, our favorite thing we did as teenagers was go to the movies. And if there wasn't any then we'd go somewhere with our friends." Hiccup shrugged and sniffed, trying to forget the memory of his parents.

* * *

"The last question is also from Veyonce; what was the most hilarious/embarrassing thing you have ever done to each other?" Astrid read.

"Um, I guess it was the time when I scared Astrid in the middle of class in middle school," Hiccup said, smirking in Astrid's direction.

Astrid scoffed and rolled her eyes but there was a smile plastered on her lips. "It was embarrassing, yet hilarious. Even the teacher laughed."

"I remember one time when I accidentally tripped Hiccup in the park when we were 18, people stared but I laughed so hard," Astrid stated as she chuckled at the memory.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at Astrid and, off camera, placed his hand on her thigh. Astrid looked up and furrowed her brow at Hiccup in confusion. He shrugged and hid a smirk that's trying to make its way onto his lips. Astrid shrugged it off and turned back to the viewers.

"So, I guess that's it for this video...uh...we aren't able to go through all the ques-" Astrid started but she choked on her words when she felt Hiccup's hand, that's still on her thigh, move a bit higher. Astrid blushed and it was noticeable so she leaned over to Hiccup and harshly whispered in his ear, "What're you doing?!"

Hiccup shrugged and by now his hand was dangerously close to her genital.

"Hiccup, stop!" Astrid hissed through her teeth to Hiccup, trying to keep her voice low so the viewers aren't able to hear. Hiccup chuckled and nodded, he moved his hand away from its location and brought it to her knee, rubbing it.

"Thank you," Astrid said in relief. "So, as I was saying, we aren't able to go through the questions because we're both lazy and I'm kinda tired right now so...yea." Astrid shrugged with pursed lips.

"Well, I'm not lazy, Astrid, here, is just tired," Hiccup corrected.

"Yea, well, Hiccup could end it. I'm going to bed." Astrid stood up, having Hiccup drop his hand with a frown.

Before Astrid could walk out, Hiccup grabbed her hand. "Wait, let's...let's do one more question."

Astrid narrowed her eyes at him. She knows what he wants to do by the look on his face. "No. I know what you wanna do. I'm pregnant and I am tired so...no." With that she walked away, leaving a groaning Hiccup and the viewers alone.

"Ok...I'll just end it here then." Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "I'll just go with Astrid. So...see you guys next video." Hiccup waved to the camera.

"See ya later and fly high." Hiccup saluted before standing up and pressing stop on the camera.

* * *

**Yea...hi. I know this may seem bad but...I tried. I'm just a bit tired. Anyways, hey! Sorry for not updating... It's pretty obvious about what prevented me from doing it. I've just been watching anime a lot lately, school, life... My life's been fantastic by the way. But it's not the friend thing...it's bugs. There was this spider in my bathroom last night as I showered and apparently I didn't see it until I was in the shower with the water running. It was the size of my hand and I totally got scared I almost ran out the shower, wet. But I stood on the edge of the tub and threw water at it. **

**I...failed occasionally but I got it. It fell to the floor and fell down the drain. Now I feel like it wants revenge :I That's the first time I've killed anything, besides ants and those tiny annoying fly's, and I regret it. I feel bad for that huge spider. **

**What if it was a mom? Or a dad? What if it had a family?! I feel bad...that's why I don't kill any bugs. But...now I'm afraid wherever I go...I'm afraid a spider's just gonna come out of nowhere and kill me for revenge. **

**Oh...and...I almost died... My friend, not the former, was in a group with me and the others for some project and she held the scissors the wrong way. She accidentally cut me on my arm, well, it was a small stab. And my friends didn't trust me with scissors because they knew what I'd do to myself. So...whenever they see scissors in front of me, they take it. So...now they don't trust my friend who accidentally almost stabbed me, just a cut though, I'm good. And...I hit my head on my locker really hard...again. **

**It's happened so many times I think I might get knocked out or something. I also almost fainted in P.E. on Thursday since we had to run 4 laps around the whole field, I got an F because I'm not a fast runner and I stopped a lot so I ****_won't_**** faint. **

**Oh, did I forget to mention that I have like...4 or 5 friends who aren't bossy or mean? I dunno if I did but I do. One was ok but with more than 3, it's kinda overwhelming. 1: So many people talk to me and I don't know who to speak to first. 2: I'm being dragged everywhere, well, not dragged but so many people want me to go with them. I had no idea I was that liked. I now take Spanish lessons with my friend though...I've been to her house like 2 times now. **

**Also, my friend MissPitchPerfect25, made a story. You could check it out if you want :) Now, I have no idea how pregnancy things work so...sorry if it's no on point.**

**I also got my eyebrow waxed today...it was my first time so it was kinda weird and I was nervous and scared. But...it wasn't bad. It didn't hurt at all. The threading was the only thing that hurt, but other than that it was fine. I've dealt with worse. And as I said, pain isn't really painful to me. **

**Ok...I'm gonna go now. Um...next chapter, what do you want to happen? I just wanna know. **

**Ok. I think I'm done. **

**Adios! **


	34. Finding out the gender

**G****: :) Sorry it was short, I was just a bit tired. And...I can't really say no...but...I will try. **

**Gh****: Well...I never knew that. And if that was in the books...I don't know. I mean, Astrid's not in the books...and I've never read them so... *shrug***

**Guest****: Haha, well, lockers are always painful...well, to other people, I guess. But seriously, P.E. teachers don't even know what we feel. They don't even do what we do! They just tell us, "Run 4 laps around the field, you know your grade depending on time, GO!" And then we scatter. But I have an encouraging friend who cheers me on as I run so...I almost made it but I am slow so...I didn't. I would've gotten a C but...as I said, I'm slow. And our teacher doesn't do D's.**

**JayismyBae****: Then I'm glad that you're glad to hear that ;) **

**Nicole R****: XD Well, then. I'm glad you enjoyed it ;)**

**hicc: Yea... But I think that's the last one I'll make in this story...if not then I'll change the rating**

**This chapter idea's by ZefronsAngel... They have really great stories :)**

* * *

**{2 months later}**

* * *

"No..." Astrid whined as she turned around in the bed, heaving the blanket closer to her since her husband's been trying to pull it off her.

"Astrid, c'mon. We gotta get up. Well - _you_ gotta get up." Hiccup gave the blanket another effortless pull, and when he knew that the women hugging the blanket wasn't gonna let go, he sighed, momentarily giving up.

"Astrid. Today's the day we find out if the baby's gonna be a boy or girl," Hiccup said, tugging the blanket once more but let go again.

"I know...but...I'm tired."

Hiccup sighed. "I know... But I can't go alone. One: You're the baby's mother." Hiccup held out one finger. "And two," Hiccup held out two fingers, "you're the one carrying our baby."

Astrid grunted. He does have a point. "Fine," Astrid said, defeated, her voice muffled in the covers. She sat up, with some effort because of an evident small bump forming in her abdomen, and threw the covers off her.

"Er...need some help?" Hiccup offered, reaching his hand toward her, wanting her to accept his help.

"No thanks," Astrid said, dismissing his hand with a wave. Hiccup sighed but her gesture didn't stop him.

Astrid clucked her teeth and loosened her body when Hiccup placed his hands underneath her arms so he could pick her up and place her onto her feet. "I said, I didn't need any help," Astrid grumpily mumbled.

"I know. But do you expect me to _not_ help you?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow at Astrid and placed his hands on his waist.

Astrid sighed, but there was a groan somewhere. "No. And that's why I love you. You're so stubborn and an idiot."

Hiccup grinned at her cheekily. "Is that all?"

"No, there's more but I'm too tired to list them all."

Hiccup chuckled at the answer he got and shook his head. "I didn't know the little baby in you could tire you out so much."

"Eh, it's not bad." Astrid shrugged and a small smile tugged the corners of her lips.

"You sure it's not bad?" Hiccup asked, feeling his grin grow more into a smirk.

"Yea, I'm sure." Astrid half-smiled.

* * *

"Waddup peoples of the internet! Welcome back to our channel." Hiccup winked at the viewers.

"What was that?" Astrid asked, referring to the greeting, as she stifled a giggle.

"I have no idea, it just came out naturally," Hiccup said as he chuckled and Astrid giggled.

"So, me and Astrid, here, are going to the doctors. We're gonna go see the gender of the baby. We'd wanna be surprised but...we hate waiting long."

"Yea. And it'll help us get a head start for the baby's room." Astrid shrugged as she shoved her hands into the pockets of Hiccup's sweater she's wearing, since all her sweaters didn't fit her, at the moment.

"Yea, and a lot of you guys went _crazy_ when we announced we were having a baby." Hiccup and Astrid laughed as they remembered the comments from a while back.

"We haven't heard a response from our friends yet but I would wanna see their reactions. Tuffnut fainted when he found out we started dating so I totally wanna see what his reaction would be to us having a baby," Hiccup said, almost thrown into a fit of unmanly giggles at the thought of Tuffnut finding out Astrid's pregnant.

* * *

"Ok, here we are." Hiccup turned the camera so that the hospital was shown. "We'll see you guys once we're out and tell you the gender."

* * *

"It's a girl," Hiccup said, walking, but practically skipping, out the hospital with Astrid behind him.

"Astrid, we're getting a girl!" Hiccup turned around, camera still in hand, and kissed her on the lips for a brief moment before turning to the viewers and walked.

"I thought you would've wanted a boy." Astrid looked toward Hiccup with a furrowed brow.

"I don't care about the gender, I'd still love the baby as much as I love you, but not in _that_ way I love you, of course. And, as long as I have you and the baby, everything's ok." Hiccup smiled at Astrid and she smiled back.

* * *

"Me and Ast are gonna go buy some baby things, even though the baby won't come in, like, about..." Hiccup counted his fingers as he added up the months, "7 months, we're still gonna start making her room."

"Mm-hmm, and as we're there, since we're going to Target, we might as well buy the cats some food, or something." Astrid shrugged and Hiccup held her hand, lacing their fingers together.

* * *

"Aw..." Hiccup cooed as he picked up a pink outfit that's fit for babies. "Look at this." Hiccup held up the article of clothing so the viewers were able to see it.

"Aw. That is a really cute shirt- pants...whatever. To be honest, I have no idea what those are called," Astrid said as she chuckled, shaking the camera a bit with the movement.

"I'm buying this one." Hiccup dropped the item into the cart Astrid was behind and grabbed the end of it, rolling it forward to find something else.

"Ok, I'm pretty sure we got enough baby things." Astrid tilted the camera so that their viewers were able to see the cart, which is filled with baby clothes, a bottle, a couple baby toys, and some diapers.

"Hiccup went all out on these things, I only picked one piece of clothing." Astrid chuckled as she turned the camera back up to a red Hiccup.

"What?" he asked, his voice higher than usual. He raised his shoulders and eyebrows.

"Nothing, nothing." Astrid waved him off with a laugh and whispered to the viewers, "He's really excited for the baby."

"Astrid!" Hiccup embarrassingly hissed, earning a chuckle from Astrid.

"You know it's true!" Astrid exclaimed with a big grin plastered onto her lips.

Hiccup sighed and looked down. "I know..." he mumbled in a small voice, which Astrid found adorable.

* * *

"Well it seems like I'm not the only one to go overboard with things," Hiccup announced, amusement, clearly, in his voice. He turned the camera to the cart and showed the viewers that it's filled with cat toys, cat food, and even a cat bed.

"Shut up," Astrid grumpily said as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Aw... Babe, I'm sorry, come here," Hiccup apologized with a chuckle as he stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her waist, chastely kissing her on the lips for a moment.

"Why're you apologizing to me? I didn't to you," Astrid pointed out after they broke the kiss, Hiccup's arm still around her.

Hiccup shrugged. "Because, I'm not mean and I'm always gonna apologize for the stupidest little things." He smirked and his lips ghosted over her forehead for a couple seconds before he kissed her lips.

"And, also, because I love you," Hiccup mumbled on Astrid's lips.

"Yea, well, I love you too...you dork."

Hiccup chuckled as Astrid smiled and broke the kiss with a small smack. "Am I gonna always be your dork?" Hiccup asked with a smirk and an eyebrow raised.

"Yes." Astrid placed her head on Hiccup's chest and he held her with an arm as the camera was in his other hand.

"Then...do I get to name you something?" Hiccup placed his chin atop her head.

"M'lady, will do," Astrid said, her voice muffled by the layer of clothing Hiccup's wearing.

Hiccup chuckled. "Ok. I love you with all my heart...m'lady." He placed a kiss on her temple and let his cheek rest on her head.

* * *

"Ya know, for a pregnant woman, you're pretty active and not...slow," Hiccup announced as he and Astrid walked back to their house with two bags in Astrid's hand, the other being held by Hiccup.

"Eh. I'm tired most of the time now but I'm still active. And morning sickness is something that's been happening more often so...I'm kinda used to it _and_ being active, it's stuck with me, I guess." Astrid shrugged and Hiccup smiled, his white, but not too white, teeth showing.

* * *

"Curse this baby!" Hiccup heard Astrid shout from upstairs in the basement, camera in his hand. He laughed out loud and apparently Astrid heard. "Shut up, Hiccup!"

"Oh-Oh my gods..." Hiccup waited for a moment for his laughter to die down. "Let's go see why she's cursing the baby in her stomach." He stood up from the couch with a groan and sigh before making his way up to the living room, or wherever Astrid was.

"Astrid? Hello?" Hiccup said, drawing the _hello_ out, wanting to hear Astrid's voice, to check if she's alright or if she needs any help. After a while he heard a soft sigh.

"Alright, fine. I need help. I'm in the room." Hiccup faintly heard Astrid's voice coming from upstairs. He chuckled and made his way up the stairs.

When he opened the door to their bedroom, he turned to the bed and rose an eyebrow at Astrid.

"I can't get up." Astrid was laying down, flat on her back, with the cats at the foot of the bed.

"Hahaha!" Hiccup laughed, the camera shaking with each laugh coming out of him.

"Seriously! I literally can't get up. My overly large stomach's preventing me to," said Astrid, nonchalantly, as she stared at the ceiling.

Hiccup slowly had his laughter fade into silence. He coughed to remove the awkward aura of silence floating around the room and sighed. "Sorry - f-for laughing." He walked up the the bed and placed the camera on the drawer beside the bed and held his hands out so Astrid could grab them.

Astrid sighed and grabbed his hands, having him pull her up; to Astrid it seemed effortless.

* * *

"Help me, Ast?" Hiccup asked as he struggled to put the small mattress, for the baby, on the floor.

Astrid turned her head at the sound of her husband's voice and laughed a little. "Really? You're gonna ask a _pregnant_ woman for help?" Astrid gestured to herself, amusingly. The camera's on a shelf so they don't have it with them, at the moment.

Hiccup shrugged. "Maybe."

"Gods, Hiccup." Astrid shook her head and stood up from the chair, with a little wobble, and walked over to Hiccup.

"Really?" Astrid gave Hiccup a nonchalant look with an eyebrow risen.

Hiccup scoffed, his legs quivering and arms wobbling, just about ready to drop the mattress. "I...it's heavy! Just please help me," Hiccup pleaded with a desperate look.

Astrid sighed and nodded. She walked over to Hiccup and grabbed the mattress before heaving it onto her shoulder. She walked over to the already made cradle and plopped it in there. Turning back to Hiccup, she shrugged and walked back over to him.

"See? Now did it look to hard?"

"Uh...no. It's not fair, you're pregnant and I'm not. But...to be honest, you are stronger than me." Hiccup placed his hand over his mouth, thumb under his chin, and his arm was across and over his stomach.

Astrid shrugged, again, and smirked. "Well I am strong at times but...I guess once I have the baby for 3 or 2 more months, I'm gonna weaken out."

* * *

"Alright, I'm halfway done with the room and...I think I did a pretty good job." Hiccup smugly smirked at the viewers and turned the camera so that they were able to take in the view of the half finished room.

"Uh... Looks nice," Astrid, who was behind him the whole time, complimented with a smile.

"Why, thank you m'lady." Hiccup winked over his shoulder, causing Astrid to roll her eyes, but she still smiled.

"Just in case you guys wanna know, this room used to be Astrid's room before we started having the same room." Hiccup turned the camera back to him and smiled.

* * *

"Ok since Astrid can't do anything-" Astrid glared at Hiccup- "we're gonna do something we like to call, read the other's mind challenge."

"So basically in the challenge you have to try and guess what the other person is thinking by their expressions and if you get it right, you know the person well. Reading their mind," Astrid explained with a half-smile.

"Ok, let's get started," Hiccup announced.

* * *

"Ok, what am I thinking of?" Hiccup asked as he started thinking about one particular thing.

"Uh...dragons."

"What?! How did you get it that fast?!" Hiccup asked, bewildered by the fast answer.

Astrid shrugged and sheepishly chuckled. "I dunno. I've known you since we were kids, you would always think about them and have the same face." She referred to the face Hiccup had; he had his lips pursed, an eyebrow raised, and his hands were rested on his lap.

Hiccup sighed. "True."

* * *

"Uh..." Hiccup stuttered to try and find an answer for Astrid's thought but he couldn't find one.

After some time he eventually blurted, "Sports!"

Astrid stared at him with a slightly furrowed brow and parted lips. "Screw you."

"Wait I got it right?" Hiccup bit his tongue, to try and keep himself from grinning like a maniac.

"Yea. Yes, you got it right. Took you a while though."

* * *

"Cars? Cats? Animals?!" Astrid asked, having said many answers but none of them were correct.

Hiccup shook his head as he kept thinking about...whatever he was thinking.

"Green?" Astrid hesitantly asked.

Hiccup snapped his fingers once and pointed at her. "Yup. You got it!"

Astrid let out an exhausted breath. "Jeez, that took long."

Hiccup laughed lightly and nodded. "It was probably longer than before."

"Shut up, please."

"Sorry."

* * *

"Ok, I think we're gonna end it here. Uh...sorry if this video seemed short. We're still on the verge of finishing the baby's room and we have some other things to do." Hiccup sheepishly shrugged and smiled.

"Yea. And I'm really tired right now, it might be happening every video and every day, I guess," Astrid said, pursing her lips.

"Alright. See you guys next video." Hiccup got his salute ready and he said the outro, "See ya later and fly high." He fully saluted.

* * *

**Um...hi... Sorry...I guess. Sorry for not updating and sorry for this being such a short chapter. I'm just kinda tired and I have to go to sleep early since my friend's coming over to hang out tomorrow. I've also had a pretty good day today. I got 4 awards. One: For getting straight A's; I'm a smart person, I guess. I have 6 periods. Two: Having perfect attendance; I've missed only 1 day of school in the first trimester and in the second, none. Three: Getting all E's on my report card 'n stuff; I haven't seen it yet... And four: Student of the month. **

**I swear, everyone in my family went crazy. And I'm also planning on loosing weight since I've gained some... I'm planning on getting skinny. I'm now gonna try and try. So I shared almost all my chips with my family. I ended up giving the whole bag to my brother who loves the chips. I'm a nice person! My family went crazy because of that too. And my friends are now the bestest friends I could ever have. And yea, I know bestest isn't a word ;) **

**And apparently there's this game called Oreo and the two people have to play rock, paper, scissors. And whomever loses has to ask someone out that the winner chose. I've been asked out a lot...I've said no to all of them. I have no idea why it's called Oreo...**

**And...I have a Tumblr. I've made two one-shots on there so far. And...uploaded an image of a Hiccstrid wallpaper I made. So far I have 4 followers. And I have a guy friend. I haven't had one in so long. 1 year, to be exact. People call him gay, but he just dresses differently, that's what he says. And they're always mean to him 'cause he's 'gay', mostly the guys. Personally, I don't think being gay or lesbian is bad. They're still human, they just like/love the same gender.**

**Also, have any of you guys seen the movie about J.K Rowling and how she came up with Harry Potter and became an author? I've never read Harry Potter, nor have I seen the movie, but the movie was interesting. It was a biography, basically. **

**_I'm_ everything she is. She writes for fun, like me, she doesn't want the money but wants her book to be published to entertain people, like me...when I do make a book, and she has fun doing what she's doing. That's exactly how I am right now. Except having-a-book-published part because I'm not quite there yet. **

**Alright... Uh...I gotta go now, I think. I'm gonna go to bed, but use the iPad. **

**Ok...**

**Sayonara!**


	35. Happy birthday!

**G****: :) I'm still working toward it. And my Tumblr is the same. PandaDawgBE. Also, I will bring back the others, as a matter of fact, Imma bring them in this one ;)**

**Nicole R****: Haha, thanks. I'm not really good at humor, well in my opinion I'm not. :) Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**ThatFlyingAnchor****: Yea... I never really realize it. But I try and not repeat a lot of things in every chapter, I'll try though ;)**

**Ok, on with the actual chapter.**

* * *

**{6 days later}**

* * *

Astrid sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror, in the bathroom.

"What do you think we should bring him?" Hiccup asked, walking up behind Astrid.

She shrugged. She doesn't know.

Tuffnut's birthday is today and they have absolutely no idea what to get him. The guy is just random.

Hiccup sighed and hugged Astrid from behind, hand placed on her baby bump.

He chuckled as he kissed the nape of her neck. "You know," he placed a kiss on her neck, "I have a feeling Tuffnut might be fine with the baby. That could be his present."

"Really?" Astrid asked, thinking it might be a good idea but she's not sure.

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah. You know how much he's wanted us to be together so he might, just might, like hearing about us having a baby."

Astrid nodded as Hiccup placed his forehead on the back of her head. "Maybe."

* * *

"Hello, everyone!" Hiccup waved to the viewers with an enthusiastic tone.

"Me and m'lady here are gonna go to Tuff's house since it's his 29th birthday today," Hiccup announced as he linked his arm with Astrid's and entwined their fingers together.

"Yeah...we don't really have a present for him, but we're just gonna tell him that I'm pregnant. He's been wanting that to happen for a long time." Astrid shrugged and Hiccup nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Hey, Tuff! Happy birthday." Hiccup clasped hands with Tuffnut as he entered and gave him a hug.

"Happy birthday," Astrid said as she fist bumped Tuffnut after he and Hiccup broke the hug.

"Thanks, guys." Tuffnut smiled at the two and gave the viewers a thumbs up.

As Tuffnut was about to say something he noticed the bump on Astrid's stomach.

"Hey, Astrid? Have you been eating a lot more?"

Astrid narrowed her eyes at him and flicked his forehead. "No! I have not!"

"Ow...okay, okay." Tuffnut rubbed his forehead. "Then why're you fat?"

Astrid rolled her eyes while Hiccup tried to hold his laughter. "I'm not fat, idiot." She sighed. "I'm pregnant."

Tuffnut stared at her with his mouth agape. "Wait," he looked toward Hiccup and back to Astrid. "But-" As Tuffnut stuttered and looked back and forth, Hiccup spoke. "Tuff, she's pregnant. Calm down."

Tuffnut started to fan himself. "What...wait..."

"He's hyperventilating...what to we do?" Hiccup whispered to Astrid, worried.

She just shrugged. "I dunno. He fainted last time."

"Wait...so...so...you guys..." Tuffnut slapped his hands together, making Hiccup and Astrid blush.

"Uh...yes," Hiccup said, looking down.

"I-I-I can't breathe. I do-don't know what to do!" Tuffnut paced around as he clutched his chest, his heart was beating fast.

"Oh my gods! YOU GUYS DID THE DO!" Thump. Just like that...Tuffnut fainted.

"Um...Tuff? You alive?" Astrid nudged his limp arm with her foot and when he didn't move, they knew he fainted.

"Told you he'd freak out." Hiccup placed his hand on his hip while the other still has the camera.

"Eh, I wasn't exactly sure he would."

* * *

"Well, this house is a bit filled right now." Hiccup turned the camera around so that the inside of Tuffnut's house was shown; about, like, 40 or 50 people were there.

"I didn't know Tuff was so...popular," Astrid said, seated beside Hiccup on the living room couch.

"Well...he was quite the prankster in school so..."

Astrid chuckled. "Guess you're right."

* * *

"Hiccup, Astrid, I'd like you both to meet Lars." Tuffnut gestured to a tall man with dirty blonde hair. "He's my cousin."

"Lars these two are Hiccup and Astrid; Hiccup, Astrid this is Lars," Tuffnut introduced.

"Hey Lars," Hiccup greeted with a smile.

"Hi." Lars waved.

"Wait." Astrid held her hand out. "Didn't you say Lars _died_? Like, a couple years ago?"

"Huh?" Tuffnut rose an eyebrow and chuckled nervously to Lars, who was staring at Tuffnut with a furrowed brow. "Don't mind her." He pushed Lars to the kitchen and glared over his shoulder, to Astrid.

When Lars and Tuffnut were out of sight Astrid giggled and Hiccup chuckled.

"I thought Lars died, too." Hiccup wrapped an arm around Astrid's waist and let his hand rest on her hip, lightly caressing it.

"Well that's what I heard, so of course we thought so." Astrid leaned her head on Hiccup's shoulder and he placed his atop hers.

* * *

"Happy birthday, dear Tuffnut, happy birthday to you..." everyone sang, and then out of nowhere, Jack shouted at top of his lungs through the cheers. "CHA-CHA-CHA!"

Everyone laughed, including Hiccup and Astrid, who were still cuddled up on the couch, camera still in hand.

"Well," Hiccup turned the camera back to them, "Tuffnut seems to be having the night of his life."

Astrid chuckled. "Yeah. He's even vowed to get drunk and pass out, but I doubt that'll happen. He's hyper every time he's drunk, he'll usually just sleep or pass out the next morning."

Hiccup laughed and nuzzled Astrid's neck with his nose. "Yeah..."

She giggled and kissed his cheek.

* * *

"A lot of people went crazy in there so we came outside," Hiccup announced, seated on the steps with Astrid in between his legs, muffled, thumping music emitting from the house, lights overlooking the whole aura around them.

"Yeah, and Ruffnut said she went to go get pizza and drinks, with Elsa, and Tuff 'n Jack are still inside." Astrid licked her lips to get rid of the dryness and Hiccup wanted to kiss her so badly.

"Mm-hmm. And after we eat something, we're gonna go home; the cats probably miss us and are very hungry." Hiccup chuckled and buried his face in Astrid's golden hair, inhaling the lovely scent of fresh-Astrid, which is a combination of strawberries and soap.

"What're you doing?" Astrid asked, amusement in her voice.

"Nothing." Hiccup inhaled once more before kissing her head. "You just smell _really_ good."

Astrid lightly chuckled and skeptically said, "Okay, then."

"I'd compliment you, too, but I'm not the one sniffing."

Hiccup let out a laugh and threw his head back a bit. He let out a content sigh and a smile grew onto his lips. "Oh, Astrid. You know how to make me laugh."

"What'd I say?" Astrid asked, her brow furrowed, lips slightly puckered.

Hiccup chuckled and kissed her barely puckered lips. "Nothing, really. But to me it was kinda funny," Hiccup said after he pulled back from the kiss.

Astrid nodded and pressed her lips into a thin line, leaning back on Hiccup's chest. Hiccup warmly smiled at Astrid, even though he knows she doesn't notice because she's looking straight ahead, and wrapped his arm more securely around her, hand rubbing the bump on her stomach.

"In just a couple more months, a new member will be joining us," Hiccup softly said, smiling at Astrid; his gaze was really heartwarming Astrid felt like she couldn't be any happier than to have Hiccup with her. Astrid smiled back, teeth barely showing.

As they stared at one another, they started to lean in for a kiss; but the moment was ruined by a beep from, what sounded like, Ruffnut's car.

"Hey!" The car, or Ruffnut, beeped again. "Lovebirds! Don't make out on my brothers porch!" They heard Ruffnut turn off the car and open the door, followed by Elsa.

"We weren't gonna make out Ruff," Astrid said, a little irritated, but she had a smile on her face. "Besides," she gestured to the camera in Hiccup's hand, which is now pointed to Elsa and Ruffnut, "we're still recording."

"Yeah. It was gonna be a small kiss, a peck." Hiccup frowned, he really wanted to kiss Astrid again. But he'll have to wait.

Ruffnut waved them off. "Whatever, just help me take down the food, the pizza's hot and the drinks are cold."

Elsa rolled her eyes and opened the trunk of Ruffnut's car. "The drinks are in a bag and the pizza's not hot, it's just you and your heater."

"I didn't _have_ the heater on," Ruffnut pointed out, sounding stern.

"Yeah you did. I was sweating like a wet towel until you turned it off and opened the window when I said I was gonna walk out the car...as you drove." Elsa grabbed the bag with the drinks and placed it on the floor, a clanging sound emitting from the bag of bottles.

"Alright. I admit it, the heater was on."

"See, now was it so bad to tell the truth?" Elsa asked, her voice carrying a bit of amusement.

Ruffnut sighed. "No."

Elsa chuckled and fully smiled. "Okay. Now, where's Jack?"

"Of course," Astrid murmured, shaking her head with a smile. She jabbed a thumb behind her, to the house, but she accidentally poked Hiccup's eye in the process.

Hiccup yelped in pain, and surprise and shut his left eye in pain. He batted his eyelid, hoping to get rid of some pain, but it just made his eye hurt a bit more and it was watering.

Astrid widened her eyes and a smile flickered on and off her face. "Oh...my gods! I am _so_ sorry." She reached out and was going to check if his eye was okay, but she hesitated, stopping her hand and wincing.

"Nah... Nah, it's okay." Hiccup rubbed his eye with his available hand, so he had to remove his arm from Astrid's waist, and gave a smile to Astrid.

Astrid narrowed her eyes and dropped her hand, nonchalantly saying, "You're not just smiling to make me feel better are you?"

Hiccup shook his head, still smiling. "No. Not at all. I really am smiling."

"But your eye's red, I probably bruised it."

"No, you didn't." Hiccup's smile grew and he pecked Astrid on the lips, he wanted it to be longer but it can't be right now.

"So..." Elsa started after the two broke the kiss and looked toward her, "where's Jack again?"

* * *

"_Alright_, guys. We're back home. Nice...and...warm, home. Home sweet home." Hiccup sighed as he plopped down on the bed.

"Today was really tiring. And it's 3 in the morning so I'm going to bed," Astrid said, her voice coming from somewhere behind the camera, changing.

"Yeah," Hiccup said, avoiding Astrid so he won't start staring. "Astrid's just changing; I'm already dressed, so I'm good."

"Well this might take a while since I'm getting fat and almost all m clothes don't fit me..."

Hiccup chuckled through his nose and looked to the viewers. "I'll help her, be right back." Hiccup paused the recording and placed the camera on the bed as he rolled off it.

"Okay, let me help." Hiccup walked up to Astrid, after he stood up, and grabbed her shorts, the ones that Astrid wasn't able to bend or kneel down and get it.

"Foot, please," Hiccup said, on his knees, one side of the shorts open for Astrid's foot.

Astrid sighed. Grabbing his shoulders to keep her balance, she placed her leg through the hole.

"Other," Hiccup said again, opening the other hole.

Keeping her balance, Astrid shoved her other foot through the hole.

"Okay. There you go." Hiccup slide her shorts up and stopped them at her thighs, staring at the front of her underwear for a bit... He looked up at her with a pleading look.

Astrid sighed and shrugged. "I'm too tired right now, babe."

Hiccup titled his head like a curious puppy. "Babe? I've never heard that one before."

Astrid shrugged again. "I dunno, I don't really remembering calling you that so...I guess it's a new name for you; besides dork."

"Hmm. Anyway. Please?" Hiccup stuck out his lower lip and gave Astrid the best puppy face he could.

"As I said, I'm tired. Can I go to sleep, please?" Astrid rose an eyebrow and grabbed the waistband of her shorts, reading to pull them fully up.

Hiccup sighed, knowing she's right because it is really, really late. "Okay." He replaced her hands with his and he pulled them up. She was already wearing a shirt so she's fine now.

"Okay, let me just finish the video and then we'll go to sleep."

"Kay," Astrid said, walking over to the bed. She threw the covers open and crawled in, throwing the covers over her.

Hiccup smiled and walked over to the bed, slipping inside beside her, opening the covers a bit so he could get the camera, and laid down.

He pressed the pause button again, recording again.

"Okay, so I finally got her to finish changing-" Astrid grunted- "so now we're going to go to sleep."

"Yeah..." Astrid yawned and finished off, mumbling, "G'night dragon riders...riders..." And with that, Hiccup could tell she passed out.

He chuckled and lowered his voice to a whisper, "I actually like what she called you guys," Hiccup looked to the viewers, "dragon riders." He smirked. "You're dragon riders. Like it? 'Cause I sure do."

"Anyway, we'll see you guys next video." He placed two fingers on his forehead in a salute form and thrust his fingers forward. "See ya later and fly high."

Hiccup pressed stop on the camera and quietly sighed, exhausted from today. He smiled as he recalled the events and turned, placing the camera on the desk closest to the bed, and turned back around. He turned once more, on his side so that he was able to see Astrid. Her back was facing him and her hair's undone from its braid she had on today. Hiccup smiled one more time before moving closer to the sleeping Astrid and wrapped his arm around her, hand placed on the bump.

He smiled as he caressed it with his thumb, he can't wait for the baby to come out and see the world.

* * *

**Konnichiwa! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter... I can't help but feel like I sometimes slacked off on some parts, some feel like it's poorly done, but with some I feel accomplished :) And I brought in Lars... I felt like it ;) **

**So! I've been wanting to ask you guys: what do you want the baby's name to be? Remember it's a girl.**

**I've thought about naming her either Ashley or Hailey, so far I like Hailey. But I want you guys' opinion. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked that I added Tuffnut's birthday, he is one of the important character :) But, who can't love Tuff? He's awesome. **

**I also hope that you like that I'm calling Hiccstrid's viewers/subscribers dragon riders...I just wanted to have them name their subscribers something and dragon riders came up. Alright, this chapter...I took, like, 5 days to make it... A lot of stuff's been going on. I got in trouble, for the first time in 6th grade, yesterday and everyone, I mean everyone, in the class flipped out because I'm always the good girl and I'm so nice, that's what they tell me. **

**Now they call me bad girl... But I know it's just for fun. And...um...I..."accidentally" hit the pole as I was walking to the locker room with my friends for P.E. They laughed, of course. I did too, so that's fine. **

**I had a headache but I still had to do P.E. Our unit right now's flag football. To be honest, I'm so horrible at it. If we did softball or basket ball again, I'd do good. But football...um...I'm not good at it. **

**And my friend got me into watching anime...I'm obsessed, especially with Attack on Titan and Toradora. But I'm not as obsessed as I am with Dragons. **

**And...I got an A on my writing assignment. It was about me being in the Pompeii eruption and I was supposed to be the main character and what happened after I survived...it was so sad when we read the story... Bimbo, the dog...I couldn't. I cried in class, I always do so it's pretty normal. I mean, Bimbo saved his friend Tito, a human friend who's blind...that's who I was, and went to go get him his favorite food...but...he didn't make it in time and died with the rest of the Pompeii people who didn't make it to a boat.**

**That's just sad. He died trying to bring his friend, food, his favorite, in case he was hungry but he didn't make it. But he died, knowing that Tito was okay and safe... I'm crying now just thinking about it. **

**Also, have you guys heard about Dragons: Race to the Edge? The third season for Dragons? Well, it said that the gang's gonna look like the way they looked like in DOTDR. I'm just sitting here thinking: "So...more Hiccstrid?" **

**There has to be. **

**No Hiccstrid. No life. **

**But I do wanna know how they got together, how Hiccup made his flying suit, how Berk developed, how Fish and Snot went to liking Ruffnut, how the gang changed their attire, and many other things that we've missed. But I don't think they're gonna show how they changed their attire, I dunno.**

**Okay, enough of my blabbering. I'm gonna go now. **

**Sorry...for this long...authors note. **

**Alright.**

**Sayonara!**


	36. Going to dinner

**Just so you guys know, I started the HTTYD and The Amazing Spider-Man crossover thing. It's called The Amazing Dragon-Man. And I changed the rating in this story to M, there's some reasons. But when there's smut or some sexual things, I'm still gonna warn you guys though.**

**Veyonce****: That's okay :) And I'm glad you thought it was amazing. Okay, bye ;)**

**G****: Yeah, who ****_can't_**** love him? Hehe, yeah, I'm doing better. A lot better than I expected, actually.**

**Okay, somewhere in this chapter, it was MissPitchPerfects25's idea. She's wanted me to do this so...I'm doing it ;)**

* * *

"Why do I have to go?" Astrid asked as she lazily sat up in the bed, hair messier than how it usually is when she wakes up.

"Well for starters, you need to get out more, no offense...but...you're kinda starting to get lazy." Hiccup placed his hands on his waist and walked up to the bed with slow steps.

"Not my fault." Astrid pointed to her belly. "Blame your unborn child."

Hiccup chuckled and shook his head as he sat at the foot of the bed. "This child had nothing to do with..._this_." Hiccup gestured to Astrid with a small smile.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Can I go back to sleep?" She laid back down and pulled the blanket higher, covering her whole entire being. "It's 8 in the morning..."

"Correction: _9_."

"9. It's 9 in the morning," Astrid said, trying to pretend she didn't say the wrong time.

Hiccup sighed and dropped a hand on Astrid's covered foot, lightly rubbing the middle with his thumb. As he did so, Astrid grunted and moved the covers down a fraction so that her eyes were seen. "What're you doing?"

"What? I can't massage my beautiful wife?" Hiccup smirked and started rubbing her heel.

"Uh...no. No. But...I'm tryin' to sleep." Astrid moved the covers a bit more lower so that her whole face was shown. "Wait, beautiful?"

Hiccup smirked and removed the cover from Astrid's foot and moved more closer so that he could place it on his thigh. "You can still sleep, just pretend I'm not here. And yes. _Beautiful_. You're beautiful."

"Okay... What about that place you were making me go to?" Astrid asked, her eyes closed as Hiccup continued to rub her foot, which she hates but enjoys.

"Eh," Hiccup shrugged, the smirk still on his lips, "we'll go later today."

There was silence for a while as Hiccup moved his fingers.

"Um...I think you should start recording the video so we don't start at, like, 5," Astrid suggested, reaching her arms up and stretching with a moan.

"Okay. But if you wanna stay in bed, we'll stay in bed." Hiccup gave her foot a squeeze before removing it from his lap and standing up to go get the camera that's on the drawer.

"Wait _we_?" Astrid asked, popping one eye open to look at her husband.

Hiccup nodded and walked back to the bed. "I _am_ able to lay with you...right?"

"Yeah...it's just that I thought you wouldn't come back to bed..."

"And what makes you think that?" Hiccup inquired, a small smile tugging the corners of his lips as he stood on his side of the bed.

Astrid shrugged, eyes closed again. "I dunno." She sighed, exhausted, but she feels the tiredness slowly slip away from her because of talking to Hiccup. "Ask yourself." And with that, she draped her arm over her eyes and silenced.

"Whoa. Hey, what's with the attitude?" Hiccup asked, throwing the covers off his spot so he could lay down beside Astrid. He grabbed the covers again and covered his torso, one leg out and over the covers.

Astrid sighed, again, and answered, "As I said before, blame the infant inside of me."

Hiccup playfully rolled his eyes and leaned forward, placing a kiss on the crook of her neck. "I'm not blaming anyone. Just try and keep your temper down." Hiccup placed a tender kiss behind her ear and kissed her cheek before wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Shouldn't you be recording?" Astrid mumbled.

Hiccup nodded. "Mm-hmm. But I'd rather do it here. And I don't really want to let go of you."

"Hiccup," Astrid breathed out as she shook her head.

Hiccup sagged his shoulders and let out a quiet groan. "Fine...I'll start recording. But I'm staying in bed with you." He lifted the blanket, grabbed the camera, nestled a bit more closer to Astrid, and held the camera up so they were both shown, and pressed record.

"Welcome back dragon riders," Hiccup greeted, using the name for their subscribers.

"Dragon riders?" Astrid mumbled in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, _dragon riders_. You called them that last night...right before you passed out."

"Really?" Astrid opened her eyes, slowly, and looked over to Hiccup. "I don't remember that."

Hiccup quietly laughed at her clueless answer. "Well...you _were_ half-asleep that time."

"Oh...well...I actually like it."

"I know right? I'm surprised you actually came up with something good while you were almost unconscious." Hiccup laughed and Astrid slapped his arm. "Okay...okay I'm sorry." Hiccup chuckled and squeezed her with his arm.

* * *

"So...Astrid finally managed to get up and out of bed," Hiccup said, walking along the street with Astrid beside him.

"Remember who I told you to blame," Astrid nonchalantly said, not looking at Hiccup.

"Remember who I told you _not_ to blame. I'm not blaming her...but I might be blaming you. I mean, it's you." Hiccup lightly chuckled when Astrid pushed him.

"Please...just shut up."

Hiccup nodded and smirked. "Okay. I'll shut up." Hiccup kissed her cheek. "Just for you."

* * *

"We never actually told you guys where we're going. Well, we're going to go eat with our friends and they already know about the pregnancy now so don't ask," Hiccup announced, entering a seafood place.

* * *

"Alright, we just got our food and we ate some before Jack brought out his phone and asked 'What color's the dress'." Hiccup turned the camera to Jack, who was seated across from him, sitting in between Elsa and Tuffnut, Ruffnut beside her brother.

"I'm sorry...I had to do it," Jack said, placing the phone on the table so Hiccup and Astrid could see the picture.

"Well...I've never seen the picture, but it's everywhere. So...it's white and gold." Hiccup sat back and looked toward Astrid.

"Seriously? It's clearly blue and black!" Astrid said pointing to the picture.

"Uh...no. It's white and gold." This time it was Tuffnut who spoke.

"Tuff, shut up, it's blue and black," Ruffnut said, looking at the picture.

"I agree with that, blue and black." Jack looked toward Elsa, telling her to say what color it is.

"Um...white and gold."

"What?!" Jack questioned.

"Els...c'mon!" Astrid whined.

"_Sorry_! But...it's clearly white and gold."

"It's blue and black!" Astrid argued to Elsa.

"Jack! Is it really blue and black?" Elsa asked, turning to Jack.

"Yes. Yes it is." Jack nodded.

"No it's not!"

As the two argued, including Tuffnut and Ruffnut, on what color the dress was, Hiccup and Astrid didn't pay attention to them and quietly ate their food.

"How can you see white 'n gold?" Astrid asked, her voice back to its normal level.

Hiccup shrugged. "Well it is white and gold. I don't get how you see blue and black." He placed the camera on the table and paused the recording, unbeknownst to Astrid, who still ate.

Some of the four's shouting brought attention to some people who were eating as well, but Hiccup didn't pay attention to that. Instead, he placed a gentle hand on Astrid's knee and softly rubbed it.

**(Ok...so this is where MissPitchPerfect25's idea comes in... It's in the M rating so...just a warning)**

When Astrid didn't move away or tell him to stop, he pursed his lips and slid his hand higher, up to her thigh. He picked up his fork and took a bite out of his fish and pretended he's not doing anything.

"Um...Hiccup?" Astrid rose an eyebrow at Hiccup and he turned to her.

"Yeah?"

She nodded her head to his hand, gesturing to it.

"Yeah. What about it?" Hiccup asked, sliding his hand a bit higher, making Astrid a little stiff.

"What're you doing with it?"

Hiccup smirked and pecked her lips, then he leaned into her ear and whispered, "Something marvelous."

Astrid bit her upper lip and turned to look their still arguing friends. "But...we're in public and I'm pregnant."

"Is that gonna be your excuse from now on?" Hiccup asked, referring to 'I'm pregnant'."

Astrid shook her head. "No...it's just that..."

"Just that...?"

Astrid furrowed her brow and looked down to her lap. "Nothing. Just... Just nothing."

Hiccup bit the inside of his cheek, hard, and solemnly nodded. "Okay... So..."

Astrid already knew what he was gonna say so she hesitantly nodded. "Yeah. Sure...continue if you want to."

Hiccup nodded again and before he moved his hand, he whispered in her ear. "Just wanna let you know...I paused the recording."

Astrid glanced at him and bobbed her head once. "Kay."

Sliding his hand a bit more higher, Hiccup barely touched the waistband of Astrid's pants before she grabbed his wrist. "Wait." She let go of his wrist.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup worriedly asked.

"What if someone finds out what you're doing?" Astrid whispered.

Hiccup shrugged. "I dunno. But they're not. Look at them." Hiccup gestured to their arguing friends.

"White and gold!"

"I told you! It's effing blue and black!"

Hiccup chuckled at the second voice, who he knew was Jack, and turned to the costumers, some watching the argument with amusing gazes. "And look at them."

"See? We're perfectly fine." Hiccup flashed her a charming smile and pecked her cheek before continuing his recent actions. This time he was successful enough to stretch her waistband and slowly slither his hand in.

Hiccup secretly smiled when Astrid responded to his movements by biting her lip and looking down, even though she doesn't want to because that's where Hiccup's hand is.

First, Hiccup placed his hand on her thigh and gently rubbed.

Then, he slid it higher and let his fingertips graze the edges of her underwear.

Astrid bit her lip, trying to suppress a moan. She knew that this wasn't a good idea, but she likes Hiccup's hands way too much.

"This may be bad, Hiccup..."

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing." After Hiccup told her that it's okay, he slid his under the article of clothing that he was grazing and pressed his index finger on the nub, making her quietly moan. She prayed that he wouldn't speed up too much because she knew that she would make a noise that will _surely_ attract attention.

As Hiccup rubbed Astrid's clit, Tuffnut looked over at Astrid and asked "What color's the dress Astrid?" He threw the phone toward Astrid and she looked at the picture. She was about to answer until Hiccup got his finger moving in that spot which he knew - he knew - would make her go crazy.

Tuffnut gave Astrid a weird look, "Uh…_hello_ earth to Astrid? What color?"

Astrid took a deep breath and threw out an answer, "Blue and black."

Tuffnut snatched Jack's phone back and turned to the others, who were still arguing. "Astrid says black and blue!"

She turned to Hiccup, who smirked, and he picked up the speed, which caused her to abruptly jerk her knee upwards and hit the table. The group all felt the shake and turned to Astrid. She gave them a false smile and said, "It was my knee, my bad." She chuckled nervously until they looked away. When they did, she looked away and glared at Hiccup, who payed no mind to her and continued his 'work'.

Astrid was going to kill him for being such a tease. He is purposely trying to not make her end and it irritates her since she wants to get it over and done with. She whimpered and bit her lip. She leaned towards hiccup and harshly whispered, "_Please_ finish me off already!"

Hiccup shook his head and moved even faster. Astrid squirmed and breathlessly moaned, but she realized that she was making noise so she covered her mouth and nose. Hiccup leaned back and whispered, "Tell me what you want Astrid."

I hate him so much! she thought.

Astrid moved her chair a bit more closer to Hiccup's and grabbed his wrist, attempting to pry his hand away but it didn't work.

"Hiccup!" Astrid hissed. "I'm serious!"

Hiccup sighed, but didn't stop, instead he moved his hand faster, making Astrid purse her lips to suppress a sound that could escape her mouth. "Well...it's too late now. I've already started and now you have to finish."

"I don't _have_ to finish!"

"Hey! What'ya guys talkin' about?" Ruffnut asked, making the two look to her and Hiccup slow his hand so it won't be noticeable he's moving it.

"What're we talking about?" Astrid repeated, asking the question back.

Ruffnut nodded, slowly starting to grow impatient, even after a few seconds.

"Um...we were talking about..."

"Ha...having Astrid finish her food!" Hiccup finished off for Astrid.

"Y-yeah! I'm just too full and I don't think I could eat anymore," Astrid lied, biting the inside of her cheek as Hiccup started to stroke her in between her folds, finger lingering on her nub.

"Um...okay?" Elsa said, but it came out more like a question.

"Alright, well, we're done so...we'll see you guys outside." Jack stood up, along with the others excluding Hiccup and Astrid, and walked out of the restaurant.

A few moments after the group left, Hiccup decided to continue. Rubbing her, Hiccup pinched her nub and leaned over to her, biting her earlobe. With that, Astrid groaned loudly and plopped her head on the table, having Hiccup remove his lips from her lobe.

"Over now?" Hiccup asked, slightly smirking as he leaned into her ear, hand now cupping her hot area instead of moving.

"Yes and I hate you," Astrid said, voice muffled by the table.

"No you don't," Hiccup said in a playful tone.

"Fine." Astrid looked up and into his eyes. "I don't, but...I won't give you any kisses for a week." Astrid knew how much Hiccup loved exchanging small kisses here and there with her...so she decided to give him a punishment for what he did.

"What?!" Hiccup exclaimed in a high pitched voice. "Astrid..." Hiccup whined. "That's not fair!"

"You enjoyed it."

Astrid bit her lip and looked down at the table. "Fine. I did. But still."

Hiccup sighed, but Astrid knew he wanted to groan, and nodded, hesitantly. "Kay...I'll obey your orders...m'lady." Hiccup half-smiled and Astrid rolled her eyes, but she was smiling either way.

"I think we should go, the others'll ask what's taking so long. And we do have to record so..."

"Yeah. Let's go." Hiccup ducked his head and placed a lingering kiss on her lips as he removed his hand from her. He broke the kiss and secretly wiped the juices off his hand with a napkin.

He licked his lips and grabbed the camera before grabbing Astrid hand and helping her up. Together, they both walked out of the place and walked home with their friends.

* * *

"So we just finished out dinner. It was a good time," Hiccup said, back home with Astrid in the basement. The others are at their own homes.

"Yeah, sure, _very_ good," Astrid remarked rolling her eyes.

"Don't deny it. Like I said, you enjoyed it." Hiccup smirked as he remembered what happened.

Astrid mimicked what he said and rolled her eyes, again.

"Yeah you enjoyed it. So, back to the dress situation."

"Hiccup! I swear, the dress thing's everywhere! Can we not?" Astrid said incredulously.

"Yes we can. Okay. Do any of you guys think that dress's blue 'n black or white and gold? Tell us in the comments bellow...if you want." Hiccup shrugged and smiled a toothy smile.

* * *

"Anyways guys, we're gonna go to bed. We had a long day t'day and Astrid's getting tired, as usual, so...yeah."

"Yeah, goodnight." Astrid covered herself with the blanket and went off like a light.

"Uh...Astrid?" Hiccup whispered.

No response.

"Well then. I guess she's out now." Hiccup silently chuckled and ruffled his hair, subconsciously. "Er...we'll see you guys tomorrow." Hiccup saluted and said, "See ya later and fly high...dragon riders."

Stopping the recording, Hiccup glanced at Astrid before placing the camera on the desk. Sighing, he turned on his side and smiled when he saw Astrid sleeping peacefully.

"G'night, Ast." Hiccup was about about to kiss her cheek until he remembered that he wasn't allowed to. He sighed once again and caressed her arm, instead, before snuggling closer to her and burring his face into her neck, falling asleep to the sounds of her steady breaths.

* * *

**Eh...hola?**

**Konnichiwa! So...I'm back and...this chapter was partly made by MissPitchPerfect25, once again mentioning it ;) She's a really good friend so...yeah.**

**Anyways...um...yeah...there's not really much to say... My life's going great (kinda...it's starting to change back to its previous ways but it's not any friend problems...family problems and injury problems)**

**So...yeah. I have nothing to say, really. I'll go now. **

**Sayonara!**


	37. The time has come

**Nicole R****: I'm glad you found it humorous, and yes, lost of Hiccstrid was put into that chapter :) And...the dress is blue and black, proven by scientists and my eyes ;)**

**karen haddock****: XD Don't worry, I will bring in lemon some time soon...but not in this chapter.**

**Guest: Yeah, I did ;)**

* * *

**{6 months later} December 20th**

* * *

Hiccup shrugged on his jacket while Astrid laid on bed, resting, not sleeping, resting.

"Where're you going, though?" Astrid asked, sighing.

Hiccup shrugged as he buttoned up his winter jacket. "I dunno. But I'm gonna go buy some food or something, since we still can't cook."

"Well am I allowed to go?" Astrid opened her eyes and looked at Hiccup.

Hiccup sighed, sliding on his winter boots since it's snowing at the moment. "I do want you to come but...considering you're still pregnant and tired, I'm...sadly saying you can't."

"_But, _I will come back as soon as possible, in case anything happens."

This time, groaning, Astrid nodded and draped an arm over her head onto her pillow. "Fine. Are you gonna be recording the whole time?"

"Nope. I'm gonna do that when I get back." Hiccup finished tying the laces and walked over to Astrid's side of the bed. "I'll see you when I come back." He placed his hands on either side of her to keep his balance and kissed her nose before placing a kiss on her forehead. "See ya."

"Yeah, you too." Astrid yawned and closed her eyes, wanting to fall asleep.

* * *

"I'm home." Hiccup opened the door and entered the bedroom, a bag of McDonald's in hand.

"Well, welcome back," Astrid said, her voice monotone.

Hiccup didn't fail to notice her expression so he bit his lip and walked over to the bed, where Astrid still lays. "What's wrong?" Hiccup asked, sitting down which made the bed dip, so Astrid almost rolled off the bed but she moved more to the flatter side.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Just...I dunno...tired?" Astrid rose an eyebrow at her own words.

"Tired? _Really_?" Hiccup nonchalantly said, leaning on the bed with his arm.

Astrid shrugged. She seemed fine but she doesn't know how to answer his question.

Hiccup sharply rose an eyebrow, gesturing to her to tell the truth.

"Fine! I'm just very stressed and I can't sit upright!" Astrid let out a breath and sunk deeper into the mattress as she covered herself with the blanket from head to toe.

Hiccup let out a laugh and laid down on the empty space beside Astrid so he could hug her covered body. "Is that all what this is about? You being stressed and weak?"

Astrid grunted in answer, meaning 'yes'.

"Haha, well then. I guess I should help you get up so we could eat." Hiccup smiled, but he knew Astrid wouldn't notice, and grabbed the end of the sheet, where Astrid's feet are, and threw it to the side, successfully uncovering Astrid which made her shiver from the unexpected wind hitting her.

"Gah! It's cold you dork! Why do you think I keep it on all the time?" Astrid scolded, hugging herself to be able to bring back any warmness but she knew it was useless, her grown baby bump and slightly larger breasts prevented her from thoroughly hugging herself.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Hiccup giggled and wrapped her arm around his shoulders while he wrapped his around her waist, gently helping her sit up. "There." Hiccup had her sit up and let go of her once she was sat upright. "Now you can try and get out the bed yourself." Hiccup cockily smirked in her direction, teeth showing, and backed off the bed.

Astrid gave him a blank expression and had her arms limp at her sides while her back was slouched a bit, not fully because of her bump.

"You can't?" Hiccup asked, amusement faintly heard.

Astrid shook her head, the same blank look.

Hiccup chuckled and ran a hand through his hair before bending his back and placed his forearm under her knees before bringing out his other arm and hold her bridal style.

"Put me down!" Astrid complained, not liking being carried because it makes her seem weak, but she is, in all honesty.

"No can do, m'lady. I'm going to carry you down the steps to the kitchen and feed you," Hiccup joked, but he wasn't kidding about feeding her.

Astrid scoffed and rolled her eyes, her arm around his neck and the other holding onto her wrist, locking her arms together. "Whatever. Just take me down or I'll go down myself."

Hiccup gave her a goofy grin before pecking her cheek. "As you wish."

While Hiccup opened the door, Astrid shot back, "I didn't wish anything."

* * *

"You're actually going to feed me?" Astrid asked, crossing her arms as she stared at Hiccup, who was holding a fork stabbed into a pancake. She's been craving pancakes for a while so he decides to buy them.

Hiccup sheepishly shrugged. "Yeah. I wasn't joking about that."

"I thought you were!" Astrid whined, dropped her hands to her sides dramatically and pouted.

Hiccup fake pouted. "Aw...is m'lady upset?"

Astrid looked down and mumbled, "Maybe."

Hiccup laughed for a moment before ducking his hand down and slowly bring the pancake close to Astrid's mouth. "C'mon...open up."

"You're treating me like a baby," Astrid mumbled as she looked back up and opened her mouth, having Hiccup gently shove the fork in her mouth and bring it back out so that she could enjoy the fluffy piece of pancake.

"Well I have to treat you delicately - not like I haven't - because, we never know if anything'll happen to the baby if you're not treated right. Isn't that right, little buddy?" Hiccup leaned down and smiled at Astrid's bump. He turned his smile into a loving one when he softly placed his hand her abdomen and felt a small kick. "You know, I'll never get tired of feeling the baby kick."

"Why?" Astrid asked, her mouth full of pancake.

Hiccup chuckled and kissed her stomach before caressing it with his thumb. "Because, I've always wanted a child, I'd treat it with respect and everything else she'd want to be treated with, since not a lot are treated fairly." He sighed and his smile faltered a little, but he kept it. He placed another kiss on the bump and let his lips linger there for a moment before looking up at Astrid. "And also because it lets me know that our child in you's alright."

Astrid slowed her chewing and felt a smile slowly grow onto her lips. She swallowed what was in her mouth and placed a kiss on Hiccup's forehead. "I'm glad you feel that way because it lets _me_ know that you're going to be an amazing father."

Hiccup chuckled and placed a kiss on her lips. "And I know you're going to be an amazing mother...even though you have a short temper sometimes." Hiccup laughed and Astrid rolled her eyes.

"I hope you know you just ruined the moment."

Hiccup chuckled. "Oh, did I now?"

Astrid solemnly nodded but she felt her smile still there. "Yup. You totally did."

Hiccup cracked a broad smile and giggled. "Okay then, I guess if I did then...I'm pretty sure you did too by mentioning it."

Astrid laughed through her nose and shook her head playfully. "Guilty as charged, then."

"Meow?"

Hiccup and Astrid turned their heads to the sound of a cat and smiled warmly at Toothless, who was cocking his head to the side with Stormfly trying to catch his wagging tail that's swaying from side to side.

"Hey, bud. What do you need? Food? Water?" Hiccup asked, opening his arms for Toothless to lay on his lap, to which he obeyed to without being told twice.

"Meow." Toothless nudged Astrid's abdomen with his wet nose and purred.

"What is it bud?" Hiccup asked, sharing a look with Astrid as he stroked the cat's fur. Toothless meowed again and gestured Stormfly, who was sitting and watching the scene with perked ears, with his head to join in and give them the hint. Stormfly accepted his "invitation" and hopped onto the empty to space on Hiccup's lap and mirrored Toothless's actions.

"Guys...what're you doing?" Astrid asked, getting a bit suspicious and kinda scared.

"Yeah, what's with you guys?" Hiccup tried to move Toothless and Stormfly away from Astrid's stomach but they refused to stop, they needed to get the hint before the time comes, that way they won't have to rush.

Suddenly, Stormfly nudged Toothless with her tail and he got the memo; he ducked his small head and started nudging Astrid's woman part.

"Ah! Toothless! What're you doing?!" Astrid shrieked as she shoved her chair farther away from the cat.

"Toothless!" Hiccup held Toothless's body closer to his chest, preventing him from moving closer to Astrid. "Bad cat!"

Stormfly just licked her nose with her tongue and grunted before jumping off Hiccup's knee and waddling over to Astrid in quiet thumps. She meowed and gestured to her stomach and then to the front door, meaning the outside.

"What?" Astrid didn't understand what was happening - at all.

Stormfly groaned and repeated her actions, stomach to door.

"Um...you want me to...go outside?" Astrid asked, eyeing the door and Stormfly. Said cat nodded and walked over to the door. Astrid decided to follow while Hiccup and Toothless were glaring at each other.

Stormfly pawed at the door and Astrid furrowed her brow. "Want me to open it?" Stormfly meowed in acceptance and pawed at the door once more. Astrid shrugged and placed her hand on the knob, twisting it and pulling the door open. Stormfly immediately bounded out of the house and to their snowy driveway. She stopped in front of their car and cried out to Astrid, who was still at the door. "Stormfly, it's really cold! Can we..." Astrid slowly trailed off slowly realizing what the cats were trying to tell them.

"Wait... Is it...?" Astrid looked over to Stormfly with wide eyes and jaw dropped. Stormfly just nodded and ran over to her owner, tugging at her pant leg with her teeth.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked, coming up beside Astrid, Toothless grumbling in his arms.

"Stormfly...she...knows." Astrid looked over to Hiccup and she breathed a laugh. "She knows!"

"Knows...what?" Hiccup asked, getting really confused.

"The baby! She knows that the baby's going to come...like...now!"

"She's giving us a heads up that she's coming, even Toothless." Astrid laughed and Hiccup chuckled unevenly.

"Well...that's...kinda scary." Hiccup placed Toothless down and went back inside to get the car keys. A few seconds later, he came out with the keys and a jacket of his. "Here." He gave Astrid the jacket and he put on his, after he did that he helped Astrid put hers on.

"Thanks..." Astrid took a step forward off the porch but she stumbled and bent her back, clutching her stomach as she groaned. "Dammit she's here!"

"She's not here yet! You're just in labor! C'mon." Hiccup wrapped an arm around her waist and rushed over to the car.

* * *

"Ah! Now I regret this!" Astrid complained, holding her stomach while Hiccup drove to the hospital.

"You won't once she comes out, trust me."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Astrid asked, her teeth gritted.

Hiccup shrugged. "I'm actually not calm on the inside. I'm trying my best to not burst."

"Shut up!"

"Sorry."

* * *

"Calm down, sir." The nurse was trying to calm Hiccup down since he was pacing and running his hands through his hair.

Ever since they took Astrid away from him and to a room for the birth of their child, he's been nervous and scared, but at the same time happy because they're getting a child. But he's nervous and scared because he knows that some childbirths can go wrong, the person in labor might not make it, the child might not, or they both might not.

"I can't! What if something happens?" Hiccup took a deep breath and slowed his pacing.

"Do you want to go in the room with your wife?" the nurse asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Hiccup took a couple deep breaths before nodding and following the nurse.

* * *

"It's okay, Astrid. You're going to be okay." Hiccup held Astrid's hand as he was seated in a chair beside the hospital bed and gave it a small squeeze. He's not sure if he's saying she's going to be okay to assure him or her.

Astrid bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from shouting out loud.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to push." The nurse nodded to Hiccup, silently telling him to tell his wife to push.

"Kay, Astrid. You have to push," Hiccup whispered into Astrid's ear. He knew that she was pushing when she grunted and gripped his hand really tight that he felt the blood flow to the tips of his fingers.

"Okay, just a couple more seconds Astrid and you'll be fine," the nurse reassured, seeing a bit of the baby's head. "Almost there. It's almost over. Just a couple more seconds. C'mon Astrid, push harder!" By now, the nurse was encouraging Astrid to push harder so that the pain would stop and the baby'll come out faster.

With an agonizing scream, Astrid pushed with all her might and finally...the baby came out with a wail. While Astrid panted for air, the nurse spoke with a smile, "It's a girl. But I'm pretty sure you two knew already. I watch your guys' videos." She smiled at the two before walking to the corner to get the baby cleaned up.

Hiccup chuckled and looked over to Astrid. "We did it..." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You did it." Astrid breathlessly laughed and loosened her grip on his hand. "I guess I did."

There was respectful silence in the room, besides the cries emitting from their baby, before Hiccup and Astrid heard the door to the room open.

"Hello?" Tuffnut peaked his head through the door and smiled when he saw his two friends there.

"Um...Tuff?" Astrid rose an eyebrow and looked at Hiccup. He smiled and answered her unspoken question, "I called the others while I was panicking in the lobby."

"Ah..." Astrid nodded and tried to sit up but she couldn't because of the lost strength. "No, no, no. You should rest Astrid," Hiccup said, gently pushing Astrid back down but she shook her head and tried again, but it was a fail again. She sighed and laid back down. "Can you help me?"

Hiccup wanted to say no because she does need to rest but he knows that she's been wanting to have the baby out of her for a while so he nodded and pressed a button, slowly lifting the top of the bed.

"Oh, I didn't know I could've just done that." Astrid chuckled and Hiccup smiled.

"Um...you guys forgetting about us?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow with his arms crossed.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "No we're not."

"Okay, good. Now, where's the baby?" Tuffnut rose an eyebrow and looked around the room, hoping to find the little infant.

"She's getting cleaned, Tuff." Hiccup shook his head and chuckled.

"Aw... Okay. But when she's all clean can I- oh there she is!" Tuffnut was saying, until he squealed and pointed to the baby that was wrapped up in a pink blanket and held by the nurse.

"Hey, can I hold her?" Tuffnut asked the nurse while he walked over to her. She chuckled and said, "Shouldn't the mother get to hold her first?"

"I'm the uncle so I think I should." Tuffnut held his arms out and the nurse rolled her eyes playfully before handing the baby or to the enthusiastic Tuffnut. "Hold her head- yeah like that." When Tuffnut got the hand of holding her, the nurse walked out the room to give them some privacy.

Tuffnut nodded and breathed a laugh when he heard the baby's soft snores. "Oh my gods...she so cute!" Tuffnut silently squealed.

"Um...Tuffnut, I think I should hold her now," Astrid said, interrupting Tuffnut's coos to the baby. Tuffnut looked up from the baby and pouted. "Do I have to give her to you?"

"Yes you do, idiot." Ruffnut smacked the back of her brothers head before taking the baby from him and walking over to her friend. "Here you go, Astrid."

"Thanks, Ruff." Astrid sat up a bit more and held her baby close to her chest, her head on the crook of her elbow.

"Ya know...she's really beautiful, just like you Ast." Hiccup smiled at his baby and then his wife. "She's got your blue eyes, my nose, faint freckles, and she's got both our hair color. Strawberry blonde." Hiccup sighed contently and placed a kiss on Astrid's forehead and then his baby's.

"Hey, have you guys thought of a name for her yet?" Elsa asked, walked over to the other side of Astrid.

Astrid sighed and Hiccup shook his head. "No. Not yet."

Tuffnut thought for a moment before speaking, "How 'bout...Tangy?"

Silence hung in the air as they all stared at Tuffnut as if he had two heads. "What?"

"...Tangy?" Jack rose an eyebrow and sighed, disappointed in Tuffnut's choice for the name.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?"

"It's not even a name! It's...something in food!" Elsa argued, smacking Tuffnut upside the head, like Ruffnut did.

"Well then don't ask me for names!"

"We never did!" This time it was Astrid who spoke.

"Fine. How about we just have Hiccup come up with the name since he's the dad," Tuffnut pointed out, done with the arguing.

"Okay. How about...um...Hailey...?" Hiccup said, but his voice was questioning.

"Hailey?" Astrid asked, cocking her head to the side as she stroked her baby's smooth head.

Hiccup shrugged a shoulder. "Yeah, I mean, she kinda seems like a Hailey to me."

"Hailey...it fits her," Elsa said, walking up beside Ruffnut and Jack.

"Yeah. I like it, babe." Astrid looked up at Hiccup and grinned, which made Hiccup's insides mush. "Hailey Haddock."

"What about her middle name?" Ruffnut asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um...any of you got any ideas?" Astrid looked at her friends and Hiccup, but when Tuffnut was gonna speak she raised her hand and said, "Not you Tuff." Tuffnut frowned.

"How about Rain?" Jack suggested, shrugged with his bottom lip slightly sticking out.

"Rain? That's not bad." Hiccup smiled and looked at Hailey. "Hailey Rain Haddock. I like it."

Astrid lightly chuckled. "Well then." She kissed her daughters light hair and softly smiled. "Welcome to the family, Hailey Rain Haddock."

* * *

**THE BABY'S HERE! OH MY GODS! I actually had fun writing this. Hailey's here! Yay!** **I came up with the name Hailey and Rain came from Nightfuryrider98. Thank's Nightfury :)**

**I'm currently sick right now though, so...sorry if this was bad. My voice is all nasally, like Hiccup's, and I have a stuffed nose. I started this yesterday but never got to finish it 'cause it was 12 AM when I stopped halfway. **

**Alright...I'm gonna go now. I'm in the mood in playing Hyrule Warriors, it's a Zelda game...very good, so...**

**Sayonara!**


	38. Settling in

**Nicole R:**** XD Your reaction made my day. I'm pretty sure I would've acted like that if I wasn't the one who made this story ;)**

**Guest: XD**

**karen haddok****: ****If anything, I'm a perv, hehe. But Hiccstrid makes me feel like one. And I've never played the saga of Zelda, but I wanna. **

* * *

"Welcome back, dragon riders! We're very sorry for not uploading a video yesterday, um...we got a surprise, I guess, you could call it." Hiccup chuckled and smiled, teeth perfectly showing. "Um...we gave birth!" Hiccup furrowed his brow, realizing how bad that sounded. "I mean, Astrid gave birth, not _us_. Yeah, hm." Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck and turned the camera, showing Astrid who's back to being skinny but still sore from yesterday.

"Yeah, hey. I'm...can I rest?" Astrid asked, nodding towards their bedroom with her head; she was comfortably perched on the armrest of their couch in the living room, the baby's sleeping in her crib up in her room.

"Yeah, sure. I'll just go introduce Hailey to the viewers and I'll come with."

"Nah, I'll be perfectly fine without you, just stay with Hailey, play with her or something." Astrid shrugged and carefully slid off the armrest, making her way upstairs.

Hiccup feigned hurt and placed a hand on his chest. "Ow, m'lady...that hurt."

Astrid just rolled her eyes and waved him off. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you big baby."

Hiccup just chuckled and smiled at her descending figure. "Alright, goodnight."

"I'm just gonna close my eyes, not sleep." Astrid's voice was fading as she stopped at the top of the stairs, no longer seen.

Hiccup playfully rolled his eyes and followed her steps. "Yeah, but, when you do that you end up sleeping."

"Shut up." That was the last thing Astrid said to her husband before entering their bedroom and close the door, softly so that their baby won't wake.

Hiccup hummed a yes and walked over to Hailey's room.

* * *

"Look at 'er guys." Hiccup smiled and had the viewers looking at a sleeping Hailey. "Isn't she adorable?"

Out of nowhere, Hailey let out a small and quiet sneeze, which made Hiccup smile so broadly he felt his cheeks hurt but he didn't care.

"Yeah...she's adorable. No one deny it." Hiccup reached a hand out and caressed his daughter's faint blonde-red hair. "Do you guys think she's adorable? I mean, she's just...I don't know. We've only had her for a day and she's...just...I already love her as much as I love Astrid. I love them both." Hiccup leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Hailey's forehead and smiled when he pulled back.

"My two favorite people are sleeping. Or resting, whatever, Astrid got me confused." Hiccup chuckled and placed one more kiss on Hailey's head before heading out the door.

* * *

"So...since Astrid's asleep, I'm gonna decide to...um...I dunno, watch over Hailey?"

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention, our baby's name is Hailey. Hailey Rain Haddock." Hiccup smiled as he said the name, he loves it way too much.

* * *

The video skips to Hiccup in Hailey's room and is sitting in front of her crib, watching her sleep. In case anything happens, he'll be there.

"Hailey's been very...good so far. Not making a fuss. Just quiet and peaceful." Hiccup licked his lips, for like the thousandth time since he's been with Hailey, and after a couple moments Hailey started to cry.

"Um...why's she crying? Gods, I need Astrid." Hiccup paused the recording and placed the camera on the table that's in the room.

* * *

"Astrid, wake up." Hiccup gently shook his wife's shoulder to wake her and backed up when she sat up on her elbows.

"What?" Astrid asked in a groggy voice.

"It's Hailey. She's um...crying."

Astrid rose a tired eyebrow. "She's probably hungry or she did her business and needs her diaper changed."

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. "O-oh...well...can you come and help if she _does_, by any chance, need to be fed?"

Astrid moved her tired eyes to Hiccup's and shrugged while she nodded. "Sure," she yawned, stretching so she raised her arms in the air.

"Alright." Hiccup gave Astrid a thumbs up. "Great. Um...need any help?" Hiccup extended his arms towards her, insisting to help her up but she shook her head, not to rudely, and stood up. "It's okay. Hey, can you get me my glasses?"

Hiccup smiled at her warmly and opened their drawer, taking out a case and opening it, which reveals Astrid nerd glasses, which is what Hiccup likes to call them since they're big. "Here." He took them out and handed them over to Astrid, whose hand was open waiting for the object to land on her palm. She nodded thankfully to Hiccup and opened them, sliding them on.

"Why don't you just wear your contacts? What, are you lazy?" Hiccup chuckled and walked out the room with Astrid in tow. Said woman shrugged and smiled a bit. "Yep."

* * *

"Okay...she doesn't need to be changed." Astrid stopped looking into her crying daughter's diaper and sighed. "Guess she's hungry."

Hiccup knew what this meant. "Oh...so...you have to, like...feed her now?"

Astrid looked over to Hiccup and nodded, glasses falling forward a bit. "Um...yeah, pretty sure." She reached up and pushed her glasses back into place before reaching into the crib and picking up her baby, who's still wailing.

"Shhh. Sh, sh. It's okay, Hailey." While Astrid was soothing Hailey and walking to a chair to sit on, Hiccup can't help but smile.

How is she so good with kids? Thought Hiccup, walking over to his little family. He grabbed a chair of his own and sat down beside Astrid.

"Hey, Hiccup?"

Astrid's voice dragged Hiccup out of his thoughts. "Yeah?"

"Um...can you help me feed her? I mean...like...hold her." Astrid rose an eyebrow at Hiccup and he wet his lips.

"Uh, yeah, sure." He scooted his chair closer to Astrid's while Astrid tried to tried to scrunch up her arm into the sleeve of her shirt since it'll be easier to pull it down.

"Okay, here, can you unstrap my bra?" Astrid asked, turning in her chair so that Hiccup could do what she asked if he was okay with it.

"Mm-hmm." Hiccup turned his body as well and unclasped the strap and Astrid nodded in thanks before slipping her arm out the one strap.

"Okay, now can you help me?"

Hiccup silently nodded and moved closer to Astrid so that his chest was touching her back and reached his arms around her, his baby fussing about while she was tucked closely to her parents.

"Alright...I guess it's time to feed her." Astrid shrugged and gently grabbed the back of Hailey's head and brought her small mouth to her nipple, all the while Hiccup held Hailey and bounced her gently in his arms. Once Hailey's lips closed around Astrid, she started to quiet down and suck.

Hiccup smiled and sighed, resting his chin atop Astrid's head. "She's very peaceful when she's quiet."

Astrid smiled too and nodded, agreeing. "Yeah, that she is."

Hiccup started to grin. "Also, have I ever told you that you with Hailey's absolutely adorable, because both of you are beautiful and cute." Hiccup leaned in and whispered into Astrid's ear, "But...you're a bit more than beautiful, and if you wanna know where I'm hinting at, it starts with an s." Hiccup chuckled and placed a kiss on Astrid's ear and leaned back again, resting his chin back on Astrid's head.

Astrid rolled her eyes and started to caress Hailey's head. "Please, do, shut up."

Hiccup quietly chuckled and nodded, obeying. "Alright." He kissed her ear once more before resting chin atop her head, once more as well.

* * *

"Hey, guys. So, we just had to feed the baby and she's all good now so...we're gonna do something you all suggested we do; read hate comments." Hiccup smiled and rolled his chair closer to the laptop, Astrid in the chair beside him.

"Alright, so...let's get to it."

* * *

"Okay, so this first one's from someone named: JaklynThePumpkin, and, she/he says, 'You guys suck. PewDiePie's better than you guys'." Hiccup chuckled and Astrid did so too.

"Well, first off, thanks for saying we suck, such a much needed compliment, and second, PewDiePie has nothing to do with us and we're not even doing what he's doing so don't compare us to him. Or compare him to us. Yeah. Thanks anyways for taking your time to comment on our video."

* * *

"Next one is from...someone named...Dragonlover. Dragonlover...man, they love dragons and they hate us, tsk, I feel so betrayed." Hiccup sighed and gestured for Astrid to read the comment.

"Alright, um...they said, 'Your baby looks ugly, worst combination ever with the two of you...'."

"Wait what?" Hiccup rose and eyebrow and furrowed his brow at the same time.

"Oh...no. No, no, no." Astrid abruptly stood up from her chair and paced in a circle. "They can talk trash about us, but _not_ Hailey."

"If you're wondering how they know what Hailey looks like, we took a picture of her sleeping and posted it to Twitter and Instagram." Hiccup pursed his lips and nodded, trying to calm Astrid down. "Astrid, it's okay. They're just comments. Ignore them."

"I can't!"

"Astrid, baby, please...sit down. C'mon."

Astrid sighed and sat down with a huff and crossed her arms.

"There. Is that better?" Hiccup moved closer to Astrid and hugged her, nuzzling his face into her neck.

Astrid muttered some incoherent words and shrugged.

* * *

"Alright, um...yeah. There was only those two that we found." Hiccup checked the laptop for a moment before nodding and hugging Astrid closer. "Yup. Only ones."

"Alright, so that's it for the comment reading. Um...yeah, we never have these planned out..." Hiccup said, pursing his lips.

"Whoa, total déjà vu. Just...okay." Astrid shook her head and leaned back in her chair, also on Hiccup.

* * *

"Okay, so Hiccup decided to play with Hailey since she woke up and...I swear to the gods that this is the most cutest thing ever," Astrid said, chuckling at the end. She turned the camera to show Hiccup and Hailey on the basement floor; Hiccup on his back with Hailey giggling and reaching out to him with her stubby hands while he holds her up in the air, pretending she's flying.

"Oh no! She's got me!" Hiccup bent his elbows to bring Hailey atop his chest and have her bat her hands on his face, but not to roughly. "Ah!" Hiccup chuckled and captured one of Hailey's fingers in his mouth with pursed lips and make funny faces. Hailey laughed her baby laugh and Astrid felt like crying at how cute this was.

Hiccup removed her finger from his mouth and let Hailey sit on his chest while he covered his face with both his hands and uncover them saying, "Peekaboo!" Hailey laughed and clapped her hands messily, bouncing a bit. Hiccup laughed and covered his face again and removed his hands saying the exact same thing.

He did this over and over again until he felt tired and laughed along with Hailey, who was laughing so much and almost fell forward a bit, but Hiccup caught her before she managed to fall onto his stomach.

Astrid chuckled and wiped away from tears forming at the corner of her eyes behind camera. Hiccup noticed the tears so he smiled and asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just..." She sniffed. "It was just very cute. You guys are just so cute."

Hiccup laughed a little and placed a kiss on Hailey's cheek before placing her on the ground, having her unevenly crawl over to the cats who were more than excited to see her. When she made it to Stormfly and Toothless the three immediately started to play.

Hiccup stood up from the ground and stumbled a bit before brushing the back of his jeans absently and walked up to Astrid. "So us playing's cute?"

Astrid nodded with a smile and handed walked up beside him, so that the both of them were able to be shown looking at Hailey and the cats.

"Well...are we cute when _we play_ together?" Hiccup laughed when Astrid cursed him as she slapped his arm and turned back to Hailey.

"What, no answer?" Hiccup laughed again when Astrid glared at him.

"Just shut up."

"Okay."

* * *

"Alright guys, so that ends today's video. We had fun. And sorry if it was a bit shorter than usual, we're just settling in with Hailey 'n stuff so..." Hiccup shrugged and chuckled. He wrapped a gentle arm around Astrid's sleeping shoulders and she mumbled something in her sleep and nestled closer to Hiccup, wrapping her arms around his chest and resting her cheek on his shoulder. Hiccup smiled at her and place a soft kiss on her temple.

"Yeah, and this girl's sleeping so that's another thing." He chuckled quietly again and looked back to the viewers. "So yeah, that's it for today. Tell us what you want to see next video because like I said, we never have these planned out." Hiccup smiled and nodded to the viewers in goodbye, since he's not able to salute. "G'night dragon riders."

Hiccup ended the recording and extended his arm, placing the camera onto their desk. He brought his arm back and sighed, exhausted from today. He smiled to himself as he stared at the ceiling, thinking about today and what it'll be like tomorrow; while he did, moments later Astrid brought herself impossibly closer and wrapped her leg around his, making him silently chuckle. He place one more lingering kiss on her temple and closed his eyes, resting his head on the pillow, tightening his hold on Astrid a bit more while he brought his other arm and placed it atop his stomach, waiting for the night of dreams.

* * *

**Hey guys! So..sorry for not uploading a chapter, school and some other things. I'm trying to lose some weight so I'm starting to exercise more, I've never done it so now I am. Um...yeah, this chapter was probably very bad in the beginning. **

**Also, me and my friend MissPitchPerfect25 are making a story, I already wrote the first chapter, she's just needing to post it on her profile since that's where the story's gonna be at. It's about Hiccup being a science teacher and Astrid as his student. This is the summary I made for the story, might be different on MissPitchPerfect's profile though. **

**Astrid Hofferson. Henry "Hiccup" Haddock. Both of them had no idea they'd meet considering one's older than the other by a couple years. But, one day when Astrid hears her science teacher retired, the only man to teach them will be Henry. Henry's just supposed to be her teacher, not her High School crush. Astrid's supposed to be his student, not someone he should fall for.**

**It's modern :I **

**Alright, that's all I gotta say. Sorry if this was short. I um...gotta go now. I'm going to bed.**

**Sayonara!**


	39. The Random Challenges Challenge

**karen haddock:**** Well, I'm happy to hear that you added this story to your favorites since chapter 14 (if that's what your were saying) And I'll add lemon when the time is right ;) **

**Nicole R:**** XD I really made you fangirl so hard? Well then. Hehe, yeah, I couldn't control myself too when I wrote that ;) And I don't believe that this was the cutest chapter in all of fanfiction history...I dunno though, your opinion :P**

**Guest:**** :) I'm glad you liked it.**

**Erin D:**** It makes me happy to hear that you like this story :) And maybe I'll do it this chapter. You know what? I'll do it this chapter :)**

* * *

**{2 days later}**

* * *

"Hello dragon riders! Welcome back to another video. Today we're gonna do a collaboration with someone you guys hoped would come, and no," Hiccup paused, "it is _not_ Jessie and Jeana from BFvsGF nor is is Ian and Anthony from Smosh." Hiccup smirked and chuckled. "It's Superwoman, A.K.A. Lilly."

A few seconds later, Lilly popped up from behind the couch, where Hiccup and Astrid are currently sitting on, and smiled. "Hey guys!" Lilly stood up and stepped over the couch, plopping down in between the married couple.

"Okay, so, today we're gonna be doing a challenge we decided to do and it's called the...uh...the Random Challenges Challenge?" Astrid shrugged. "I dunno, but we're just gonna be doing random challenges, like: the Cinnamon Challenge, the Ice Bucket Challenge, et cetera."

Hiccup giggled and Astrid and Lilly looked over to him in confusion. "What's going...going on over here buddy?" Lilly asked, adjusting her hat she has on.

Hiccup chuckled and shook his head. "Nothing, just..." Hiccup took a deep breath. "I'm just surprised that Astrid hasn't passed out, considering you're here."

Astrid narrowed her eyes at Hiccup and Lilly couldn't help but laugh, leaning back on the couch. "I-I saw that video, the one where you answered questions," said Lilly, sighing in bliss.

Astrid sighed and curtly nodded. "Yeah..."

Hiccup chuckled and crossed his leg over the other, folding his hands together. "Well, if you're wondering where Hailey is, at the moment, she's being babysat by Tuffnut, and probably the rest of the gang."

"I wanted to see her. She's just so cute," Lilly whined, resting her palm on her chin and leaning her elbow on her knee.

Astrid chuckled and gave Lilly a pat on the back. "Eh, don't worry. You'll see her in person some time."

Lilly sighed but smiled afterwards. "Okay, so what's the first challenge we're doing?"

Hiccup laughed a little at her change of attitude and answered with, "Well, the first one we're doing is the Ice Bucket Challenge."

* * *

"Alright so we're gonna have Lilly go first and then me and then Astrid." Hiccup walked over the bucket that was half-full of water and crouched down to pick up the bag full of ice and turned back to the bucket, dumping the ice into it which caused some water to splash out and onto his face, it was a bit cold.

Lilly, Astrid, and Hiccup were wearing animal onsies since they felt like it and didn't want to wear anything else: Astrid was Pikachu, Hiccup was a lizard, and Lilly was a unicorn.

"I don't see why I have to go first but, okay," Lilly mumbled, walked up beside the bucket, her hood on, like Hiccup and Astrid. She flicked her horn that's on her hood and stood straight while Astrid walked up beside the bucket on the other side and bent down, picking it up with a little trouble since the bucket was big and heavily. Astrid's arms trembled but she successfully got the bucket over Lilly's head and tilted it, dumping the water and ice on her.

"Holy bejesus! Oh my..." Lilly cursed while she jumped away from her spot, her hood covering her face from being damp, and shook in coldness. "Tha-That's so c-cold!"

Astrid dropped the bucket and snickered, Hiccup coming out from behind the camera and into view. He laughed and rubbed Lilly's shoulder before walking over to her spot where the water was dumped on her, avoiding the ice that still remained on the grass in their backyard.

"'Kay, Astrid." Hiccup nodded to Astrid, letting her know that she can dump the ice and water on him. Astrid nodded back but said, "Hold on, I still need to fill the bucket with the water and ice, gosh."

Hiccup shrugged and looked over to Lilly while his wife struggled to fill the bucket with the hose, considering the hose kept flapping around everywhere, and asked, "You're okay right?"

Lilly shrugged and rubbed her arms, which did no help at all. "Had worse."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Hiccup turned to Astrid's voice and doubled over laughing, same with Lilly, when the hose kept waving around and the water occasionally kept hitting Astrid in the face.

"You guys have to see this," Hiccup laughed out, walking over to the camera and turning it so that Astrid was shown.

"WHAT THE _FUCKING _HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS _FUCKING _HOSE?!" cursed Astrid, dropping the hose but it spun around and hit Astrid with water.

Hiccup laughed harder and fell to the icy ground, laughing his lungs out. "Oh my gods!"

Lilly decided to help Astrid, but she was still laughing, and grabbed the hose, dropping it into the bucket. She walked up beside the tired Astrid and wrapped an arm around her neck. "You okay?" she asked, her laughter dying down a bit.

Astrid shrugged and felt herself chuckling. "I really don't know." She grabbed her Pikachu tail and walked over to the laughing Hiccup, kneeling down and giving her dying husband a good smack in the face with the tail, making him shut up and grunt. "Ow..." he whined, sitting up and rubbing his face, slightly chucking. "Well...that was funny while it lasted."

Astrid rolled her eyes and stood up. "Uh-huh. Yeah, you didn't even help me."

Hiccup sighed in content and stood up, only to be kicked back down by Astrid. He yelped and fell front-first on the ice. "Ow! Gods dammit! Astrid!"

Astrid laughed, Lilly laughing along no matter how much her sides hurt at the moment, and walked over to the bucket, which is now half-full with water, and dumped another bag of ice into the bucket, having droplets of water splash onto her face.

She dragged the bucket over to Hiccup's body, which was now trying to get on its knees, and with Lilly's help she dumped the bucket over his body, having him fall back onto the ground and ice with a groan.

"You guys are so cruel... W-Why do girls have to be so cruel?" sobbed Hiccup.

Astrid and Lilly laughed, giving each other a high-five before turning back to Hiccup. "Nah, not the girls, just us," Astrid said, smirking.

* * *

"Okay, so it's my turn now," announced Astrid, standing on the spot where it's just wet grass since the ice seemed to be melting. "Also, before I get wet, I just wanted to say sorry for cussing, um...it's just a thing I do when I'm stressed, scared, mad, or annoyed, so..." Astrid shrugged and nodded to Hiccup, who was gonna be dumping the water on her, and braced herself while Lilly was behind the camera, wrapped in a towel, back in her normal attire which was dried warm.

Hiccup walked up beside Astrid, having a bit more trouble than Astrid carrying the tub of ice and water, and as revenge for what she did, dumped the water on her by dropping the bucket onto her head, making her yelp on how cold the water is.

Astrid took sharp and shaky deep breaths while hurriedly taking the bucket off her damp head, not being able to see because of the Pikachu hood covering her eyes, and her bangs. "Hiccup!"

"Oh crap." Hiccup ran away and hoped to make it to the house but before he even made it to the cement Astrid stepped on his lizard tail and threw the bucket at his leg, making him trip and fall to the ground, Lilly following their every move with the camera while she giggled.

Hiccup groaned and sat up, moving his hood back. "Really?!" He hair-flipped his bangs away from his eyes and leaned on his hands that were behind him.

Astrid smiled and shrugged. "Get revenge on me I get revenge on you."

* * *

"Okay, enough of that, um...next challenge we're going to do is the Gummy Bear Challenge. So in this one we have to eat a whole bag of Gummy Bears in under a minute," explained Hiccup, giving Astrid and Lilly a bag of Gummy Bears, already dressed back in their normal attire like Lilly.

"Oh, I love Gummy Bears." Lilly hummed and smiled, already opening the bag while Astrid did the same. "Me too."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and smiled. "I kinda do."

Astrid glared at him while Lilly just stared at him. Lilly put a hand on her chest and said, "Now I am offended."

Hiccup chuckled and shrugged. "But it's true."

"Okay then." Astrid shook her head and looked over to their iPad, getting ready to press the start button on the timer. "You guys ready?"

"Wait." Hiccup took a few moments to open his bag and nodded when he did. "Okay, ready."

"Alright, ready, set, go!" Astrid pressed 'start' and threw her head back, having some Gummy Bears fall into her mouth and looked forward again and started to chew on the Gummy Bears; Hiccup only put a handful in his mouth while Lilly was almost done with the bag.

* * *

"I win!" exclaimed Lilly, throwing the bag to the ground and throwing her arms up, swallowing whatever was left in her mouth, the timer beeping right on time.

Hiccup and Astrid groaned and Astrid slowly chewed what was in her mouth while Hiccup slowly ate instead of rushing while narrowing his eyes at Lilly.

"Well then, I guess there's no point in rushing for you guys," said Lilly, grabbing a Gummy Bear from Astrid's bag, having her look at Lilly with an incredulous look.

"Whatever, let's just move on to the next challenge," said Hiccup giving his bag of Gummy Bears to Lilly, who gladly took them with a 'thank you'.

* * *

"Next challenge is the Ice Cube Challenge: we have to put a cube of ice with salt in our hands and squeeze it as hard as we can without chickening out," said Hiccup, grabbing a cube of ice from the freezer. "Me first." He grabbed the salt and sprinkled it on the ice, closing his fingers around it and squeezing it.

Astrid and Lilly watched in anticipation while Hiccup scrunched his face up and gritted his teeth while hissing, knuckles were turning white and his hand was turning red.

"Um...Hiccup, you okay?" Astrid asked, grimacing at the facial expressions he's making.

Hiccup nodded but released a breath he didn't know he was holding and dropped the ice into the sink. "Gah! Wow, my hand is sooo numb right now," chuckled Hiccup, observing his white and red hand.

"Er...did it hurt?" asked Lilly, grabbing his wrist and turning his hand, left to right.

Hiccup shrugged. "Kinda..." he groaned out, cradling his hand.

"So...we shouldn't do it?" Astrid asked, walking up beside him and ghosting her fingertips over his palm, making him wince but he felt a bit better under her touch.

"Um...unless you want to ruin your hand, then no." Hiccup blew a little on his hand and went to the sink, using the warm water to bring back some life to his left hand.

"Um, okay then, so that's a no for this challenge," said Astrid.

* * *

"Okay, so that's it for this video...um...we just wanna thank you guys for over 30 million subscribers...we're almost up to PewDiePie, but I doubt we'll ever pass him. But, we are the most subscribed YouTube channel who vlogs." Hiccup smiled and rose an eyebrow. "Huh, how about that? That's a good thing, I think."

Astrid chuckled and Lilly smiled. "Well, congratulations you guys." Lilly grinned and wrapped an arm around both their necks. "It's a good thing. Now, I'm gonna be staying here 'till Hailey comes."

Astrid smiled and looked to Hiccup. "We still have time to at least vlog a little, don't you think?"

Hiccup thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I guess we do."

"And we can also call Tuff and ask him to come back and bring Hailey," said Astrid, taking out her phone.

"Okay, you go do that while I go check on the cats." Hiccup stood up and turned to Lilly. "Wanna come or you wanna stay with Astrid?"

Lilly shrugged and stood up as Astrid put the phone on her ear, waiting for Tuffnut to answer, and nodded. "I guess I'll go. I do wanna see the cats too."

Hiccup chuckled and walked over to the camera, taking it off the table and walking over to the cats' own room which was close to the living room.

* * *

Hiccup opened the door and entered the room, Lilly following behind, and whistled three times. "Toothless? Stormfly?"

Immediately, the two cats bounded over to the sound of Hiccup's voice and nuzzled his legs with their heads and purred. Hiccup laughed a little and looked over to Lilly, who was smiling at the cats considering how adorable they look.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet Lilly, she's a friend of ours." Hiccup crouched down and scratched the two behind their ears and had Lilly crouch down beside him, petting the cats as well. Toothless and Stormfly meowed and moved over to Lilly, nuzzling her with their noses and giving her soft and quiet purrs.

"Awww, they're really cute," Lilly cooed, sitting down on the floor and having the cats lay down on her lap.

"Wow, they got used to you already." Hiccup let out a laugh and sat down, his back on the wall and a knee bent.

"Guess so."

Moments later, Astrid came over and smiled when she saw Lilly playing with the cats and Hiccup talking to the viewers. "Tuffnut said he'll come in a few minutes, he doesn't live that far," Astrid said to Lilly.

She looked up and nodded to let her know she heard and adjusted her hat.

Hiccup stopped talking and looked down before looking over to Lilly. "Hey Lilly?"

"Hm?"

"Here, you can take over the camera for a little while, me and Astrid are gonna go to the kitchen."

"We are?"

Hiccup looked over to his wife and nodded. He handed the camera over to Lilly and stood up, dragging Astrid over to the kitchen after closing the door and leaving Lilly, the cats, and the viewers alone.

* * *

"Um...Hiccup, why are we-" Astrid wanted to say why they were in the kitchen but he pinned her on the wall beside the refrigerator and crushed his lips to hers.

Astrid had her eyes wide open as their lips moved but closed it right after and kissed back.

Hiccup broke the kiss, but just enough so that he was able to speak, and said, "Sorry." He moved closer to her and placed a kiss on her lips. "It's just that we've never been able to do this..."

Astrid opened her eyes and furrowed her brow. "Wait, so we just left Lilly there so we could make out?"

Hiccup nodded and bent his neck, placing a damp kiss on the side of her neck. "Yeah, pretty much."

Astrid sighed and shook her head while Hiccup licked the hollow part of her neck. "Oh my gods, Hiccup."

Hiccup gave her neck a suck and licked his way up to her ear. "I'm sorry."

"But I hope you know that Tuffnut's gonna come soon, right?" Astrid rose an eyebrow and Hiccup pushed her more against the wall with his body. "Yes, I am aware of that, but we've never been able to do this in months." He molded his lips with hers again and placed his hands on her hips, slowly starting to rock his hips against hers but that was cut short when a knock emmited from the front door, startling Hiccup and Astrid apart.

Hiccup muttered curse words under his breath and walked over to the door, after placing one more heated kiss on Astrid's mouth.

"Yes?" Hiccup opened the door and small smiled when he saw Tuffnut with Hailey. "Hey Tuff."

"Hey, dude. Um, here's Hailey." Tuffnut held Hailey out with his arms, reluctantly giving her to her Dad.

Hiccup gladly took her with a smile and kissed her forehead. "Thanks Tuff, see you around."

Tuffnut waved to them and bopped Hailey's nose with his thumb and smiled, waving to Astrid who was walking up to them. "Bye guys."

"Bwa!" Hailey bubbled out.

"Bye to you too Hailey." Tuffnut said, smiling at the couple and walking away, closing the door.

Hiccup and Astrid stared at each other with furrowed brow and back to Hailey.

"Did she just-"

"I think she did." Hiccup grinned and kissed her forehead. "We want you to meet someone."

* * *

"Damn, what's taking them so long?" mumbled Lilly, chuckling to herself, still recording.

"Hey, sorry we took long." Hiccup opened the door and Hailey came crawling in in a messy way over to Lilly.

Lilly gasped and smiled, picking up the baby. "Oh my gods! She's so cute! Maybe cuter in person." Lilly laughed silently and added, "I'm actually very happy she just came over to me." She handed the camera over to Astrid and played a little with their daughter.

Astrid laughed and Hiccup chuckled. "I guess we'll just end the video here."

* * *

"Alright guys, so Lilly left, she is a really fun person to hang out with," Hiccup said, smiling. "Hailey's in her room sleeping, the cats by her side like always."

"It's already 7 PM so we're just gonna go to bed and lay there or watch movies, or somethin'." Astrid shrugged a shoulder and smiled.

"Anyways, we're ending it here. Make sure to check out Lilly, also know as Superwoman, in the description bellow, she's a really cool girl, so I suggest you subscribe to her, but you don't have to, I'm not forcing you, just a suggesting," suggested Hiccup, getting ready to say the outro.

"See ya later and fly high, dragon riders." Hiccup saluted and leaned forward, ending the video.

Hiccup sighed and plopped back down beside Astrid on the couch in the living room. He smirked and pushed Astrid down, earning a squeak out of her, and hovered above her. "Now, where were we before Tuffnut came?"

Astrid rolled her eyes and said, "I dunno, but go upload the video."

Hiccup pouted and placed a kiss on her nose. "Can we please continue?"

Astrid shook her head and formed her lips into a thin line when Hiccup tried to kiss her. "Please?" whined Hiccup.

Astrid sighed and said, "Fine."

Hiccup brightened up and leaned down to kiss her but only kissed her cheek when she turned her head. "Ah-ah-ah." Astrid turned her head back to look into his eyes. "Only if you first upload the video."

Hiccup frowned but sighed and nodded afterwards. "Fine." He placed a chaste kiss on her lips before reluctantly getting off her and snatching the camera off the table and stomping over to the basement.

Astrid sat up and straightened her clothes before walked over to the stairs of their room.

"Hey."

Astrid turned to look at Hiccup and furrowed her brow when she saw his smirk. "...Yeah?"

Hiccup smirked broader and blew her a kiss. "I expect you be naked when I get to bed."

Astrid widened her eyes but glared at him anyway. "Nah, I'll just be in my pajamas."

Hiccup flicked his eyebrows twice and cat called. "Ooohhh, I should get there a bit more faster then?"

Astrid rolled her eyes and started heading up the stairs. "If I don't lock the door, you're one lucky son of a bitch."

Hiccup laughed a little and kept smirked. "I wonder where that language came from..."

"From you, you dork."

Hiccup snorted and licked his lips. "Well then, I will be expecting you in bed, _ready for me_."

Astrid groaned and continued walking. "Whatever, see you there, I guess."

"Oh you will." When he heard her open the door he chuckled. "You will..."

* * *

**Um...hey guys!**

**Sorry for not updating in a while, school: but now I have Spring Break :D And also because I was writing chapters for my friend MissPitchPerfect25. The story's out now for any of you who wanna read it.**

**And...also because I've become a **_**little **_**obsessed with Attack on Titan, probably said this already but it's true.** **Okay, maybe **_**not**_** a little, but I'm obsessed with it. **_**And**_** because I'm reading this book called Eleanor &amp; Park. It's really touching. And after than I'm gonna read The DUFF. **

**Also, on Thursday I wasn't able to move so I stayed in bed half the day, and uh...other things.**

**Alright, sorry if this got really bad towards the end, it's 1 AM, don't judge. **

**And...I'm on an unexpected roll on sleeping until 4 AM...and then the next day after the second was at 5 or 6...I have so many things wrong with me, I literally have problems.**

**I'm gonna go now.**

**Sayonara!**


	40. Reacting and going slow

**Nicole R:**** XD Lilly's one of my favorite YouTubers too ;) And things are getting heated, yes they are XD Don't worry, I got problems too when it comes to Hiccstrid. MissPitchPerfect's story's gone now though since some people didn't like that it was rushed, but I'm glad you enjoyed it! I fangirl over a lot of Hiccstrid fanfictions too :P**

**karen haddock:**** Hehe, don't worry, there'll be smut/lemon soon, I think. And I'm glad you like my stories :) And here's the chapter.**

**G:**** Oh G...it's okay :) I changed it to M because of the smut that's been going on. But don't worry, I will still warn you guys if something explicit's gonna happen :) So it's still T, just the rating's different.**

**Erin D: ****Hmm...that's not a bad idea :) I literally have no idea what to do this chapter so...okay :) It's going to be in the middle of the chapter or something since I started before I got your review... But I'm also kinda surprised that my fanfiction was the only one you read you saw that had her in it, I assumed there'd be more but okay then ;)**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

**{1 year later} (Very sorry for the time skip, not a lot of you like them, but I'm not very good with newborn babies so I'm just gonna have Hailey be a one year old now, I hope I can still make her cute and adorable)**

* * *

Hailey raised her stubby arms into the air, wanting to be carried by her mother since she's the closest one, and she likes being in her arms more than her fathers, which said father doesn't know yet.

Astrid chuckled and crouched down, lifting up the bubbling baby and cradling her in her arms.

"You're just too lazy to crawl aren't you?" joked Astrid, laughing a little along with Hailey, who grabbed a strand of Astrid's loose hair and tugged on it a bit too harshly but Astrid just laughed and grabbed her daughter's wrist, gently removing her hair away from Hailey's grabby hands and letting her baby play with her fingers instead, gurgling in joy.

Astrid grinned widely but then jumped, drawing Hailey closer, when she felt a lean arm wrap around her waist from behind. Hailey just kept laughing and called out incoherent words, throwing her arms into the air and to the person behind her mother.

"Dah!" exclaimed Hailey, reaching out to her father.

Astrid relaxed and sighed, placing Hailey back on the floor so she can go play with Toothless and Stormfly, to which Hailey gladly did and cralwed over to them quickly.

Astrid turned in her husband's arms and narrowed her eyes at him, realizing for a moment that he's recording.

"How long have you been standing there," Astrid gestured to the stairs that leads to the living room and out the basement, "and how long was it since you started recording?"

Hiccup chuckled and extended his arm, having the camera more farther away so the two were shown perfectly on screen, half of Hailey in the background. "I started about a couple minutes ago, oh, and I was here the whole time, recording you and Hailey since you picked her up." Hiccup lowly chuckled and winked at Astrid, having her give him a blank stare and turn around and walk away from him.

Hiccup stared at her walking figure who was moving to their child and cats. "Oh, c'mon! What'd I do?!"

Astrid laughed and turned to look at the man she's loved for a long time and winked at him, copying his actions, while placing her hands on her hips. "Oh you did nothing." Astrid smirked at him and winked again, turning back around and plopping down onto the ground beside Stormfly, Toothless with Hailey in front of them.

Hiccup sighed and then laughed, throwing his head back. "Ahh...this is our life..."

* * *

"Alright, so today we're just gonna be...chilling at home and hanging out with the cats and Hailey." Hiccup flopped down onto the bed and sighed when his back hit the mattress, Astrid already beside him with her legs dangling off the edge of the bed.

"Hailey's right over there." Astrid pointed to the corner of their room, using her forearm as a pillow behind her head. "She's playing with the cats...or with her toys, I dunno. I think she's doing both."

Hiccup briefly chuckled and nodded, tilting his head so that his temple made contact with Astrid's. "I wanna hold Hailey, right now. Be right back." Hiccup got up from the bed and handed the camera over to Astrid, who was sitting up, and walked over to Hailey.

"Hey, baby girl!" greeted Hiccup to Hailey while sitting down and crossing his legs beside Hailey. He reached down and picked her up, making her smile. "How ya doing?" Hailey laughed and clapped her hands, smiling her gummy smile.

Hiccup laughed and placed Hailey on Toothless's back, since he was big enough and Hailey was small enough, and had her wrap her small arms around his cat's neck, not to much so it won't hurt Toothless, and Toothless walked around the room, a very happy Hailey in tow.

"D'aww...don't these two just look adorable together?" asked Astrid, meaning Toothless and Hailey.

Hiccup laughed a little and held Stormfly in his arms. "Yeah..." While Hiccup held Stormfly, she climbed up his shoulder and then up to his head, resting there. "Huh? Head now? Well, this is new."

"Not really." Astrid shrugged, crossing her legs on the bed and sitting with the camera in her right hand, the lens on Hiccup, but occasionally on Hailey and Toothless, who are almost back from their little trip around the room. "I found out a little over a week ago."

"Oh..."

Astrid chuckled then fake-pouted, standing up and walking over to the two she loves. "Did you want to be the first person to have something new to happen to them before me since Stormfly's my cat?"

Hiccup nodded shamelessly and smiled. "Yes."

"Well," Astrid leaned forward and pecked Hiccup's lips, whispering, "then I guess something new will be bound to happen today. Hm."

Hiccup was about to kiss her again until Astrid's phone rang, stopping him from moving any further. He sighed and slouched his shoulders when Astrid laughed and gave him the camera, standing up to go pick up her phone, which is on their bed.

Astrid pressed the green "Answer" button and spoke. "Hello?"

"Yeah, this is Astrid, why?"

Hiccup titled his head to the side and picked up Stormfly from his head and placed her on the ground, emitting a grunt from the tired cat. He stood up and walked up behind Astrid, placing his chin on her shoulder and listening to the person on the other line while the camera was on the desk in front of them still recording.

"Wait, now?" Astrid asked, placing her hand atop Hiccup's when he placed his hands on her waist, placing a kiss below her ear in an affectionate way.

"Um...sure. Okay, let me just ask Hiccup then...we'll go... Okay. Thanks. Bye." Astrid removed her phone from her ear and placed it back on the desk. She turned around and shrugged her shoulders when she met Hiccup's eyes. "We should go."

Hiccup was confused. "Go...where? Exactly?"

Astrid laughed and placed a kiss upon his lips. "We're going to go to TheFineBros' studio to react to something."

Hiccup widened his eyes and grew a large grin. "Really?!"

Astrid laughed at her husband's enthusiastic attitude and nodded, smiling too. "Yes. We should go now though."

Hiccup nodded and placed a kiss on her lips before going over to the other side of the bed, sliding on his black and white Vans, considering he was already dressed and had socks on.

* * *

"All right guys, we'll see you guys after we're out the studio," said Astrid, waving to the viewers goodbye.

* * *

**(Reaction video starts now)**

* * *

The first person to show up after the intro for "YouTubers React" is Kurt Hugo Schneider, YouTube's popular music director, and in the beginning of the video the YouTubers are reacting to starts with someone bringing their hands down, which is handcuffed, and say:_"For this video, I'm going to show you how to how to escape from professional double-locking handcuffs, without using anything but a standard office paperclip."_

Kurt raised his eyebrows and chuckled. "Wow, learning how to free yourself. Cool."

* * *

Next YouTuber to appear on screen is Shane Dawson, one of YouTube's popular comdeian, and so far he doesn't have any reaction so the video cuts over to another YouTuber, which is PewDiePie (Felix Kjellberg) and CutiePieMarzia (Marzia Bisognin). PewDiePie is the most subscribed YouTube channel and is popular for playing games and doing random videos to entertain people. CutiePieMarzia is popular for fashion and beauty videos and also random ones like her boyfriend, Felix.

Felix's reaction to this: "Oh _cool_. Teaching us how to escape the cops! Nice!"

Marzia's response to Felix is this: "I don't think this is what he's trying to tell us..."

"Then why'd he make a video about freeing yourself from handcuffs?" asked Felix, gesturing to the screen.

Marzia shrugged and said, "I don't know. Probably for other reasons."

* * *

The next YouTuber to appear is VanellopeVonSweets (Vanellope von Schweetz), YouTube's most energetic and enthusiastic YouTuber who loves candy and does Taste Tests for a living.

The guy in the video continues with his lesson with: _"Start by biting the small end of your paperclip so there's a little dent at the top near the end, then unfold the side of the clip to make a little handle."_ That's exactly what the guy did in the video and continued. _"Hold the clip between your third and forth fingers and guide the head of the paperclip into the keyhole on the handcuff, then use the meaty part of your thumb to turn the makeshift handle, and free your hand."_

"Whoa-ho-ho...a lot of information! I don't even think I'll remember all this if I ever get handcuffed..." said Vanellope, wrapping a hand around her wrist to pretend it was handcuffed.

* * *

The last YouTuber(s) to appear was Hiccstrid (Hiccup Haddock and Astrid Haddock), YouTube's most popular vlogging channel and couple, known for vlogging _and_ doing random things.

"Your thumb has a meaty part?" Astrid furrowed her brow and looked at her thumb, trying to find the meaty part.

"I think he was talking about here." Hiccup grabbed her hand and pointed to the spot beside her palm and under her thumb, which is meaty.

"Oh."

Hiccup chuckled and pinched the part where it was meaty, making Astrid 'ow' under her breath and slap Hiccup's arm. "Dude! What's wrong with you?" Astrid rubbed her skin and glared at her spouse. He just shrugged and smiled sheepishly, making Astrid roll her eyes and continue watching the video.

* * *

**(Reacting session over)**

* * *

"So we're out the building now and it was... Well, the video we reacted to was a bit...weird." Hiccup chuckled and raised his right arm into the air to stretch some part of his body, since the camera was in his left hand.

"I wasn't able to get out of the handcuffs, so I needed _actual_ keys... The paperclip thing didn't work." Astrid shook her head, remembering when she had to try and use the method with the paperclip like in the video they watched.

Shane: He was able to do it.

Vanellope: Barely, but she did it.

Kurt: He got out of the cuffs.

Felix: Wasn't able to, Marzia laughed at his attempts.

Marzia: She was able to very quickly, apparently she paid attention very well, and helped Felix when he failed, but she laughed before helping him since he was desperate.

Astrid: Was not able to and needed keys to free herself.

Hiccup: Was able to do it but didn't help Astrid because he was too busy laughing, that's why she needed keys.

"I'm still mad you laughed." Astrid frowned but then started smirking right after. "I'll get you back one day though. I will."

Hiccup smiled nervously and wrapped an arm around Astrid's shoulders, slowly bringing her closer to his side. "I-I think you will..."

There was silence for a moment while the two lovers walked down the street to their home until Hiccup spoke. "Also, if you're wondering, Hailey's being babysat by Tuffnut _and_ Ruffnut this time, since Ruffnut doesn't trust her brother with Hailey." Hiccup chuckled, Astrid too, and removed his arm around Astrid; instead he moved his hand down to grab hers, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb in a soothing motion.

"Also because we weren't able to bring her with us. We were afraid she was gonna cry or something." Astrid shrugged and smiled, taking the camera from his hand with her left.

* * *

"Back home, back once again." Hiccup dropped himself down onto their basement couch, his back bouncing against the soft cusion and his head landing on the armrest while his legs are rested atop each other on the other side of the couch.

"You're too lazy..." Hiccup heard Astrid say as she sat beside his feet, which are covered with his turquoise socks that go up all the way to his shins.

"Oh, and like you're not?" Hiccup shot back, raising an eyebrow and turning the camera so that Astrid was on screen.

She just rolled her eyes and placed a hand on Hiccup's foot, squeezing it, and saying, "_No_, because I'm not the one who made a beeline for the couch when we made it down here."

Hiccup just chuckled breathlessly and rolled his eyes, smiling. He gave Astrid a light and playful push on her hip with his foot and turned his head, looking over to Hailey and the cats, who are playing like always.

"Toothless," called out Hiccup, gaining the upside down cat's attention. Toothless meowed and Hiccup made a motion with his hand and the furry animal turned right-side up and came waddling over to Hiccup.

"Bud, can you bring Hailey over to me?"

Toothless grumbled because he walked over to his lazy owner for no reason when he could've just gotten up and do it himself before he even called him over here. Toothless turned back around and lazily walked back over to Stormfly and Hailey.

* * *

"Look at this little munchkin," Hiccup said, playing with Hailey's stubby little fingers while he still remained on the couch, Astrid still on the other end, the camera in her left hand.

"She's not really a munchkin but...okay." Astrid chuckled and shrugged, playing with a loose string that's coming out of Hiccup's sock, smiling when she heard Hailey's bubbling laughter.

Hiccup laughed, he loves hearing his daughter laugh...it makes him happy.

"You really love her, don't you?" asked Astrid, smiling and then chuckling, her shoulders bouncing up and down.

Hiccup looked over to his wife and smiled. placing a kiss on Hailey's forehead and stroking her specks of hair, calming her down. "Yeah..."

"Want another one?" Astrid grew a teasing grin when she saw Hiccup perk up and stare at her through the camera screen.

"What?" Hiccup made sure he heard her right.

"Want another girl or boy?" repeated Astrid, the smile still on her face and the camera on him.

Hiccup widened his eyes but then grinned. "You serious?"

Astrid hummed a yes.

"Right now?"

Astrid let out a laugh and said, "I hope you know we're still recording..."

"Oh, I know." Hiccup laughed a little and caressed Hailey's strawberry blonde locks a little more before hearing her small and warm breaths which meant she went to sleep.

"But you're serious right?"

Astrid just quietly laughed and shook her head. "No. I'm not."

Hiccup visibly deflated and pouted. "Oh..."

Astrid softly laughed again and smiled. "I'm just kidding. But we won't...like...have one _right now_."

"So we are gonna have one soon?"

"Well not _soon_ but, we will. Maybe. Depends." Astrid shrugged a shoulder and half-smiled.

* * *

Astrid closed Hailey's bedroom door but only left a couple inches of space open so that in case she cries, they'll hear.

"We're gonna go to bed now. But first we're gonna answer some three questions that a subscriber and viewer gave us." Astrid walked over to her bedroom door and opened it, entering the dark room until she flipped the switch and the room lit up.

* * *

"These three questions are from someone named MissPitchPerfect25, and she asks: Have you ever considered doing a meetup?" Astrid read, making herself more comfortable against their headrest while her legs were crossed and her phone was in her hands.

Hiccup thought about the question for a while before shrugging. "Yeah. I mean maybe; we do wanna see you guys. It'd be cool if we do it one day."

"Another question from her is: do you regret becoming friends, a couple, and a happily wedded couple?" Astrid read, after Hiccup said his answer for the first one.

Hiccup smiled and wrapped an arm around Astrid's waist, shaking her a little. "Nope. Not one bit."

"Me neither. I love this guy way too much now, it's his fault I don't regret it. He's too lovable." Astrid answered, smiling and placing her hand atop Hiccup's.

"I'm pretty sure _you're_ the one who's lovable, not me," Hiccup said, smiling and planting a kiss on Astrid's head.

"Sure," was Astrid's response.

* * *

"The last question from PitchPerfect is: Have you two ever fought?" Astrid for a moment but Hiccup spoke for her.

"Rarely. We barely even fight."

"Mm-hmm."

* * *

"Okay, that's all for this video today. Thanks for watching Dragon Riders." Hiccup gave the camera a little salute to the viewers and smiled before ending the recording.

Astrid tilted her head to the right and rose an eyebrow, pouting questioningly. "Why'd the outro sound so rushed?"

Hiccup sighed and placed the camera on the desk beside him, thinking before he abruptly twisted his body and captured Astrid's lips with his own. Astrid just made an incoherent sound before closing her eyes and moving her lips against his.

Astrid wanted to ask why he kissed her all of a sudden but she kissed him a moment longer before she could ask.

"What's wrong?" Astrid asked between kisses, raking her fingers through Hiccup's hair and stopping them at the back of his neck with a handful of his long hair in the back.

Hiccup pulled back from the kiss, enough to speak. "Nothing... I just wanna have some time with you before we pass out, it is nine o'clock anyways." Hiccup kissed her again and his hand cupped her cheek, his fingers sliding through her loose hair, the other snaking around her waist.

"Oh..." Astrid chuckled once through her nose but grunted after when Hiccup toyed with the hem of her shirt.

"I don't think now's the time," Astrid whispered, pulling back from the kiss and looking into Hiccup's eyes, rubbing her fingers on his scalp on the back of his head. "The baby might hear us..."

Hiccup looked into Astrid's eyes and breathed in through his nose then out. "I know... But...what if we just try and be quiet?"

Astrid sighed and moved her right hand to the side of Hiccup's head, running her fingers through his hair. "I don't know. We're not exactly...the _quiet_ type of people."

Hiccup lightly chuckled and nodded. "You're right about that."

"Let's just...keep it slow, for now." Astrid gave out a small smile and leaned forward, placing her lips atop Hiccup's in a slow and gentle kiss.

* * *

**Konnichiwa guys :) Sorry for not updating, personal family problems erupted. Big ones.**

**I'm at my cousin's house right now, her and her boyfriend, they moved in together recently and I'm sleeping over their house almost every weekend**

**I'm having a lot of school drama, a lot of school projects, and only 37 more days of school left (not counting the weekends)**

**I'm loving Your Lie in April (Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso) more than I used to, Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) is the same. I just love both their soundtracks.**

**I'm gonna go now. It's 1:29 in the morning over here.**

**By the way, I need some questions for the next chapter.**

**Sayonara!**


	41. The beach

**karen haddock: ****Don't worry Karen ;) There will be smut/lemon soon. **

**Guest:**** I will...it might be unexpected though. I don't know when I'll do it...**

**Ruby12:**** Well...they're job **_**is**_** YouTube. And they get money from it. I'm also glad you're liking the story :)**

**Guest (from chapter 32):**** I'm glad you're enjoying the story :D And also that you think I write great even though there's some errors at times since I'm young :) And I'm also hoping that I do write for the rest of my life because I actually want to be an author when I'm older. **

**Guest (from chapter 32, Simon):**** This made me tear up a bit! Thank you! And I don't know how, either, this made you stop hurting yourself...maybe because I stopped and you did too since I started talking about why I shouldn't? I'm not sure :) But it's good you stopped! I'm also glad you think I'm great at writing... I feel like only people online get me. I don't know why... This is why I'm not social... Yet, my Mom keeps saying I am... She's never seen me at school or outside... I never really have any physical contact with anyone so I don't get why she thinks I'm social.**

* * *

Tuffnut groaned in boredom.

No one listened and just kept playing on their phones or talking; the people: Hiccup, Astrid, Elsa, Jack, and Ruffnut. Hailey's in her crib sleeping while everyone's in the living room.

Tuffnut groaned again, a bit more louder for attention.

No one cared or payed attention.

Tuffnut then groaned in annoyance and slid off the couch, standing up and walking down to the basement. "Not gonna listen to me, _fine_!" Tuffnut muttered to himself with a wave of his hand.

* * *

"Hello Folks! I don't know what Hiccup and Astrid call you guys...I forgot...so I'm calling you guys Folks!" Tuffnut turned the camera so that he was shown. "They didn't listen to me when I was bored so I just decided to record for them since no one's ever going to pay attention to me..."

Abruptly, Tuffnut tilted the camera downwards and showed Hailey, who was nibbling on one of her toys. "Except you, right Hailey?"

The bubbly baby gurgled with the toy in her hands.

"Yeah Hailey?"

Hailey laughed and clapped her hands, her toy falling out of her hands. "Bwuff! Da!"

The truth is, everyone upstairs thought Hailey was sleeping in her crib, but Tuffnut brought her down to the basement with him with ease, considering, like he said, no one is paying attention to him.

"Isn't that right Hailey? Huh?" Tuffnut laughed and sat down on the ground, Hailey crawling over to him like the happy baby she is. Tuffnut chuckled and carried her onto his knee, having her play with his long hair.

"So...this is where you've been?" the all-too-familiar-nasally voice said.

Tuffnut looked up and frowned when he saw Hiccup and Jack standing on the stairs, looking at him play with Hailey. "Yes. Nothing's wrong with that, right?"

Hiccup shook his head. "No, not at all. But...are you recording?"

Tuffnut looked at the camera and back to Hiccup. "Yeah."

"Well then." Hiccup pushed himself off the wall and walked over to his friend and baby. He bent down and picked up Hailey, holding him in a arm. "Do you love him more than Mommy and Daddy?"

Hailey's smile faltered and her lips turned into a small frown. She whimpered and Hiccup rubbed her back with his left hand and saying, "Sh, sh...it's okay. You don't have to answer..."

"Hey."

Hiccup turned around and Tuffnut stood up from the floor, the camera still in his right hand.

"When can I hold Hailey? I haven't held her in a long time." Jack crossed his arms and rose an eyebrow, his brown hair with white streaks falling in front of his eyes, but he swiped them away with a blow.

Hiccup chuckled and walked over to Jack, handing Hailey over to him. "Here. Just...don't drop her."

Jack scoffed. "As if I would drop an innocent, cute, little baby." Jack smiled and held Hailey gently in his arms. "Hey Hailey..."

Hailey started to smile again and Hiccup felt happy to see her happy side, she looks better that way.

* * *

"Well...hello Dragon Riders," Hiccup said, the camera now in his hand while he and Tuffnut and Jack walked up the stairs to the living room. "I know Tuffnut already said the intro - totally unaware of that - but I feel like doing it too, I mean, he did call you guys Folks, which I find kinda adorable for you guys."

"Thanks!" Tuffnut shouted upstairs.

Hiccup chuckled and closed the door to the basement once he was finally out, Tuffnut and Jack already beat him. "Er...you're welcome?" Hiccup chuckled out.

"Also, Happy Mothers Day to all the mothers out there," Hiccup said, smiling.

"Yay..."

Hiccup turned his attention to his wife and let out a laugh when he saw she looked a little irritated. "What's wrong milady?"

Astrid scoffed and stood up, taking her baby away from Jack, which made him frown and sit down. "It's _Mothers Day_."

Hiccup slightly smiled, amused. "Yeah. And that's the day you get to be appreciated! Be happy!"

Astrid sighed and let Hailey play with her cheek. "It's just that it's gonna be too overwhelming, considering you're the father and my husband."

Hiccup furrowed his brow in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Astrid laughed lightly and shook her head. "Nothing babe. Ab-so-lute-ly nothing," drew out Astrid.

Hiccup sighed and looked down, the camera still aimed at his wife. "Okay..."

* * *

"Welp! We have absolutely nothing to do so me and Astrid are deciding to answer only a couple of questions you guys sent us." Hiccup flashed the viewers a smile.

"Yeah. Hailey's upstairs with our friends, and sometimes I feel like she loves them more than us," says Astrid, chuckling to herself.

Hiccup laughed a little and placed his chin on his hand, resting it there. "Yeah...but I'm sure she loves us. Anyways, we only have, like, two questions and a dare so..."

Astrid rubbed her hands together. "Yup. So we're gonna answer and do the dare. Let's do this."

* * *

"Alright, the first question's from someone named PuppeteerOllie, oh hello Ollie, and he or she says, 'Hey guys. The years have really gone by, huh? Congrats on your baby girl, she's beautiful. Listen, this is more of a personal question. I'm finishing my senior year of school in a couple months, but I'm scared of becoming an adult. Was it easy for you guys to finish school and settle into adulthood? I know what I wanna do with my life, but I don't know how I'll make it happen...thanks anyways. You have yourselves a good week.'." Hiccup lets the question ponder in his mind for a bit before answering with a smile. "Well, Ollie, it's actually a little hard, but, unless you know what you're doing and what you _do _want to do with your life...then it won't be so hard. Trust me. Just aim toward what you wanna do then it'll all fly by like a lightning bolt." Hiccup smiled at the camera and Astrid sighed.

"It's actually kinda hard," said Astrid. "But like he said, just keep aiming to your goal in life, or something, and it'll be a lot easier. But adulthood isn't that scary. I mean, I was a bit scared myself, but you'll eventually get used to the life you're living."

Hiccup nodded and looked at the lens. "Yeah. Just keep doing what you normally do and you won't have a problem." He gave the camera a thumbs up. "Hope this advice helped, Ollie."

* * *

"Okay, next question. It's from someone named The Viking Stranger - hello Stranger - and he or she says, 'How friggin' big is Toothless?! A cat-rider baby. That's original.'," read Astrid.

Hiccup laughed and let his back rest on the headrest. "That's a very good question. Uh..._Toothless_...is actually pretty big. We're not sure by numbers but...he's probably as big as my whole entire arm." Hiccup extended his arm and showed the viewers exactly how big his arm is.

"Mm-hmm. He's that big."

* * *

"So, this time it's a dare we're going to do and it's from DragonDreamer1011, and they dare us to play a game called Geometry Dash." Hiccup rubbed his stubble and hummed. "I've never heard about this game..."

"Me neither..." said Astrid, looking at the camera.

"Oh well, we'll just find out when we find the game," said Hiccup, removing his hand from his jaw.

"Alright, let's just move over to our computer and then we'll play." Astrid stood up and Hiccup followed lead.

* * *

"Okay! So we found the game online and we're gonna attempt to play it. We saw videos on it and also saw that the kids reacted to it on Finebros's channel so that's also another thing; all we gotta do is hit space bar," explained Hiccup, looking at the camera before looking back to the laptop.

The game was expanded onto the viewer's screen and Hiccup and Astrid were on the top right corner.

"Y'know, this game kinda reminds me of a game that we've played off-screen before...uh...was it...Game of Impossibility? Game Impossible? I dunno. I don't really remember," Hiccup said after they pressed play, but the game was paused.

"True...but I don't think that's how the game's even called. Pretty sure it's...Impossible Game. I think," added Astrid.

"Oh. Well, let's just continue with the game we're actually playing at the moment."

"'Kay."

* * *

"So far it's a pretty okay game... It's not so hard," says Hiccup with 126 attempts.

Astrid rolls her eyes and keeps watching Hiccup jump over shapes. "You're still at the beginning..."

Hiccup scoffs and groans when he hits a shape, starting over. "You distracted me."

"Uh, I spoke _before_ you were close to the square, don't blame me, blame your so-called skills."

Hiccup dramatically gasped and paused the game, turning to Astrid. "So you're saying I don't have skills?"

Astrid shrugged and crossed her arms. "I dunno...I do pretty much beat you in a lot of things... So yeah."

"Oh, really?" Hiccup rose an eyebrow and crossed his arms as well. "Even in bed I don't have any skills?"

Astrid gasped and glanced at the camera. "Dude! Shut up about our intimacy!"

Hiccup smirked. "I'm serious though. I need answers."

Astrid rolled her eyes and uncrossed her arms, lazy propping her elbow on the armrest of her chair, leaning her chin on her palm. "Whatever. I'll answer later. Get on with the game."

Hiccup shrugged and turned back to the monitor with the smirk still on his lips. "Alright."

* * *

"Well...it really isn't that hard, you just need to get the timing right," said Astrid when it was her turn to play the game. She has only 10 attempts right now and she's halfway through the game.

"Pfft...yeah...it's...not hard. Just needed to get...the timing right..." Hiccup said, trailing off while he quieted his voice and looked down, his hands on his lap.

Astrid laughed and paused the game. "Admit it, you sucked."

Hiccup sighed and mumbled, "I sucked."

Astrid smiled and gave him a side hug. "That's okay, babe. We all suck."

"But you've only had 10 attempts and you're halfway done with the level!" Hiccup exlaimed, gesturing to the screen with a flick of his arms.

Astrid chuckled and removed her arm from him, grabbing his hand. "Well, I'm not exactly a winner, even though I always win, we all suck. Trust me." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and a smile.

Hiccup smiled back at her and placed a kiss chaste on her lips. "Love you."

Astrid smile and kissed him on the lips like he did to her. "Love you too."

* * *

"Enough of that, so, we're gonna be going to go to the beach right now since it's really hot at the moment, and we're taking Jack, Elsa, and Ruffnut with us. Tuffnut wanted to stay home with the cats and Hailey, apparently he's not hot so..." Hiccup shrugged and opened the driver's door before sliding in and sitting on the seat while Astrid opened the passenger's side and enter as Ruffnut, Jack, and Elsa opened the back doors.

"To the beach!" yelled out Jack while putting on his seat belt.

Everyone in the car chuckled while Hiccup turned on the engine and handed the camera over to Astrid.

"Let's go." Hiccup let out two laughs and looked back, carefully backing out of the driveway.

* * *

"The beach was such a great idea," mumbled Astrid, seated down on a blanket that's laid out on the sand while the rest of her friends were in the water; she was dressed in shorts with a loose blouse on while she wears a bikini under.

"You got that right," Hiccup said, sitting down beside her, coming back from the bathroom; he was wearing swim trunks with a red waistband and red at the hem while the rest was black. He was wearing a white t-shirt over his torso as well.

"Y'know, I miss Tuffnut and Hailey, mostly Hailey though. Should we call Tuff and ask-" Hiccup was interrupted when he heard the person he was talking about speak.

"Hey guys!"

The couple jumped and Astrid accidentally dropped the camera onto the blanket, half on the sand.

She hurriedly picked up the camera and blew away the sand on the lens before holding it regularly again, turning around and pointing the camera at her friend.

"Tuffnut?!" Hiccup exclaimed, twisting his body to look at his friend, who had his daughter in his arms who was wearing a pink sun hat with a pair of pink-rimmed sunglasses and a pink bathing suit with a pair of pink sandals, all pink, while Tuffnut wore his regular attire. "What're you doing here?! Didn't you say you were gonna stay home with Hailey?"

Tuffnut shrugged and smiled, shaking sand away from his sandals. "Well, first off, I wanted to come with you guys too, I just felt like changing Hailey into this cute outfit" - Hailey gurgled out a laugh and smiled, as usual - "and second, she's missed you guys." Tuffnut grinned and brought Hailey down onto the sand, having her sit on the peachy ground. She giggled and grabbed handfuls of sand and her smile turned into a thin line. She stared at the sand for a while, confusing Hiccup and Astrid - Tuffnut just smiled and walked away to find his twin sister. Then, suddenly, Hailey brought the sand to her lips and opened her mouth, almost eating it until Hiccup reached forward and picked Hailey up, placing her on his lap.

"No! No, no, no. Bad Hailey. We don't _eat_ the sand." Hiccup smiled warmly at her and gently, but quickly, moved her hands away from her mouth.

Astrid chuckled and moved closer to her husband and daughter, the camera still recording and in her hand. "We play with the sand Hailey." Astrid smiled and used her left hand to hold the camera while she reached forward with her right to remove Hailey's glasses, sliding them into the backpack they brought with them which is full of food and other things.

Hailey frowned, which is a rare sight, and whimpered, her lower lip quivering.

Hiccup and Astrid both panicked, since they've never seen her so sad, and tried to figure out why she was about to cry.

"Wait, wait, wait, don't cry!" Hiccup pleaded, holding his hands out and removing the hat, which was a bit big for her. "Wait! Uh...are-are you hungry?" Hiccup glanced at Astrid and saw that she had her teeth gritted in panic, but then she furrowed her brow. "What?"

Hiccup shook his head and asked, "Do you think she's hungry?"

Astrid shook his head in protest. "I don't think so. She's be crying by now..."

She's right, Hailey's just been pouting and frowning.

"Maybe...she...needs... Oh! Maybe she wants to play?" Hiccup suggested, raising his shoulders in question.

Astrid shrugged and grabbed Hailey, bringing her close to her chest. "I'm not sure. Maybe she just doesn't like being scolded? Like, being told she's doing something wrong, maybe."

Hiccup sighed and nodded. "Maybe."

Astrid placed Hailey onto the ground, still on the blanket, in front of her and smiled, leaning forward to place a kiss on her head. "You're not in trouble Hailey. It's just a really bad thing to eat sand. It's not good for you."

Hailey sniffed and her lips faltered the quivering.

Hiccup smiled; it was working!

Astrid smiled as well and continued. "Next time, play _with_ the sand, not eat it. If you want to play, play with us."

Hailey fully stopped frowning and her face was just relaxed, it was as if she never looked sad.

Hiccup let out a breathless laugh and grinned, holding Astrid's hand with his left when he switched the camera to his right. "Maybe that was the problem. Maybe she just doesn't like getting in trouble; well, for her it's trouble." Hiccup laughed a little and gave Astrid's hand a soft squeeze.

* * *

"We found some of you guys over here, apparently they decided to come out here since it was also very hot for them too," said Hiccup, turning the camera to the two Dragon Riders (or subscribers) they bumped into. "Want to introduce yourselves?"

The guy smiled widely, considering he's just met his favorite people, and said, "I'm Jesus and this is my girlfriend Sam, but her full name's Samantha."

"Well, hello Jesus and Sam," Astrid smiled at the two, "what're you guys doing here at the beach? I mean, I know it's okay to come but I just wanna know."

Jesus chuckled and grabbed Samantha's hand. "We decided to come here since it was actually really hot, we don't really live together, yet, but at her house there wasn't any fans so we decided to just come to the beach and enjoy the nice ocean's breeze."

Hiccup chuckled and nodded his head. "Nice choice of words..."

Jesus smiled wider than ever, being complimented by someone always makes him happy, but coming from the person he looks up to makes him even happier. "Thanks..."

"How long have you guys watched our videos?" asked Astrid, tilting her head to side a little.

Samantha decided to speak this time. "Hard to tell...I think it was, like, 3 years ago since we started watching your videos. I'm pretty sure the first one we saw was when you guys played the first night of Five Night's at Freddy's."

"Wow, that video takes me back," laughed Hiccup.

Jesus laughed along too and said, "Yeah, well, we thought you guys were funny so we decided to watch your vlogs, we started since the first one. You guys are _really_ hilarious and awesome, it's just unexplainable."

Astrid laughed and looked at her spouse, giving him a smile. She looked back to Jesus. "That's actually very touching to find some hardcore fans who've watched out videos, starting the beginning is something we've never heard, but it makes us really happy."

"We actually really like your gameplays and cover videos also. When will you guys be doing another one of those?" asked Samantha, moving a strand of her brown hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

Astrid thought about it before speaking. "We actually did a little gaming video with today's vlog" - Hiccup pointed to the camera in his hand - "but we don't know about a singing video... Do you think we should do one?"

Jesus grinned and nodded. "I think so. Anything you guys sing - I love it."

Samantha smiled and nodded as well. "I agree with Jesus. Anything that you guys sing is just really good. You're both really good singers."

Hiccup and Astrid smiled; Hiccup spoke. "Thanks. And you're both very nice and generous people."

Samantha and Jesus smiled and spoke at the same time saying, "Thank you."

"Well, me and Sam gotta go, but before we leave can we take a picture?" asked Jesus.

Hiccup shrugged and grinned. "Why not?"

* * *

"So, we just came back from the beach; it was a very fun time over there," chuckled Hiccup, back home with Astrid and Hailey.

"The others went back to their homes so we're just gonna chill at ours," added Astrid, sitting down on the basement's couch.

"Yeah. But, like that guy Jesus said, maybe we should sing...for him, his girlfriend Sam...and...well, you guys." Hiccup smiled and scratched the back of his head.

Astrid shrugged and slowly stood back up with a groan. "Gods, I'm a bit tired of moving, but I feel like singing too so whatevs."

Hiccup laughed a little and stood up as well, making way to the sound booth.

"What?" Astrid rose an eyebrow and followed Hiccup.

"Nothing. I just haven't heard you say 'watevs' in a long time." Hiccup smiled and placed the camera on the holder in front of the booth so that the inside was shown and they could be shown as well while they're singing.

Hiccup stood in front of the camera and made sure it was okay as Astrid walked inside the tiny room behind him. "What should we sing?" she asked, setting up a microphone for both of them.

Hiccup hummed in thought and narrowed his eyes, pursing his lips. "Hmm..." He turned to her. "I'm not sure. Should we just ask on Twitter?"

Astrid shrugged a shoulder. "Guess so."

* * *

"Alright, so, a majority of you guys suggest we sing "Remembering Summer" by All Time Low. Uh...we've never really heard this song but when we did and looked deeper into the meaning of the song...it was just really sad afterwards," Hiccup said, standing in the booth with Astrid beside him, in front of their mics.

"Mm-hmm. Now, I'm not gonna point any fingers but...the guy in this relationship cried." Astrid shrugged and gave Hiccup a side-glance.

"Yeah- wai- hey! I didn't _cry_! It was you!" Hiccup defended.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Alright fine, we both cried."

Hiccup rolled his eyes as well. "Whatever. Let's just sing."

"Sure." Astrid reached down beside her and picked up an acoustic guitar, throwing the shoulder strap over her head and having it rest over her shoulder and neck.

* * *

**(SEARCH UP: All Time Low - Remembering Sunday ft. Juliet Simms)**

* * *

_(Hiccup)_

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes_  
_Started making his way past 2 in the morning_  
_He hasn't been sober for days_

_Leaning now into the breeze_  
_Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees_  
_They had breakfast together_  
_But two eggs don't last_  
_Like the feeling of what he needs_

_Now this place seems familiar to him_  
_She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin_  
_She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs_  
_Left him dying to get in_

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find_  
_My calling, I'm calling at night_  
_I don't mean to be a bother_  
_But have you seen this girl?_  
_She's been running through my dreams_  
_And it's driving me crazy, it seems_  
_I'm going to ask her to marry me_

_Even though she doesn't believe in love,_  
_He's determined to call her bluff_  
_Who could deny these butterflies?_  
_They're filling his gut_

_Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces_  
_He pleads, though he tries_  
_But he's only denied_  
_Now he's dying to get inside_

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find_  
_My calling, I'm calling at night_  
_I don't mean to be a bother,_  
_But have you seen this girl?_  
_She's been running through my dreams_  
_And it's driving me crazy, it seems_  
_I'm going to ask her to marry me_

_The neighbors said she moved away_  
_Funny how it rained all day_  
_I didn't think much of it then_  
_But it's starting to all make sense_  
_Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds_  
_Are following me in my desperate endeavor_  
_To find my whoever, wherever she may be_

_(Astrid)_

_I'm not coming back (forgive me)_  
_I've done something so terrible_  
_I'm terrified to speak (I'm not calling, I'm not calling)_  
_But you'd expect that from me_  
_I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just (You're driving me crazy, I'm)_  
_Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind_  
_Keeping an eye on the world_  
_From so many thousands of feet off the ground_  
_I'm over you now_  
_I'm at home in the clouds_  
_And towering over your head_

_(Hiccup)_

_Well I guess I'll go home now..._  
_I guess I'll go home now..._  
_I guess I'll go home now..._  
_I guess I'll go home_

* * *

Astrid stopped strumming and let out a breath. "Wow. Even though there wasn't much of me, that was a bit tiring."

Hiccup shrugged a shoulder and nodded, agreeing. "True. But, let's do one more... Or do you wanna do one yourself?"

Astrid thought for a moment, tapping her fingertips on the guitar's soundboard. "I guess I'll do one on my own." She looked at Hiccup. "Wouldn't hurt."

Hiccup smiled and moved his mic to the side, leaving Astrid to move to the middle. "Well then, I guess I'll just watch you. Hailey could watch too."

Astrid smiled at him with pursed lips and said, "Alright."

* * *

"So we asked you guys what you want Astrid to sing and most of you suggested "I Wouldn't Mind" by He Is We. So, Astrid's gonna listen to the song and then start singing it." Hiccup looked up from his phone and smiled at the camera, Astrid in the background with the laptop in front of her while she listens to the song with headphones on.

* * *

"Okay, before she starts...watch the video for that song... Well, it's an animated video but it's...actually very sad. I'm admiting it, even I cried. Astrid...she-"

"Shut up!" Astrid exclaimed, interrupting Hiccup before he could say she cried so much.

Hiccup laughed and winked at Astrid, walking to the chair beside the camera, placing Hailey on his knee so she could see her mother in action.

"Alright babe, just start. Hailey's getting impatient." Hiccup's right, Hailey was getting a bit impatient, she was trying to crawl out of her Dad's arms.

Astrid chuckled and nodded, hovering the pick over the guitar's strings.

* * *

**(SEARCH UP: I wouldn't mind - He is We Animated video) **

* * *

_Merrily we fall _  
_Out of line_  
_Out of line_  
_I'd fall anywhere with you I'm by your side_  
_Swinging in the rain_  
_Humming melodies_  
_Were not going anywhere until we freeze_

_I'm not afraid anymore_  
_I'm not afraid_

_Forever is a long time_  
_But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side_

_Carefully were placed for our destiny_  
_You came and you took this heart and set it free_  
_Every word you write or sing is so warm to me_  
_So warm to me I'm torn_  
_I'm torn to be_  
_Right where you are_

_I'm not afraid anymore_  
_I'm not afraid_

_Forever is a long time_  
_But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side_  
_Tell me everyday I'd get to wake up to that smile_  
_I wouldn't mind it at all_  
_I wouldn't mind it at all_

_You so know me_  
_Pinch me gently_  
_I can hardly breathe_

_Forever is a long long time_  
_But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side_  
_Tell me everyday I'd get to wake up to that smile_  
_I wouldn't mind it at all_  
_I wouldn't mind it at all_

* * *

"Welp, that's enough singing for today," said Astrid, Hailey playing with her fingers and sometimes chewing on them with her small teeth.

"And that's also enough recording for today," added Hiccup, chuckling and wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulder and have Hailey move on to his fingers, gnawing and playing with _them _now.

"Yeah, so we'll see you guys next video." Astrid smiled and saluted with her slightly slobbery fingers. "See ya later and fly high Dragon Riders!" She ended the video by pressing the button which starts it but she's stopping it instead.

"Are you gonna upload it or should I?" Astrid asked, holding up the camera and getting ready to stand up.

Hiccup picked Hailey up in his arms and handed their child to Astrid. "It's okay. I'll upload it while you take Hailey to her bed."

Astrid grabbed Hailey and reluctantly gave Hiccup the camera. "You sure?"

Hiccup nodded with a sincere smile. "Yeah." He took the camera from her hand and leaned forward to place a lingering kiss on her lips.

He broke away and winked at her before playfully smacking her behind with the back of his hand when she turned around to walk away and up the stairs. She looked over her shoulder with a small glare and he smirked at her before watching her descend up the stairs.

"Love you!" he called out.

"Yeah, yeah! You too!" Astrid called back, opening the door and closing it, softly since Hailey's on the edge of sleep.

* * *

**Hello guys! I'm back! **

**Sorry for not updating these past couple days... I've just been having some issues with me and my Mom. We've been fighting a lot and she keeps saying things that hurts me so I just shut down and **_**try**_** not to...like...hurt myself. So...yeah. Apparently I'm a bad child... Well, that's what my Aunt and Mom say. THEY EXPECT SO HIGHLY OF ME! I swear...**

**So...yeah, sorry! And this chapter's really long...I feel like it is. It seems long... **

**Alright, I'm listening to classical music...it's soothing... This is what Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso has done to me... **

**So, yeah. I'm gonna go now. It's 12 AM, exactly, over here. **

**Sayonara! **


	42. Multiple challenges

**khizap**: **XD My friend made me cry listening to it. The first time I saw it, I didn't cry that much but at the second time I literally cried a river. Hope your cousins makes it through the video!**

**karen haddock:**** XD Well...happy late birthday! My birthday was on the 5th of June, a month ago...kinda, so yay! **

**Nicole R:**** XD I swear to god, your freaking reviews make me laugh. I'm glad you liked it and that I managed to make you laugh at that part :P **

**Kaori Yamashiro:**** I'm glad you liked the chapter :D **

**KittyWithAKnife:**** Well hello Kitty :D I'm glad that you think I'm better at writing, but I don't think I'm better than you. I've never seen any of your writing but I'm sure of it! Everyone's always better than me on the internet and P.E.**

**Guest:**** I'm glad that you think all of that :D And I'm surprised that you finished this in 4 hours...never knew someone could read it in a day for 4 hours XD. And I also think it's cool that your Australian, also glad that you think the dialogue and stuff is fluid, as you say. And I also might do that suggestion ;)**

**(I'M SORRY - incredibly - FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE!)**

* * *

"Hello, Dragon Riders, and welcome back to another video of ours!" Hiccup grinned broadly and threw his arms apart, welcoming the viewers but careful about Astrid, who was right beside him on the couch.

"Whoa! Dude, careful!" Astrid dodged his arm and Hiccup just brought his arms back and snickered, trying not to burst out laughing.

"I'm _so_ sorry!" he said while holding in a bubbling laugh.

Astrid rolled her eyes, smiling a little, and leaned against the couch. "Sure. Just be careful though."

Hiccup chuckled and looked back to the camera. "Alright. So, today, we're gonna be collaborating with two YouTubers you guys have been _dying_ for us to be collaborating with. And it's..."

"Waddup Dope Fresh Nation! Or Dragon Riders, depends." Jesse chuckled and sat down beside Hiccup while Jeana sat down beside him and smiled at the camera.

"Hey guys," Jeana greeted, waving before turning to greet Hiccup and Astrid. "Hello to _you_ guys."

Hiccup chuckled and greeted her with a wave, just like he did with Jesse, and turned back to the camera. "Jesse and Jeana are here! Also known as BFvsGF by their YouTube name."

"Thanks for having us here," Jesse said, placing a hand briefly on Hiccup's shoulder.

Hiccup shrugged and Astrid smiled. "Thanks for coming, it'd be weird if you didn't when we had this planned."

Jeana chuckled and placed her leg atop the other, folding her hands. "True. That's how we feel sometimes."

Jesse agreed with her by nodding and sitting back, looking at the two main people of the video. "One of you mind explaining what we're exactly here for?"

Hiccup nodded and turned to the viewers. "Well, we're going to be, actually, doing dares that we made up...well...that our friends made up. But, nontheless, we all are going to mix it up in a bowl we have here" - he picked up the bowl - "and see what we get." Hiccup placed the bowl back down and turned to the people around him. "Ready to start?" he asked.

Astrid shrugged, Jeana nodded, Jesse nodded and smirked.

* * *

"Alright, Jesse's going first on picking a dare then he's gonna do what he gets," Hiccup said, holding the bowl out to Jesse. "Ready?"

Jesse rubbed his hands together and nodded. "Yeah." He shuffled his hand in the bowl without looking before taking out a piece of paper and reading what it said. "Um...it says...do the Belly-Floppy thing on Hiccup and Astrid's bed and see if it's durable." Jesse tilted his head to the side. "Belly-Floppy thing?"

Jeana laughed and said, "They're probably talking about the thing me and you usually do to check if the bed we have at hotels, or things like that, are comfy."

Jesse nodded his head in understanding and made an 'ah' sound, turning to Hiccup and Astrid. "Can we use your bed?"

Hiccup shrugged a shoulder and smiled, "Sure." He turned to Astrid. "Astrid?"

Astrid shrugged both her shoulders and nodded. "Why not? I actually wanna do that too."

* * *

"Okay, we have Hailey and the cats here with us so they can see it and, possibly, do it with us too." Hiccup held up Toothless while Astrid held up Stormfly and Hailey crawled around their legs.

"Hailey's very cute!" Jeana exclaimed, carrying the baby in her arms, which made said baby smile and hold her arms out. "Aw..." cooed Jeana.

Jesse walked up beside her. "So do the cats. And I like their names, if I haven't mentioned before. They're actually cool names," chuckled Jesse.

Hiccup shrugged while he and Astrid placed their cats on the floor. "Toothless doesn't exactly have all his teeth and Stormfly...well...I don't know why Astrid named her that..."

"I named her that because it seemed like a cool name." Astrid walked up stood in front of her and Hiccup's bed. "Shall we start?"

* * *

"Jesse's up first since...he's...well 'the master at doing this', as he claimed," Astrid said, standing in between Jeana and Hiccup to watch Jesse flop on the bed, Hailey still in Jeana's arms.

"Ready Jess?" asked Jeana, rubbing the baby's back.

Jesse nodded and stood on the chair in front of the bed before bending his knees and crouching down before springing up and belly flopping onto the bed and making it creak and dip with his weight. "Woo! Oh my god! It's so freaking comfortable!" Jesse laughed and turned around so that he was lying on the bed. "Who's next?"

"Meow!" Toothless strolled up to the foot of the bed and jumped up onto the back of the chair. "Meow..."

Jesse laughed and rolled off the bed. "I guess Toothless is next."

Toothless smiled a catlike smile and briefly brought his tongue out to lick his nose. "Meow."

Hiccup laughed and asked, "You ready, bud?"

Toothless bobbed his head and licked his nose again.

"Okay, you can jump now." Hiccup smiled, along with everyone else, when Toothless readied himself and sprung to the middle of the bed, landing on all-fours and kneading the covers with his two front paws. He purred and shook himself before stretching with the front half of his body up and the other half of his body down.

Astrid chuckled and went over to the bed to ruffle his head. "Thanks for not clawing our blankets to shreads... Now, let's see who else is next." She turned to the people who haven't done it yet and placed her hands on her waist. "Should I go or should either one of you go?"

Jeana shrugged and raised her hand half in the air and said, "I guess I'll go...but trust me, mine won't be exactly like the one Jesse did."

"No, that's okay," Hiccup smiled at her and turned to Astrid. "I think Astrid would do it differently too...same with me."

Jeana nodded and walked up to the chair to stand on it and spread her arms apart, turning around and bending her back in the air before she his the bed. When she did, she groaned and laughed at the same time while rolling off the bed. "Wow...that was fun. And Jesse _is_ right...the bed is comfortable."

Hiccup chuckled and turned to Astrid. "You going next?"

Astrid shrugged, like everyone else in the room did before, and said, "Sure, I guess," nonchalantly. She walked up to the chair and placed one leg on the seat before her other one and standing on it. She sighed and extended her arms while straight-up falling forward, no jumps, just falling. She landed on the bed with a soft thud from the mattress and stayed splayed out on the bed.

"Uh...Astrid?" Hiccup walked up to the edge of the bed until his knees hit it and leaned over, shrugging Astrid with a hand while the other kept him balanced so he won't fall on her. "_Astrid_?" Hiccup drawled out.

She wasn't moving. She was just laying there.

"Um...is she still...breathing?" Jesse hesitantly asked, walking over to them with Jeana trailing behind, along with the cats and Hailey; she was riding on Toothless's back.

"I-I don't know..." Hiccup hovered his lips over her ear and kept whispering to her asking, "Astrid, you awake?"

Jeana tilted her head to the side and suggested, "Try tickling her..."

Hiccup perked up at her idea and grinned at her. "Great idea!" He turned to the lifeless girl. "Astrid, if you don't wake up or something...I will tickle you..."

No response.

Hiccup shrugged and let his knees rest on the bed so that he was leaning over her body completely. "Astrid, this is a warning."

Silence.

Hiccup chuckled and sighed at the same time before moving over to straddle her legs, his knees on either side of her knees. "Too late, milady." He brought his hands forward and placed them on her waist, tickling her sides by running his fingers up and down her waist slowly but fast.

Hiccup finally got a response out of that.

Astrid giggled at first and then moved on to a fit of loud laughter and pleads of, "Wait! No! S-stop!"

Hiccup laughed and flipped her over, having her face him with an already red face. "Want me to continue or are you gonna be more active?"

Astrid took deep breaths and shook her head. "No! No, no. I'm good. I'll-I'll be more active. Now, please get off."

Hiccup laughed and moved off of her and jumped off the bed. "That was fun."

Astrid frowned and stiffly sat up, blindly pinching his forearm.

"D'ow!" Hiccup brought his arm close to his side and rubbed the nail marks. "Ow...that hurt, Astrid."

Astrid smirked and got off the bed. "I know."

* * *

"Okay, b-before I start, I wanna say Happy Father's Day to all those fathers out there and- whoa!" Hiccup hastily said until Astrid pushed him back onto the bed since he was on the chair. "Astrid, why?!"

Astrid chuckled and placed her hands on her hips, saying, "You were taking long."

Hiccup sighed and stood up from the bed, looking at Jesse and Jeana. "If any of you were to date her" - he gestured to Astrid - "would you handle her?"

Jeana shrugged. "If I were a guy and were to date her...yes. I mean, me and Jesse have done much more horrible things to each other, trust me."

Hiccup nodded and looked to Jesse.

Jesse nodded. "Yeah, I mean...what Jeana said is true. Can _you_ handle your own wife?"

Hiccup nodded and wrapped an arm around Astrid. "Yeah, but when we can't handle _each other_...then...we only wish for the best."

Jesse chuckled and nodded. "Alright. But, from what we've seen, you two seem like a really good couple...how long have you two been dating/married again?"

Hiccup squeezed the girl in his arm. "We've been dating for seven years and we've been married for two years, so in total we've been together for nine."

Jeana awed at them and smiled. "Wow. You guys seem like you've been together for more than that... Like, me and Jesse have been dating for nine and a half years and he _still_ hasn't proposed to me."

Astrid gawked at Jesse. "Wow, that's a pretty long time. But, no rush. You guys seem happy together anyways, I'm surprised you guys are still strong together though...considering all those things you've done to each other..."

Jesse chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. "True, true."

* * *

"Alright, alright...next dare." Hiccup grabbed the bowl and shuffled his hand through the cards and took out one after he mixed them up without looking. "My turn. So, this one says to do the Baby Food Challenge... No-ho-ho!" Hiccup groaned and covered his eyes briefly before reading the card again. "Oh man..."

Astrid laughed at his face and asked, "Do we all have to do it or just you?"

Hiccup sighed and said, "All of us..."

Astrid frowned and groaned. "Dammit!"

Hiccup pointed a finger to her. "Astrid...language... We try to keep this channel PG."

"Yeah, we _try_."

Jesse and Jeana laughed beside them and Jesse stood up. "So, to the kitchen?"

Hiccup nodded and stood up after Astrid and Jeana. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

"So, we brought Hailey here with us since she absolutely loves baby food..." Hiccup had Hailey placed on his knee so that she can see too.

"Yeah... Alright, so we took off the wrappers on the can or whatever...this...is..." Astrid turned the can of baby food in her hands and shrugged. "So, we're going to guess what flavor it is by eating it. There's four flavors: peach, apple, pea, and...I think that last one is banana."

"I don't even like peas..." Hiccup frowned and sighed. "If I get peas...I'm going to, for sure, throw up."

Astrid chuckled and put the can down. "I'm going to throw up either way."

Jesse laughed a little and grabbed a can. "Who's going first?"

Hailey tried to reach for the can of food in Jesse's hand by grunting and stretching her thick arms but Hiccup laughed and brought her back to him. "You'll get to eat the food when we do."

Hailey frowned and gave him a look.

Hiccup frowned also. "What?"

Hailey frowned even more.

Hiccup sighed and quietly laughed. "Yes. I know, we're going to eat your food, but it won't take long, trust me."

Hailey smiled at her dad and laughed.

Jeana grinned and sighed. "She's so _adorable_."

Astrid chuckled and nodded, rubbing Hailey's back. "She sure is."

* * *

"Anyways, let's just start. So, apparently I'm going first." Hiccup twisted open the can and hesitantly sniffed it before scrunching up his face and groaning in disgust. "Ugh. That smells horrible."

"Dah?" Hailey tilted her head to the side and stuck a finger in the mini cup, licking the slush on her finger.

"I find it hard to believe how babies like this stuff." Hiccup took a deep breath and grabbed a small spoon, scooping some of the slushy food on it. "Jeez...this looks like Apple Sauce..."

Astrid rolled her eyes and urged him on. "Just hurry and eat it, babe!"

Hiccup let out a breath and nodded, quickly eating the food. "Oh my gods...that's...not that bad..."

Astrid and everyone else in the room, besides Hailey, who was enjoying the left over slush on her finger, furrowed their brow and Hiccup just got another scoop.

Astrid reached forward to grab the can from him, earning protest from him. "Is it really?"

Hiccup shrugged. "To me, yeah." He tried to grab the food back but Astrid hogged it and scooped some from the spoon and shoved it in her mouth, humming at the taste.

"Hm, it's not that bad, actually..." Astrid said, the food in one side of her mouth so she could speak but she swallowed it right after. "Tastes like apple...in my opinion. What does it taste like to you, Hiccup?"

Hiccup shrugged and grabbed the cup back from her, feeding some to a hungry Hailey. "Same. Apple."

"Then...maybe if _that's_ good...maybe some of them may not be as bad..." Jesse said, picking up a cup. "I'm next."

Astrid laughed a little and said, "Have Jeana check if it's good or not because I'm intrigued to know if all baby food is good and not just the one me and Hiccup ate."

Jesse nodded and twisted open the cup and picked up a not-used small plastic spoon and scooped a small amount of the slush before hesitantly putting it in his mouth, not smelling it like Hiccup did.

"So?" Jeana rose an eyebrow, wanting to know if it was good or not.

Jesse gagged and made a face, going to the sink and spitting the food out. He turned the faucet on and had the food go down the drain. "That's horrible..."

Astrid sighed and sagged her shoulders. "So apparently not all of them are good, dammit! I was actually eager to try some." She started chuckling by her last sentence.

Hailey wailed out one cry before grabbing a spoon on the table and have it clatter to ground.

Hiccup, Astrid, and everyone else in the room flinched at the sound and Jesse started to choke a little on the water that was in his mouth to rinse out the tase in his mouth; he spit it out before he can choke to death.

"Hailey... Why'd you do that for?" Hiccup asked, trying to not yell, as he rubbed his ears with his shoulders, raising them up.

Hailey whined and reached for a cup of baby food, whimpering.

Astrid chuckled a little and reached for it, smiling nervously. "I'm guessing you get your eating habits from your father..."

"Wha- hey!" Hiccup frowned at Astrid and brought Hailey closer. "We aren't heavy eaters..."

Astrid snorted, covering her mouth. "You are a heavy eater, Hiccup, I know, trust me."

"And how is that?" Hiccup pressed, feeding food to Hailey while Jesse sat back down beside his girlfriend.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "I've known you for most of my life, Hiccup. You should know this by now so it shouldn't be a surprise on how I f..." Astrid glanced at the camera and bit back the word she was gonna say. She tries- _tries _-to keep the channel PG, and Hailey is there too so...

Hiccup poked his tongue out childishly. "Hah! Got too carried away, didn't you milady?"

Astrid narrowed her eyes and shrugged. "Whatever. Seriously though. It shouldn't be a surprise..."

Hiccup shrugged and bounced Hailey on his knee. "Alright, fine, I used to eat a lot-"

"_Used to_?" Astrid questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Hiccup sighed and put more strength in his words. "_Fine_. I still _do_ eat a lot. But, why does it matter?"

Astrid chuckled and grinned cheekily. "It didn't matter, just wanted to say Hailey picked off her eating traits from you." She grinned wider when she met his eyes. "It was _you_ who made such a big deal out of it and started making it matter."

Hiccup pouted and looked down at Hailey, asking in a childish voice, "Does Daddy eat a lot?"

Hailey made a confused sound and took her fist out of her mouth, turning to Hiccup. "Ah?"

Hiccup placed a kiss on her head. "Do I eat a lot?"

Hailey just blinked at him for a couple of seconds before bobbing her head once. "Ya."

Hiccup stuttered in disbelief and Astrid just burst into a fit of laughter, Jesse and Jeana chuckling along.

"Wha- Hailey? Really?" Hiccup narrowed his eyes at her but it seemed to take no effect; Hailey merely smiled and clapped her hands, the slobery one making the clap louder. "Ya!"

Hiccup tried again but he knew it was pointless so he sighed. "Alright."

Astrid was still laughing.

"Alright! _Alright_! I do eat a lot, okay? Does that satisfy you Astrid? Does it?" Hiccup was a little embarrassed but he let it fly by.

Astrid let her laughter die in the house and wiped away some tears that manged to build up. "It's okay, babe... I'm not judging you. Besides," she reached forward and pat his stomach, "you're still in good shape."

Hiccup sighed, again, and pat his own stomach. "You're right on that one, I guess."

Astrid grinned impossible wider, making crinkles that Hiccup finds adorable, and grabbed his hand, turning to the camera. "Enough of the drama, let's continue this challenge."

* * *

"Alright, so, we're gonna continue the Baby Food Challenge, Jesse was last and- wait..." Astrid stopped her talking and turned to Jesse. "Jesse, what'd the food taste like?"

He shrugged, scratching the back of his head. "I don't know...it tasted a little like... Well...the aftertaste was kind of like vomit... But it had a _little _hint of Banana." He pinched his fingers together when he said the word 'little'.

Astrid frowned. "Aww..."

Hiccup laughed and intertwined their fingers together and turned to Jeana. "Wanna go next?"

Jeana shrugged and picked up a cup. "Sure, I _guess_..."

Jesse looked at the can with disgust. "Ew... It looks like vomit..."

Jeana shrugged again and opened the mini-bottle. "That's okay, I think this might be peas though."

Hiccup cringed. "I hope it's not _too_ bad like Jesse's...considering his reaction to bananas..."

Jesse twisted his lips in disgust in remembrance of the taste. "I hope not. Good luck, Jeana."

Jeana frowned at the spoon in her hand. "You guys make it seem like I'm going to do something so risky..."

Astrid sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You'll get used to it."

Jeana nodded and scooped some baby food before eating it. She was moving it around in her mouth to get a better taste but she shrugged before swallowing. "Hm...it wasn't _that_ bad..."

Hiccup almost gagged just thinking about eating it.

Astrid tilted her head to the side and asked, "Is...it okay if I try it?"

Hiccup rose an eyebrow. "What's it with you and the baby food?"

Astrid shrugged, taking the cup from Jeana, which said girl handed to her. "I dunno, experimenting? Curious? The first one was good so this one should be too..."

Hiccup shrugged and watched as Astrid licked the food off her finger.

"Hm. Jeana's right, this isn't bad." Astrid smirked at Hiccup's general direction and poked his shoulder. "Hah. See? Peas aren't bad."

Hiccup frowned and muttered incoherent words while looking down.

* * *

"Alright...so... Guys, we aren't able to do the last one since...well..." Astrid looked at her daughter with pursed lips. "Well, Hailey decided to eat it."

Hiccup nodded and rubbed the back of his neck while Hailey sat on the table and ate the last can of baby food. "She couldn't hold her hunger any longer."

Astrid gestured to the cup in Hailey's hand. "That one peach, by the way."

Jesse chuckled and leaned back against the chair, wrapping an arm lazily around Jeana. "What're we doing next?"

Hiccup shrugged and stood up from his chair. "I'll go get the cards with the suggestions, wait here guys."

* * *

"Okay, I'm back," Hiccup said as he sat back down on the chair he was on before he left to get the bowl. "This time Astrid's going to go next since she didn't eat the baby food."

Astrid pursed her lips then sighed, anything bad could come out of those cards. "Hiccup, you're just wishing to die, aren't you?"

Hiccup laughed nervously before handing the hat over to Astrid. "Ah-ha...hah...um...no. Here, just choose one. Who knows? It could be good."

Astrid rolled her eyes and started to shuffle the cards without looking. "Hiccup, our _friends_ made these cards, who knows what good could come out of them."

Hiccup made his lips a worried thin line before shrugging.

Astrid shook her head and sighed while she took out a folded card. She unfolded it and read what it said. "This one says: whoever got the card, do Seven Minutes in Heaven with your spouse."

Hiccup felt a blush spread on his cheeks while Astrid sighed and stood up.

"Fine, alright... I guess me and Hiccup just have to do it. Also," Astrid turned to the camera, "Tuffnut, I know this dare was probably yours."

Hiccup slowly stood up and asked, "Um...what do we even do?"

Astrid grabbed his hand. "We have to go in, like, a closet or something and it has to be only us in there. Then for seven minutes we have to either kiss, do something together, or just sit and wait for the time to end so we can leave."

Hiccup felt himself brighten up but he was still blushing. _I can finally have some time with her!_ He nodded and asked, "Do we even have a closet?"

Astrid shrugged and squeezed his hand. She turned to Jesse and Jeana. "Where do you think we should go?"

Jesse shrugged. "You guys have a closet in your room right? Or you could just go to the basement..."

Hiccup started to walk to the basement. "Basement's fine. Do you guys know what to do though?"

"Yeah. We'll just keep track of time!" Jeana called out to them as they walked out of the camera's view and to the basement.

* * *

"So...what're we gonna do?" Hiccup asked, fiddling with his fingers.

Astrid shrugged. "Kiss? I dunno. This is _way_ different from when we were teens."

Hiccup shrugged as well and blushed. "Um...I'm guessing we should just kiss?"

Astrid nodded and felt a small blush appear on her cheeks. "Sure then." She leaned forward and took a step forward so that her lips made contact with Hiccup's.

It took him a moment to kiss back but he did by placing his hands on her waist and bringing her closer to make the kiss deeper.

Astrid grunted laced her fingers behind his neck to not break the kiss apart, but only when they need air they do but only for a couple seconds with their lips an inch apart before they crash their lips together once again.

* * *

Jesse awkwardly coughed and stared at the camera. "Um...so..."

There was a little bit of rustling downstairs in the basement and it made Jeana and Jesse laugh a little at how frisky their friends are getting.

"It's already been a minute..." Jesse said after the short pause.

Jeana nodded in agreement and spoke up. "In case you're wondering...Hailey's playing on the floor with the cats, so no need to worry since she wasn't here for a while."

Jesse puffed out his cheeks before sighing. "So...what do we do while we wait for them to come back from...whatever they're doing..."

Jeana shrugged and then said, "Let's go through their kitchen? I am kinda hungry."

Jesse shrugged and moved forward to grab the camera, holding it like he would normally do when he vlogs his stuff. "Alright, into the kitchen we go. "Jesse!" Jeana exclaimed from the kitchen.

"What?" Jesse started to walk to the kitchen.

"I found cookies," Jeana dryly said, holding up a packet of Oreos.

Jesse perked up and walked over to stand beside her, the camera pointed at her. "What kind?"

Jeana shrugged and glanced at the wrapper on the box. "Regular. But it's..." she started to read it, "it's the double stuffed though..."

Jesse smirked and grabbed the bag from her hand. "We'll go on a diet tomorrow, I need to get the taste from the baby food out my mouth anyway..."

* * *

Hiccup smirked as he felt Astrid's neck slightly vibrate under his lips from her small groan. He's missed those sounds.

Astrid wrapped her legs around his hips and made a move to place her lips atop his. She shivered a little when he poked her upper lip with the tip of his tongue while their lips moved in unison.

She opened her mouth a little more wider and let his tongue enter and waltz with hers while she ran her fingers through his hair, which he loves, and he stroked her sides, which tickles but she loves.

Hiccup continued to kiss her for a while before chuckling and resting his forehead against hers. "This certainly is heaven..."

Astrid laughed a little and looked into his eyes. "It's been a while..."

He nodded and pecked her lips a few times right before he darted to her neck and gave the skin open-mouthed kisses.

Astrid let out a breathy sigh and kissed the side of his head, trying not to think about the amount of time they have left and just enjoying the moment they have together.

* * *

"Mmm..." Jesse swallowed the cookie and smacked his lips together, Hiccup and Astrid's camera on the counter. "These cookies are _really _good."

Jeana snorted just as she appeared on screen, a baby toy in her right hand, and walked up beside Jesse to taste a cookie. She chewed it before swallowing and raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "They taste exactly like the others we've eaten..."

Jesse let out a laugh of disbelief and turned to Jeana. He shook his index finger. "No, no, no. No they don't." He gestured to the batch of cookies. "They taste a little different, and it's good!" He happily grinned and was about to grab another cookie but Jeana took the packet from him and backed away.

"No. No more, Jess. You've eaten so much!" Jeana looked into the packet and frowned. "You've eaten almost all of them...there's only, like, 5 in here." She turned to Jessie. "_Really_?"

Jesse shrugged and licked his teeth a little before walking over to the table, out of the camera's view. He came back a few seconds later with Jeana's phone and he said how much time Hiccup and Astrid have left. "The two only have, like...three more minutes left before we go knock on the door."

Jeana nodded and when Jesse wasn't looking she took out a cookie and stuffed it in her mouth.

But, Jesse heard because of the crunch it made when she bit down on it.

"Wha- hey! How come _you_ get to eat one? Now there's...4? Yeah, 4 in there!" Jesse complained.

Jeana shrugged and paused her chewing to say in a muffled voice, "But you ate more than me...this was basically a new packet."

Jesse sighed and took the Oreos from her hand, putting it back into the cabinet. "Let's just pretend we never ate that."

"But this is all recorded...they can just look back and see the video."

Jesse stopped mid-close on the cabinet and cursed. "Dammit."

* * *

Astrid grunted quietly when Hiccup moved his hands behind her and groped her bottom. She shifted on the couch a little and sucked Hiccup's bottom lip.

Hiccup grunted and ran his hands along her thighs before stopped them under her knees and wrapping her legs around his waist, grinding on her.

Astrid let out a small and quiet moan and started to wrap her arms around his shoulders to bring him closer and kiss him deeply.

Hiccup hummed and cupped her face, slowly rocking against her groin.

Astrid made some sort of sound and added tongue into the kiss.

Hiccup moaned and nibble her upper lip before trailing over to her neck and placing kisses there.

Astrid slightly arched her back and gasped when Hiccup started to suck on her jugular.

She reached in between them and slid her hands under his T-shirt to explore his torso.

Hiccup felt his heartbeat quicken in ecstasy as he left her neck and went back to her lips and _mm_ed.

* * *

"So...they have a minute left..." Jesse said and added, "we go knocking after that."

Jeana nodded and leaned on the wall that's beside the basement stairs while Jesse held the camera and waited across from her.

Jeana sighed and placed a hand on her chin in thought. "I wonder what they've chosen to do... I mean...they _are_ pretty affectionate with each other."

Jesse shrugged. "I don't know. Who knows how they act when they're alone?"

"True."

* * *

Hiccup was about to lift up Astrid's shirt but she broke the kiss and stopped him.

"Wait...um...we should-shouldn't go this far...what if they knock on the door and we have to hurry? We're still recording, after all."

Hiccup waited for a moment to think about it and then nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

Astrid smiled and kissed him before breaking it and leaning over to whisper in his ear. "Maybe when we're in bed we can conintue on further."

Hiccup blushed a faint red and nodded while placing a kiss on her cheek and landing on her lips, but a knock on the door stopped him.

"Well...seems like our time's over," chuckled Astrid and patted Hiccup's cheek.

Hiccup sighed and placed one more long kiss on her lips before moving away with a small _smack_. He moved off of her and helped her up before they both adjusted their appearances.

"Guys? You finished?" Jesse asked from outside the door and knocked once more.

"Yeah! We're walking up there now," Astrid responded, walking over to the staircase.

* * *

"Alright. So now that we're over and done with the Seven Minutes in Heaven thing...Jeana's next to pick a card," Astrid said while handing the bowl over to the blonde.

"How many cards are in there anyways?" Hiccup asked, frowning in curiosity.

Astrid shrugged and watched as Jeana took out the last card in the bowl. "I dunno...but there's only four, I believe."

"Okay." Jeana unfolded a card and read it. "This one says 'One of you have to do the Painful Lego Challenge'."

"Painful Lego Challenge? What's that?" asked Hiccup.

Everyone shrugged until Astrid spoke up as she turned to the camera. "Um...we'll be back, guys, we're just gonna go find out what the challenge is."

* * *

"Okay, so apparently we have to place a bunch of Legos on the ground and the person who goes first or something has to walk across them barefoot," explained Astrid.

Hiccup immediately backed out. "Nope. Nu-uh. I am _not_ doing that."

Jeana backed out secondly, putting the card down. "Me neither."

Jesse did as well. "Screw that."

Astrid stared at everyone with a shocked face. "Wha- why?! Why me?!"

Hiccup shrugged smugly. "Hey, I said no first, so did Jesse and Jeana. It's you Astrid. Can't back down."

Astrid groaned and dropped her head on the table, but then she gasped and perked up. "Hah! We don't even have legos! Yes!"

Hiccup furrowed his brow before standing up. "I'll be right back."

* * *

"So," Hiccup started as he sat back down. "Jack gave me these packs of Legos." he held up the three large bags of Lego bricks. "I didn't know why he gave me them but...apparently now I know why."

Astrid groaned again and let her head hit the table. "Oh my gods, Jack!"

Hiccup laughed and started to open the bags. "Let's do this."

* * *

"Oh my gods...I've stepped on one by accident when I was younger...it hurt like hell," Astrid was saying. "But...now I have to _walk across_ them?! Man, I might as well go to the hospital so I can get there faster..."

Hiccup playfully waved her off. "It's not that bad, Astrid."

Jesse shrugged. "I've stepped on one. It _did_ hurt. But...I'm not sure."

Astrid groaned and took off her socks while walking, more like hopping, to the start of the ego brick road, which stops at the front door.

"I hate you all," Astrid deadpanned.

Hiccup grinned. "Love you too, babe."

Astrid took a deep breath and glanced at everyone in the room before hovering her foot above the start of the Legos but then retracted her leg back.

"Wait..."

Hiccup sighed. "Yes?"

Astrid softly bit her lower lip. "Um...can-can I cover my eyes? It'd be a little painful with a blindfold on..."

Hiccup shrugged and walked over to the kitchen. "Sure."

* * *

"Okay, Astrid's ready to go." Hiccup gave the blind Astrid a thumbs up and slowly urged her forward from behind, making her take baby steps toward the legos.

"Oh gods...I'm very- d'ow!" shrieked Astrid when she stepped on more than one Lego at a time.

"Ow, ow...okay...o-okay... I can...do this...ow!" Astrid cursed as she started to blindly limp across the Lego bricks in a slow pace.

Jeana winced, along with Hiccup and Jesse, when Astrid slowly stumbled forward and almost fell face-first onto the plastic objects scattered on the floor.

"Astrid, you okay?" Jesse asked, a little worried yet there's a little amusement in his voice.

Astrid nodded and extended her arms and acted like she was walking along a very thick tight-rope. "Uh-huh..." She grunted in pain.

"Okay Astrid, you're doing good! You're almost there! You can do it," Hiccup encouraged, walking with her as a spectator.

Astrid gritted her teeth and hissed when she felt the painful objects dig deep into her foot. "I'm going to _kill_ Jack when I see him," she said through gritted teeth.

Jeana tried to calm Astrid down. "Don't worry Astrid, you're almost there...kinda." She shrugged a shoulder at the last part.

"Alright, I'll just hold the camera," Jesse said and walked over to the camera holder before taking the camera off and holding it while following a pained Astrid and a calmed Hiccup.

"Wait - ow - a-are you..._gods _this hurts...are you recording me up-up close?" Astrid asked, struggling between words because of the Legos.

Jesse nodded. "Yeah, but I'm not _too_ close, just a couple feet away to show where you're going because on the holder it was hard to see all of it."

"How'd you know?" Jeana asked, raising an eyebrow and walking beside her boyfriend.

Jesse gave her some sort of look. "I've been a vlogger for a long time, I've been behind cameras for a while now, I know the way they work and how much can fit into a frame."

Jeana sighed. "_We've_ been vloggers for a while now, not just you. But, true."

"Am I almost there?!" Astrid asked, yelping when a Lego dug very deep into the middle of her foot. "Oh..."

Hiccup looked over to the end and shrugged to himself. "Sort of?"

Astrid groaned and hissed, feeling something rip. "Oh my gods, if I'm bleeding, I'm killing Jack."

Hiccup looked down and widened his eyes when he saw a little droplet of blood hit the floor. "Um...nope, no you're...not bleeding. Just keep going, you'll be there in no time if you ignore the feeling."

Astrid sucked in a sharp breath and steadied herself. "O-okay..."

But, then she tripped from a sharp little stab to her flesh _inside _her foot.

"MOTHER! FUCKING! GODS! RATS IN A FUCKING BUCKET! HOLY SHIT! OW!" Astrid shouted as she fell onto the Legos and screamed more from the pain on her body. She rolled off the Legos and onto the flat and safe surface of the floor. "Oh gods...oh. My. Gods. FUCK!" Astrid groaned as she ripped off the blindfold and Hiccup kneeled behind her, his face red.

"Oh dear gods, okay...uh..." Hiccup tried to stop the blood from gushing out of her swollen foot but Jeana grabbed the piece of cloth that Astrid used as a blindfold and wrapped it around her bleeding foot while Hiccup examined Astrid's other foot, which was red but not bleeding.

"Okay...uh...oh gods," Hiccup muttered. "I _really_ should have paid attention in med class in High School."

Astrid glared at him. "No shit?!"

"Okay, Astrid, please calm down!" Hiccup tried to reassure, picking her up from the floor carefully and turning to Jesse and Jeana. "Um...can you two please look after Hailey and the cats while I take Astrid to the hospital?"

Jesse nodded and walked away with the camera, which recorded all of the drama, and tried to find Hailey down in the basement while Jeana nodded as well and said, "Hope you make it and feel better, Astrid."

Astrid tried to smile but she couldn't so she just gave her a weak thumbs up. "'K-kay."

* * *

"Why is it _always_ me?!" Astrid desperately asked while her foot was being wrapped in a cast by a male nurse.

Hiccup shrugged beside her and grabbed her hand. "Not sure, but we gotta tell our viewers that this challenge, it is _not_ okay to do."

Astrid nodded and sighed when the nurse said to wait for a little while while he goes to go get a wheel chair so that she can leave.

Astrid watched as he left and laid against the hard bed. "I hate it. I will definitely kill Jack."

Hiccup laughed a little and placed a kiss to her head. "I'll be there at his funeral."

* * *

"At least that was the last one..." Jeana pointed out while she was seated on the basement's couch with Jesse beside her with the cats on his lap.

"Yeah... I feel bad. I mean, she's badly hurt..." Jesse said, rubbing the back of his head.

Jeana nodded and stroked Toothless's black fur while letting her head fall back on the couch. "I hope she's okay."

"Me too."

"Should we have kept on recording though?" Jeana asked while grabbing the camcorder from the table.

Jesse shrugged and watched as Stormfly licked his hand and played with his fingers.

"I don't know," Jesse said, "but let's just wait for them to come back."

Jeana nodded and leaned her head on Jesse's shoulder while Toothless playfully bit her fingers, making her chuckle.

* * *

"Great," Astrid sighed as she used the crutches that the nurse gave her.

They didn't cost much, in Hiccup's opinion, and Hiccup would pretty much do anything to have Astrid up and moving.

"Yes," Hiccup said, "I know you don't like to have crutches, also a cast, because you won't get to be free, but it's the best we can do."

Astrid sighed and asked, "But why do I need a cast? All I did was rip something in my foot...right?"

Hiccup shrugged. "The guy said that if you move even a little part of your foot it'd cause pain and stuff, so you need a cast to prevent you from moving your foot too much."

Astrid groaned right after he finished his last word and leaned against the driver's door on their car.

There was silence in the area around them, aside from the cars, for a moment while Astrid stared at the ground and Hiccup leaned on the car hood until they heard someone somewhat squealing and another calling out their names.

"Oh my god! Hiccup! Astrid!"

Astrid turned her head to the left and Hiccup turned around while walking over to Astrid.

"What was that?" Hiccup murmured, squinting ahead.

Astrid shrugged and looked ahead as well. "Guessing someone who watches our videos or we're just going crazy."

"Astrid!"

Astrid looked a little to the right and 'ah'ed at the girl and other girl who quickly yet nervously walked toward them.

"Oh, look, fans," Hiccup noted.

Astrid gave him an 'uh-huh' and smiled while the two girls, who looked to be about 17-18, stopped a few feet away.

"Hey, guys." Hiccup smiled at the two and added, "You guys watch our videos?"

One of the girls nodded and grinned while the other shyly looked down.

"Oh, that's cool," Astrid said as she smiled and used the crutches to push herself further up the car.

"Ow, what happened?" the one who looked down asked, not that shy anymore.

Astrid looked down at her foot while Hiccup stood beside her and explained.

"Well, we were doing challenges with these two people named Jesse and Jeana, they're YouTubers, and on the last challenge...uh...Astrid had to do the Painful Lego Challenge, it was the most stupidest idea she's ever done, but...I kind of encouraged her so..." Hiccup shrugged and pursed his lips.

The girl who asked let out an _oh_ and turned to her friend. "Well...I hope she feels better."

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, me too."

The girl who was beside the shy one spoke. "So...you two are doing a collab with Jesse and Jeana? BFvsGF?"

Astrid nodded and Hiccup gave the girl a thumbs up in correction.

"Finally!" the girl let out. "I've been wanting you guys to do a collaboration with them for a long time now..."

Hiccup laughed a little and looked down. "Yeah...a lot of you have, actually."

"Hey," Astrid said, "what're you guys' names?"

"Oh," the bubbly one said, "my name is Lulu, and this one over here is my best friend Ash."

"Lulu and Ash..." Hiccup repeated to himself. "Hmm, how'd you guys find us?"

"We were walking to the park but we saw Astrid and then came over," Ash said, finally becoming a little confident in front of her favorite people

"Oh," Astrid said. She looked to the direction the two friends were headed and nodded. "The park _is_ that way..."

"Yeah." Lulu nodded in agreement.

"Can we take a picture with you guys?" asked Ash.

Hiccup nodded and watched as Lulu eagerly took out her phone. "Sure, yeah."

"You guys should probably come over here because I don't feel like moving right now," Astrid said, gesturing to the space around her by the car.

Ash and Lulu nodded while Hiccup walked over to stand beside Astrid and wrap an arm around her waist as the two girls stood beside Astrid and held Lulu's phone up to take a picture.

"There?" asked Hiccup after Lulu pressed the circle on her phone to take the picture.

She nodded and looked at the photo before hugging Astrid, taking her by surprise but she hugged back with a pat on the back, and Hiccup, but with a side-hug.

"Okay, well...I'll be waiting for the next video, so will Ash. Bye!" Lulu grinned and bounded away with Ash, who was just walking.

A while after they left, Astrid was already inside the car with Hiccup beside her on the floor in front of her since Astrid had the car seat all the way back.

"When do you wanna leave?" Astrid asked, staring at him.

"In a moment."

Astrid nodded and leaned against the seat, letting her head rest against the car's fabric. "'Kay."

There was silence for a couple seconds before Hiccup inhaled and spoke, staring at the street under him. "Did the nurse tell you how long you need that on your foot?"

Astrid looked at her foot and glanced at him, shrugging. "He said for, at least, a couple months. It's gonna take time for it to heal."

Hiccup nodded and grunted to let her know he understands. He looked to her foot then up to her. "That sucks."

Astrid furrowed her brow. "What's up with you?"

Hiccup tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"You're like...I don't know how to explain it but...dull. Why?" Astrid rose an eyebrow.

Hiccup sighed and then shrugged his shoulders, staring at the carpeted floor. "I don't know...just...thinking."

Astrid tilted her head like he did before. "Why?"

"Well," he held up a hand, "do you ever stop and think why you're getting injured or hurt the most?"

Astrid looked down in thought and then shook her head. "No..."

"Well, I have and it's just weird," Hiccup said.

"Oh." Astrid looked at him.

"Can we go now?" she asked, wanting to go home now.

Hiccup sighed and then nodded, pushing himself up. "Sure." He turned around and kissed Astrid on the lips before closing her door and walking to the driver's side.

* * *

"Okay, so...these two are back," Jesse said as he watched Hiccup help Astrid to the couch in the living room, since they heard the front door open they walked up the stairs.

"Is she okay?" Jeana asked, helping her sit down as well.

Hiccup nodded but shrugged at the same time. "Kinda."

Astrid gave him a flat look. "_Really_?"

Hiccup shrugged and sat down beside her, as well with Jeana and Jesse. "What, I just assumed."

Astrid sighed and carefully propped her foot on the table. "I felt the blood rushing down, it hurt."

Hiccup nodded in sympathy and placed a hand on her thigh reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'll walk on those Legos too if you want."

Astrid sighed and then shook her head. "No, you shouldn't. I don't wanna go back there, and it'd be a lot more harder to do things alone."

That's what she says, but in her mind she doesn't really want her husband to get hurt because of her and she'll just be very disappointed in herself and something entirely different might be possible to happen.

Hiccup laughed a little, like usual, and squeezed her thigh. "I'm glad you said no, I would've actually done it if you said yes."

Astrid smiled at him and then turned to Jesse, who has the camera, and Jeana. "This is a pretty long video, isn't it?"

Jesse laughed nodded, handing the still-recording camera over to her. "Yup."

Hiccup smiled at the people around him and grabbed the camera from Astrid to hold it up like he usually does when he vlogs.

"So," he says, "I'm guessing this concludes today's video. Pretty long...pretty funny...pretty violent, but we still did it."

Astrid scoffed and looked down, grumbling, "I suffered in that Lego Challenge thingy...literally." She held up her foot with effort before letting it gently go back on the table's surface.

"Yeah... And Jack, I just wanna let you know that you've done some wrong things, but I'll be at your grave when Astrid sees you next time," Hiccup said, pursing his lips.

"Alright, well...me and Jeana had fun hanging with you guys," Jesse said, trying to push past the subject they were currently on.

Hiccup nodded and stood up, giving Jesse a side-hug when he stood up as well and turned to Jeana and Jesse, both, when she stood up. "It's been great having _you_ guys. And I think Hailey and the cats agreed as well."

Jesse laughed and Jeana nodded with a grin. "I hope we can come back one day to just, like, chill out or something. It's been fun. And Hailey's just so cute, I need to come back."

Astrid laughed and held a hand out to her, to which Jeana grabbed and shook hands with. "We'll see you guys when we do another video or when we just bump into each other."

Jeana smiled and sat down to give her a quick hug and standing back up to walk to the door, Jesse following behind.

"See you!" Jeana called out.

Hiccup and Astrid smiled at her and waved.

"Bye," Astrid said.

"See ya," Hiccup said.

* * *

"And that is it for this video, guys. It's been...I don't know, but this is a _real_ crazy one. That's all I can say," Hiccup said, laying down in bed with Astrid beside him.

"Yeah...my foot's on a pillow to avoid any blood rush or something, and because the pillow's very soft for it so..." Astrid shrugged and rested her head on Hiccup's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Hiccup said, kissing her temple and looking back to the camera right as Astrid said, "Don't be."

"Alright, anyways, that's it for today, guys. We'll see you guys next video." He held his hand up for a two-finger salute and brought his hand forward while saying. "See ya guys next time, bye Dragon Riders."

Hiccup let out a breath of exhaustion when he pressed the record button, stopping the recording they were doing.

"That's that," Hiccup mumbled.

Astrid nodded but then yawned. "Yeah..." She let her yawn die down with noise before sighing and trying her best to turn on her side to hug Hiccup's waist, her foot still on the pillow. "Goodnight, babe."

Hiccup gave her a small smile and wrapped his arm around her waist while reaching over and placing the camera on the desk beside their bed.

"Goodnight," he murmured, kissing her on the lips for a split second or two before leaning his head on his pillow and closing his eyes to fall in a much-needed sleep.

* * *

**Um...hello.**

**I am so terribly sorry for not updating in, like, two months! I am very, very sorry!**

**I've been starting this chapter two months ago anyways...I hope it's okay. **

**I've been having anxiety about this chapter getting deleted by accident or something that I saved it after every word I write. **

**Also, the reason why I haven't updated is because I have all this preasure for updating other stories, like The Amazing Night Fury and others on Wattpad, that I've taken breaks and stuff because all the pressure just gets to me. **

**And I've also been having Summer School but it's over in, like, three or two days from now. I started Summer School three weeks ago. It's not that I have bad grades or anything like that, it's just so that I remember my math for next grade so that I can go to a higher math class, and that's exactly where I'm going.**

**I wish there was Summer School for writing... Or classes...I know there's ELA for that but it's not the same.**

**And there's also been proposals going on. My mom's boyfriend, now fiance, proposed to her a couple days ago and my cousin's boyfriend, now fiance as well, proposed to her today.**

**And it was cute. So cute. **

**I asked them, my cousin and her boyfriend, when was the wedding but they just laughed because they **_**just**_** got engaged. I laughed too, so... I'm just eager. I've never had anyone in my family proposed to and it just...it makes me feel different. I don't know why, just does.**

**My cousin and her boyfriend have been dating for six years so I'm like, "Finally!"**

**My mom and her boyfriend have been dating since September last year. I was happy for her, when she showed me the ring I was thinking that it can't be possible, I couldn't believe it, but then I did. I also did with my cousin's boyfriend because he told me.**

**I couldn't believe it at all... I'm not used to these things. **

**Oh! And I've also been having softball (baseball for girls) practices and games, the season's almost over. So...that's another reason why I haven't updated in a while. **

**There's so many other reasons but I can't remember them...**

**Okay...well...I hope this chapter didn't turn out bad. If this deletes, the chapter, I am just...I am just giving up and going to stop. Like, I almost broke my laptop one time when it happened to some other chapter in another story... And since I've worked on this chapter for a while, I would've gone full gorilla mode on the things around me.**

**Alright, okay, that's all I wanna tell you guys.**

**Oh, also, some important (to me) thing. Books might become extinct in the future, along with television. Because with all the technology and YouTube and stuff like that, books might just become digital and television will just become...laptops or iPads and things like that.**

**That makes me sad. I'm still young and if I grow up somewhere in the future with no more books would make me **_**really**_** sad... I mean, I like writing here and stuff, but I like to read...like...**_**actual**_** books. I like holding them, turning pages, smelling the fresh paper (I know, weird)... And you can actually...like...**_**picture**_** what's going on, you're in a whole new universe and world! **

**Gods, my jaw hurts. The ball from softball hit it when it came towards me and it hurts so **_**freaking **_**bad, but I didn't go to the doctors or anything like that because my mom doesn't have time to do that.**

**Okay, I just totally changed the subject, and this is getting ridiculously long.**

**Okay, that's all I gotta say.**

**WAIT!**

**I NEED QUESTIONS FOR HICCUP AND ASTRID FOR NEXT CHAPTER! Please? **

**Also, thanks for over 200 followers :D**

**I had absolutely **_**no**_** idea I'd get that far!**

**It makes me worth something.**

**Okay, okay, **_**now**_** I'm leaving.**

**Sayonara you guys!**

**(OH MY GOD I JUST EDITED THIS AND I WROTE 9K WORDS OH MY LORD THAT'S A RECORD FOR ME!)**


End file.
